Sin ti
by Drass
Summary: Después del rechazo de Brittany, Ella solo quería seguir adelante pero el dolor en su corazón le decía que esperara para que todas las piezas volvieran a encajar pero sabias que sin ella nunca volverían a funcionar.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Este es mi primer intento de fiction largo.

Enjoy!

No era fácil ser rechazada, nunca lo habías experimentado hasta ahora. Britt te había dejado de lado. Habías abierto tu corazón y ahora estaba repartido en infinitas partes que no podías recoger y volver a poner en su lugar. El dolor era insoportable solo querías correr y dejar todo atrás. Pero no podías. Pasaron los días y seguías sintiendo como si alguien te hubiese sacado el aire.

Era viernes, querías ya largarte de la escuela para refugiarte en tu casa y escuchar música hasta embriagarte con ella. Debías dejar de pensar en Britt. Pero aun tenías el Glee club y debías presentarte porque verían hoy algunos detalles sobre las nacionales.

Caminabas perdida en tus pensamientos sentías que algo te acechaba, tus inseguridades salían a flote y por más que las ocultaras estaban visibles para todo el mundo era tan jodidamente horrible sentirse vulnerable. De la fría y calculadora Santana López no quedaba más que la fama y para aumentar tu fragilidad ya la fama se estaba acabando.

El señor Schuester aun no había llegado ya estaban todos solo faltabas tú.

Te sentaste algo alejada de todos no querías contacto con nadie y Sam, para molestarte más se cambio de lugar y se puso junto de ti. Sentías algo de pena por él porque solo quería hacerte sentir bien.

-Estaba preocupado pensé que no vendrías- Te dijo

-No te preocupes solo quería crear más expectativas- Mentiste

Por puro masoquismo volteaste hacia donde se encontraba Britt y …por más que odiaras decirlo y pensarlo ..su novio. Sentiste que el aire ya no pasaba por tus pulmones, tu cuerpo se tenso.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Sam

Tardaste en contestar porque sabias que no podrías hablar bien con ese nudo tan enorme en la garganta.

-Si…solo estoy muy cansada tal vez me de mono- Contestaste…inventándote así una excusa para no tener que salir con él este fin de semana.

-Ok entonces tendré que acompañarte hasta tu casa para ver que llegues bien.- Argumento el chico

-Tranquilo galán no me romperé si me voy sola- dijiste dando el tono de que todo argumento que siguiera después de eso no tendría relevancia

-Vamos Santy no te pongas así me preocupo por ti sabes has estado rara- Dijo Sam con voz algo mas alta

-Ya te dije Estoy Bien, no me pasa nada y no me llames Santy suena horrible –

El chico bufo

-Vamos tu me llamas "boca de trucha" eso si suena horrible-

-Ya Sam no tengo ganas de discutir-

-No estamos discutiendo solo te estoy diciendo que te acompañare a tu casa-

-Ya dije que no-

-Yo digo que sí-

Te estaba desquiciando el chico y ahora su "platica" estaba llamando la atención, no querías estar allí en primer lugar, menos estar soportando a Sam así que tomaste una decisión.

-Me iré sola a mi casa ahora entendido punto final –

-Tenemos ensayo Santana no puedes irte- Dijo Rachel

Volteaste y rodaste los ojos

-No estaba hablando contigo Berry- Contestaste

-Solo te digo que no puedes irte es importante hoy tenemos que prepararnos para la nacional y ensayar más-

Su voz irritante estaba causándote dolor de cabeza querías ir hasta su lugar y cerrarle la boca de una vez por todas.

-Berry por primera vez en tu vida…cierra tu boca…-

-Vamos chicas no se pelen..Sabes que Rachel tiene razón Santana- Dijo Mercedes

Lo que faltaba que todo el Glee te dijera que hacer

-Vamos dulzura ya cálmate- Dijo Sam

Ya era suficiente te paraste de tú asiento y tomaste tus cosas.

-Saan el señor Schuester se molestara si te vas – dijo una voz que conocías y era la que menos querías escuchar

Solo giraste de nuevo hacia su lugar y la miraste con resentimiento. Saliste del Glee club no si antes decir

-Me siento mal el señor Schuester comprenderá, Sam no hace falta que me acompañes sé llegar sola a casa -

Dejando todos viéndote y con algo de preocupación.

Justo cuando salías del Glee club viste al profesor Schuester

-¿Santana a dónde vas?-

-No me siento muy bien creo que tendrán que estar sin mí, profesor-

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería o le hable a tus padres?- pregunto

-No estoy bien gracias-

Pero el profesor se había dando cuenta de algo tu cara mirando hacia abajo y el sonido apagado de tu voz.

-Santana sabes que puedes decirme si algo te molesta o cualquier cosa verdad, estoy aquí para ustedes- Dijo

Por un momento te entro terror la profesora Holliday le había comentando algo al profesor, sabía lo que sentías por Britt.

-No. Todo está bien necesito irme gracias- lo dijiste lo más rápido que pudiste y saliste corriendo antes de que te dijera otra cosa

No muy lejos de allí una persona observaba todo analizando tu comportamiento.

-Santana tiene algo- comento Rachel

-Es cierto no te insulto solo te dijo que te calles y eso lo hace todo el mundo así que para ti vendría siendo un "Hola"- dijo Mercedes.

-No fue eso tu sabes que soy psíquica puedo detectar cosas que la gente común no ve- Dijo Rachel

-Y aun así no puedes percibir como la gente quiere que no te acerque o que no le hables- dijo Quinn

-Chicos!. Perdón la tardanza- dijo el señor Schuester

-Muy bien comenzamos necesitamos patrocinadores para las nacionales y mas integrantes-

-Señor Schuester déjeme decirle que algunos miembros actuales no se toman la molestia de quedarse a los ensayos- no pudo contenerse Berry.

-No es eso Rachel, Santana no se sentía bien me lo comento en el pasillo-

-Bueno chicos quiero que todos, este fin de semana busquen posibles patrocinadores para ir a verlos la próxima semana-

-De verdad piensa que nos patrocinaran a nosotros..-Dijo Puck

-Claro debemos tener algo de fe, chicos –

-No se sería algo vergonzoso – Comento Finn

-Vamos todos juntos así cuando nos saquen de los lugares compartiremos la pena.- Dijo Tina

-Podemos usarte Artie para que la gente tenga compasión- Dijo Rachel

- Claro que no- contesto el aludido

La sala del Glee club estaba llena de conversaciones donde sobresalían las palabras "Vergonzoso" , "Ridículo", "Otra cosa".

-Ya basta, Vamos chicos es su tarea de este fin de semana, la persona que consiga más patrocinadores tendrá una sorpresa, una pequeña competencia no vendrá mal- dijo el director del Glee Club

Todos estaban emocionados y ahora si tenían ganas de ir a buscar a sus nuevos Patrocinadores.

-¿Quién le dirá a Santana?- Dijo Brittany

Un silencio se instalo en la sala, no es que no quisieran a la latina pero ir a su casa sin su previa autorización era cosas que solo Brittany era capaz de hacer.

-Yo iré es mi responsabilidad como líder de este grupo-

-Berry desde cuando tú eres mi líder-Dijo Quinn

-Mi talento es el líder- Dijo Rachel tan segura de si misma que nadie contesto

No era porque no tuviera replica sino porque estaban "emocionados" de cómo trataría Santana a Rachel. Era algo digno de grabar.

-Alguien sabe si hay cámaras de seguridad en casa de Santana- Dijo Lauren

-Espero que tengan- comento Puck

Como son vacaciones me dedicare a terminarlo.


	2. Mundo Subreal

Estos personajes no me pertenecen.

¿Como estuvo el 2x17? Espero con ansias el 2x18!

Cuando llegaste a casa pareció llenarte un calor sobrecogedor y te sentiste a salvo de todo el mundo. Suspiraste

-Llegas temprano cariño- dijo la voz tan conocida de tu madre

-No me siento bien así que falte al Glee club- comentaste

-¿Te duele algo?- pregunto

- No, si no hubiera ido con papá, solo tengo agotamiento he tenido una semana larga- le respondiste

- Ok, Cariño saldré esta noche a cenar con tu padre estaré encantada de que nos acompañes- te dijo

-No gracias mamá tengo mucho sueño, me iré a dormir-

Si le hubieras dicho que saldrías a cenar con tus amigos o irías a una fiesta tu madre no se hubiera preocupado pero solo no tenías ganas de mentir. Subiste las escaleras caminaste al cuarto de tu hermano porque desde algún tiempo no podías estar en el tuyo eran demasiados recuerdos tuyos con ella, era doloroso el solo estar en él. Era una suerte que tu hermano estuviera en la universidad así podías ocupar su cuarto sin que fueras molestada.

Tiraste tus cosas y caminaste hacia la cama donde te dejaste caer.

Comenzó todo de nuevo ese dolor aguado en tu estomago, la sensación de soledad dentro de ti y la vergüenza. Volviste a llorar.

Te quedaste dormida hasta el otro día. ¿Qué te estaba pasando?, quedarte dormida llorando era algo que no estaba nunca en tu rutina diaria y ahora formaba parte de todas tus tardes.

-Santana querida, una amiga te vino a ver- dijo tu padre en la puerta de tu cuarto pero pudiste escucharlo claramente

Te levantaste y saliste al pasillo

-Estoy aquí papá ahorita bajo-

Tu padre volteo hacia ti y solo bajaste la cabeza rápido no querías que viera tus ojos hinchados.

-No te preocupes le diré que suba apúrate-

No sabias quien había ido así que rápido te fuiste a tu cuarto y lavaste la cara para verte presentable. Cuando de repente

-Santana ..¿Estás aquí? – Dijo Rachel Berry

Podías escuchar algo de miedo en su voz

-Espera ya voy- contestaste

Saliste del baño y allí estaba Rachel sentada en tu cama mirando a todas partes.

-Lindo cuarto- comento

-Gracias, se puede saber que haces aquí.

- Viene por el Glee club, el viernes el señor Schuester dijo que deberíamos buscar patrocinadores y me encomendó la tarea que te avisara sobre el asunto- Lo dijo todo tan ceremoniosamente que pensaste que se trataba de un voto de confianza que tenía el señor Schuester con Rachel pero sabias perfectamente que nadie quiso venir por la reputación que tenias.

Era una regla muy clara que tenias tu familia y tus amigos no se combinaba solo ella era bienvenida a tu casa…solo ella. Y sin querer comenzaste a pensar en Brittany

-Santana…estas bien llevas allí parada un rato sin decir nada…Hey Santana-

La voz de Rachel te hizo volver en si. Sacándote de tu perfecto cielo.

-Si claro, patrocinadores, Glee Club, lo tengo- le contestaste

Justo en ese momento tu madre entro a tu cuarto.

-Hey Rachel querida las galletas están deliciosas muchas gracias, les traje unas- comento tu madre

-Ya te dijo Rachel sobre los patrocinadores, les daré las direcciones de mis amigas del club para que puedan ir a verlas- dijo tu madre dirigiéndose a ti.

Algo estaba muy mal en tu vida, tú madre llamando a Rachel con cariño, llevando galletas para que las compartieran, diciendo que tú y Berry saldrían a buscar recursos para el Glee club.

-No se preocupe creo que aun sigue dormida- Comento la judía

-ok muchas gracias de nuevo-

Y tu mamá dejo la habitación

-Cuantos años me quede dormida Rachel que tu y mi madre se llevan tan bien-

-Te he estado esperando una hora hasta que tu papá llego y subió a despertaste, tu madre es muy linda.-

-¿Entonces iremos juntas a ver a los patrocinadores?- te pregunto

Pensaste tú y ella no eran definitivamente amigas pero no querías estar todo el día de nuevo encerrada y sola. Necesitabas aire fresco.

-Solo porque no tengo nada que hacer Berry y aparte sino te llevo a tu casa mi madre te invitara a cenar-

-Entendido-

-Tardare unos minutos tengo que darme una ducha-

Rápido te duchaste y te arreglaste. Te miraste al espejo y te veías perfecta como si la antigua Santana estuviera allí. Pero luego desviaste tu mirada a la izquierda y Rachel con su traje de abuelita te sonrió. No podrías ir con ella a ver a las amigas de tu madre, no vestida Rachel con esa ropa.

-Berry hoy por primera vez en tu vida te pondrás ropa decente.-

Entraste a tu closet y buscaste algo para ella escogiste con cuidado.

-toma cámbiate ponte esto por lo menos si saldremos juntas quiero no criticarte cada segundo.-

-mmm pero mi ropa es cómoda-

La volteaste a ver con esa mirada "Haz lo que te dijo o sufrirás las consecuencias"

Ella retrocedió

-Ok…ok me lo pondré-

Se cambio y por primera vez miraste a Rachel con una cara de aprobación.-

-Si no te conociera quisiera ser tu amiga- añadiste

-Porque todos tus comentarios tiene que ser un insulto-

-Cálmate Berry me estás haciendo sentir viva de nuevo-

Y no era mentira que insultar a Rachel te hacía sentir bien.

-Solo porque estabas rara el viernes te lo permito- contesto ella

-Muy bien robemos el dinero de la gente para ir a las nacionales- Comentaste

Se subieron al carro y arrancaste rumbo a la casa de su primera víctima. No sin antes despedirte de tus padres y que ellos invitaran a Rachel de nuevo a tu casa.

-Desde cuando tienes licencia-

-Si quieres puedes bajarte ahora mismo-

- Solo quería comprobar tu experiencia-

Toda esa tarde fue ajetreada, muchas casa, muchas caras y algo de suerte tenían 15 cheques que juntos formaban siete mil dólares, nada mal. Rachel estaba contenta porque cada vez que pedían una muestra de talento y ella cantaba. La gente alababa su voz y tu solo querías noquearla para callarla.

-Nos fue muy bien- dijo

-Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido- volvió hablar

Tu solo mirabas la calle y los coches tratabas de ignorarla hasta que:

-Tu madre comento que estabas algo rara y que te pasabas casi todo el día en el cuarto de tu hermano llorando-

Frenaste en seco y volteaste a verla

-¡Cuidado!- grito

-Mi madre te dijo eso…es mentira entiendes no debes decirle eso a nadie o ….yo hare cualquier cosa entendido- la amenazaste

-Sabes no iba decirle a nadie solo quería saber si estabas bien, toda la semana pasada estuviste rara, solo hoy te vi algo normal pero sigues teniendo esa mirada triste- te dijo

-¿Desde cuándo te importo?-

-Desde que todos formamos parte del Glee Club.- te respondió

La miraste y ella solo bajo la mirada ibas a decir algo cuando… un claxon te hizo que arrancaras y condujeras

-A donde me llevas-

-No te preocupes solo quiero un helado- le contestaste

Condujiste hasta una pequeña heladería cerca del centro.

-Vamos tienen unos helados deliciosos-

-Es así como le dicen a los niños cuando van hacer raptados y asesinados- respondió ella

No pudiste evitar reír.

-Vamos Berry no seas una cobarde solo quiero un helado te prometo que después te llevare directo a tu casa y podrás hablarle a todos los del Glee Club y decirles que pasaste una agradable tarde conmigo aparte de que le pateamos el trasero consiguiendo patrocinadores-

Y la aludida sintió confianza y asintió

Esa heladería era hermosa te traía buenos recuerdos de Brittany siempre la llevabas allí cuando ella estaba triste o solo cuando necesitaban algo dulce en su paladar.

Ambas fueron al mostrador a ver todos los sabores que tenían y eran una variedad. Después de ordenar se sentaron a comer sus respectivos helados. Entonces Santana respiro y lo dijo.

-Gracias por ir hoy a mi casa-

Rachel se quedo viéndola de forma extraña por un momento y luego asintió

-Vez estas rara Santana nunca me agradecerías algo-

Volviste a prestar atención a tu helado no te diste cuenta que ella te analizaba. Ella tenía razón pero sabias que era mejor ocultarlo todo.

-De verdad el helado esta delicioso, nunca había venido a este lugar-

-Vengo desde que era una niña mi papá lo descubrió-

-Les diré a mis papas para que compren aquí helado-

Siguieron charlando de cosas comunes. Se levantaron fueron a pagar y pagaste por la dos, te giraste y le dijiste

Eso va por las galletas que estaban deliciosas-

Santana a veces puedes ser una persona normal.-

Camino a casa de Berry sonó el celular de ella.

-Bueno-

-Ha si perdón se me había olvidado-

-Si espérenme allí, llego en unos minutos-

-Sigo con ella, Si...si estoy bien-

-ok llego ahorita, adiós-

Solo alzaste la ceja con señal de interrogación y ella contesto.

-Era Artie me están esperando porque hoy en la noche íbamos a ver a Kurt-

-¿No quieres ir? , estará Brittany e irán los demás Finn invito a todos-

Solo escuchar los nombres de ellos dos de nuevo te tensaste y la realidad llego, toda la tarde solo estuviste engañándote.

-Es Artie y Brittany verdad, ¿Te molesta?-

De nuevo esa sensación de falta de aire y el nudo en la garganta.


	3. Secretos

Gracias por los comentarios.

Este fue muy corto porque el siguiente estará algo largo.

De nuevo esa sensación de falta de aire y el nudo en la garganta.

-Podrías parar por favor, solo un momento- te pidió

Y tú paraste. Sabias que no debías hacerlo pero lo hiciste

-Desde aquel día que cantaste Landslide te has comportado así, he notada que no hablas con ella y menos que la mires, no debe preocuparte las etiquetas Santana nadie te pondrá una, siento mucho haber dicho aquel comentario pero sabes que todos en el Glee Club nos apoyamos si no quieres decir nada no tienes que decirlo solo quiero que sepas que estaremos allí-

Te quedaste mirando la nada y asentiste no podías hablar, ella te había sondeado tanto que te asustaste , ¿Eras tan transparente? ó ¿Ella observaba bien?.

-No te preocupes no le diré a nadie-

Y por fin hablaste.

-Tengo miedo, de que todo se vaya a diablo, pero cuando pienso bien las cosas ya todo se fue al diablo, Rachel ¿Cómo soportas ver a Quinn con Finn? –

- La música es mi mejor consuelo-

-Pero eso no me basta, siempre que los veo juntos me duele tanto que ya no soporto estar casi en la misma habitación no soporto nada y el dolor me mata…maldición ¿Por qué me enamore? ….-

-Espera un momento – Dijo Rachel

Pero tú no escuchaste porque tus oídos zumbaban.

-Carajo maldigo el dia que me enamore de Brittany-

-¿Cómo? En que momento…Santana…yo estoy confundida…-

Te volteaste y la miraste ella parecía algo confundida te miraba y añadió

-Pensé q estabas dolida porque ya no pasabas tiempo con Brittany porque andaba con Artie no…pensé que ella te gustara o que estuvieses enamorada, pensé que tenias miedo de arruinar la relación de ellos…Dios…-

Un pánico se a dueño de todo tu ser y comenzaste a gritarle.

-Carajo, Carajo, Carajo…..! Berry no le dirás nada a nadie…NADA ENTENDIDO…NADAA!-

Te quedaste estupefacta estabas tan metida en tus asuntos y pensando que todo el mundo sabía algo o que sospechaban que terminaste por contar todo.

-Sabias que eres una mensa- le dijiste

Ella solo se quedo quieta y entonces la volteaste hacia ti

-No dirás nada entendido- y añadiste –Por favor-

Ella te miro

-Nunca diría nada así no sobre eso – te dijo

Y después de todo eso una confusión hizo que te sinceraras con ella con Rachel Berry. Por Dios con Rachel "perdedora" Berry. No te contuviste y comenzaste a reírte.

-¿Es una broma?-

-No- articulaste

-Es que dime por favor en qué momento me imaginaste contándote un secreto después de haber ido a comer helado juntas y haber pasado unas 12 horas en casi completa armonía-

Ella también entendió el punto y dijo

-Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo, solo un consejo, vuelve hacer tú misma te necesitamos-

Arrancaste el motor con algo más de felicidad y la llevaste a su casa.

Cuando llegaron no te esperabas tal comitiva, medio Glee Club estaba allí solo faltaba Quinn y Finn. Todos se quedaron algo incrédulos cuando Rachel se bajo y tú la despediste con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla que solo sirvió para susurrarle "Una palabra Berry y de verdad conocerás a Santana López". Sonaste el claxon en forma de saludo para ellos y te fuiste sin voltear a ver a Britt…Estabas feliz sentías un peso menos. Querías que durara un poco más.

-Rachel, dime algo ¿Era Santana López? –

-Si, ¿Por qué?-

- Chicos estamos todos aquí o solo es un sueño- Dijo Puck

-Tal vez un sueño colectivo – añadió Mike

-¿Qué traes puesto? – Dijo mercedes

-La ropa de San- contesto Brittany antes de la judía contestara

-Ella me la presto se negó a salir conmigo con la ropa que llevaba-

- Pero desde cuando ella y tú son amigas…yo pensé que Britt era..Dios que pasa en este mundo- dijo Artie

-Chicos si seguimos parados aquí Finn se molestara- dijo Rachel

-No eres tu testigo de que Santana te acaba traer a tu casa, llevas su ropa puesta y acabas de pasar todo un día con ella-

-De hecho no fue todo el día la desperté-

-oh Dios despertaste a Santana, Berry te subestime eres muy valiente- comento Lauren

-Vamos ni que San fuera una persona mala- dijo Britt

Todos se voltearon a verla y solo abrieron la boca pero sabían que era inútil decirle a ella algo.

-Bueno vámonos le contaremos este insólito acontecimiento a Kurt, tal vez el diga que el fin del mundo viene pronto.- dijo Tina

-Solo un momento chicos, debo dejar el helado que Santana me dio para mis padres-

De nuevo un gran estupor embargo a los Gleeks mientras Rachel iba corriendo a su casa.

-Chicos creo que estamos en una dimensión alterna donde todos son contrarios- dijo Artie

-Carajo entonces soy Gay- dijo Puck

Y todos rieron.

Cuando Rachel se les unió todos fueron a casa de Finn donde tratarían de hacer la segunda cosa que el señor Schuester había dicho: "Conseguir nuevos miembros".

Llegue a mi casa, todo estaba en calma me sentía bien la primera vez desde hace unos días. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo todo se debía a Rachel.

Estaba yendo para la cocina a buscar algo de cenar, tenía hambre eso era muy bueno. Calenté la cena y comí en la barra. Me quedo pensando en todo lo que sentía y en la gran confesión que había hecho. ¿Cómo lidiaría con todo eso? , entonces me di cuenta de algo. Rachel no había mostrado asco o alguna desaprobación hacia lo que había confesado solo. Confusión y sorpresa.

Necesitaba hablar con ella ahora. Busco su celular e hizo una llamada

Todos habían llegado a casa de Finn, la sorpresa que tuvo Kurt fue muy buena, estaban comiendo pizza y platicando sobre los nacionales.

-Serán en NY chicos estaremos muy cerca de las más grandes estrellas- Comento Mercedes

-Te imaginas la cara de los de vocal adrenaline cuando nos vean allí, tendrán miedo baby- dijo Puck

Todos reían y entonces Rachel contesto su celular.

-Bueno-

-Chicos cállense no escucho-

-Si..ah Hola!-

-Como conseguiste mi número-

-¿Qué?-

-Chicos es importante-

Los gleeks seguían riendo y buscaban quitar el celular a Rachel, en una maniobra grupal lograron quitárselo.

-Puck al habla-

-…Rachel es para ti-

Todos se quedaron callados al ver la cara de Puck parecía que le hubiera dicho que volvería mañana a la correccional.

-No claro que no está mal, comprendo totalmente eso, si no te preocupes-

-Ok nos vemos en la escuela-

-jajaja aun sigue noqueado-

-Bye-

-¿Quién era?- La pregunta fue en coro

-Santana- Respondieron Puck y Rachel a la vez

Todos se quedaron callados

-Te dije estamos condenados- Dijo Tina a Kurt

-Entonces si era cierto- dijo Finn

-Totalmente, Rachel es la nueva amiga de Santana- dijo Artie

-A veces Santana es muy linda cuando se lo propone- comento Rachel

- Díganme en qué momento desde que deje la escuela Santana recibió un corazón- comento Kurt

-No un corazón la cambiaron totalmente, desde hace unos días esta rara, esto confirma que tal vez pueda ser que la clonaron- dijo Lauren

-Puck…Puckerman – dijo Quinn

-Ella están…tan mala- dijo

-Vamos chicos San no es así- dijo de nuevo Britt

- Brittany, Santana te trata a ti de una manera que no entendemos- dijo Tina

En ese momento Rachel sabía que tenía que desviar la conversación y soltó todo de golpe

-Kurt queremos que vuelvas a la escuela con nosotros y vallamos a las nacionales juntos-

-Entonces eso era toda la reunión- dijo haciendo ganchos con los dedos

-Finn es terrible mintiendo lo deduje desde el principio-

-Entonces que piensas, ¿Volverías? – dijo Mercedes

-Saben chicos que volvería si el equipo de futbol entero fuera expulsado o cambiado de escuela-

-Hey- las voces de los chicos se hicieron escuchar

-Ok ustedes no, sino los seres no evolucionados con los que juegan-

-No hay presión solo que nos gustaría tenerte de nuevo con nosotros Kurt- dijo Finn

El tema quedo zanjado y Rachel podía conservar su tranquilidad pero una duda le había. Si quería saber cómo era Santana de verdad debería platicar con la única persona que la conocía muy bien. Brittany.


	4. how do I get by?

Despertaste de nuevo en el cuarto de tu hermano pero había algo diferente te habías quedado dormida escuchando música pero sin llorar. Aunque no podías aun dormir en tu cuarto. Era un avance.

Sonreíste recordando que una de las personas que le habías dicho tu secreto no pensaba que fuera algo asqueroso o fuera de lo normal.

El domingo fue acogedor estuviste con tu familia, hiciste tus tareas deberías estar orgullosa normalmente no tenias nunca tiempo para esto. Siempre tenías una resaca que estar aguantando.

Llego la noche y sabias que mañana tendrías que ir a la escuela. Pero deberías ser fuerte.

Entraste a tu cuarto y los recuerdos invadieron tu mente, sus sonrisas, sus palabras todo lo que ella era. No sabias desde cuando te habías enamorado de esos ojos azules que parecían contener un millón de estrellas, ni cuando comenzó la adicción de sus besos. Luego observaste esa foto con ella en lo que serian sus primeros regionales ambas sonreían. Eras feliz, infinitamente feliz en ese momento y todo había acabado. Britt no era tuya.

Era lunes tiempo de escuela, de Glee Club y de dolor. Pero habías decidido ser más fuerte y poner en orden todos tus asuntos.

En la escuela el primer asunto te beso justo cuando cerrabas tu locker.

Traste de ser amable pero tuviste que empujarlo de verdad que su boca era grande.

-San debemos hablar, yo no estoy segura de esto-

-¿Cómo? No estás segura de que te bese- te dijo

-No, no estoy segura si esta relación es lo correcto-

-Vamos desde cuando Santana Lopez hace lo correcto-

-Desde hoy entendido, podemos seguir siendo amigos-

-Bien…al menos tu no me mentiste- comento

Te habías librado del primer asunto ahora era ir a ver al enclenque o buscarlo, comenzaste buscando hacia abajo porque no era algo que se observara desde una altura promedio. Ese pensamiento te hizo sentir mejor pero después sentiste…¿Remordimiento? Si definitivamente estaba algo mal.

Las clases pasaron rápido, los Gleeks se te quedaban mirando raro hasta que viste tu objetivo pero

-Hey te traje tu ropa-

Miraste a Rachel con cansancio

-mmm Ok. Gracias – tomaste la bolsa que traía en sus manos sin mirarla para no perder de vista al chico.

-Disculpa Rachel tengo que ir rápido-

Comenzaste a caminar más rápido de lo normal era tu oportunidad no estaba ella alrededor.

-Hey Artie espérame-

El aludido volteo y se te quedo mirando con una cara de "me hablas a mí".

-Disculpa Santana ¿dijiste mi nombre?-

-claro, no conozco a otro Artie, ¿Hacia dónde vas?-

-Voy a español-

-Ok, me toca en la misma sala, tendrías unos 5 minutos por favor-

Siempre que eras amable la gente se sorprendía que acaso no entendían que también eras una persona.

-Claro- dijo titubeante

Tomaste aire sabias, que era lo único que podías hacer, nada de crear malentendidos solo para que ella corriera a tus brazos, no ella valía mas que eso, si regresaba tendría que hacerlo porque de verdad te quería y deseaba estar contigo. Querías que ella fuera siempre feliz y si su felicidad estaba con él no podías hacer nada más que cuidarla desde lejos.

-Nunca te lo dije pero quiero que nunca lastimes a Britt correcto, no quiero verla triste por tu culpa porque perdón pero ser lisiado no será el peor de tus problemas- tu voz sonaba como tú querías…sonaba a amenaza

-¿Entendido?-

Hubo solo silencio

Yo nunca le haría daño no podría ver su rostro triste, aunque últimamente siento que le falta algo pero está entendido- Respondió

Cuídala – Susurraste

Y lo dejaste en la puerta del aula porque no aguantabas entregar algo que tanto amabas sin haber hecho algo para evitarlo. Tantas emociones se aglomeraban pero sabias que era lo correcto. Y a veces lo correcto dolía. Pero tenias la vaga esperanza que si hacías lo correcto tal vez….Ella regresaría a ti.

No entraste a clase necesitabas cantar…necesitabas gritar. Corriste hacia el auditorio y no podías soportar todo ese vacío y dolor en el pecho, comenzaste a sacar todo lo que te habías guardado.

**Truth be told, it's hard not to notice you****  
><strong>**I've tried to hold it in****  
><strong>**And just this once, I let you surround me****  
><strong>**Now my walls are caving in****  
><strong>**I am the one who loves you****  
><strong>**And I've been here all along, all along**

**So how do I get by?****  
><strong>**How do I deal?****  
><strong>**I put it all aside****  
><strong>**To tell you how I feel****  
><strong>**Now I'm hurt and I'm lost inside****  
><strong>**And I'd give anything for you to be mine****  
><strong>**How do I get by?****  
><strong>**And how do I deal?**

**Yesterday things were so much easier****  
><strong>**I'd never let you see****  
><strong>**And now you know why things could never be that simple****  
><strong>**This love is breaking me****  
><strong>**It took so long to see what****  
><strong>**You've shown me all along, all along**

**So how do I get by?****  
><strong>**How do I deal?****  
><strong>**I put it all aside****  
><strong>**To tell you how I feel****  
><strong>**Now I'm hurt and I'm lost inside****  
><strong>**And I'd give anything for you to be mine****  
><strong>**How do I get by?****  
><strong>**And how do I deal?**

**Yesterday things were so much easier****  
><strong>**I'd never let you see****  
><strong>**And now you know why things could never be that simple****  
><strong>**This love is breaking me****  
><strong>**It took so long to see what****  
><strong>**You've shown me all along, all along**

**So how do I get by?****  
><strong>**How do I deal?****  
><strong>**I put it all aside****  
><strong>**To tell you how I feel****  
><strong>**Now I'm hurt and I'm lost inside****  
><strong>**And I'd give anything for you to be mine****  
><strong>**How do I get by?****  
><strong>**And how do I deal?**

**I've opened up and I'm coming clean****  
><strong>**That my love for you has got a hold on me****  
><strong>**But my pride keeps getting in the way****  
><strong>**Now it's said and done but I need you to know****  
><strong>**That I love you too much just to let you go****  
><strong>**And if I'm not the one then there's nothing left to say**

**So how do I get by?****  
><strong>**How do I deal?****  
><strong>**I put it all aside****  
><strong>**To tell you how I feel****  
><strong>**Now I'm hurt and I'm lost inside****  
><strong>**And I'd give anything for you to be mine****  
><strong>**How do I get by?****  
><strong>**And how do I deal?**

Todos los buenos momentos con ella te habían pasado por tu cabeza, darías cualquier cosa por regresar el tiempo pero todo estaba ya hecho. Te diste cuenta de un sonoro aplauso.

-Excelente –

El señor Schuester estaba parado en medio del auditorio observándote con todos los del Glee club detrás de él. Notaste que tenías lágrimas, las secaste y bajaste del escenario. La cara de todos reflejaba algunos de los pensamientos que cruzaban en sus mentes.

Viste al Rachel haciendo con los pulgares de "ok" y sonreíste su cara era algo divertida. Entonces seguiste recorriendo los rostros mientras caminabas, ibas lento queriendo no llegar a tu destino pero por dentro te carcomía el deseo de verla.

Y Allí estaba gloriosamente ella, el rostro que no dejaste de ver en tu mente mientras cantabas, había algo raro en su rostro, parecía estar pensando de más. Un gesto que casi no se veía. Pero después se dio cuenta que la estabas mirando y bajo la mirada. No te podía mirar y eso te dolió más que nada.

-Cada día te vuelves en una mejor intérprete Santana, fue asombroso – dijo el Señor Schuester.

-Yo…solo quería cantar porque últimamente solo vemos cosas sobre el papeleo.- contestaste

-¿Eso fue una canción original? – Dijo Artie

-Es increíble pero sentí algo, creo q todos sentimos algo- comento Mercedes

Te preguntabas que habían sentido, a caso ellos habían palpado el dolor, tu nostalgia, tu furia, tu tristeza, tu coraje, tu amor hacia ella, tu angustia por no poder estar con ella.

Rachel camino hacia ti y te abrazo.

-¡Quiero hacer un dueto contigo!- Declaro

Estabas algo confundida volteaste y sin mirar a nadie especifico contestaste

-Si tiene tiempo que la escribí- le contéstate a la primera pregunta no sin dejar de estar perpleja por el abrazo de Berry

Recordaste esas horas donde vaciaste todo tu dolor y corazón. Pero no tuviste el valor para cantarla enfrente de todos porque era muy intima. Te daba miedo que vieran tu corazón abierto sin más.

Pero allí estaban todos juntos murmurando pero no se escuchaban comentarios malos.

Esa canción es muy buena Santana pero debemos estar todos en clase – dijo el Señor Schuester.

Todos comenzaron a caminar fuera y Rachel se quedo parada a lado tuyo, tu solo veías ha Britt irse sin mirar atrás y ese momento efímero de felicidad se marcho.

-Vi lágrimas en su rostro, se las limpio para que no vieran los demás – comento

-No me importa-

-Claro que te importa y te importa mucho ahora lo que debes hacer es tranquilizarte y ensayar conmigo un dueto-

Mire hacia donde estaba la pequeña judía y ¿que podías hacer? veías como tu corazón se quedaba allí tirado. ¿Morir sola y abandonada? Ó ¿Morir con algo más de dignidad? Así que enganchaste el brazo a ella.

Las clases se habían terminado y estabas agotada, nunca pensaste que hacer un dueto con Rachel será tan jodidamente cansado. Ibas a tu locker cuando viste una rubia sentada justo enfrente de él. Podías huir o ir, estabas tentada a darte la vuelta pero avanzaste dudando en todos tus pasos.

Llegaste y te paraste justo enfrente.

-Me das permiso- dijiste

-Santy, por fin llegas te he estado esperando, ¿Desde cuándo llevas tus libros a casa?- te dijo

Cuando ella pronunciaba tu nombre de esa forma tan cariñosa te hacía sentir tan bien.

-Santy…¿estás bien?- pregunto

Te habías perdido en ella era la primera vez que la mirabas fijamente desde hace tiempo. Se paro y te tomo de los hombros, sus manos en tu piel te produjeron un choque, te alejaste, volviste en sí.

-Desde que Rachel me obliga a estudiar con ella- contéstate

-Rachel…¿Sales con ella? – te pregunto parecía muy seria como si estuviera preguntando algo de vida o muerte.

-Noup pero ella es muy necia así que dejo que haga lo que quiera, no tiene nada de malo subí mis notas-

Te miro fijamente buscado alguna señal de mentira pero era totalmente verdadero eso. La forma en la que ella te preguntaba las cosas era una de sus tantas cualidades que te volvían loca.

-Desde hace unas semanas se notan muy juntas –

-¿Estas celosa?-

-Si- te contesto

Y en ese momento tu corazón dio tres giros mortales inversos, tu pulso se volvía loco, querías besarla se veía tan hermosa…tan hermosa…tan no tuya. Recordaste.

-Pensé que la canción de ese día …era no sé ..para mi.- dijo lo ultimo con hilo de voz

La miraste a los ojos y sonreíste. No dijiste nada así estuviste no sabes cuánto tiempo, con tus ojos le expresabas todo lo que querías decir, todo lo nunca dicho.

-Eres hermosa lo sabes-

Te acercaste y le diste un beso en la mejilla deteniéndote para respirar profundamente su olor y conservarlo. Giraste y caminaste hacia el estacionamiento. No te diste cuentas de cuando comenzaste a correr pero tu cuerpo se alejaba de ella porque sabias que en cualquier momento regresarías y la besarías hasta dejarle sin oxigeno los pulmones.

No sabías que hacer, así que condujiste hacia la casa de la única persona que en estos momentos era tu apoyo y marcaste.

-Berry necesito verte ahora, estoy afuera de tu casa-

Rachel camino hasta el auto.

-Sabias que no debes dejar una puerta abierta así-

-Mi vida es un asco, no puedo sacármela de mi mente –

-¿Qué paso? Ayer te veías más feliz-

- Ella es tan hermosa…me encanta, me vuelve loca, su aroma es droga para mí, no puedo soportar no estar cerca de ella-

-Te puedo preguntar algo- dijo

- Adelante-

-¿Por qué no has tratado de recuperarla ó de decirle que la estas esperando? –

Mirabas a Rachel y frunciste el seño

-Ella debe regresar, me rechazo… ¿Qué quieres que haga? ….que la siga como alguna desesperada y loca –

-Primero estas desesperada por ella y segundo tu locura aumenta más estando lejos de Brittany , así que trágate tu orgullo y díselo –

Habías intentado muchas cosas desde que Brittany te dejo, alejarte de ella y ser hostil solo había aumentado tu dolor ya no tenias más opciones. Este juego de hacerle caso a Rachel había servido para mantener a raya tu tristeza.

Sera la última vez que te haga caso Rachel Berry –

Estarás agradecida por eso aparte creo que cambiaremos la canción de nuestro dueto-

¿Por qué? No es que esté en contra esas canciones las escuchaba mi abuelita en su juventud – dijiste

Es que le dirás a Brittany que ella regresara a ti y yo te ayudare–

¿Secuestraras a Artie? – preguntaste

No, mejor cantaremos ante todos –

Y ahora sentías dolor el estomago pero eran de nervios.

Nota: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios jeje me ilumina el día. La canción su autor real es spashleyboy . Esta muy genial si quieren escucharla aquí les pongo el link del vídeo.

.com/watch?v=T8lvRUeeyoY


	5. Back To Me

-Muy bien chicos estamos a un mes de las nacionales, debemos ensayar, ensayar y ensayar- dijo el Señor Schuester

Todos estaba agotados, habían estando practicando todos los días, ponían todo en los ensayos ya no quedaba energía para otra cosa, los maestros se habían quejado, la entrenadora también. Pero se esforzaban tanto que los maestros en el fondo entendían que su esperanza de ganar el respeto de la escuela los impulsaba a seguir adelante.

La única esperanza que te impulsaba a ti, estaba unos 3 metros adelante tuyo riendo sobre las piernas de su novio lo cual producía que tu humor estuviera nefasto, casi diabólico. Sentiste una mano sobre tu hombro y volteaste.

-Si sigues apretando los puños así lo más probable es que te queden cicatrices en las manos –

-¿Siempre le dices al mundo lo que tiene que hacer?- dijiste

- Solo digo lo que es mejor para las personas –

- Pues deberías tomar esos consejos y ahorrártelos, deberías ver solo por ti, tus consejos no sirven si tú eres un reflejo de ellos. –

- No te hare caso ni te escuchare porque sé que estas muy enojada – y Rachel tapo sus oídos y comenzó a entonar las notas musicales

Eso te molesto más, tomaste sus manos muy rudamente y las quitaste de sus oídos.

-No me ignores cuando te hablo-

-Te ignorare siempre que me hables así –

Entonces comenzó a entonar las notas más alto así evitaba escucharte. Y tú comenzaste a gritar

-¡Te digo que no me ignores! –

Ella seguía haciendo lo mismo. Soltaste sus manos y tapates su boca tratando de sofocar todo sonido que proviniera de ella.

-¡Ya silencio, no me gusta que me hagas eso entendido, te estoy hablado yo siempre te escucho cuando me dices algo!-

Estabas muy enojada tan enojada que no te diste cuenta que ese pequeño alboroto había hecho solo llamar la atención de todos.

-Problemas en el paraíso- dijo Puck

-Ahora sabemos quien toma las riendas en la relación me debes cinco dólares- dijo Lauren dirigiéndose a Tina

-Vamos chicas luego solucionan sus problemas maritales en casa, necesitamos ensayar y estoy harta de pasar mis tardes aquí- les dijo Quinn

Los miraste a todos con esa cara que derretía acero

-Hey chicos ya cálmense, Santana suelta a Rachel-

Pero tu seguías tapándole la boca.

-Es que ella nunca se calla, me deberían agradecer-

- Santana por favor quítale las manos a tu novia de la boca.- dijo Brittany

Y todos voltearon a verla pero no fue ese comentario tan inesperado lo que te hizo soltar a Rachel

-¡Auch! –

Tu cara giro hacia la judía ella…te había…

-Me mordiste- La acusaste

-Esto se pone emociónate, ¿alguien trae cámara?- dijo Puck

Rachel te seguía mirando pero ahora con algo de enojo y tú no podías estar más sorprendida, te dolía tu mano, si que tenia dientes, se los afilaba todos los días o era familiar de los Cullen.

-no me dejaste otra opción Santana – te dijo

Seguías mirándola habías entrado en un semi- estado de shock.

-Para la información de todos, no soy novia de Santana, ella y yo estábamos trabajando en un dueto que les presentaremos, claro si el Sr. Schuester permite-

El señor Schuester asintió y ahora estabas más que nerviosa. Te jalo hacia tras del telón y te dijo

Es ahora San ya nada de miradas de rabia ni suspiros espontáneos cantaremos y se dará cuenta que la única novia que quieres tener es ella, ok –

No puedo es…muy reciente tengo ganas de vomitar – le dijiste

Ya no hay tiempo debes ser valiente pensé que Santana López tenía agallas –

Maldición, solo porque si no cantamos el tiempo contigo habrá sido solo una tortura –

Muy bien todo estaba decidido, cantarías y conquistarías de nuevo a Britt. Ese era el plan y esperabas que todo saliera bien. Suspiraste

-Muy bien, no puede haber nada peor que esto – cuando esas palabras salieron de tu boca no sabías que serian devueltas a tu cara por un destino cruel.

Salieron al escenario.

Vistes a todos esperando y Rachel tomo el micrófono

-Bueno está de más dedicar esta canción, ¡Vamos!-

Y comenzó a sonar

**Hey you****  
><strong>**So you never really found your way****  
><strong>**Stay true****  
><strong>**Did you ever make it through today**

**That when I think about a day without it****  
><strong>**Everyday's the same****  
><strong>**You wish that you could find someone****  
><strong>**But I'm the only one to blame**

Era tú turno…

**Can't you see****  
><strong>**I beg and plead****  
><strong>**Cause when your eyes light up the skies at night****  
><strong>**I know you're gonna find your way back to me**

**No don't****  
><strong>**Don't you ever let a piece of me down****  
><strong>**Cause time won't****  
><strong>**Get back when I'm never around**

**When we live between so many walls****  
><strong>**That I can barely breathe****  
><strong>**You say that you just want someone****  
><strong>**But I'm the only one you need**

**Can't you see****  
><strong>**I Beg and plead****  
><strong>**Cause when your eyes light up the skies at night****  
><strong>**I know you're gonna find your way**

**If it's me****  
><strong>**That you don't need****  
><strong>**When the lights go out tonight I know****  
><strong>**You're never gonna find your way**

**Soon when I get you I won't let you go****  
><strong>**Oooh if I let you****  
><strong>**You can take away all that I thought was wrong****  
><strong>**And if you hear me there's not much to say****  
><strong>**There's gotta be a better way**

**Can't you see****  
><strong>**I beg and plead****  
><strong>**Cause when your eyes light up the sky tonight****  
><strong>**I know you're going to find your way back to me**

**Can't you see****  
><strong>**I beg and plead****  
><strong>**Cause when your eyes light up the sky tonight****  
><strong>**I know you're going to find your way back to me**

**Can't you see****  
><strong>**I beg and plead****  
><strong>**Cause when the lights go out tonight****  
><strong>**I know you're never gonna find your way**

**If it's me****  
><strong>**That you don't need****  
><strong>**That when the lights go out tonight****  
><strong>**I know you're never gonna find you way****  
><strong>**If you pace around the world 'til you're with me****  
><strong>**And when your eyes light up the skies at night****  
><strong>**I know you're gonna find your way back to me**

Debías aceptar hacer ese dueto con Rachel era lo mejor que podías haber hecho. Durante la canción no dejabas de mirar hacia ella, porque ya no tenías miedo. Tomaste las manos de Berry y las alzaron juntas. Nadie se esperaba una canción así. Sonreíste ya estaba dicho esperabas que ella regresara porque tu estarías allí. Te diste cuenta que estabas temblando.

-somos unas perras- dijiste

Y se soltaron a reír, no importaba estabas feliz. Te habías desahogado.

El ensayo continúo y tu optimismo aumento porque Brittany te miraba de vez en cuando.

Ibas caminando con Rachel hacia el estacionamiento cuando de repente.

-Señoritas-

Voltearon alertas porque conocías esa voz, como olvidarla si te estuvo gritando mucho tiempo

-¿Qué quiere?- preguntaste

- Vengo en son de paz, necesito un favor.- Te dijo mirándote

-¿Qué favor? – Pregunto Rachel

-No es contigo es solo con Señorita Silicón – dijo

-Vamos puedes decirlo aquí- dijiste

-Para mí es mejor pero no creo q te convenga- te dijo mirándote de esa forma que solo advertía que se traía algo muy grande en manos y

-Rachel me puedes esperar en el carro te alcanzo ahorita –

La miraste y ella se marcho sin decir nada

-solo una pregunta ¿Qué tanto harías por mantenerte aquí? –

Esa pregunta te dejo confundida.

-no entiendo-

-Es que al parecer todo en ti es falsa desde tus pechos hasta tu sexualidad, tengo un reportaje completo que se publicara en unos minutos con tronar mis dedos-

Sentiste como un horrible escalofrió recorrió todo tu cuerpo. Tu cuerpo se tenso y un pánico te invado, no podías pensar ni escuchar bien solo ver la cara de triunfo en esa vieja arpía.

Te tenía y no podías hacer nada para soltarte.

-Puedes hacer muchas cosas verdad pero lo único que te pido es que me ayudes a destruir al glee club-

Y ahora si estabas más que arruinada.

-Sí o no- te dijo

No sabías que hacer, no podías destruir algo que te había hecho fuerte, no era justo. Arruinar al Glee club era como clavarte tú misma una daga directo al corazón.

-Nose…no puedo- dijiste

-No puedes, entonces tus padres estarán muy felices al recibir esas grandes noticias que a su hija le gustan las mujeres-

Ese fue un golpe que casi te saco el aire, tus padres, tú familia nadie se metía con ellos.

-Y que dirá el pobre niño inválido cuando se entere que su novia lo engañaba contigo- continuo

No…no podía destrozar ella todo eso. Brittany estaría triste. No querías verla triste ni lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Sí te ayudare.- dijiste pero cada palabra te costo dolió.

-Ni una sola palabra a nadie porque sino todo esto saldrá a la luz-

Se fue dejándote allí casi hincada , sin fuerzas, sintiendo el miedo más terrible de tu vida.

Corrías hacia el estacionamiento sentías que huías del mismo infierno. Cuando llegaste viste la cara de Rachel debías estar muy mal porque su cara fue de miedo.

No pudiste manejar hasta tu casa. Ella te llevo. Todo el camino ibas llorando murmurando "No puedo decirte".

-De verdad piensas que te dejare así como si nada –

No podías hablar las fuerzas te habían abandonado. Abriste la puerta del carro y saliste. No te diste cuenta cuando Rachel llego a ti y te llevo hasta tu cuarto.

Solo te tiraste y comenzaste a llorar cada lagrima que salía era un grito que reprimías. Lloraste hasta que de alguna manera todo ese terror te dejo y caíste dormida.

Cuando despertaste viste alguien sentada en el piso, leyendo.

-¿Rachel?-

-Crees que me iría y te dejaría así, me dirás que te dijo-

-Por favor- te suplico

Entonces recordaste la tarde y todo lo que había pasado y volviste a llorar.

-Ella sabe….ella sabe todo y quiere que la ayude a destruir el glee club-

La cara de Rachel fue de un tremendo susto, lo sabías estabas frita, seguiste llorando y ella te reconforto. Se metió contigo a la cama y te abrazo.

-Cálmate todo estará bien.- te decía

No sabías que hacer, toda esa felicidad esas esperanzas de estar con Britt, de ser feliz en el Glee Club, de ganar las nacionales se habían ido, te las habían arrebatado todas en un solo momento. Y todo por nada que importara, porque una voz muy dentro de ti te decía que Brittany nunca iba a ser tuya y eso te carcomía el corazón.

-Todo esto de querer a alguien apesta, solo produce dolor- dijiste

-No San, no digas nada.-

-Es que todo se ha ido abajo Rachel, no queda nada en pie.-

-Vamos debemos que pensar en la forma de salir de este aprieto-

-¿Aprieto?, esto no es ningún aprieto esto es el fin de mi vida, debo espiar para ella-

-¿Qué certeza tienes de que ella nunca lo dirá?, Hoy podrá decirte eso mañana te pedirá más cosas, San lo único que te sacara de este aprieto es que te aceptes y le digas a todo mundo la verdad- te dijo

-Nunca, todo será más difícil no podre sobrevivir el Lima-

-No estaremos en Lima para siempre San-

Entonces se te ocurrió esa idea, no tenias que estar aquí para siempre, podías irte de Lima, Ohio. Un pequeño rayo de esperanza apareció en tu vida.

-Estas pensando mucho no quiero saber que está maquilando en tu mente, pero nada que no sea lo que te dije es totalmente incorrecto- dijo Rachel

-No puedo quedarme aquí, por favor Rachel apóyame de verdad no puedo hacer nada más-

Se te quedo mirando y ella dijo:

-No se-

-Por favor no digas que no, no puedo hacer me siento débil y no me gusta sentirme así-

De nuevo comenzaste a llorar y ella te abrazo comenzó a cantarte una nana, te quedaste dormida no supiste cuando. Solo dejaste que algo te alejara del aquel mundo que se había convertido en una pesadilla.

**La cancion pueden escucharla con una buena traduccion aqui .com/watch?v=pHesyIaZW64 **

**Grupo: The All-American Rejects, "Back To Me" **

**Ninguno de estos personajes son míos.**

**Tardare algo en volver a subir un capitulo tal vez hasta el domingo. jeje no es mucho . Saludos**

**Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado si no fue asi..jeje dejen sus comentario. todo es bienvenido.**


	6. Not Alone

Un sonido te molestaba, abriste los ojos y viste el rostro de Rachel Berry muy cerca del tuyo plácidamente dormida, sonreíste. Quién diría que ella iba hacer un gran apoyo. Te inclinaste y besaste su frente con cariño, ella había sido tan buena contigo a pesar de como la habías tratado antes.

Te levantaste, no querías pisar por nada hoy la escuela. Pero Berry tenía que ir. Así que muy cuidadosamente la despertaste, tapándole la nariz y la boca.

Se comenzó a mover hasta que abrió los ojos con terror y tú quitaste las manos de su rostro.

-Esta vez no me mordiste-

Se te quedo mirando mientras trataba de respirar lentamente.

-¿Así despiertas a todos? – te dijo

Y esto te dio mucha risa.

-Solo a ti – le dijiste

-¿Qué vas hacer? – te pregunto

-No pienso ir hoy a la escuela – le dijiste

Se te quedo mirando pero cuando parecía que te iba hacer un comentario solo apretó la boca y se levanto de la cama.

-Yo iré a la escuela, diré que estas enferma, ¿Me prestarías ropa de nuevo?-

Asentiste con la cabeza, te apuraste a pasarle ropa para que se duchara y se arreglara. Fuiste hacia tu laptop para buscar alguna información que necesitabas. Rachel no tardo más de treinta minutos para estar lista y partir a la escuela.

-Promete que lo pensaras- te dijo

-Lo prometo.- contestaste

Se fue y te quedaste sola sentías un vacio extraño pero tenias que encarar tus problemas.

**Nota Autor: Aquí comienza la narración desde el punto de vista de Rachel.**

En la escuela todo era igual pensó Rachel. No importaba si alguien había sido cruelmente amenazado ayer, todos en la escuela seguían su rutina. Estabas en tú casillero cuando se te acerco Mercedes.

-¡Rachel!, Te marque ayer toda la tarde ¿Dónde estabas? -

-Perdón tuve un inconveniente- contéstate

-¿Quién te dio esa ropa? –

-¿Por qué alguien tuvo que habérmela dado? – preguntaste

-Porque eso grita: "No soy ropa usual de Rachel Berry" –

-Es de Santana ayer me quede a dormir en su casa-

-¿Solo a dormir?- dijo Lauren que había llegado y al parecer había escuchado parte de la conversación.

-No es de su interés que hago en casa de Santana-

Ellas alzaron la ceja en señal de: "Esto es grande" pero se quedaron calladas y mirando cómo me alejaba hacia mis primeras clases. Todo el día había estado desastroso. Quería llegar al Glee Club y despejarte aunque pensaba que era mejor ir a ver a Santana.

Iba dispuesta a entrar a la sala del coro pero un brazo te detuvo de entrar. Seguiste el brazo y encontraste un rostro.

-Brittany, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿San está bien?- te pregunto

-Solo tiene un resfriado-

-¿Te quedaste en su casa?-

- Si-

-¿Mismo cuarto?-

- Si-

Iba a decir algo pero tú fuiste más rápida

-¿Algún problema? – preguntaste

-No, solo yo quería saber si todo estaba bien-

-Yo percibo algo de celos- le dijiste

-No debo sentir celos de ti, tú y San no salen-

-¿Quién te dijo que debemos de salir para hacer cosas malas Britt? – dijiste

Se te quedo mirando y descubrió que podías haberte acostado con Santana sin tener alguna relación formal.

-¿Te besaste con ella?- te dijo

Y Sabias que Santana se enojaría mucho pero Brittany debía sentir celos.

-Mucho, ella besa muy bien- te diste la vuelta y sabias que lo mejor ahorita era ir a ver a Santana.

Cuando llegaste a casa de los López viste algo inusual estaban los dos carros que eran de los papas de Santana, habías pasado bastante tiempo en su casa y sabias que ellos no llegaban a esa hora del día y sentiste miedo, algo debía estar mal, muy mal.

**Nota autor: Aquí volvemos con Santana :B**

Tus papas estaban aterrados viéndote llorar, observándote tan destrozada. Les contaste que pertenecer al Glee Club era lo mejor que te había pasado pero no aguantabas ya como te molestaban los chicos de la escuela. Ya no soportabas más humillación, querías salirte de la escuela. Tus padres sentían miedo porque nunca te habías visto tan lastimada, nunca habías querido huir, eras valiente y ahora estabas allí buscando su ayuda, pidiendo su auxilio.

Sabias que ellos cumplirían tu deseo. ¿Pero de verdad era un deseo?

Estabas haciendo maletas, empacando llevándote casi todo pero sabias que dejabas mucho allí. Te temblaban las manos, tu plan había funcionado pero no sabias si de verdad era lo que necesitabas. Alguien toco a la puerta del cuarto.

-Pasen-

-Hola…mmm ¿empacas? – te dijo

No querías voltear, te sentías cobarde alejándote de todos esos problemas. No podías dar la cara. Te quedaste doblando tu ropa.

-Hoy hice algo que te enojará, le dije a Brittany que tú y yo nos besábamos –

Tragaste saliva y pensaste que Rachel tendría sus motivos para haber dicho pero sentías algo de ira porque no tenía derecho de habérselo dicho. Entonces volteaste y dijiste.

-¿No fuiste al Glee Club?-

-No, pensé que tal vez necesitarías mi ayuda con cualquier cosa que se te hubiera ocurrido, así que viendo esto, creo que te ayudare a empacar-

- Gracias –

-¿A dónde iras?-

- Con mi hermano a Providence en Rhode Isladn, estudia en Brown. Viviré con él. Mis papas consiguieron una escuela privada donde puedo ser transferida, es amigo de mi papá-

- Entonces es oficial dejaras Lima, Ohio por una manipuladora como Sue-

-Rachel, mira primero pensé que era por eso pero no me queda nada aquí, Britt no regresara conmigo y no quiero ser un estorbo en su relación, el Glee Club tiene a Kurt el regresara ha ido a ver todos los ensayos, es mejor que yo, nadie me necesita aquí –

Se te quedo viendo y te dijo

-Pensé que éramos amigas-

-Lo somos, serás con la única que mantendré contacto-

Sonrió pero se notaba que era una sonrisa amarga, como cuando te acuerdas de algo doloroso pero triste a la vez.

-Supongo que será algo de lo cual puedo sentirme alagada, nada de lo que diga cambiara tu opinión verdad-

Tu asentiste, haciendo saber que estabas cien por ciento segura de lo que estabas haciendo pero muy dentro de ti sabias que no.

-No quiero ser detenida por nadie Rach, así que mueve tus pies de allí y ayúdame a empacar todo esto-

El a verla llamado "Rach" pareció animarla, solo resoplo y se acerco el closet.

-Por favor dime que no te llevaras todo esta ropa- te dijo con algo de admiración.

Era mucha ropa y empacarla toda iba hacer un gran trabajo.

-no me la llevare te dejare alguna para que la uses- le dijiste y es que francamente Rachel Berry se veía muy con la ropa que le prestabas.

-Pero no quiero ser una abusiva, tengo ropa-

-La única diferencia de mi ropa y la tuya es que con la mía atraerás las miradas de Finn. –

Ambas rieron y empezaron con algo de tristeza la tarea de hacer maletas.

Rachel se quedo a cenar y la llevaste a su casa, los papas de ella ya estaban algo celosos porque su hija casi no salía de tu casa. Te despediste de ella y te pregunto.

-¿Cuándo te irás?-

-Si mañana Figgins autoriza todo, salgo al otro día temprano –

-Muy bien prométeme que te despedirás de mi entendido-

-Prometido-

-Hasta mañana –

Arrancaste y no sabias porque pero pasaste por enfrente de casa de Brittany, no estaba la luz de su cuarto prendida quería decir que ella no estaba. Y sentiste una llamarada de celos al pensar que estaba con Artie. Entonces de la nada decidiste dar una vuelta por la ciudad un tipo de despedida.

Ya era tarde así que decidiste regresar en el camino pensabas como había cambiado tu vida, eras amiga de Rachel Berry, te habías alejado de Quinn y Brittany, todo estaba totalmente diferente a lo que había sido hace unos meses, el cambio más drástico era que muy pronto estarías muy lejos de esa ciudad.

-Cariño, ¿Estás segura de esto? – te pregunto tu mamá por la mañana

-Si mami-

-Bueno, iremos tu quédate aquí, nosotros iremos- dijo tu papá besándote la frente

Tus papas iban camino a una reunión con el director, cruzaste los dedos para que todo saliera bien y tu transferencia al Colegio St. Ann fuera un éxito.

Ya habías empacado casi todo, te quedaste viendo la tele y pensando en Brittany. Habían pasado un par de horas cuando escuchaste un motor apagándose y minutos después a tu madre entrando.

Corriste a recibirla y esperaste.

-Listo, a las 8 de la mañana estarás tomando un avión a Rhode Island-

Abrazaste a tu mamá y ella te dijo

-San de verdad es lo que quieres, puedo amenazar a esos chicos para que no se les ocurra molestarte-

Moviste la cabeza negando y continuaste abrazándola después de unos minutos dijo:

-Bueno entonces ¿Haremos una despedida?- te pregunto

No querías una despedida, de hecho no podías ni siquiera despedirte de todos tus compañeros del Glee Club,así que mentiste.

-Rachel me ha preparado una, lo siento mamá-

-Ok, no te preocupes-

Fuiste en busca de tu celular y mandaste un mensaje: "Oficialmente ya no soy parte del Glee club"

Unos minutos después Rachel te llamo:

-Hola-

Te preguntaba si tenías planes para hoy.

-No para nada-

Entonces solo rio y dijo

-Ok, bueno oh allí viene Brittany desde que le dije que nos besábamos esta algo enojada conmigo-

Te colgó y te dejo con la incertidumbre, irías a ver a Brittany y decirle que no te besabas con Rachel por más que quisieras darle celos no querías dejar mentiras.

Ya en la tarde cuando tu nostalgia de partida estaba más fuerte llego Rachel alegando que tenían que ir por un helado. Te dejaste llevar. Comieron helado y te dijo que el Glee se enteraría mañana y que hoy Kurt había sido transferido, comenzaría hacer de nuevo miembro del club. Sonreíste pensando que todo saldría bien.

-Hoy de nuevo me abordo Brittany por eso te colgué me quito mi celular y lo tiro lejos de mi – te conto

-¿Por qué?-

-No se los celos tal vez – te dijo sonriendo

Y entonces

-Mira hablando del rey de roma – tu volteaste y allí estaba Brittany entrando a la heladería, iba sola entonces tu corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

-¡Hey Britanny! – le habló Rachel

Ella volteo y se les quedo viendo pensaste que no iría pero comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban.

Entonces muy por bajo dijo Rachel.

-Esta es mi despedida mañana te veo a las 7:00 te acompañare al aeropuerto ya le dije a tus papas, nos vemos y no me decepciones que me costó trabajo. – Te guiño un ojo y se fue.

Justo cuando Rachel se levantaba Brittany se sentaba. Seguías en estado de shock.

-¿Por qué se fue?- te pregunto

Respiraste, Rachel se había esforzada aparte esta era tu ultimo día con allí debía ser algo agradable.

-Le hablaron sus papas, ¿Cómo estás?-

-No deberías comer helado si tienes un resfriado-

-Ya estoy bien no te preocupes-

-¿Quieres helado?- le preguntaste

Entonces ella vino, tomo del tuyo y lo probo asintió.

-Quiero del mismo sabor que el tuyo- te dijo sonriendo

Cuando ella te sonreía no podías oponerte a nada, fuiste al mostrador, pediste el helado un presentimiento te hizo pagarlo, pensaste que tal vez tendrían que salir rápido.

Comían helado cuando ella pregunto.

-¿De verdad te besas con Rachel?-

Tosiste y no sabías que decir la verdad siempre era lo correcto pero sabias que los celos habían traído a la rubia hasta acá, luego le dirías la verdad.

-No mucho-

¿Besa mejor que yo?-

Ahora si tu corazón parecía que se te saldría del pecho. Te atragantes con el helado. Después de que Britt te hubiera dado palmadas en la espalda y estuviera más cerca le dijiste.

-No sabría decirte ahorita mismo porque tiene tiempo que no te beso –

Ella sonrió y siguió con su helado. No sabias porque pero comenzaron a comerlo más rápido. Salieron de allí y te ofreciste a llevarla a su casa.

Iban escuchando la radio cuando te dijo.

-Ganaremos las nacionales y después todos nos iremos de viaje para celebrarlo, hoy dijo eso el Señor Schuester-

Tu sentiste un nudo en el estomago porque si ellos ganaban ya no estarías allí, ni viajarías con ellos, los ibas a dejar y ella no sabía nada.

Llegaron a la casa de Brittany, la acompañaste hasta la puerta, no había nadie en casa era típico los papas de ella trabajaban mucho.

-Bueno supongo que te veré mañana- te dijo

No sabías que contestar la miraste y volviste a mentir asentiste aun con el nudo más grande en el estomago pudiste hablar

-Si mañana, buenas noches Britt-

De repente ella te abrazo y tú respondiste a su abrazo. Hay momentos en la vida cuando debes arriesgarte y ese era un momento. Le susurraste.

-Lady kisses-

Ella te soltó y entonces giro rápido para abrir la puerta.

Pensaste que habías arruinado todo pero.

-Listo puedes entrar.- te dijo

Tu corazón se desboco de emoción.

Nota Autor: El siguiente capitulo ya casi esta, solo no se si poner escenas subidas de tono o algo más tranquilo. Lo pensare.

Disfrútenlo tanto como yo disfruto escribirlo!

Buen inicio de semana.


	7. Here comes Good Bye

Cuando entraste, cerraste la puerta rápidamente y la miraste, se veía tan hermosa, sonreíste. Ella se acerco a ti. Cerraste los ojos y sentiste su aliento cerca , muy cerca, luego una descarga eléctrica cuando sus labios y los tuyos se encontraron. No recordabas que fueran tan suaves ni que su sabor fuera tan exquisito. Tomaste su rostro con tus manos y no parabas de besarla. Todo eso que habías retenido, esas emociones las estabas desahogando.

Continuaron besándose hasta que llegaron a su cuarto. Los besos pasaron a segundo plano cuando tus manos comenzaron a explorar su cuerpo. No querías parar, no ibas a parar querías hacerla tuya por última vez, querías sentir el calor de su cuerpo otra vez contra tu piel, la suavidad de toda ella te sorprendió. Los recuerdos no hacían justicia a la belleza de Brittany. Pronto las ropas comenzaron a molestar y fueron cayendo una tras otra, pero querías que esto fuera muy especial, no querías que fuera como las otras veces.

-Britt, ven vamos a la cama – tomaste su mano y la dirigiste hasta su cama.

La recostaste y viste un brillo hermoso en sus ojos. La desnudaste toda solo para admirar enteramente su belleza. Después ella comenzó a quitarte la ropa, el roce de su mano y deslizar tu ropa, te hacía sentirte ardiendo. Te metiste con ella a la cama.

-Levántate un poco Britt quiero hacer algo- volviste a decirle

Cuando Britt se levanto rápidamente tomaste la colcha de su cama y la quitaste. Se volvieron a acostar pero ahora tapadas. Búscate su rostro y la miraste a los ojos.

-Te amo Brittany, siempre lo hare y siempre lo he hecho-

Ella iba decir algo pero cubriste sus labios con los tuyos, la besaste con una entrega y devoción querías hacerle saber que tú eras toda para ella. Recorriste su cuerpo con tus manos, lo exploraste como si fuera la primera vez, el roce de tu piel y su piel era éxtasis puro. Entonces volviste hablarle pero esta vez en su oído

-¿Me dejarías llevarte al cielo hoy?- preguntaste

Un gemido fue su respuesta.

Fuiste despacio querías disfrutar este momento porque sabias que iba hacer el último. Era tu forma de despedirte de ella. Y la forma de llevarte algo de ella en ti. Seguiste acariciándola, besando todo su cuerpo y susurrándole al oído que hermosa era y cuanto la querías. Le hiciste el amor, pusiste tu corazón en eso, querías demostrarle que de verdad la amabas que harías todo por ella. La llevaste a que esa noche tocara las estrellas con su mano. Después de eso la abrazaste solo querías sentir su cuerpo junto a ti. El calor que te proporcionaba era indescriptible. Luego ella comenzó a besarte y acariciarte, quería que también tú te entregaras, no opusiste resistencia querías que sus manos dejaran un recorrido inolvidable sobre tu cuerpo pero sabias que lo que nunca seria olvidado era el amor que sentías en ese instante. La noche fue inolvidable sus cuerpos juntos, susurros al oído, gemidos y caricias. Todo paso tan rápido, maldecías al tiempo por ser tan escurridizo. Podías ver el amanecer pero solo querías mirar a Britt que dormía plácidamente junto a ti. Su brazo estaba rodeando tu cintura. Había sido magnifico no había nada comparado con eso. Le tenías que dar la razón a Brittany con: Sentimientos era mejor.

Sonreíste.

No querías despertarla porque no querías decirle que te irías y no regresarías. Ella debía seguir con su vida, con Artie, en el Glee Club. Y tú iniciarías un nuevo camino lejos de ella.

La mejor forma de hacer eso era cantando pero no podías. Así que escribiste una carta no encontraste más que crayolas y algunas hojas. Hiciste un dibujo también. Después miraste la ropa desparramada por el suelo y decidiste ponerte la suya querías oler a ella. Te cambiaste, después te arrodillaste junto a ella y le dijiste esperando que tal vez en sus sueños te escuchara.

-Te amo Britt, daría todo por ti pero sé que nunca pasara nada, lo mejor es irme pero por favor nunca olvides que en alguna parte del mundo hay una persona que daría la vida por ti preciosa –

Le diste un beso en la frente y luego en sus labios. Saliste de su cuarto dejando atrás todo tu corazón en él. El dolor de renunciar a ella era muy fuerte, querías regresar el tiempo pero no podías, la decisiones cambia la vida y tú habías cambiado la tuya.

Cuando saliste de la casa viste a alguien parado cerca de tu auto al acercarte te diste cuenta de quién era.

-Rachel-

-Sabia que aquí te encontraría- te dijo

-Muchas gracias- dijiste

-No me des las gracias esto paso porque debía pasar, al amor no se le puede detener.-

-Vamos tengo un vuelo que tomar-

Bufo y te dijo

-De verdad no piensas luchar por ella-

La miraste y con un sonido parecido a tu voz le dijiste

-La lucha tiene mucho tiempo que paso y la perdí-

Te apresuraste al subir al carro no querías llorar. Cuando llegaron a tu casa, tus padres ya tenían todo en la camioneta.

-¿Larga Noche?- te dijo tu papá

-Claro, fue muy divertida-

-Bueno hija es hora de partir – te dijo tu mamá

Subiste a tu cuarto por última vez, parecía tan vacio que te dolió verlo así, cerraste los ojos. Y saliste corriendo.

Todos iban camino al aeropuerto. Rachel iba muy callada.

-Bueno san, cuando llegues tu hermano estará esperándote, el lunes próximo comenzaras el colegio, todos tus papeles ya los envié por fax- decía tu papá

No podías escuchar muy bien, tu cabeza estaba llena de recuerdos. Querías seguir así te daba miedo olvidarlos tan rápido.

Llegaron más rápido de lo pensado, documentaste tus maletas. Y esperaron…esperabas la hora de partida, la hora final.

Entonces lo anunciaron

-Pasajeros con Destino a Providence, Rhode Island favor de abordar el avión en la entrada numero 6-

Tus papas se acercaron y te abrazaron, te decían que te iban a extrañar que llamaras cuando llegaras. Después Rachel se acerco.

-Te extrañaremos lo sabes verdad-

Asentiste con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Cuídate mucho, te quiero, por favor si no te gusta puedes regresar, incluso cinco minutos antes de las nacionales te estaré esperando, te estaremos esperando– te dijo

-Gracias, tienes tres obligaciones, primero volver con Finn yo sé que tu puedes, dos ganar las nacionales y tres cuidar a Brittany a por cierto le deje una carta si no puede leerla completamente por favor ayúdala – le dijiste

La abrazaste y le susurraste

-Gracias por estar conmigo ahorita, siempre lo recordare, te quiero Rach-

-Gracias por confiar en mi Santana, eres una bella persona que nadie te diga nunca lo contrario y yo también te quiero no importa como seas – te contesto.

Se separaron y tomaste tu vuelo. Te esperaba un nuevo futuro que lo preferirías aunque fuera incierto en vez de quedarte allí para afrontar algo que no podías manejar.

Los papas de Santana te pasaron a dejar a la escuela, te dijeron que te cuidaras y que podías ir a la casa a recoger las cosas que te había dejada San, asentiste. Estabas muy triste, nunca habías tenido una amistad como la que tenias con Santana y saber que ella no iba a estar allí, llevándote a tu casa, comiendo helado, ensayando canciones, estudiando para los exámenes, ibas a volver a estar sola, como siempre habías estado.

Estabas metiendo unas cosas al tu locker cuando Finn llego, parecía algo alterado y te dijo:

-Hay reunión de emergencia del Glee Club, vamos –

Te jalo del brazo y prácticamente te llevo arrastrando, cuando llegaron estaban casi todos el señor Schuester tenía una cara de preocupación, sabias porque era pero te soltaste de Finn, le sonreíste y te sentaste. Hasta enfrente no querías ver las caras de los demás con tu tristeza era más que suficiente.

-Chicos, debo decirles una mala noticia –

-Espere profesor falta Santana- dijo Brittany

El señor Schuester miro a Brittany y dijo

-No creo que llegue, Santana –

-¿Sigue resfriada?- pregunto Sam

-No es eso chicos, es que ella (tomo aire) ha sido transferida a otra escuela – dijo con tono de amargura

Todos se alteraron pero no escuchabas comentarios de preocupación ni de tristeza, todos parecían enojados, maldiciendo Santana.

-¿Qué se cree para abandonarnos a menos de 3 semanas de los nacionales?- dijo Finn

-Estaba vez si se extralimito, cuando la vea, le diré algunas cosas que me tenia guardadas- dijo Quinn

-Es una egoísta- dijo Artie

-Iré ahorita mismo por ella a esa escuela y la traeré de vuelta, Lauren me ayudaras no puedo golpear a una chica – dijo Puck

-Tendrás que apurarte Puckerman, ella está en Rhode Island- mencionaste

Todos se quedaron mirándote, estabas harta de escucharlos.

-¿Cómo sabes donde esta?- dijo Mercedes

-Viéndolo bien Rachel falto a las clases de la mañana.- Dijo Finn

-¿Sabías que Santana se iba a ir?- dijo Puck

-Como siempre sigues siendo una enana mentirosa, no es sorpresa que te llevaras bien con esa cobarde de Santana- dijo Quinn y estallaste

No supiste como te moviste tan rápido llegaste hasta su lugar la silla última de la tercera fila y le diste una bofetada. Toda la sala quedo en silencio

-Rachel- Te llamo la atención el señor Schuester.

-No diga nada, ella se lo merecía eres una egoísta, entendido Quinn una maldita egoísta, todos son unos egoístas solo piensan en que todo esto arruinara el Glee Club, no piensan en Santana, no saben ni el porqué, dejó a sus padres, dejó su escuela, a sus amigos, dejo todo, debe haber una buena razón. Pero están aquí solo haciendo lo mejor que hacemos en el Glee Club, ¡Quejándonos! –

Temblabas estabas muy enojada.

-Así que si alguien de ustedes vuelve a insultar a Santana en mi presencia, una bofetada será lo menos que se merecerá, porque si ustedes conocen a ella tanto como yo, saben que no huye ni que se deja espantar por algo tonto, me dan vergüenza, ¿Cuándo dejo de ser este club un grupo de amigos? –

Luego miraste directamente a Quinn y dijiste

-Tú deberías dejar de ser una egoísta y preocuparte más por los demás porque tu vida gira alrededor de una estúpido pedazo de plástico que llaman corona, de verdad me das lastima, te apoyamos cuando quedaste embarazada deberías mostrar algo de agradecimiento-

Volviste hasta tu asiento y de repente Brittany salió corriendo del salón. No lo pensaste mucho, saliste tras ella.

Brittany si que tenía una buena condición física, no podías alcanzarla, ya había salido de las instalaciones de la escuela. Ibas tan apresurada corriendo que no viste que ya había parado de correr y por la ley de la física chocaste contra ella.

-Auch- dijiste

Reaccionaste rápido y levantaste a Britt.

-¿Estás bien?- dijiste dirigiéndote hacia ella.

No decía nada solo miraba la acera de la calle, entonces comenzó a llorar.

-No sé hacia donde esta Rhode Island, soy una tonta- dijo

Te pusiste junto a ella y dijiste

-No eres una tonta, yo tampoco sé, vamos Brittany no llores por favor –

-Ella se fue, no me dijo nada…¿Por qué?, ella no quiso verme –

-No es eso Brittany, ella tenía miedo y no quería causarte tristeza, vamos ya no llores-

Nunca habías mirado llorar así a Brittany, ella siempre estaba feliz en su mundo mágico que habían resguardado Artie y Santana para ella.

**Nota autor**: Pensé mucho en subirlo pero allí esta. Espero que les guste! Mañana nuevo cap de glee!

A partir de este cap se dividirán entre Lima y Providence. No se preocupen pronto estarán juntas!

Gracias por sus comentarios! muchas gracias!


	8. When you re gone

-Vamos, Britt-

Se levantaron, ella aun seguía llorando

-Me dejo una carta pero no puedo terminar de leerla, le preguntare a Artie si el me la puede leer- dijo Brittany

-¡NO!- dijiste

Brittany se espanto se te quedo mirando buscando una explicación.

-Britt ambas sabemos que Artie no debe saber esto verdad, San puedo haber escrito cosas algo comprometedoras-

Se te quedo viendo pensando en que tal vez tenias razón.

-Vamos regresemos deben estar preocupados-

Brittany no dejo de lagrimear hasta que entraron al estacionamiento y vieron que estaba la mayoría del glee club buscándolas.

-Chicas, ¿Dónde estaban?- pregunto el señor Schuester.

-Perdón, Señor Schuester es que Brittany quería correr en busca de Santana- dijiste

-Vamos Britt, tenemos que ensayar y reacomodar algunas cosas- dijo Artie

Íbamos todos como si fuera una marcha fúnebre, arrastrando los pies sin mirar a ningún lado, solo espere que de verdad valiera la pena todo esto.

El ensayo había acabado, si no te apurabas estarías llena de preguntas en unos momentos así que tomaste tus cosas muy rápidamente, tratando de escapar lo más rápido posible pero no contabas con que Brittany te diría

-¡Rachel!, espérame necesito tu ayuda con la tarea-

No sabias a donde se dirigían exactamente, hasta que.

-¿Dónde la leemos?- te pregunto

- Pues vamos a mi casa si quieres- dijiste

Cuando llegaron a casa tus papas estabas sorprendidos que una nueva amiga te acompañaba, Brittany les cayo genial, después de merendar algo y un poco de platica obligatoria con tus papas. Pudieron subir a tu cuarto.

Brittany se sentó en el borde de tu cama y te extendió la mano entregándote dos hojas. Las tomaste.

Estaban escritas a crayolas y eso te hizo reír.

-¿Qué es gracioso?- Pregunto

-Nada, es que están escrita con crayola-

-Ah eso, no es lindo- te dijo

-Muy bien, la leeré –

Te aclaraste la garganta y comenzaste

-"Hola Princesa, primero me disculpas por no decirte nada, la verdad no soy aun lo suficientemente valiente para haberte dicho que me iba. Me conoces Britt, perdón. Bueno después de haberme disculpado tengo otra cosa que decirte: Te amoBrittany Susan Pierce, de hecho creo que siempre lo he hecho solo he tenido miedo de darme cuenta. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que platicamos? Querías saber el por qué si decían que la manzana era roja, porque no el crayón rojo era manzana, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta allí que deseaba pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti?

Recuerdas que te dije que era tu perdida, pues estaba muy equivocada es mía te perdí y no sabes cuánto lo lamento. Daría cualquier cosa por haber cantando ese dueto contigo.

Britt no debes estar triste, sé feliz porque yo de alguna manera espero alcanzar ese sentimiento que tengo cada vez que estoy contigo aunque nunca se le parecerá totalmente pero algún día lo lograre. Te extrañare, de hecho desde este momento estoy extrañando tu suave mano sobre mi estomago.

Suerte princesa.

Te vez hermosa dormida nunca te lo había dicho.

Siempre Tuya.

Santy." -

Terminaste con un nudo en la garganta y Brittany tenía lágrimas silenciosas.

-Entendiste todo verdad – dijiste

-Ella nunca va a volver, se fue por mi culpa-

-No, ella no se fue por eso, había otras cosas de por medio- dijiste

Brittany negó con la cabeza y salió de tu casa, corriendo. No quisiste detenerla debía sentirse algo mal pero resignada te quedaste en tu cuarto. Había sido un día agotador y por un momento te diste cuenta.

-Oh Dios mio le pego a Quinn, me va a matar mañana- dijiste

Ya había pasado un par de horas, estabas a punto de marcarle a Artie para saber si Brittany estaba bien cuando.

-Rachel, te hablan por teléfono-

El viaje se te hizo muy difícil, cada minuto que pasaba sentías más tristeza, tu teoría que entre más lejos de Lima estuvieras serias más libre estaba completamente incorrecta.

Llegando al aeropuerto buscaste alguna cara conocida, hasta que viste a tu hermano saludándote enérgicamente. Corriste hasta él y lo abrazaste.

-Dios, San parece que estabas en el equipo de futbol- te dijo

Lo abrazaste más fuerte, extrañabas mucho a tu hermano fue por mucho tiempo tu mejor apoyo y al parecer volvería hacerlo.

Te separaste y dijiste

-Eres un tonto, estaba en el equipo de porristas-

Comenzó a reir y lo miraste muy bien decían tus padres que sus risas sonaban igual querías escuchar ese sonido, solo por curiosidad.

-¿Dónde están tus maletas?- te dijo

-Siguen dando vueltas con las otras-

Se dirigieron hacia tus maletas y de allí al carro de tu hermano. Habías ido a ver a tu hermano algunas ocasiones así que el lugar no era completamente desconocido para ti.

Llegaron a lo que sería tu nuevo hogar, el apartamento de tu hermano no era tan malo pero carecía del calor de un hogar, era una casa que habitaba un universitario que se podía esperar. Bajaron tus maletas. Entraron a la casa y te presento tu cuarto.

No era nada fuera de lo normal pero tenía sus detalles, había un hermoso espejo y la lámpara del escritorio tenia pequeñas estampas de notas musicales. Era lindo que tu hermano quisiera hacerte sentir cómoda.

- No es mucho pero quise hacerte sentir en casa San, ahora seremos tu y yo- te dijo

-Gracias, me gusto- dijiste

-Bueno, alístate papá dijo que te llevara a cenar así que los López conquistaran la ciudad baby- dijo tu hermano

-No seas tonto, mañana aun hay clases aparte tenemos el fin de semana y tengo que hacer una llamada- dijiste

Hablarle a Rachel te hizo algo feliz es como estar allí todavía, te conto de su pelea con Quinn, de que ya había leído la carta a Brittany, estaban cambiando algo de la coreografía. El solo escuchar de Brittany te doy algo de vida. No querías colgar pero ya era necesario. Te despediste. Debías ser más fuerte pero eso de enamorarse no era nada fácil te había hecho muy débil y vulnerable.

Tu hermano estaba recargado de la barra que dividía la sala y la cocina. No dijo nada se te quedo viendo y dijo

-Pizza está bien verdad-

-Sí, es perfecto-

Cenaste pizza escuchando a tu hermano hablar de tu nueva escuela al parecer debías llevar uniforme, era una escuela muy prestigiosa y la mayoría de alumnos tenían papas importantes, menciono que podías hacer audiciones para porristas. Pero no querías eso. Aunque verlo hablar sobre que así te podía ir a ver a los partidos, te emociono y asentiste, prometiendo que irías a la práctica para ver si podías aun entrar.

La primera noche fuera de Lima fue algo irreal, no pudiste dormir, te acomodaste de mil formas pero el insomnio era algo que se acaba de convertir en tu amigo fiel de todas las noches. Cuando te cansaste de intentar dormir eran las 5 de la mañana. Pensar que a esa hora ayer estabas con Britt en tus brazos. Borraste ese recuerdo para que no salieras corriendo a buscarla. Comenzaste la tarea dolorosa de desempacar. Preparaste café para tu hermano, se sorprendió de que ya estuvieras despierta.

-Volveré temprano si vas a explorar no explores muy lejos, solo esta cuadra – te dijo

No tenías ganas de salir. Todo parecía extremadamente aburrido. Después de unas horas el cuarto y la casa parecían aceptables. Tu hermano llamo, irían por tu nuevo uniforme.

-¿No estás emocionada?-

-Es un uniforme ni que fuera una obra de algún diseñador famoso- contéstate

El lugar donde iban a comprar el uniforme parecía algo antiguo como esas casas inglesas de trajes con mucha categoría.

Llegaron al mostrador y pregunto tu hermano al señor que atendía.

-Uniforme para la escuela St. Ann, para señorita por favor-

El señor les indico el camino hacia unos vestidores donde aguardaron y les mostro el uniforme era una falda azul escocesa con una camisa de vestir de otra tonalidad de azul más clara, corbata y chaleco. Te vías tan rara con ese tipo de ropas, al mirarte al espejo descubriste otra persona muy diferente parecías no conocerla del todo. Pero no había otra forma de ser pensaste.

-Señorita Samuels, le presento a el señor López su hermana muy pronto será alumna suya- dijo la voz del señor que los atendía.

Hablaban sobre ti. Te presentaría a una nueva maestra, te imaginabas que clase de maestra seria si daba clases en esa escuela, debería ser una completa amargada y algo vieja.

-Mucho gusto- dijo la voz de tu hermano

-El gusto es mío, con que una nueva alumna- dijo una voz desconocida.

-San, sal para que te vea el uniforme- dijo tu hermano

Pero sabias que no quería añadir para que conozcas a tu nueva maestra. Muy resignada saliste. Te quedaste con la boca abierta. La imagen de la maestra que te habías formado en la cabeza no era nada parecida a la persona que estaba al lado de tu hermano. Era totalmente hermosa.

-San mira te presento a una maestra de tu nueva escuela, la señorita Samuels- dijo tu hermano

La miraste algo avergonzada y extendiste tu mano, ella te saludo cordialmente y dijo

-Mucho gusto, ¿San es diminutivo de que nombre? – pregunto

- De Santana- Respondiste

-Oh lindo nombre, bueno seré tu maestra de Historia y dirijo un pequeño grupo de música, Rebeldes de St. Ann. – dijo

Entonces miraste rápidamente a tu hermano esperando que no abriera la boca pero fue demasiado tarde

-Es genial San estaba en el glee club de su antigua escuela, tengo unos videos de ella cantando es genial-

Sonreíste, pero muy internamente querías matar a tu hermano

-Fantástico si quieres entrar el lunes me avisas – te dijo

-Claro, le aviso muchas gracias-

-Muy bien es hora de irme y San para que no te veas tan nueva lleva la camisa de manga corta así no llamaras la atención- te dijo

Asentiste y te quedaste viendo a tu hermano, te acaba de comprometer con una maestra para entrar a un coro.

El fin de semana paso rápido, el tiempo pasaba volando cuando no prestas atención. Era Lunes tu primer día en la nueva escuela, te pusiste el uniforme. Todo tenía que salir bien una nueva Santana se iba a formar.

Tu hermano te llego a la nueva escuela, te impresiona toda su arquitectura se notaba que era muy diferente a tu vieja escuela y comenzaste a extrañar todo de ella.

-San, espero que todo sea mejor aquí, te quiero- te dijo tu hermano antes de bajar.

-Lo sé, también te quiero- dijiste

Te bajaste y caminaste hacia esa nueva gran aventura. Conquistaría St. Ann.

Te dirigiste hacia la dirección, habías memorizado un croquis de la escuela para que nadie te hiciera una mala pasada. Al llegar con la secretaria.

-Disculpe, soy Santana López vengo por mi horario. –

La secretaria te miro extrañamente, no debía haber muchas estudiantes que se trasladaran a esas alturas del ciclo escolar.

-Si señorita aquí tiene su horario, si quiere puedo indicarle donde esta su primera clases-

-No gracias creo saber por donde es.- dijiste mientras mirabas el horario.

-Su locker es el numero 201, esta por la zona del periódico escolar- te informó

-Gracias de nuevo- contestaste

Saliste de la dirección y caminabas segura porque sabias a donde ibas. Al llegar a tu primera clase habías causado muchas expectativas. Ibas a entrar cuando alguien toco tu hombro y volteaste.

Y aquella mano tenia dueño, era una sonriente chica.

-¡Hola!, ¿Eres nueva verdad? –

-Sí, ¿algún problema?- dijiste duramente

-No es que no entramos hasta que el profesor ya está dentro del salón. – te dijo sin perder la sonrisa

Volteaste y vistes algunos alumnos esperando afuera, te sentiste terrible toda esa actitud de mantenerte alerta había causado una pequeña mala impresión.

-Disculpa, no sabía – le devolviste la sonrisa.

-Así está mejor tu sonrisa es muy hermosa por cierto me llamo Jane- te dijo

- Me llamo Santana mucho gusto y gracias –

-No te preocupes sonríe más seguido-

Un chico se les acerco nada especial, pero llego sonriendo igual que Jane.

-Hola Jane- dijo se puso enfrente de ti

-Hola amiga de Jane-

Lo miraste y sonreíste.

-Santana, te presento a mi novio – dijo Jane

-Mucho gusto Ted- te dijo él

-Igualmente- contéstate

De repente llegaron otros chicos y te saludaron. Llego el profesor a salvarte de todos ellos no es que te hubieran caído mal si no que era asfixiante estar repitiendo tu nombre. En Lima no necesitabas presentaciones.

La clase estuvo aceptable, de repente Jean y Ted caminaban contigo a todos lados, te sentaste con ellos en la cafetería su grupo no estaba mal parecían gente interesante, conocían a muchas personas y en tu ultima hora de clases ya la mayoría de gente sabia tu nombre, estaban esperando clases cuando de repente

-Veo que tomaste mi consejo de ponerte la camisa manga corta, bien San entremos tenemos clases-

Era la profesora Samuels, entraste a tu clase. Esa mujer era muy, muy sexy todos los chicos lo sabían porque era raro ver que en las primeras bancas estaban solo hombres sentando y tú claramente ya que la profesora insistió en que te sentaras en la primera fila porque no quería que te desorientaras. Debías agradecerle era la mejor clase de Historia que habías tenido no aprendiste nada del tema pero la vista era muy agradable.

Cuando la clase termino la maestra de abordo.

-¿Entonces si adicionarás para el coro?- te pregunto

-Si- contestaste

-Muy bien sígueme te llevare al auditorio, Ted, Jean vamos tenemos una audición que ver-

Camino al auditorio te diste cuenta de algo, la profesora había puesto a Ted y a Jean que te cuidaran, todo por el Coro. Te sentiste mal pero ellos habían hecho feliz tu día y más fácil. Te impresionaste con el auditorio y de repente llego algo de intimidación.

Había 4 chicas y 3 chicos incluyendo a Ted y Jean, habías conocido a la mayoría así que no hubo grandes presentaciones.

-Creo que ya los conoces pero son Jean, Anne, Jules, Susan, Ted, Marcus, Jake. –

Los saludaste.

-Muy bien Santana muéstranos que tan bien cantan en Lima- dijo la señorita Samuels

Subiste al escenario no muy segura pero sabías que canción ibas a cantar porque desde que dejaste Lima rondaba por tu mente.

-Bueno, espero que les agrade la canción-

**I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road**

**And its not like her to drive that slow, nothings on the radio**

**Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell**

**She usually comes right in, now I can tell**

**Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time**

**Here comes the start of every sleepless night**

**The first of every tear Im gonna cry**

**Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed**

**And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye**

**I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday**

**And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way**

**One day I thought Id see her with her daddy by her side**

**And violins would play here comes the bride**

**Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time**

**Here comes the start of every sleepless night**

**The first of every tear Im gonna cry**

**Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed(d)**

**And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye**

**Why does it have to go from good to gone?**

**Before the lights turn on, yeah and you're left alone**

**All alone, but here comes goodbye**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time**

**Here comes the start of every sleepless night**

**The first of every tear I'm gonna cry**

**Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed**

**And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye**

Cuando terminaste todos estaban de pie aplaudiéndote, estaban impresionados.

-oh Dios cantas genial- grito Ted

-¿Estás segura que no vendrán por ti los de tu antiguo club?- dijo Jake.

Jake era el bromista te había caído bien te había hecho reír.

Bajaste del escenario, sonreías

-¿Estoy en el Club?-

-No tienes que preguntarlo, claro que estas dentro – dijo Jane

Todos celebraban tu canción pero veías a la profesora muy seria, sonrió y se te acerco.

-Muy bonita canción aun te falta pulir algunas cosas pero de verdad estuvo genial, serás una gran aportación para el club-

Al salir de la escuela pensaste que había sido solo un día pero parecía que habías encontrado tu lugar, esperabas a tu hermano había prometido pasar por ti cuando

-¿Esperas a alguien?-

Era la profesora Samuels, que venía saliendo.

-Mi hermano dijo que pasaría por mí. –

-Ok, Disculpa puedo hacerte una pregunta. –

Esa era tu frase menos favorita.

-Claro profesora-

- ¿De verdad la persona que amabas te dejo ir así si mas? –

Te quedaste paralizada.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Por tu forma de cantar, la canción de hoy me hizo pensar que dejaste a alguien -

-No es eso, me gusta esa canción y quería un cambio de aires –

-Entonces decidiste llegar casi terminado el ciclo escolar solo por que querías un cambio-

Te estabas enfadando, no tenía el derecho de hacer estas preguntas ni de decirte nada así. Justo en ese momento sonó un claxon miraste y era tu hermano.

-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos profesora-

-Solo digo eso Santana porque esa canción de verdad me rompió el corazón escucharla, a todos, no faltes mañana- te dijo

Llegaste rápido al carro de tu hermano.

-¿Cómo te fue?-

-Muy bien entre al Coro-

-Buenas noticias, ahora solo debes ser porrista- te dijo

Sonreíste justo en ese momento recibías un mensaje de texto.

"¿Qué tal tu primer día?, Acá todo sigue igual me escondo de Quinn no se qué ideas malévolas tenga, Se te extraña"

"Entre al Coro de St. Ann, la escuela es linda y amarías su auditorio"

"Felicidades ¿Competirás contra nosotros?, ¡Quiero verlo!"

"No, perdieron en los regionales no es muy grande el Coro, mañana tomare fotos"

"Ok, menos mal no quería ver tu cara cuando los derrotáramos"

"En serio ¿Crees poder contra mí? Amaron mi voz"

"Nunca me han escuchado cantar"

"Sabias que eres una mujer con mucho autoestima"

"Lo sé, el señor Schuester no deja de preguntar por ti"

No te habías despedido del Glee Club sentías algo de remordimiento por haberte ido sin decir nada.

"¿Podre hacer algo?"

"Regresa ahora mismo y todo se solucionara"

"Muy graciosa, tengo que pasar algunos apuntes nos vemos, cuídate…cuídala"

Toda la tarde se había ido en mensajes con Rachel, aun pensabas en que tu nueva directora del Coro tenía una perspectiva muy amplia.

La semana se te había ido tan rápido, no tenias tiempo ni de pensar y eso te gustaba no querías pensar en Britt. Nunca fuiste a ver las practicas de la porristas no querías entrar. Marchaba todo bien hasta que un sonriente Jake dijo algo al final de la última sesión de la semana del coro.

-Tengo una gran noticia-

La atención de todos los miembros del Coro estaba sobre él.

-Tengo entradas para las nacionales, mi papá las consiguió tengo para todos podemos ir por nuestra propia cuenta, incluso usted profesora puede acompañarnos – dijo emocionado

Estaban emocionados pero querías que el mundo te tragara en ese momento no podías ir a verlos cantar, menos a ella.

**Nota autor: Esta semana ha estado muy calurosa no puedo escribir con tanto calor u.u**

**Oh me gusto mucho el cap de glee. Espero que el próximo sea mejor. ¿Como les pareció a ustedes?**

**La canción pertenece Racal Flatts titulada como el capitulo pasado. **

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios no saben que feliz me siento al leerlos. n.n**


	9. Altavoz

Cuando regresaste a tu casa ibas totalmente perpleja no sabías que ibas hacer.

-Santana tu celular sigue sonando-

Eso te saco de tu letargo. Cogiste tu celular y contéstate.

-Necesito ayuda, hoy es el baile y no sé si me veo bien.-

Todo había avanzado tan rápido no estabas lista aun para baile y estabas entrando en crisis. No sabias si te veías bien. Así que habías pedido ayuda.

Le explicaste a Santana todo, te hizo entrar a una video llamada te aconsejo algunas cosas y justo cuando pasaban por ti los chicos, dijo que estabas lista.

Habían quedado que todos irían juntos en una limosina al baile y allí estaban.

-Rachel luces genial- dijo Kurt

Te alagaban.

-Gracias chicos, Santana me dio unos consejos- dijiste

Y en ese momento sabias que la habías regado, no mencionabas que tenías aun contacto con ella. A nadie. Se quedaron callados.

-¡Nos aguarda un baile!- dijo Kurt y todos gritaron.

El baile estaba en su apogeo cuando llegaron, la música hacia retumbar el auditorio, se tomaron fotos y bailaron hasta que no podías estar parada con zapatillas. Nunca habías disfrutado tanto un baile, era perfecto no te importaba ir sin pareja. Volteaste y allí estaban la pareja que según todos serian coronada hoy. No te importaba.

De repente llego esa música la lenta que debes bailar con alguien. Caminas buscando algo de beber así se excusas de esa melodía, Mercedes te acompaña.

-Siempre ponen esas canciones verdad- dijo ella

- Si, pero tenía sed- contestas

Se te quedo mirando como si no supiera decir algo.

-¿Sigues hablando con Santana?- pregunto

No sabías que contestar, optaste por tomar algo de ponche. No te quitabas su mirada de la cara.

-Algo así-

-¿Cómo esta?-

-Bien, entro a un coro en su escuela-

-¿Quién entro a un Coro?- pregunto Artie que venía con Brittany

-Santana- contesto Mercedes

Artie se te quedo viendo y Brittany también.

-¿Entro a un coro?-

-Sí, pero no irán a los nacionales su Coro no paso los regionales-

-Y eso se supone que debe hacernos sentir mejor, solo porque no será competencia- dijo Brittany

-Vamos solo quiere encontrar su lugar allá-

-Su lugar está aquí, solo pensó en ella- dijo Brittany

Y salió corriendo dejando a todos viéndola.

¿Por qué siempre tenias que correr tras la gente? Maldijiste haber abierto la boca. Habías perdido a Brittany de vista. Te quedaste observando la escuela daba algo de miedo de noche. Ahora caminabas despacio y sin querer tus pasos te llevaron a la sala del coro. Eureka allí estaba sentada.

-Lo siento- dijiste

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-

-Arruine tu baile no mencionare a Santana de nuevo-

Se te quedo mirando con una cara que denotaba tristeza pura, la habías visto ya una vez en el rostro de otra persona.

-No es eso…la extraño y me duele que solo hable contigo-

Eso sí que era una noticia, Brittany seguía sintiendo celos de ti.

-Solo pregunta por ti y dice que te cuide, sabes-

Le sonreíste y añadiste

-Ella también te extraña pero es demasiado dura para regresar y sabes te daré un regalo quédate aquí parada-

Sacaste tu celular y marcaste un número, esperabas que Santana no se hubiera ido alguna fiesta salvaje y trajera nuevo ligue. Pusiste en altavoz tu celular.

"Rachel, no todos tenemos bailes hoy"

Le hiciste una seña a Brittany que no hablara y para asegurarte le tapaste la boca.

-Hola a ti también-

"¿Cómo va el baile?"

-Muy bien aun no hay coronación-

Entonces paso lo que querías que pasara.

"Luce hermosa, ¿Has tomado fotos?"

Sonreíste. Y sentiste con tus manos como Brittany también sonreía.

-¿Cómo sabes que luce hermosa?-

"Debes estar bromeando verdad Berry, Brittany es hermosa por default así que si no tomas fotos te las veras conmigo"

-Estas muy lejos-

"No te dije verdad mi grupo del coro hará una excursión a las nacionales no sé si ir aun"

Eso sí que era una noticia.

-Debes ir, te daré las fotos de Brittany allí.-

"Berry mándamelas al correo"

-No tendrás que ir, ella se muere por verte-

"Si se muere tanto por verme que debe estar ahorita sentada en las piernas de él"

Que equivocada estabas Santana pensaste.

-Hoy por error te mencione y ella se puso algo celosa, de que hablamos tu y yo-

"Rachel, me estás haciendo sentirme mal, tengo ganas de abrazarla y no dejarla ir odio a esa Sue con todo mi corazón"

-lo siento, ella esta hermosa y me dijo algo: Que te extraña-

No se escuchaba nada hasta que

"Berry, ves y tómale muchas fotos, debo dormir y cuídala. Quiero verla contenta" la voz de Santana se escuchaba algo entrecortada

-¿La amas?-

"Otra pregunta estúpida Berry Claro que la amo, ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?"

-Es que solo quería saber bien las cosas, bueno iré a tomar fotos pórtate bien, nos vemos-

"Ok, cuídate, nos vemos, que se han fotos lindas Berry, Donde Britt se vea gloriosa"

Entonces le quitaste la mano de la boca y viste su cara tenía algunas lagrimas.

-Ves Britt ella te sigue amando y extrañando-

Brittany estaba algo ida, solo veía el vacio.

-Su voz, extrañaba su voz-

-¿Solo su voz?-

-La extraño toda pero escuchar su voz fue tan lindo-

-Sabia que te subiría el ánimo, ahora vamos hay un baile por terminar-

Salieron del salón y justo cuando iban a entrar. Te dijo

-Tómame las fotos-

Y más de media hora estuviste tomándole fotos a Brittany hecho que no paso desapercibido para dos miembros del Glee Club.

Después de tomar las fotos sentiste que ya no era necesario estar en el baile, no tenias a nadie esperándote, ibas saliendo del baile cuando te topaste a la persona que nunca pensaste encontrar allí afuera, lejos de los reflectores.

-¿Te vas tan temprano?- te pregunto Quinn

-Sí, ya estoy cansada aparte ya sé que es lo que viene a continuación- dijiste

-De verdad a veces las cosas pueden cambiar de una manera radical.- te dijo

La miraste ella estaba sentada en la acera, arruinando su vestido.

-Me tengo que ir, suerte en la coronación-

-De hecho Rachel yo también me iré, eso ha sido todo para mí-

Te le quedaste mirando esperando ver algo de demencia en sus ojos o algún indicio de que estaba perdiendo la razón porque no entendías, como Quinn Fabray iba a irse del baile sin su corona.

-Pero serás coronada hoy-

Se paro, sacudió su vestido.

-No me importa Rachel- dijo

- De verdad Quinn, no exageres debes entrar-

-No ya me voy, es un solo pedazo de plástico.-

Sabias de donde había sacado esa idea, te sentías terrible habías arruinado el sueño del alguien.

-No fue mi intención decirte eso, de verdad lo siento- dijiste

-Si nunca lo hubieras dicho así no me habría dado cuenta que soy una basura de persona, así que este es mi primer paso para ser mejor paso, dejare la corona para otra persona alguien que de verdad la merezca-

-Bueno no me opondré a tú nuevo cambio, nos vemos mañana Quinn-

-Espera, mi madre me vino a dejar el carro puedo llevarte-

Era muy raro que alguien como ella se ofreciera a llevarte.

-No gracias, puedo irme sola-

-¿Me tienes miedo?-

-La verdad sí-

-Vamos te juro que no te jugare ninguna broma- te dijo

Si habías confiado en Santana tal vez ella no era ningún problema y por cualquier cosa tenia gas pimienta en tu bolso.

Aceptaste al subir al carro de Quinn ella puso música y fueron escuchando Adele todo el camino.

-No sabía que te gustara tanto- comentaste

-Mi mamá me acaba de regalar el disco-

Llegaron a tu casa y te bajaste, ibas caminando a la puerta de tu casa cuando sentiste una mano deteniéndote, te giraste y era Quinn.

-Lo siento, siento haber comportado así todo el tiempo nunca seré tan buena como tú, me sorprende que Santana te tenga tanta confianza, en mi nadie confía no tengo amigas a las que pueda hablarles, todo mundo me mira y piensa que soy casi perfecta pero no se dan cuenta que me siento tan sola, si Finn no fuera mi novio estaría más sola que nada, no quiero llegar a la edad adulta y mirarme sola sin nadie con quien ir a tomar un café o platicar sobre cualquier cosa-

Termino casi llorando, la abrazaste.

-Podemos ser amigas, no me importa las cosas que han pasado-

Ella movió la cabeza y te abrazo más fuerte.

-Gracias-

El celular de Quinn comenzó a sonar como loco, una llamada tras otra pero ella solo se disculpo contigo y lo apago. La coronación había comenzado.

-Entonces podemos empezar hoy hacer amigas- te dijo

-Muy señorita Fabray ¿Qué desea hacer ahorita?-

-Hacer algo normal, no sé algo común entre amigas-

-Muy bien entonces puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa y tener una charla de chicas-

Ella asintió y dijo

-Puedo hablarle a mi mamá desde tu casa porque si prendo mi celular volverá a sonar, no quiero darle explicaciones a nadie.

-Claro, mientras tu marcas yo buscare una pijama para ti-

Entraron a tu casa, Quinn marcaba a su casa y tú subiste a buscar ropa, en qué momento tu vida había cambiado tanto, desde cuando eras el apoyo de Santana y Quinn. Te sentiste bien nunca habías tenido amigas con ellas.

-Rachel, ¿estás allí?-

-Si sube las escaleras acá arriba te espero- después de esas palabras salieran de tu boca encontraste un doble significado y te reíste.

-¿Qué es gracioso?-

-Nada es que imaginarme la cara de los que asistieron al baile cuando te mencionen y no subas, debe haber sido graciosa-

-Espero que tomen fotos- te dijo sonriendo

Pasaron la noche hablando sobre música e intérpretes, después de los vestidos, de las nacionales y Nueva York. Nunca te hubieras imaginado que estar con ella era tan divertido.

Se quedaron dormidas platicando.

Cuando despertaste viste a Quinn Frabay dormida a lado tuyo, aun tenías sueño pero había un rayo de luz dándote justo en la cara. Te levantaste a cerrar bien la cortina. De repente escuchaste una plática.

-Señor necesito hablar con ella, quiero saber si está bien-

-Ya te dije Finn están dormidas y ella está perfectamente bien.-

Bajaste, no te importo estar en pijama.

-Finn, ella está bien-

Él te volteo a ver. Estaba aun como el traje de ayer.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Solo no quiso recibir la corona.-

-Ella siempre deseo esa corona, ¿Cómo pudo dejar solo así las cosas? Y luego vino a tener una pijama contigo, no te molestes pero algo debe estar mal-

-Puedes por favor no estresarte por esto, ella está bien, no quería esa corona y pues tuvimos una noche de chicas, a veces piensas las cosas de más, Finn cálmate le diré que te llame-

-Me dejo plantado allí como un idiota, no fue divertido-

-Vamos cálmate, te dará una buena excusa-

-No quiero escuchar sus excusas, estoy harta de ella-

Se fue dejándote algo disgustada subiste y vistes a Quinn despertando.

-Sabias que en tu cuarto entra mucha claridad –

-Lo sé, por eso siempre te ojeras-

-Se acaba de ir Finn-

-Debe estar molesto lo deje plantado y me vine contigo- te dijo sonriendo

Sonó tu teléfono y contéstate de inmediato.

"Le tomaste muchas fotos a Britt, espero que valgan la pena Berry si no te golpeare en las nacionales"

-Claro- dijiste

"Muy bien, ahora dime lo que paso en el baile"

Entonces volteaste a ver a Quinn que se había acercado un poco a ti y susurro

-Creo que dejaste el teléfono en altavoz-

-¡Maldición!- dijiste

"¿Qué paso Rachel?"

**Nota autor: Vivo en Mexico, Veracruz. jejeje**

**Espero que disfruten el cap. Intento actualizar lo más pronto posible sé que las esperas son horribles T_T**

**Gracias por sus comentarios de verdad me hacen sonreír siempre que los leo.**

**Saludos!**


	10. Imagenes

-Nada, la batería de mi celular se está acabando, yo te marco.-

"Ok..ok bye"

Colgaste rápidamente y te quedaste viendo a Quinn.

-Dime que no escuchaste nada- le dijiste

-¿Por qué Santana quiere fotos de Brittany?-

-Son amigas es normal la extraña- contestaste

-Bien Rachel inventa otra excusa-

Estabas muy nerviosa habías no solo metido la "pata", hasta las caderas habías metido, tenias un

gran problema, la mirada de Quinn no se te despegaba.

-Por tu forma de actuar, siento que no debí haber escuchado eso.-

Diste como unas veinte vueltas a todo el cuarto, pensaste en que dirías, justo cuando ibas hablar Quinn dijo

-No debes decirme, sé nota que es algo importante, no es necesario.-

Te sentiste mal, no era un asunto tuyo era de Santana no podrías divulgarlo.

-No es que no quiera- dijiste

-¡Chicas a desayunar!- gritó tu papá

Bajaron, tus padres habían hecho un mega desayuno había de todo.

-No sabía que te gustaba Quinn así que decidimos hacer un poco de todo-

Sonreíste, Quinn estaba fascinada.

La mañana se paso rápido, la mamá de Quinn había pasado a dejar ropa a su hija, al parecer

Saldría.

-¿Iras a tu casa?- preguntaste

-Creo que sí- contestó

Ibas a decirle que si quería podía quedarse, justo cuando te llamo tu papá-

-Rachel hablo la mamá de Santana que dice que la ropa que te dejo allí esta y que su hija ha estado marcando para decirle que te recuerde-

-ok, iré ahorita conociendo a San debe tener a su madre harta-

Quinn estaba cargando su vestido y zapatos del baile lista para marcharse. La acompañaste hasta su carro.

Algo te decía que no la dejaras ir, sentías un vacío su presencia te gustaba era una sensación cálida.

-Quinn espera, no hay nadie en tu casa porque no te quedas aquí, no es molestia-

-No gracias Rachel, tengo que colgar el vestido y ensayar las canciones para las nacionales- te dijo

-Vamos podemos ensayar juntas y tu vestido puedes colgarlo aquí- dijiste

-Pero Rachel-

-Vamos Quinn no quiero dejarte ir a tu casa sola, somos amigas-

Te le quedaste viendo y sonrio.

-Bueno, acepto tu propuesta-

Estabas feliz, nunca habías pasado tanto tiempo con Quinn. Te acompaño a recoger la ropa a casa de Santana, "exorcizó "tu closet según ella, ensayaron algunas canciones. Todo el día se fue en eso. Bajaron ayudar a la cena y te fijaste que era muy buena cocinera. Tus papas estaban felices que tuvieras muchas amigas. Y tú te sentías igual, no habías tenido muchas compañeras. Sentías que la soledad te abandonaba. Sin querer te habías quedando viendo fijamente a la rubia. Ella se dio cuenta y te sonrió.

-Rachel vamos no te hagas tonta ayúdanos- te dijo

Te sonrojaste, estaban todos en la cocina riéndose de chistes que comentaban. Era un buen sábado, cenaron todos juntos, Quinn les platico a tus papás sobre el baile y su familia. Después de la cena iban a ver unas películas cuando recordaste algo.

Tu celular había estado apagado todo el día le había dicho a Santana que marcarías debería estar enojada miraste la hora: 10:00 PM. Tenías miedo pero tenias que hacerlo.

Tu sábado apestaba estas cansada, aburrida y algo enojada. Todo el día hiciste tarea, Rachel no te llamo nunca, querías preguntarle sobre el baile y que te describiera a Britt con sumo detalle, cada vez que pensabas en ella un escalofrió te recorría todo tu cuerpo.

-Santana ¿Qué quieres cenar?- dijo tu hermano desde la sala

Tu hermano era el nerd de siempre todo el tiempo tenia tarea y proyectos. Estabas encerrada lejos de todos. Estabas de mal humor porque te sentías triste, Rachel no se había dignado en marcarte, todos te estaban olvidando tan rápido allá en Lima.

Sonó el timbre y tu hermano atendió.

-Santana te hablan-

No esperabas a nadie en especial, cuando llegaste te diste cuenta quienes eran: Jake, Ted y Jane. Sonreía.

-¡Hey San!- saludo Jake

-Hola, ¿Qué pasa?- dijiste

-Venimos a ver si no quieres salir con nosotros – dijo Jane

Entonces un claxon sonó había dos carros estacionados, todo el club iba. No tenias opción no querías quedarte en tu cuarto esperando una llamada ni pensando en Brittany. Tenias que tratar de olvidarla no era sano solo pensar en ella.

-Bueno solo esperen 10 minutos me arreglare-

-Ok, chicos esperemos a la señorita tiene que maquillarse- gritó Jake

Ibas de copiloto en el carro de Jake. Ted y Jane estaban cantando como locos en la parte de atrás. Eran chicos ricos, no les importaba mucho pasar hacer el ridículo pensaste.

Justo al llegar a un semáforo unos tipos de un convertible les gritaron

-Guerra de canciones-

Y todos se volvieron locos, subieron el volumen a todo lo que daba, y Ted salió por el quemacocos y comenzó a cantar la canción mientras Jake conducía muy rápido.

Entre gritos Jane te contaba que era una competencia entre la otra escuela rival del coro, cantaban así y el que no se supiera la canción perdía. Era un total desastre eso. Todos iban subiendo poco a poco a cantar a veces era los del otro carro. Y así tú mantenías tus ojos en la calle y los demás automovilistas. Eran estúpidos.

Llevaban más de 15 minutos haciendo eso cuando, sonó una canción de Maroon 5 y Jake se puso como loco comenzó a decir que el subiría, justo cuando unos faros iluminaron tu rostro. Todo pasó muy rápido cogiste el volante rápido viraste evitando al otro carro que venía muy rápido al mismo tiempo sonaba tu celular.

Tus movimientos fueron audaces pero el carro como quiera impacto contra ustedes, el sonido del acero chirriante, de vidrios crujiendo y gritos taladro tus oídos, todo se movía no sabias en qué dirección estabas pero seguías manteniendo tu mano en el volante, tu esfuerzo era insuficiente no podías mantener el control del auto, entonces hiciste el último intento pero unos segundos después sentiste un ardor en el brazo que muy pronto se convirtió en dolor. Gritaste, dejaste que la fuerza centrifuga te llevara muchas cosas pasaban por tu mente pero unos ojos azules se quedaron allí y el rostro de Brittany apareció. Todo se calmo, el movimiento ceso. El rostro seguía allí pero el dolor te hizo volver a la realidad, escuchaste quejidos.

-¿Están bien?- preguntaste con una cierta falta de aire y reteniendo un grito

Unos adoloridos Ted y Jane te contestaron. Jake estaba en silencio no querías mover tu cabeza porque sentías que cualquier movimiento haría sentir más dolor en tu brazo. Entonces

-Oh por Dios, Jake estas sangrado ¿estás bien?- dijo Jane

Sentías el peso de Jake sobre tu espalda pero también podías sentir el latido de su corazón todo estaba bien mientras no se moviera. Tu celular seguía sonando como loco. Entonces paso lo que no querías que sucediera. Jake comenzó a moverse y te empujo más sobre el volante y gritaste.

Los asustaste, te dolía mucho y como buena porrista sabias que significaba algo. Tenías el brazo fracturado aparte que algunas heridas por los cristales.

-Perdón, ¿Qué paso?, oh Santana tu brazo- dijo Jake

-No te muevas por favor- casi susurraste sin aliento

-¿Qué tiene?- dijo Ted

-Está en una posición que no debe ser muy buena para el hueso- dijo Jake

-No te muevas Jake puedes lastimarla más- dijo Jane

El pulso se te aceleraba, el dolor era más intenso, entonces recordaste la primera imagen que se te vino a la mente cuando paso todo. Era Brittany su cara estaba allí plasmada en tu mente como en piedra. Llegaron los demás y trataron de abrir la puerta entonces hicieron la estupidez mas grande de sus vidas. Te jalaron para quitarte de encima de Jake.

-¡NO!- gritaron los cuatro pasajeros.

Te soltaron enseguida pero el movimiento ya estaba hecho.

Y no sabías que el dolor podría haber sido más fuerte en tu vida. Ahora ya no sentías más que solo eso y el sonido del celular taladra tus oídos.

-¡Contesten el maldito celular! – gritaste

Rápidamente escuchaste las sirenas, te dolía mucho y sabías lo que venía un: Desvanecimiento, tenias que controlarte estabas como sumida en agua densa pero escuchabas que alguien contestaba.

-Bueno, no me importa quién seas estamos en una situación de emergencia-

-Te estoy diciendo, que no me importa, estamos en medio de un accidente y mi nueva amiga esta desmayándose del dolor. –

-Santana…se llama Santana-

Las luces de las sirenas se veían cerca.

-Hey Santana, no te duermas, aguanta - decía Ted

Colgó rápidamente y te dijo

-San, vamos alguien llamo preguntando por ti Rachel, es Rachel, ¿No es tu amiga?...Hey contéstame –

-Brittany…es muy linda cuando ríe- dijiste porque era lo único que venía a tu mente.

Tus fuerzas ya no eran suficientes de verdad te dolía antes habías visto fracturas de otras porristas pero nunca habías sentido una en carne propia. Era horrible.

-¿Están todos bien?- dijo un paramédico

-Por favor mi amiga, su brazo esta horrible y sangra – dijo Jake

Paso todo muy rápido, no sabías muy bien pero cuando te sacaron del carro viste tu brazo, estaba todo en un ángulo raro y en hueso sobresalía. Sangre…había sangre.

Llegaste al hospital, te atendieron rápidamente nos analgésicos que te dieron en la ambulancia habían disminuido el dolor notoriamente. Pero te desvaneciste. Era lindo irse sin saber dónde estabas pero allí donde ibas siempre te acompañaba ella no te importaba, nada importaba ya mientras ella siguiera a tu lado, la oscuridad inundo todo y pensaste que era el fin.

Cuando habías marcado nunca pensaste escuchar una voz masculina diciendo que Santana estaba en peligro.

-¿Qué pasa Rachel? – dijo Quinn

No podías hablar, estabas con la garganta reseca tu pulso se había acelerado.

-¡Rachel!...¿Qué pasa?-

Entonces al mirar la cara de Quinn viste que de verdad estaba preocupada tu rostro debía estar deformado por el miedo.

-Un chico…me contesto y dijo...él dijo…que …estaba en una emergencia…y …(El nudo que se estaba formando en tu garganta era horrible)…Santana estaba grave..- Te soltaste a llorar

Te derrumbaste no parabas de llorar. Sentías miedo. Unos brazos te rodearon, una calidez te invadió era Quinn, reconfortándote.

-Cálmate, siéntate por favor yo me encargo- dijo

Le hablo a tus papas, ellos llegaron y les conto lo que paso, se sentaron contigo mientras Quinn marcaba con tu celular.

-Bueno, ¿Marco? Soy Quinn te hablo para preguntarte si Santana ¿Está bien?-

-¡oh!...Marco es que marcamos ahorita a su celular y nos contesto otro chico dijo que habían tenido un accidente-

-Ok, espero-

Veías en rostro de Quinn que pronto a ensombrecerse.

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, Ahorita voy hablar con tus papas, mantenme informada por favor-

Colgó y se te quedo viendo con algo de tristeza.

-Si tuvieron un accidente había salido con unos amigos le acaban de avisar de un hospital, Santana se fracturo un brazo y tiene otras heridas se dirige ahorita al hospital-

Una calma se apodero de ti y una opresión que se había adueñado de tu pecho se disipaba.

-Tenemos que avisarle a sus padres- te dijo

Tus papas te abrazaron y tú asentiste.

-Nosotros iremos con ustedes- dijeron tus papas.

**Nota autor: Perdoonnnnn! Entre a clases y se me acumuló mucha tarea pero prometo actualizar mas seguido. **

**Espero que les guste esta algo corto.**

**Rumors me dejo triste u.u **

**Cuídense.**

**Saludos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios! **


	11. El recuento de los daños

El camino a casa de los López fue muy corto no te podías aun componer tenias los ojos rojos e hipabas.

-Rachel quédate con Quinn por aquí, si los papas de Santana te ven así pensara que es algo mas grave – dijeron tus papas

Quinn te volvió abrazar, te sentías mejor con ella siendo tu refugio.

Tus papas hablaban con el Sr. López y luego voltearon para que te acercaras. El rostro del papá de Santana estaba impasible.

-Hemos marcado al Hospital nuestro hijo nos aviso hace unos minutos- dijo el Señor López

Pasaron a la sala de los López y la mamá de Santana estaba sentada en un asiento con algo de lágrimas silenciosas corriendo por su rostro. En cualquier momento sonaba el celular era el hermano de Santana, Marco avisando los por menores a su papá.

-No quiero ir se siente muy culpable, ya es un adulto se ocupara bien de ella, solo son algunos huesos rotos- decía el papá de Santana reconfortando a su esposa.

-Deberías ir tú a operarla, ella está sola y no son solo unos huesos rotos, son los huesos rotos de mi niña- y se soltó a llorar.

-No está sola, Marco esta allá todo saldrá bien-

Allí estuviste hasta que no soportaste el ambiente. Saliste con la excusa de que habías dejado tu celular en el carro. Justo atrás de ti iba Quinn

-Me imagino que es una excusa para salir de allí- dijo Quinn entregándote el celular.

-Ella, no debió estar en ese carro tal vez si le hubiera marcado antes no hubiera salido y ahorita estaría perfectamente dormida en su cama- dijiste

-Rachel todo pasó por alguna razón y no fue tu culpa- dijo Quinn

-No debí dejar que se fuera, fui mala amiga pero es que la vi tan devastada, hubiera insistido-

El celular de Quinn comenzó a sonar y ella contesto.

-hola-

-No estoy de humor Finn-

Pues que ahorita no puedo mañana o el lunes por favor –

-Rayos , Finn estoy con Rachel en casa de Santana-

-Hubo un accidente-

-No, ella no está bien-

-Ok, si gracias-

-Lo siento tuve que decirle, estaba de pesado- te dijo

-No te preocupes-

Te quedaste parada mirando la nada, tenias miedo de que algo saliera mal. Hace algunos meses no te hubiera pasado por la cabeza que estarías así preocupada por un accidente de Santana y con Quinn reconfortándote.

-Rachel-

-Mande Quinn.-

- tu celular está sonando-dijo

Lo contéstate inmediatamente pensaste que sería algo sobre Santana y escuchaste la voz de Kurt.

"Es cierto lo que dice Finn"

-¿Qué dice?-

"Santana tuvo un accidente"

-Sí, es cierto, Kurt no tengo ganas de platicar.-

Entonces pensaste, no querías que supiera Brittany porque ella se pondría mal.

-Kurt no le digan a Brittany-

Quinn te pregunto con la mirada la razón de lo último que habías dicho.

-Imagínate si se entera, sería una catástrofe-

-Entendido- dijo Quinn

Se sentaron él en porche de la casa de Santana, el tiempo paso.

-Chicas- las llamaron desde adentro de la casa

Se levantaron y entraron.

-Acaba de salir de la cirugía está bien, sale el lunes del hospital- dijo el

Una calma se apodero de ti y todo el cansancio te golpeo. Tenías mucho sueño. Al llegar a tu casa caíste rendida en tu cama.

-Quinn tengo mucho sueño, durmamos-

-Yo igual- contesto

Se quedaron dormidas, ese fin de semana fue memorable estar Quinn. No sabías que era pero cuando ella estaba cerca de ti, cuando te hablaba o simplemente verla parecía que nada podía salir mal.

Todo daba vueltas cuando abriste los ojos te mareabas tanto que volvías a cerrarlos y volvías a quedarte dormida estuviste así un buen rato. No sabías que horas eran, ni que día, ni donde te encontrabas. Te despertaste pero no abriste los ojos tenias que acostumbrarte cuando te sentiste segura abriste los ojos poco a poco. Había poca luz y eso te facilito las cosas.

-Santy-

-…mano-

-Santy, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te duele algo?, ¿Llamo a la enfermera?-

-No, silencio-

Entonces viste estabas en una sala de hospital no podías mover tu brazo derecho pero tus piernas y tu otro brazo estaban bien, te tocaste la cara no tenias nada fuera de lo normal entonces sentiste una presión en la cabeza y te sentiste unas vendas.

-Tenias unos cristales, nada grave pero no te preocupes estarás bien- dijo tu hermano

-No…puedo mover el brazo- tu voz sonaba ronca

-Tienes cuatro diferentes fracturas, hombro, codo, muñeca y antebrazo-

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-Unos meses- contesto

Te quedaste allí callada reflexionando y preguntaste

-¿Los demás?-

-Lo más grave fue tu brazo recibiste la peor parte-

Estaba todo bien y sonreíste no habías muerto, todos estaban bien y …

-Rachel marco- dijiste

-Si no te preocupes ellas me avisaron ya saben que saliste bien y todo-

-¿Ellas?- preguntaste

-Sí, Rachel y Quinn-

Habías despertado en otro mundo donde Quinn era amiga de Rachel.

-Oh maldición morí- exclamaste

-¿Qué?- dijo tu hermano

-Ellas no se llevan esto debe ser otro mundo antes de ir al cielo o infierno- dijiste

-No San esto es el mundo real, de verdad ellas marcaron y estuvieron en la casa de Lima con nuestros papas-

Te quedaste reflexionando tendrías que marca para comprobar todo.

-De hecho dejaron dicho que avisara cuando despertaras, avisare espérame-

Tu hermano salió a marcar por teléfono y te quedaste viendo el cuarto apenas habías reparado en que estaba lleno de flores y globos. Los chicos deberían estar muy preocupados.

-Mamá quiere hablar contigo pero aun no viene la enfermera –

-Rayos, Marcos no me operaron el cerebro, pásamela- dijiste

"Hija"

-Mami-dijiste

"Oh Dios gracias"

-Estoy bien mamá-

"Iré esta semana a verte"

-No es necesario, podemos nosotros-

"¿Cómo vas a estar así"

-Vamos aun tengo la otra mano-

"Pero"

-Nada de peros, te quiero mamá saludos a mi papá-

Le pasaste el teléfono a tu hermano, la verdad es que no te apetecía tener a tu mamá corriendo de un lado a otro.

-Gracias por confiar en mí- dijo tu hermano.

-no te preocupes yo debo disculparme- dijiste

-Nada de eso fue un accidente, un accidente-

Entonces tu hermano se quebró comenzó a sollozar. No te podías mover mucho pero moviste tu mano izquierda buscando que se acercara y lo hizo.

-No sabes el miedo que tuve- dijo

-Estoy aquí, nada grave paso-

Después de que tu hermano se calmara paso la enfermera, reviso todos tus signos vitales, estaba todo bien.

-Podrás salir mañana en la mañana- dijo y se fue

-¿Qué día es?-

-Lunes –

-¿Hablaste con Rachel?- preguntaste esperando que sí porque esa mujer sí que era desesperada.

-Hoy en la mañana, me dijo que le hablara cuando despertaras –

-Háblale por favor dile que estoy bien que el mundo no se librara pronto de Santana López- dijiste

Tu hermano te dedico una media sonrisa y procedió a márcale.

El lunes era un día complicado todos sabían sobre el accidente de Santana, todos menos Brittany todos se abalanzaron sobre ti en tu casillero preguntándote.

-¿Ella está bien?- dijo Mercedes

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Tina

-¿Estabas con Quinn?- dijo Finn

-Primero, si ella está bien, segundo fue un accidente automovilístico, tercero Quinn si estaba conmigo y por último nadie le pregunte porque dejo la corona-

Huiste de ellos, no te había dicho nada más de Santana y querías saber si ya había despertado. No pusiste atención en ninguna clase, ibas caminado a la última cuando de repente alguien te tomo del brazo y dijo.

-Srita. Berry usted se esconde, por qué no la he visto casi todo el día- dijo Quinn

Sonreíste.

-No Srita. Fabray usted se esconde de mí, eso hace que me entristezca- dijiste

-¿Qué tal tú día?- pregunto

-No creo que sea mejor que el tuyo- contesto

-Tienes mucha razón si alguien me vuelve a preguntar sobre algo del baile lo golpeare-

-Quinn- grito Finn

Ella rodo los ojos y volteo.

-¿Dónde has estado todo el día?- pregunto

-En clases Finn, es lo que se hace en la escuela- contesto

-Tenemos que hablar en privado- dijo Finn

-Lo siento, pero Rachel y yo íbamos camino a una clase-

-No es problema yo me adelanto- dijiste y te marchaste rápido

No querías volver a entrometerte en esa relación. Tenías tus propios problemas. Cuando la clase termino y guardabas tus cosas para ir al glee club, Quinn se acerco.

-Lo siento no debiste haber ido- dijo

-Querían privacidad, no me gusta molestar-

-No molesta aparte somos amigas, él puede decir todo lo que tenga que decir en frente tuyo- dijo

Te sentías muy agradecida, de nuevo esa calidez te invadió cuando Quinn tomo tu brazo y así caminaron por los pasillos hasta la sala del coro. Ibas entrando cuando sonó tu celular.

-Hola-

"Hola Rachel"

-¿Ella está bien?-

"Muy bien está aquí ya despertó pero se estaba acostumbrando"

-De verdad, que gran noticia,

"¿Quieres hablar con ella?"

-¡Claro!-

"Hey Berry"

-Hey chica, ¿Qué tal el día?-

"Ya sabes mis fines de semana son muy intensos siempre termino en un hospital"

-Me asustaste-

"No fue nada, unos huesos rotos"

-Cuatro fracturas en un brazo tienes suerte de que no te lo hallan cortado-

"Cállate"

Sentías una inmensa alegría, la preocupación se había ido.

"Rachel, ¿Alguien sabe?"

-Lo siento, todos menos ella-

"Ok, me parece que eso fue correcto"

-Entonces ¿Todo bien?-

"Claro todo bien…Es cierto ¿Qué hay entre tú y Quinn?

Te pusiste nerviosa y tartamudeabas

-So…somos…aaaaa…migas-

"Berry de verdad piensas que te voy a creer"

-Ahorita no Santana-

"Ok, tengo visitas me marcas después"

-¡NO!-

"¿Paso algo?"

Esa frase no te gustaba, ya no marcarias tú ella te tendrá que marcar y siempre vas a contestar las llamadas, no quieres que esta vez sea algo peor, ya no tendrá que esperar tus llamadas.

-Tú márcame por favor no quiero …Yo estaré disponible siempre tu solo marca-

"Ok. Adiós cuídate…Saludos a Quinn " lo último lo dijo con el tono de malicia característico de ella.

La mayoría de la gente presente en la sala del Club estaba atenta a lo que decías, por al voltear todos disimulaban terriblemente.

-¿Ella está bien?- pregunto Quinn

-Sí, me acaba de colgar tiene visitas luego marca y por cierto te manda saludos- dijiste

Ella te miro sorprendida y sonrió.

-Está bien, acaba de marcar- dijiste en voz alta para que todos escucharan.

Tus compañeros del coro estaban allí llenando la habitación, te traían más cosas, te sentías algo hostigada entre Jake disculpándose a cada rato y los relatos del accidente de cada uno de ellos pensabas que era mejor aguantar otra cirugía incluso otro hueso roto. Te sentías triste, profundamente sabías porque pero no querías admitirlo.

-Lo siento chicos, Santana tiene chequeo ahorita y después descansara un rato más para que mañana pueda salir de aquí.- dijo tu hermano

Todos se despidieron, diciéndote que te verían el miércoles y deseándote que te mejoraras.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto tu hermano

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-

-Luces algo no se…triste- dijo añadiendo lo ultimo con vacilación.

-Solo creo que no podre ir a Nueva York, tenía ganas de ir a ver a los chicos- dijiste

-Ok, no te preocupes encontraremos una forma- dijo tu hermano sonriendo

El doctor llego y te checo conto que habías tenido mucha suerte que nunca había visto tantas fracturas en un brazo, que habías sido valiente soportando el dolor y que tu brazo estaría como nuevo. Te administraron algo de medicina para el dolor te estabas quedando de nuevo dormida y pensaste en lo que te hacía sentir triste no era que tal vez no escucharías a los chicos, si no era el hecho de que te habías partido el brazo y que ella no supiera nada, siempre estuvo en tu mente cuando paso el accidente, soportaste el dolor gracias a su imagen en tu cabeza, querías que ella supiera, que corriera a tus brazos y te besara. Querías tenerla a tu lado cuidándote y mimándote. Pero no era una novela, ni era algo normal ese amor que sentías por ella. Debías olvidarla pero sabias que el hecho de tratar de olvidarla era más doloroso que el verla con otra persona. Haciendo todas esas clases de conjeturas de fuiste quedando dormida, soñarías de nuevo con Britt, solo tú y ella en el mágico mundo que habías construido en tu mente donde no importaba nada ella estaba a tu lado cuidándote.

Despertarse en un hospital no era agradable, siempre tenías ese olor raro que expendían esos lugares, hubo de nuevo rutina de chequeo. Todo salió bien y después de unas horas ya estabas instalada en tu habitación rodeada de todas las cosas que te habían obsequiado. Recordaste que no habías hablado con Rachel y también analizaste su despedida marcaste de inmediato.

"Sabes que yo si tengo clases "

-Siempre me saludas muy raro Rachel-

"Tienes suerte que sea intercambio de salones"

-Ya salí del hospital, quería avisarte-

"Que bien, ¿Qué tal?"

-Nada solo que es incomodo que tu hermano te vista- dijiste

"Lo debe ser"

-Rachel no tuviste la culpa de nada entendido-

"¿Cómo sabes?"

-Tu despedida de ayer me hizo pensar eso, así que no te culpes por favor-

"Ok, ¿No iras a Nueva York?-

-No sé aún-

"Tengo ya clases Quinn me espera"

-Ok, ve con tu novia a clases, cuídate-

"No es mi novia"

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor-

"Santana somos amigas"

-Ok, espero que a ella le guste ese adjetivo que le das, cuídate-

Todo el día estar en la cama era algo aburrida y desquiciante, tu hermano te hablaba cada 5 minutos y los otros 5 minutos te hablaba tu mamá. Al llegar la tarde fueron de nuevo tus compañeros-

-¿Entonces la excursión para ir a ver las nacionales está suspendida?- preguntaste

-Estamos viendo eso, no creo que puedas viajar en esas condiciones- dijo Jane

-Hablaremos con la maestra- dijo Ted

Te animaron la tarde se marcharon cuando tu hermano llegaba.

-Aquí tengo la dieta que te mando el doctor, comenzara hacer la cena-

-Siento que todo el mundo me trata como si hubiera podido morir- le dijiste a tu hermano

-Santana, no te tomas esto enserio, podrías haber muerto el sábado tuviste mucha suerte de que el golpe no fuera fuerte – tu hermano te hablo de una manera fría y cruda.

-Eso no iba a pasar- contéstate

-¿Por qué no?- te pregunto

Querías contestar "Porque solo pensaba en ella, porque solo con ver la cara de Brittany en mi mente me da la fuerza para realizar todo"

-Porque soy lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar- dijiste

-A veces me molesta tu necedad, no ves el peligro actúas por impulso pensando que lo que haces es correcto que no te puede pasar nada, pero Santana eres mortal- te contesto

-¡Si te molesta mi necedad pues evita escucharme, corre ve hacer la cena aléjate de mí, sé que soy mortal, puedo sentir el dolor pero a comparación de lo que he sufrido eso solo fue rasguño!- dijiste con el resentimiento que sentías.

Tu hermano te miro fijamente entonces te dedico una mirada de angustia.

-¿Me dirás que has sufrido?-

Habías dicho más de lo necesario pero ya no aguantabas todos esos sentimientos que habías ocultado, te estaban matando por dentro, estrangulándote.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi San- te dijo tu hermano

Se puso a lado tuyo en la cama y tomo tu mano, mirándote con preocupación. No movías la cabeza, negabas todo no querías decirle, era mucho no sabias como iba a reaccionar pero tu interior parecía un volcán que estaba a punto de hacer erupción.

-Nunca te juzgare, eres mi pequeña hermana, no te dije nada cuando tomaste la iniciativa de venirte pero me preocupo, ¿Alguien te hizo lastimo?- te dijo

Cerraste los ojos y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir por tu ojos.

-Me vas a odiar, no puedo decírtelo- dijiste por fin

-¡Hey Santana!- te tomo con suavidad tu barbilla y la giro hacia él

-Mírame, abre los ojos- te dijo

Abriste los ojos y viste el rostro de tu hermano, él te ayudo en muchas tareas de la escuela, te enseño a conducir, siempre te escribía correos para saber de ti, te hablaba y siempre se preocupaba por ti. Te apoyó 100% cuando te uniste al Glee club. Recordaste que te pedía que grabaras tus actuaciones para que pudiera verlas.

Suspiraste.

-Santana por favor dime. – te suplico.

Su voz sonaba tan profundamente lastimada.

-Me gustan las chicas- dijiste titubeante

El te miro y te abrazo. Comenzó a reírse y tú no entendías.

-Solo es eso, Dios pensé que te habían hecho algo.- te dijo

-¿No me odias?, ¿No te doy asco?- preguntaste

Te miro de nuevo y te dijo.

-Nunca te odiaría y menos me darías asco, siempre te apoyare eres mi hermana Santana entiéndelo, no está mal-

Y comenzaste a llorar.

-Tengo miedo, no me siento normal la gente me juzgara- dijiste

-No puedes vivir con miedo y lo que la gente diga no debe importarte, escúchame: ¡Nunca pidas la aprobación de la gente, solo debes aceptarte tú eso es lo más importante!- te dijo

Asentiste y sentías una carga menos. Lo abrazaste y vino a ti ese recuerdo.

"_Te habían empujado unos niños de los juegos del parque y llegaste llorando a tu casa, solo estaba tu hermano. Cuando te vio rápidamente te pregunto qué había pasado y balbuceabas que unos niños te habían molestado. Nunca habías visto a tu hermano tan enojado te llevo al parque para que le señalaras a los niños. Ya no estaban pero él te llevaba todos los días para ver si los niños volvían aparecer, el día que aparecieron tu hermano les reclamo, no los golpeo pero fue tan mordaz, tan mezquino, los humillo tanto que los golpes nunca los hubieran hecho sentir tanto dolor._

_Allí aprendiste a defenderte con palabras y actuar fríamente para defenderte también recordabas las palabras que te dijo_

"_Nadie puede lastimarte, no debes dejar que alguien te haga sentir miedo ni humillación debes defenderte con lo que puedas Santana, debes ser fuerte y poder cuidarte para que puedas cuidar a las cosas que amas, sé valiente","_

Habías olvidado esas palabras y las malinterpretaste.

-Te quiero hermano- dijiste

Toda la noche hablaste con tu hermano le contaste todo sobre lo que te había llevado a mudarte con él. Se sentía bien desahogarte y confiar en alguien más. Lo mejor de todo es que tu hermano nunca te juzgo solo te acepto tal como eras. La seguridad que te brindaba te devolvió el valor. Irías a Nueva York.

**Nota autor: ¿como agradecerles sus comentarios? De verdad me gustan mucho, siempre sonrió cuando leo algún comentario. Miles miles de gracias.**

**Me he tardo algo lo siento, lo siento pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, la escuela me mantiene ocupada. =(**

**Bueno espero que les guste. En la serie ya casi estamos aun pasito de Brittana! =D en una escena pensé que se besarían D:**

** de nuevo Muchas Gracias! Espero actualizar antes del Lunes próximo.**


	12. Lluvia

**N.A : Aquí comienza desde el punto de vista de Rachel**

No estabas en paz desde que Santana había insinuado que tú y Quinn eran más que amigas, claro te tenía loca, un solo roce te llenaba la mente de muchas imágenes, su sonrisa te hacia viajar a universos llenos de colores y elefantes rosados.

Ibas divagando de eso en los pasillos cuando.

-Rachel quiero hablar contigo- dijo Artie

Artie se veía muy serio.

-El día del baile le tomaste unas fotos a Brittany y si tratas de negarlo no servirá porque yo te vi tomándolas- te dijo

Te quedaste con la boca abierta como pez fuera del agua, no sabías que decir.

-Dime, ¿Para qué le tomaste fotos?, ¿Por qué está claro que no eran para mí?-

Seguías igual moviendo la boca, no tenías idea de que decirle.

-Rachel espero tu respuesta, las fotos del baile- te decía

Ese niño en silla de ruedas se veía tan amenazador. Pero justo a tiempo llego como príncipe azul a salvarte tu princesa rubia.

-Hola chicos- saludo.

-Discúlpanos, Quinn estoy platicando con Rachel- dijo Artie de manera brusca

-Lo sé perdón escuche, fue mi culpa Artie es que estoy haciendo un anuario del Glee Club de nuestra generación y Rachel me hizo el favor de tomarle fotos porque cada quien tendrá su sección, Brittany se veía muy bonita y por eso le tomo fotos.- dijo con un aplomo que tu creíste todo.

Se les quedo viendo a las dos que sonreían.

-Era una sorpresa no te podía decir- dijiste

-Ok, solo pensé no sé tal vez en Santana, estoy segura que ella tenía algo con Britt- dijo

Se fue y te quedaste viéndolo, tenía mucha razón pero no querías decirle nada cuando recordaste a Quinn.

-Gracias, me acabas de salvar- dijiste

-Debes ser más discreta, sabes yo también creo lo mismo de Santana y Brittany- te dijo seriamente

Comenzaste a caminar con ella a tu lado, no decías nada. Estabas confundida. Cuando otra rubia se unió al grupo.

-Artie me dijo que ustedes están haciendo un anuario del Glee Club y que quiere unas copias de mis fotos- dijo

Mas enredos creaban todas esas mentiras estabas algo cansada.

-Venga ustedes dos quiero hablar de algo- les dijiste

Las llevaste a las gradas vacías del campo de futbol entonces aspiraste aire.

-No es para un anuario lo que pasa es que Quinn escucho por accidente una conversación con Santana en la que decía de las fotos que te tome en el baile, Artie me vio tomándolas por cierto sospecha que Santana tenía algo contigo Brittany por favor se mas discreta y Quinn averiguaste el enigma no puedo decirte yo así que Brittany cuéntale lo de Santana- dijiste

Brittany se sonrojo y miro al piso. Quinn estaba expectante mirando.

-San…se me declaró y yo la rechace- dijo Brittany su voz sonaba algo vacía nunca habías escuchado ese tono de voz en ella.

Todo fue silencio, nadie hablaba solo tres chicas mirando la nada.

-Ella fue tan dulce conmigo, yo pude haber hecho las cosas diferentes pero también quiero a Artie, no puedo dejarlo aparte Santana nunca me ha dicho bien lo que quiere de mi.- dijo seriamente Brittany y comenzó a sollozar.

-Hey, nena no llores Britt, mírame no llores.- dijo Quinn

Te acercaste a Brittany y ella se recargo de tu hombro mientras Quinn tomaba su mano.

-No tienes la culpa Brittany, ella siguió su rumbo y tú hiciste lo correcto. – dijo Quinn

-Pero hacer lo correcto duele mucho porque yo también la quiero y la extraño mucho demasiado, no puedo estar así sin verla tanto tiempo- decía

-Creo que irá a vernos a las nacionales allí la veras no te preocupes- dijiste mintiendo solo para verla sonreír de nuevo.

Quinn te dedico una mirada de regaño pero no sabías que mas hacer. Pero Brittany se había calmado.

**N.A: Aquí comenzamos desde el punto de vista de Santana.**

Habías hecho lo posible para estar bien faltaban pocos días para las nacionales tenias que ir a verlos cantar, tenias que ir a verla.

-San, el doctor dijo que el viaje en Carretera te hará mal- te decía tu hermano

-Vamos, me iré con la profesora Samuels todo el asiento de atrás para mí- decías

-San, si mi papá se entera me matara- sentencio tu hermano.

Ese tipo de discusiones se habían llevado a cabo casi todos los días desde que decidiste fervientemente ir a Nueva York. No habías podido reincorporarte a la clases todavía pero tus compañeros habían dicho que si seguiría en marcha la excursión. Solo debías tener el permiso de tu tutor firmado.

-¿Por qué quieres ir a Nueva York San? Dame una buena razón.- dijo

-Quiero verla- susurraste

Tu hermano solo resoplo aire, sonaba el timbre así que fue abrir. Eran tus compañeros del Glee Club y la profesora Samuels.

-¿Cómo sigues?- te pregunto la maestra.

-Mejor, ya mi hermano me deja caminar hasta la sala.- contéstate

La profesora te había visitado casi todos los días, estar con ella se había vuelto algo asfixiante, amabas a Brittany pero no eras de hielo esa maestra estaba realmente sexy y no soportabas mucho tiempo con ella porque tu pulso se aceleraba y te sonrojabas lo cual a ella le gustaba porque sabias que ya se había dado cuenta.

Todos se comportaban de manera rara cuando ella iba, porque tus compañeros no estaban parlanchines, sonreían pero no hablaban.

-Traemos buenas noticias, hemos conseguido boletos de aviones para que dos personas puedan ir a las nacionales, los demás iremos en autos- dijo la profesora

Esa era una buena noticia.

-Hablamos con el doctor él dijo que si podías viajar en avión, uno de nosotros ira contigo por cualquier cosa, después pasaremos por ti al aeropuerto- dijo Jake

Sonreíste y dijiste.

-Es perfecto, solo debo conseguir un sombrero decente porque no iré a Nueva York cubriéndome la cabeza con un chal.-

Y es que esos pequeños cristales que habían causado algunas heridas a tu cuero cabelludo habían tenido que ser removidos y por ende te rasuraron todo esa parte de la cabeza ahora tenias una parte de tu cabeza sin cabello. Te habían dicho que crecería pero te seguías sintiendo insegura.

-Nosotros también- dijeron a coro tus compañeros

Y mostraron que ellos tampoco tenían en esa parte cabello, se habían rasurado como muestra de apoyo.

-Sabíamos que eso te causaría problemas así que decidimos rasurarnos también, no podemos hacer otra cosa.- dijo Ted

-Hemos tenido problemas incluso la profesora la llamaron a la dirección- dijo Jane

La señorita Samuels también mostraba orgullosamente su cabeza. Te sentías feliz y triste ellos habían hecho todo eso por ti tenias ganas de llorar.

-Gracias significa mucho para mí-

Unos minutos después escribiste un mensaje de texto.

"No se te olviden las fotos".

Todo el Glee club estaba nervioso había practicado mucho pero los nervios siempre llegaban. Te sentías muy insegura pero debías mostrar que sabias perfectamente que iban a ganar.

Veías a la perfecta rubia que estaba junto a ti. Hace un día habían llegado a Nueva York.

-¿Nerviosa?- te pregunto

-Para nada tengo una grandiosa voz, ganaremos – le contestaste

Ella te sonrió.

- Me encanta esa parte de ti siempre dejas de lado la modestia-

No entendiste muy bien todo porque después de "Me encanta esa parte de ti" tu flotaste así el espacio. No reaccionaste a hasta que ella te toco y te dijo

-Rachel, te pregunto qué ¿a qué horas llega Santana?-

-No se solo dijo que nos veríamos aquí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Es que Brittany anda de un lado para otro buscándola-

-No debe tardar ella dijo que vendría- contéstate de una forma rotunda

Ella había dicho que vendría y no te fallaría.

Estabas nerviosa todo el resto de la semana lo estuviste. Ahora esperabas a Jake que había sido el designado para acompañarte en el avión. Todos ya habían salido. El viaje no fue tan incomodo. Cuando llegaste a Nueva York todos estaban ya esperándolos. Llevaban un cartel que decía. "Convención de rapados extraños" ya que todos lucían sus extraños cortes tomaste valor y te quitaste el gorro que traías a tu lado Jake hacia lo mismo.

-Hace mucho calor- decía

Comenzaste a reír y se reunieron con los demás.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- pregunto la profesora que parecía más la hermana de algunos de ustedes.

-Muy bien- contestaron al unisonó tú y Jake.

Era algo temprano para ir al teatro donde se realizaría el evento así que fueron a comer algo. Te sentías cómoda con ellos. Los nervios se te habían olvidado pero cuando mencionaron que ya deberían irse porque también querían conocer a los "chicos de lima" tu estomago comenzó a revolverse, maldijiste haber comido algo.

El tráfico de Nueva York no es algo lindo y casi siempre no te deja llegar a tiempo a los lugares. Te sentías agradecida de que no llevaran mucho tiempo. Al arribar al teatro todo el valor que habías acumulado se esfumo querías dar la vuelta y regresar a casa con tu hermano.

-Santana ¿Estás bien?- pregunto la profesora

-Sí- contestaste

No querías encontrártelos de hecho no planeabas mandarle un mensaje a Rachel así no los verías hasta que volvieras a reunir el valor. Pero la vida nunca es justa. A la derecha volteando para todos lados se encontraba Quinn y Rachel y en ese momento la rubia te señalaba.

En menos de 3 segundos tenias a la judía frente de ti con una sonrisa enorme.

-oh Dios Santana, te dejo de ver unas semanas y te encuentro así- dijo en tono de burla

Todos rieron y Rachel procedió a darte un abrazo con sumo cuidado. Y justo en ese momento sentiste nostalgia.

-Bueno chicos le presento a Rachel la solista de mi antiguo coro- dijiste

-Mucho gusto, de hecho ya nos conocemos yo te conteste el celular ese día- dijo Jake

-Es cierto- contesto Rachel.

-Rachel ella es la directora del Coro- dijiste señalando a la profesora Samuels

-Hola Rachel es bueno conocer a los amigos de San- dijo la profesora

A tu amiga no se le paso que la maestra te había llamado "San" y sabias que después te preguntaría. Observaste que Quinn se puso al margen, tu hermano te había contado que Quinn le había marcado para avisarle le tenias que agradecer eso aparte ya no te importaban los viejos rencores en St Ann no sabían que tus pechos era falsos pensaste. Caminaste así ella.

-Hola Quinn- saludaste

Ella se te quedo mirando y sonrió.

-Hola Santana ¿Cómo va el brazo?-

-Pues más o menos lo que no va bien es mi raspón en la cabeza algún día de estos tendré que ir a que me inserten cabello- dijiste bromeando.

Se te quedo mirando de forma dudosa y giraste para que viera lo que habías apodado "Alcancía".

-Dios mío Santana no sabía sobre eso- dijo

-No te alarmes fueron unos pequeños raspones-

Entonces también presentaste a Quinn

-Chicos ella es Quinn otra amiga de Lima- dijiste

-En Lima siempre hay chicas tan guapas- dijo Jake

Rieron. Entonces Rachel se te acerco y dijo

-Las fotos-

-Chicos regreso enseguida voy a darle algunos consejos antes de show- dijiste riendo

Caminaron un poco eras custodiada por Quinn y Rachel.

-No me voy a caer- dijiste

-Es que bromeas mucho pero tu brazo y tu cabeza hablan por sí solas- dijo Rachel

-Estoy bien, ¿Están listas para el gran momento?- preguntaste

-Claro- dijo Rachel

Las miraste detenidamente y asentiste.

-Aquí está lo que me pediste-

Rachel te entrego las fotos en un sobre.

-¿Iras a ver a los demás?- te pregunto Quinn

-Ya es tarde y no quiero retrasarlos.-

-Ella te ha estado esperando- volvió a decir la rubia

Te quedaste anonadada.

-Lo averiguo sola y deberías cuidarte de Artie creo que sospecha- dijo Rachel

-No diré nada Santana- dijo Quinn

No podías hablar.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Rachel

Como ibas a estar bien si otra persona lo sabía, si por lo que habías huido de Lima se comenzaba a saber.

-Esto es horrible, ¡todo el esfuerzo que hice por dejar Lima esta valiendo un carajo!- dijiste

Te diste media vuelta y comenzaste a correr, Rachel trato de detenerte pero te soltaste. Saliste del Teatro corrías te detuviste cuando comenzaste a notar un dolor fuerte en tu brazo, había sido una pésima idea correr así estando en ese estado. Tu celular había estado sonando todo ese tiempo querías aventarlo por algún lado pero te contuviste. No sabías que hacer estuviste dando vueltas en círculos hablando para ti misma.

-Señorita ¿está bien?-

Volteaste y frente a ti se encontraba un policía y de repente te sentiste estúpida habías montando un drama a media calle.

-Si disculpe he recibido una mala noticia- dijiste

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?- te pregunto

-No estoy bien gracias- cerrando así la conversación

-Perdone pero usted está sangrando no puedo dejarla ir así- te dijo poniendo su mano sobre tu hombro

Te llevaste tu mano hacia la herida de tu cabeza y sentiste un ardor. Al ver tu mano descubriste ue tenias sangre.

-Rayos-

-Lo ve, la llevare algún hospital deje ir por la patrulla- te dijo amablemente

-Lo siento no se preocupe me pondré hielo y mi botiquín esta en el carro.- contéstate

Lo último que te faltaba era que volvieras a pisar una sala de emergencias de nuevo.

-Bueno en ese caso la acompañaré a comprar el hielo- te dijo

Ya te había molestado.

-No se preocupe puedo ir sola-

-Lo siento debo acompañarla- te dijo

Justo cuando ibas a contestarle de una mala manera.

-San, hasta que te encuentro – dijo la voz de la señorita Samuels

Volteaste a verla y agradeciste sino hubieras ido a parar a alguna delegación por haber insultado a un policía.

-Disculpe oficial, yo la atiendo no se preocupe- le dijo

Te tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar contigo

-Eres muy irresponsable Santana porque saliste corriendo así ahora estas sangrando y te estás perdiendo las actuaciones-

-No me importa- contestaste

-Nunca te había escuchado tan enojada al parecer algo te molesto- te dijo

Estabas molesta con todos, porque tú habías tu mejor intento para controlar las cosas y ahora por el capricho del destino todo estaba desbaratándose si Quinn y Artie sabían que iba a detener todo eso.

-Ya no soporto esto- dijiste

-Lose el yeso suele dar mucha comenzó vamos por hielo- te dijo

-No es el tonto yeso, es todo lo que está pasando estoy harta de estar sintiendo mal todo el tiempo –

-Muy bien ya te sinceraras pero ven vamos a otro lugar donde no puedan arrestarnos por desordenes en la vía pública- dijo tu profesora.

Caminaron llegaron un pequeño café y se sentaron. No pediste nada pero la profesora insistió que te trajeran una botella de agua y si de favor te podían traer una bolsa pequeña de hielo.

-Te molesto que Rachel este saliendo con Quinn- te dijo

La miraste se había dado cuenta que entre Rachel y Quinn había algo solo con mirarlas.

-¿Usted como sabe que entre ellas hay algo?- preguntaste

-Soy buena observando gente- te contesto

-No están saliendo y no fue eso- dijiste

-Pues deberían se nota que entre ellas hay una chispa- te dijo

Te trajeron el hielo y el agua, tomaste la bolsa para ponértela en tu cabeza te dolió al principio pero no la quitaste.

-Duele verdad, pero mantenla así ¿Cómo se te ocurre correr?, les dije que yo vendría por ti porque su presentación estaba próxima deberías llamarlas…hacen una bonita pareja deberías decirles-

-¿Cómo puede hablar de ellas así son chicas?- dijiste con enojo

-¿Está mal lo que ellas sienten?- te pregunto

Te miro nunca habías visto tan cerca sus ojos grises parecía que veía tus pensamientos.

-Porqué si dices que está mal quiere decir que no te aceptas-

-¿No me acepto? – dijiste

-¿Me preguntas?-

-No le pregunto no entiendo porque dice eso-

-Santana sabes me gustan las chicas y lo vengo sabiendo desde que comencé la secundaria así que puedo detectar a alguien que juega en mi equipo-

Nadie te había hecho una declaración de ese tipo, la volviste a observar y buscaste eso que no habías sido capaz de ver pero no encontraste nada que la delatara.

-Usted bromea- dijiste

-Claro que no, te soy 100% sincera pensé que ya lo sabías todo el mundo en la escuela lo sabe, ¿no has visto cuantas chicas están en el coro? Todas son amigas de Jane y Jane es mi sobrina, soy profesora en St. Ann porque mi papá es parte de la mesa directiva y amigo de todo ellos soy una marginada desde que decidí salir del closet pero me siento libre y soy feliz- te conto

Bajaste la mirada no sabias nada de eso, de hecho no platicaban más que de música en el coro.

-Son muy gentiles ellos no te dijeron nada porque pensaron que te incomodarían entonces Santana ¿Qué me cuentas de ti?- te dijo

Ya no era importante nada.

-Me enamore de mi mejor amiga y ella estaba enamorada de mi pero fue una completa estúpida tuve miedo de todo lo que sentía ahora tiene novio hui de Lima porque no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que soy- dijiste

-Todas comentemos ese error no te preocupes- te dijo

-No importa ahora me entero que otras dos personas saben de lo que siento por ella todo lo que hice fue en vano todos sabrán que ella me gusta-

-Algún día tendrían que enterarse no puedes vivir siempre una mentira Santana-

-Duele que tenga que sufrir todo esto para que al final no valga nada, fue tan doloroso separarme de ella-

-Vamos Santana te contare algo que me paso, yo al igual que tú me enamore de mi mejor amiga es el cliché más grande que existe ella sabía que no me gustaban los chicos pero nunca me hizo menos por eso me aceptaba tal como era creo que eso fue lo que me atrajo se convirtió en mi mano derecha paso el tiempo un día nos emborrachamos y gracias al alcohol en nuestro sistema la bese fue el beso más perfecto que me han dado, después de eso ella solo decía "Fue culpa del alcohol" pero había una sobra en sus ojos que me decía que ocultaba algo pero nunca le dije nada, nunca le dije que estaba totalmente enamorada de ella que la amaba, pasaron los años tomamos caminos separados nuestra amistad se fue olvidando, la recordaba como el primer amor y un día de estos recibo una llamada era ella me hablaba para decirme que se iba a casar que estaba invitada, quería que cantara en su boda y que fuera su dama de honor, acepte pero en ese momento mi corazón se paro, la boda es dentro un mes he ido los ensayos verla de nuevo es volver a revivir todo ese amor y me hace pensar en los "hubiera" , así que de mi gran error quiero que aprendas algo San –

Cuando termino de hablar se te había formado un nudo en la garganta, pensaste en Brittany vestida de blanco caminado hacia el altar, hacia otra persona que no eras tú mientras tú observabas como ella decidía compartir toda su vida con otra persona. Tu corazón sintió un dolor enorme y una angustia te invadió.

-No quiero que eso pase- dijiste pero no se lo decías a la profesora te lo decías a ti misma.

-Pues ves y sé valiente- te dijo

-Tengo miedo- confesaste

-¿Tu miedo al ser juzgada es más grande al de perderla para siempre?- te pregunto la maestra mirándote

Claro que no, el miedo de perderla era infinitamente más grande que el de ser juzgada era tan grande como el amor que sentías por la bailarina.

Negaste moviendo la cabeza y la valentía te invadió.

-Tengo que ir a ver a Brittany- declaraste

Sonó el celular de la maestra y contesto después de unos minutos te dijo

-Nos perdimos todo acaban de dar los resultados tu coro quedo en segundo lugar, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos fuera?-

Miraste y ya estaba anocheciendo parecía que iba soltarse una tormenta de verano.

-No te detengo ahora, vamos de regreso-

Comenzaron a caminar despacio pero aceleraste el paso querías llegar de inmediato, estabas segura de lo que ibas hacer.

-Debo entrar a los camerinos- le dijiste a la maestra.

-Toma Jake me la dio- te dijo entregándote un pase VIP

Entraste y comenzaste a buscarlos, había mucha gente muchos coros recorrías los rostros buscando alguno conocido.

-Disculpe el coro de Lima – preguntaste y te señalaron que avanzaras más

Llegaste hasta el fondo y viste a la persona menos indicada.

-Artie-

-Santana- te dijo

-Felicidades segundo lugar nacional, nada mal- dijiste

-Santana ¿Qué haces aquí?- te dijo secamente

-Vengo a felicitarlos-

-Vienes a verla y sé que hay algo entre ustedes vi como Rachel te entrego algo, estoy completamente seguro que eran las dichosas fotos que le saco a Britt en el baile-

-Vengo a verlos, así que pasare- dijiste no te dejarías amenazar ya habías soportado mucho

-Lo siento pero no te dejare pasar-

-Entonces perdóname pero tendré que usar la fuerza-

Todo fue rápido, debieron hacer mucho ruido porque salieron los chicos y se encontraron con una escena rara, tú y Artie en el piso quejándose.

-¡Santana!- grito Rachel

Te dolía el brazo pero no era nada grave estabas segura. Rachel se apresuro a levantarte y todos se sorprendieron.

-Estoy bien-

Entre todos los levantaron, sabias que no podías culpa a Artie estaba haciendo lo único razonable que se puede hacer en un situación así que era defender lo que querías.

-Chicos ¿Qué paso?- dijo el señor Schuester

-Venia rápido y no vi a Artie chocamos sin querer- dijiste rápidamente

-Si disculpa no te vi- te dijo Artie

Al ponerte te pie los vistes a todos y entonces te sentiste como en casa. Te comenzaron a preguntar sobre todo pero una voz que conocías muy bien hablo más alto que todas.

-Santy ¿Qué te paso?-

-Nada grave Britt me tropecé siguiendo una mariposa- dijiste dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Santana perdón por las palabras pero luces terrible.- te dijo Kurt

-Lo sé, en fin ¡Muchas felicidades ¡- dijiste tu voz sonaba rara habías inyectado mucha emoción.

Cada uno te comenzó abrazar, cuando abrazaste a Rachel susurraste un "Lo siento" todos te habían abrazado menos tres personas; Brittany, Quinn y Artie.

Tomaste la iniciativa abrazaste a Artie y él le dedicaste "No puedo contenerme" y a Quinn le dijiste "De verdad lo siento". Dejaste lo mejor para lo último. Justo la ibas abrazar cuando.

-Chicos el autobús nos espera, Santana lo siento tanto pero debemos irnos tenemos el vuelo para hoy- te dijo el Señor Schuester.

-No se preocupe, los visitare luego – sonreíste de manera triste

-Cuídate mucho Santana- te dijo

Se comenzaron a despedir y cuando por fin abrazaste a Britt su pequeño novio las interrumpió. No pudiste decirle nada.

-Santana- te dijo Rachel

Te acercaste a ella para salir de los camerinos.

-No debí comportarme así lo siento- dijiste

-No te preocupes, ¿Iras a Lima?- te dijo

-A ver cómo te le declaras a Fabray- dijiste en voz baja

Se puso roja.

-Solo porque estas herida no te hago nada- te contesto

Cuando llegaron a la salida de todos se estaba listos para marchar.

-Vamos Rachel debemos llegar rápido al hotel- dijo Quinn

-Nos vemos Rachel- dijiste

No querías que se fueran, no de esa manera sin haber tenido tiempo para platicar con ellos sin haberle dicho a Brittany cuando la amabas. Abrazaste a Rachel y sentiste lágrimas en tu rostro.

-Cuídate mucho, estaremos en contacto- te dijiste

-Lo sé no hay porque sentirse tristes y por favor cuídate tú…te quiero- te dijo

-Yo también te quiero Rach y cuida a Quinn- le dijiste

Se soltaron y corrió para subirse al autobús estaba comenzando a llover. Les dijiste adiós con la mano hasta que llegaron tus nuevos compañeros.

-¿Qué pasa San?- te dijo Jake

No te habías dado cuenta que estabas llorando.

-No puede decirle…- dijiste y comenzaste a llorar en su pecho.

Entonces.

-Chicos debemos alcanzarlos- dijo Ted

-Paren un taxi- dijo Jane

De repente estabas sentada en un taxi siguiendo el autobús, iban contigo Jake y la señorita Samuels.

-No puedes quedarte con tus sentimientos adentro, siempre hay que ir por todo Santana- te dijo Jake

El taxi se paro, llovía mucho y había bastante tráfico.

-¿Sabes en que hotel están?- te pregunto Jake

-No-

-Márcale a Rachel- dijo pero sonó como casi una orden

Marcaste y a los tres tonos contesto.

-¿En qué hotel están?-

"West Continental" te contesto

-Voy para allá enseguida debo decirle algo a Britt-

"Ya casi salimos rumbo al aeropuerto"

-Llegare- afirmaste y colgaste

-Bueno ¿Cuál es el hotel?- dijo la señorita Samuels

-West Continental- dijiste

-¿Está muy lejos?- preguntaste al chofer

-No, son tres cuadras- te contesto

Así que tomaste una decisión, abriste la puerta.

-Iré corriendo los espero allá-

Ibas corriendo no te importaba la lluvia ni que fueras hacerte daño, tenias que llegar y decirle a Brittany todo lo que sentías no importaba nada solo decírselo y si después de eso te ibas al hospital con una pulmonía valdría la pena, pero sabías que eso no iba a suceder porque la lluvia se sentía cálida casi te invitaba a caminar bajo ella toda la noche.

Ibas contando las cuadras cuando llegaste a la tercera viste el autobús y corriste más rápido. Viste como se encendía las luces del autobús anunciando que iba arrancar en segundos.

-¡ESPEREN!- gritaste

Llegaste y corriste a la puerta y tocaste.

El profesor Schuester se asomo.

-Santana ¿Qué pasa? Estas toda mojada-

-Tengo que hablar con Brittany es muy importante vengo corriendo desde 3 cuadras por favor- dijiste suplicándole y con cierta dificultad por la falta de aire.

Al parecer la chica escucho su nombre porque de un momento a otro se encontraba atrás del profesor.

-Por favor.- dijo Brittany

Las miro a las dos y asintió

-Solo que no tendremos tiempo para comprar revistas.- anuncio

Brittany bajo del autobús y te miro.

-¿Que pasa Santy?, ¿Estás bien? Es peligroso correr así debajo de la lluvia podrías haberte hecho más daño-

Pero la interrumpiste

-Te amo-

Se te quedo mirando sorprendida como si no esperará que dijeras eso. Habías notado como todos los chicos del coro se repagaban a las ventanas para mirar mejor. No te preocupa ya era tiempo de que supiera todos.

-¿Qué dices San?-

-Que te amo Brittany, corrí tres cuadras para decirte eso, estoy irremediablemente enamorada de ti, amo cada parte de tu cuerpo y cada faceta tuya no te cambiaria nada eres para mi perfecta, nunca había y sé que nunca podre amar a alguien como te amo a ti. Eres la única persona con la que quiero estar. No te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio ni te pido que digas que me amas también solo quiero que lo sepas que tengas en cuenta que luchare por ti porque eres el amor de mi vida-

Lo habías dicho, no importaba que te hubiera escuchado. La miraste, sus mellones de cabello dorado estaban mojados se veía tan sexy, sus ojos azules nunca los habías visto tan hermosos y sus labios te parecían tan invitadores. La abrazaste.

-Santana yo-

-No digas nada Britt, me venía preguntando cuando corría ¿Cuál era la diferencia de lo que yo te iba a decir y de lo que te dice Artie?, ¿Cuál es la diferencia del "Te amo" mío y el "Te amo" de él? No pude encontrarla porque yo no tengo la respuesta, la tienes tú Brittany- dijiste

-San, yo amo Artie pero él no es tú- dijo

Entonces sentiste una alegría inmensa la abrazaste más fuerte y comenzaste a reír.

-Dije algo gracioso- te pregunto

-No Britt pero esas palabras me hacen sentir la persona más feliz del mundo- dijiste

Después la miraste

-Brittany yo siempre estaré allí para ti prometo marcarte todos los días, regresare a Lima solo por ti, no me importa que sigas con él no regresare ahorita pero muy pronto me tendrás por allá y no me importa ya lo que digan de mi no puedo ocultar más lo mucho que te amo.-

Entonces Brittany hizo algo que no te atrevías hacer por miedo a causar más problemas de los que habías causado. Te beso y tú la besaste, sus labios seguían siendo igual de suaves y su sabor estaba intacto.

No podías ver las caras de los chicos pero sabías que debían de ser de un gran asombro.

Cuando se separaron ella te miro y dijo

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo –

-No debes por que disculparte yo lo hubiera hecho también-

El chofer del autobús sonó la bocina.

-Tengo que irme- te dijo

-Lo sé, pero te veré pronto y no llores preciosa.- dijiste al ver lagrimas surcando su hermoso rostro te mataba ver eso.

-Ven conmigo San- te dijo

Querías irte con ella de verdad querías pero no era esa la manera de dejar todo.

-No puedo por más que quiera pero regresare tenlo por seguro-

Te volvió abrazar.

-No quiero dejarte, todo este tiempo te he extrañado mucho no quiero regresar y no verte junto al casillero sonriéndome- Cada palabra que te decía Britt te estrujaba en corazón.

-Perdóname princesa pero no puedo irme ahorita te lo prometo iré a Lima de nuevo y me quedare siempre a tu lado no importa si no lo quieres-

La soltaste y la subiste al autobús ella se quedo sentada en los escalones llorando y diciéndote adiós.

Entonces gesticulaste con tu boca un "Te amo" para que ella lo entendiera. Comenzó avanzar el camión y viste como los demás estaban en la ventana, Rachel te decía adiós estaba llorando al igual que tú.

Miraste partir el camión donde iba tu corazón.

**NOTA AUTOR: Oh genial pude terminar el capitulo :´) **

**Gracias por sus comentarios me animan a seguir esforzándome para poder terminar el fiction**

**Actualizare lo más probable el miércoles si puedo antes mejor :)**

**Cuídense mucho! **

**Gracias de nuevo!**

**Espero que disfruten el capitulo cualquier cosa culpo a la migraña que me acompaño en todo el tiempo que lo escribí.**


	13. Kiss

NA: AQUÍ EMPIEZA RACHEL. (SIEMPRE SE ME OLVIDA PONER ESTO)

Todos habían visto la gran segunda declaración de Santana, la adrenalina que habían sentido al estar en el escenario y la alegría que habían sentido al quedar en segundo lugar a nivel nacional se había esfumado. Te sentías mal por Brittany y Santana, nadie hablaba solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Britt que aun seguía sentada en las escaleras justo donde la había dejado San solo que ahora el señor Schuester se había acercado a ella para reconfortarla.

-Me das permiso Quinn- dijiste

Quinn se paro y tu comenzaste a caminar hacia Britt no podías soportar escucharla llorar.

-Yo me encargo – le dijiste al profesor.

-Britt estas toda mojada, vamos a secarte- dijiste dirigiéndote a la rubia. Ella parecía no querer moverse ni escucharte. Solo estaba allí mirando hacia afuera llorando. Sabias como iba a reaccionar.

-Vamos Santana no querrá que te enfermes.- solo al escuchar Santana reacciono y te miro con esos ojos azules acuosos. Le sonreíste.

-Ven vamos tenemos que secarte rápido- Le ayudaste a pararse cuando iban caminando entre los asientos viste como se tenso al ver que pasarían por donde se encontraba Artie pero siguieron.

Artie se encontraba absorto también viendo hacia afuera.

Cuando llegaron a los asientos de atrás, rápidamente Quinn se paro y comenzó a secarle el cabello con su pequeño chal que traía.

-Las maletas van abajo pero debemos secarte el cabello para que no te resfríes, cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto te podrás cambiar.-

Tu corazón casi se derrite viendo a Quinn como secarle el cabello a Britt se veía tan preocupada, tan cariñosa y gentil.

-Toma Rachel, llevo dos así que no importa si me quito una- dijo Puck que te pasaba una camisa

La tomaste.

-Britt debes quitarte tu blusa- dijiste titubeante.

Brittany no conocía el pudor como si fuera cualquier cosa quitarse la ropa se saco la blusa y se puso la camisa. Notaste que Quinn estaba algo sonrojada y eso hizo que los celos te invadieran.

-No, Brittany los pantalones ¡no!- decía Quinn

NA: AQUÍ COMIENZA LA REDACCION COMO SANTANA.

Te habías quedada allí parada mojándote, sentías una mezcla extraña de sentimientos tristeza y felicidad.

-Si no te mueves tendremos que llevarte al Hospital para que te vuelvan a enyesar- dijo la voz de la señorita Samuels.

Volteaste estaba unos metros atrás de ti más atrás de ella estaba Jake mirando a todos lados.

-Vamos debemos volver- te dijo y comenzaste a caminar.

Entraron al lobby del hotel.

-Esperen mientras llamo a los chicos para decir donde nos veremos- les dijo la profesora

Te quedaste allí parada con Jake sin saber que decir no sabias si había escuchado todo o había llegado después.

-Debemos ir a comprarte ropa- dijo

-Jake, esto es raro pero por favor dime que no viste nada- dijiste

-Déjame decirte Santana Lopez que vi mucho ahora sé el por qué no te rendiste con mis encantos- te dijo sonriendo

Comenzaste a reír mientras sabias que una gran amistad iba a comenzar.

-Esa chica…Quinn ¿Sale con alguien?- te pregunto

-Sí, ella sale con Rachel – dijiste

-Rayos, debo estar pagando algo- dijo

-Vamos chicos, Santana debemos buscar ropa y un lugar para secarte- dijo la señorita Samuels

Asentiste, seguías mojada pero no te sentías mal el sabor de los labios de Brittany seguía allí sonreías.

NA: VOLVEMOS CON RACHEL.

Al llegar al aeropuerto rápidamente sacaron sus maletas y comenzaron la operación "Secar a Brittany fase dos". Fueron al baño mientras Brittany se cambiaba te quedaste a solas con Quinn ella se miraba al espejo y tú solo la observas. Era hermosa.

-Pudimos haber ganado el primer lugar- te dijo

-Lo sé el próximo año volveremos y arrasaremos-

Te sonrió desde el espejo y te sonrojaste.

En ese momento sonó tu celular. Era el número de Santana.

-¿Qué pasó?-

"Solo quería darte un consejo, pero primero Britt ¿Ella está bien?"

-No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control-

"Ok, ahora mi consejo, no seas tonta y dile a Fabray lo que sientes porque a veces puede ser demasiado tarde se valiente Rach, no creo que ella te diga que no se nota algo entre ustedes, me tengo que ir, buen viaje"

Colgó no pudiste contestarle, Quinn te observaba pero ya no desde el espejo, sabias que te decía su mirada "¿Quién era?", solo negaste con la cabeza.

Todo el viaje las palabras de Santana estuvieron presentes, no podías negar lo que sentías por la rubia de ojos verdes. Pero tampoco podías ir a decírselo.

Cuando llegaron a Lima una comitiva encabezada por tus padres los recibieron. Te volvió a invadir la euforia por haber logrado el segundo lugar a nivel nacional.

Todos se retiraron a sus respectivas casas, Quinn se había ido con su mamá pero antes se despidió de ti prometiendo que saldrían a celebrar.

Al llegar a tu casa solo te tiraste a la cama no querías recordar nada y no querías ver a Quinn porque sabias que no te podías contralar y dirías una tontería. Te quedaste dormida.

Habías inventado excusas para todos los días y tratabas de estar siempre ocupada para así no tener que pensar mucho las cosas.

-¡Hola!- te dijo Brittany

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, San me ha hablado todos los días pero no he podido hablar bien con Artie.- te dijo

La relación de ellas iba bien, bueno no sabias si llamarla relación porque aun no eran novias o algo pero sentías envidia porque no podías tener lo que ellas tenían.

Evitar a Quinn se te estaba dando muy bien. Tenías casi dos semanas sin entablar una conversación normal. Santana te había estado molestando y diciendo que fueras por ella pero simplemente no podías. Tu celular sonaba y sabias quien era.

-Santana déjame en paz-

"Berry se que algún día me lo agradecerás"

-No hare nada, no le dire nada así estoy bien-

"Así evitándola todo el tiempo, amargándote en tu cuarto todos los días, vamos Rachel sé lo que se siente, dile"

-¿Qué gano con decirle?-

"Solo expresas lo que sientes Rach, si ella no te quiere te juro que estaré allí para que puedas llorar en mi hombro pero estoy segura que todo saldrá bien aparte ni que fueras a salir del closet vamos tus papas son gays"

-No es eso, tengo miedo a perder su amistad-

Santana se quedo callada hasta que por fin dijo.

"Es mejor decir la verdad"

Tenía razón no podías estar siempre así.

-Bueno la dejare de evitar y prepare el campo para hablar con ella-

"Entendido bueno tengo que ir a seguir ensayando con el coro para el cierre de cursos, salgo una semana antes de clases dentro de algunas semanas estaré en Lima"

-¿Le pedirás matrimonio a Brittany?-

"Cállate Rachel"

-Oh vamos fue genial esa declaración bajo la lluvia solo falto que te hincaras y dijeras "Te casarias conmigo"-

"Pronto estaré en Lima aun como mi brazo enyesado puedo defenderme, me las pagaras"

-Amor y Paz hermana-

"Nos vemos Berry mucha suerte"

-Gracias, nos vemos-

Hablarías con Quinn y saldrían a comprar o cenar o al cine tendrías que volver a reconectar la amistad que habías dejado abandonada. Estabas tan de buen humor que te saltaste tus clases de ballet y saliste a caminar. Pensaste en todas las cosas que podrías decirle a Quinn sobre lo que sentías buscarías la canción perfecta y se la cantaría.

El destino no quería escucharte cantar porque justo en ese momento en el que cruzabas la calle un carro te cerro el camino, cuando volteaste a ver quién era el conductor te quedaste helada Quinn se te quedo viendo con una cara de estar algo enojada.

Se bajo del carro.

-¿Por qué quieres matarme?- preguntaste

-No quiero matarte pero has estado evitándome- te dijo

-Así que la única forma de poder hablar conmigo era casi arrollarme con tu carro- dijiste sarcásticamente

-Pues si no te hubiera hecho eso no estaríamos hablando, me evitas pones pretextos para no salir conmigo, ¿Rachel que hice mal?, ¿No fui buena amiga?, ¿Qué paso?- te dijo con tristeza viste como se ponían llorosos sus ojos

Era lo último que hubieras querido hacer. Verla así tan triste y lastimada te hizo sentir la peor persona del mundo.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento es que no sé cómo decirte- balbuceaste

Platicar sobre esos asuntos en la calle no era buena idea, los automovilistas se había puesto algo enojados así que te subiste con Quinn a su carro.

-Lo siento Quinn.- volviste a decir

Ella iba callada mirando directamente hacia el frente, sabías que era lo último que debería hacer un conductor era despegar la vista de la calle pero querías que ella se volteara a ver.

-Me extralimite no debí hacer eso- te dijo

-Tienes razón que tal si me hubieras atropellado- mencionaste

-No me refiero a esa parte digo al reclamarte a plena calle-

No sabías a donde iban.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntaste

-Solo quiero platicar contigo no se a donde ir estoy dando vueltas- te dijo

-Bueno vamos a un lugar tranquilo- sugeriste

Después de 20 minutos te encontrabas en casa de Quinn en la sala.

-Mi mamá salió de viaje de nuevo, este es el lugar más tranquilo que conozco y aquí te puedo gritar a gusto- te dijo

-Entendido, Quinn de verdad lo siento-

-Rachel me evitaste por semanas, yo solo quería platicar contigo me sentí abandonada, sola y después dolida- te dijo

-No era mi intención es que de verdad no sé cómo explicar-

-Pues explícalo-

-Es difícil Quinn- dijiste

-¿Qué es difícil?, decirme que soy una persona desagradable con la que no quieres compartir tiempo o que significo tan poco para ti que puedes dejarme de hablar o…-

-¡Cállate!- gritaste

Te habías enojado no soportabas escuchar hablar de ella así, no era justo.

-Primero no eres una persona despreciable eres la persona más amable que he conocido, eres tan agradable que yo maldigo los días que no pase junto a ti y claro que me importas mucho Quinn y por allí está el problema.- dijiste

Quinn se te quedo viendo esperando que siguieras.

-Prométeme que no me golpearas y que me hablaras aun cuando haya dicho todo- dijiste

-No sé Rachel que me dirás, no puedo asegurarte que no reaccionare así-dijo

-Ese es el problema no me puedo arriesgar contigo… Tengo que irme-

Hiciste el amago de salir corriendo pero ella te detuvo, su mano te tomaba el brazo fuertemente.

-Los días que no te vi fueron duros y cuando me di cuenta que me evitabas me sentí tan mal. Hoy salí porque estaba enojada muy enojada de estarme sintiendo tan mal e iba a echarte en cara todo lo que sentía por tu culpa-

Su voz sonaba entre cortada y te volteaste.

Te soltó y tú la rodeaste con tus brazos.

-Discúlpame, de verdad lo siento… Quinn el problema es que yo te quiero mucho y no es la forma de amigas es en la forma en que cada vez que te veo quiero besarte- cuando terminaste de hablar te preparaste para ser empujada e insultada pero nada de eso paso solo el abrazo de ella se hizo más fuerte

-Y ¿Por qué nunca me has besado? – te preguntó

Podías escuchar los latidos de tu corazón en los oídos y tragaste saliva.

-Tengo mucho autocontrol-

Ella se cuidadosamente se separo de ti te miraba de una forma rara ahora no podías de dejar de mirar sus labios, no sabías que hacer entonces se movió de tal manera que su rostro quedo peligrosamente cerca del tuyo, podías sentir su aliento entrando por tus labios y respirar el mismo aire que ella exhalaba. Querías retroceder pero una fuerza de atracción no te dejaba escapar solo estabas allí dejándote llevar por todas esas emociones.

-Rachel, nunca pensé que algún día te conocería tanto como te conozco hoy ni que tu forma de ser se me haría irresistible todos estos días estuve extrañándote tanto me hacías falta, Yo te quiero -

Cuando termino de decir eso, se acerco a ti y tu cerraste los ojos, la suavidad de sus labios te hizo sentir una descarga de electricidad sus manos en tu rostro te hizo sentir un calor que no solo sentía tu cuerpo si no tu corazón.

Sus labios hablaban entre sí, de una forma que nunca hubieras imaginado, cada movimiento de ellos te hacía sentirte en la gloria, tus manos se posaron en la cintura de Quinn y sentiste como ella se estremeció pero no dejo de besarte. Cuando el aire fue necesario se separaron sentías tu rostro caliente debías estar muy sonrojada.

-Yo…tú … no pude evitarlo- te dijo

-Quinn has hecho algo mal- dijiste

Ella se te quedo mirando parecía algo herida te acercaste más a ella.

-Has destruido todo mi autocontrol.- y la volviste a besar

Ahora sus besos se volvieron frenéticos, ansiosos llenos de deseo. Terminaron, ella arriba de ti en el sofá, no paraban de besarse era como haber descubierto una nueva forma de vida, los besos de Quinn te hacían falta para vivir y por la forma en que te estaba mordiendo el labio sabias que ella también necesitaba los tuyos. Perdías tu juicio querías sentirla más, acariciar con tus manos el cuerpo de ella, si su rostro se sentía tan suave todo su cuerpo debía serlo. Quinn despego su labios de tu boca solo para ponerlos en tu cuello, eso produjo un calor que se extendía hacia la parte sur de tu cuerpo. Tus manos bajaron hacia sus piernas las acariciabas, luego cambiaron posición tu sobre de ella una de tus rodillas entre sus piernas hacías presión mientras tu boca se fue a hospedar al blanco cuello de Quinn, las manos de ella recorrieron tu espalda hasta llegar a tu trasero un placer sin igual te embargaba, era la primera vez que hacías esto y tu juicio te decía que estabas yendo muy lejos.

Entonces escuchaste el sonido más excitante del mundo.

-Ra..che..l- dijo Quinn conteniendo un gemido

Te estabas volviendo loca.

-Quinn…debemos parar-

-Lo...sé pero…no…Quiero- te dijo

Todo estaba volviéndose un horno querías mucho a Quinn como para hacer esto la primera vez que se declaraban, dejaste de hacer presión y tu boca se movió a su frente depositando un suave beso en ella para después poner tu frente allí y mirar fijamente sus ojos.

-Te quiero tanto pero no podemos en este momento hacerlo- esas palabras salieron de tu boca sin determinación porque estabas más que dispuesta a desnudar a la rubia y hacerle el amor pero no querías que pasara así sin una primera cita ni una declaración más formal.

-Quiero hacer esto contigo pero de una forma magnífica- dijiste

Entonces Quinn sonrió

-Siempre debes ser todo lo que hagas magnifico verdad.- te dijo

-Casi siempre pero no es esa la razón la verdadera razón de que lo quiero hacer magnifico es que eres tú, quiero que sea todo tan romántico y mágico- y tu mente comenzó a fantasear.

-Tierra llamando a Rachel Berry- decía Quinn

-Aquí Berry tenemos un problema estoy en la Luna y no quiero regresar-

-Copiado puedes quedarte en la luna pero una hermosa rica rubia de ojos verdes quiere salir contigo-

-He cambiado de parecer regreso ahora mismo-

Comenzaron a reír, la veías tan hermosa, tan simplemente perfecta y no creías que ella te quería, la abrazaste.

-Gracias…gracias Quinn por quererme-

-No debes agradecer nada sería una completa tonta si te dejara ir. No me importa si somos dos chicas es el mismo sentimiento que cualquiera tiene al enamorarse, te quiero tanto-

La apretaste más a tu cuerpo para que escuchara como desde el fondo de tu corazón una melodía comenzaba a sonar.

**NA: Ya solo falta un capitulo y la temporada de glee termina quiero un beso entre Santana y Brittany!**

**Bueno de verdad agradezco todo esos comentarios que hacen, me sentía mal hace unos días pero al leer sus comentarios me hicieron sonreír tanto miles, miles de gracias**

**El cap es corto, mi mamá esta de visita y casi no puedo escribir! Actualizo el viernes o sabado!**

**Ls Quiero!**

**De nuevo gracias..**

**Tiberius espero que estés feliz ya tienes un beso entre Quinn y Rachel gracias por "exigirme" que siga escribiendo te quiero mucho !**


	14. Diferencias

NA: AQUÍ COMENZAMOS CON SANTANA

La primera vez que le habías hablando a Brittany habías sentido remolinos dentro de tu estomago estabas muy nerviosa incluso te habías equivocado al marcar el número. Después de la primera llamada no pudiste parar, hablaban todos los días aun sentías remolinos pero no tan grandes como la primera vez, ella te contaba todo lo que hacía y tú escuchabas imaginando todo en tú cabeza.

-Brittany- dijiste

"Sannnn"-

Cuando ella pronunciaba tu nombre de esa manera tan especial te sentías la persona más feliz del mundo.

-¿Cómo has estado Britt?-

"Extrañándote y esperando tu llamada Santy"

Sonreíste. Te habías dado cuenta que no dejabas de sonreír como tonta siempre que hablabas y se te quedaba todo el día.

-Yo también te extraño mucho, mucho – dijiste te sonrojabas solo de decir eso, era nuevo para ti, te habías acostado con ella pero el decir cosas como "Te extraño", "Te amo", "Sueña conmigo" o cualquier otra cosa cursi o romántica era algo que te hacia ponerte colorada ganando burlas de parte de tu hermano.

Seguían hablando pero cada cosa que te contaba ella te hacia querer estar más allá en Lima.

"Debo irme Santy, mañana debó ir temprano a alimentar a los patos del parque"

-Oki, con mucho cuidado…princesa- dijiste algo cohibida

"Me gusta cuando me dices princesa Saan" te dijo por como sonaba sabias que estaba feliz.

-Mañana te marco, saludos, te extraño tanto y te amo mucho mucho-

"¿Qué tanto me amas San?"

Te quedaste pensando eso

-Demasiado Britt, no hay algo que pueda medir el amor que siento por ti.- y justo cuando terminabas de decirlo, te fijaste que tu hermano estaba mirándote.

"Yo también siento lo mismo"

Tu sonrisa se hizo más grande y tu sonrojo se expandió por casi toda tu cara.

-Mañana te marco, cuídate mucho, besos, ya te extraño-

"Te extraño pero te amo más, buenas noches San"

-También te amo-

Lo último que escuchaste antes de colgar fue su risa. Superaste y te quedaste mirando la nada prácticamente vivías de escuchar la voz de ella.

-¿Ya se fue a dormir tu princesa?- te dijo tu hermano

Lo miraste de esa forma que decía "Cállate o te callo"

-"Ya te extraño"- te imito.

-No diré nada me iré a dormir estoy cansada pero mañana ten cuidado con lo que tomes-

Estaban ensayando un nuevo número en el coro y estabas preocupados por los exámenes debías salir muy bien para que tus papas no pusieron ningún "pero" para regresar. Todo eso se había convertido en un agotamiento caías como piedra a tu cama.

-¿Cómo te quitaras la ropa?- te pregunto tu hermano entrando a tu cuarto

Se te había olvidado tenias un brazo inútil. Viste la mirada de victoria en tu hermano y solo rodaste los ojos.

Las semanas pasaron y en estos instantes estabas algo nerviosa era la primera vez que iban a cantar enfrente de la escuela. Bueno prácticamente era tu primera vez porque los demás ya habían cantando. Había sido una buena idea no desayunar porque en estos instantes estarías vomitando.

-¿Lista?- te dijo Jane

Solo moviste la cabeza, como tu brazo te impedía moverte serias la voz principal de la canción.

-Chicos es nuestra primera presentación con canciones novedosas no debemos arruinarlo.-

Y es que el coro de esa escuela hacia puras canciones algo religiosas o de cosas raras sugeriste que porque no cantaban algo de pop o algún artista nuevo. Y allí estabas tú apunto de cantar "Last Friday Night".

-Todos se ven bien menos yo con esta piedra blanca que llamo brazo- dijiste

-Vamos Santana luces sexy- te dijo Jake

-Deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices o vendrá a golpearte desde Lima- dijo Ted

-Ok, ahora prefiero ya estar cantando- dijiste

-Chicos vamos debemos terminar esto- dijo Jake

Te pusiste en tu lugar, suspiraste y allí estaba tu entrada.

**There's a stranger in my bed,****  
><strong>**There's a pounding in my head****  
><strong>**Glitter all over the room****  
><strong>**Pink flamingos in the pool****  
><strong>**I smell like a minibar****  
><strong>**DJ's passed out in the yard****  
><strong>**Barbie's on the barbeque**

**There's a hickie or a bruise****  
><strong>**Pictures of last night****  
><strong>**Ended up online****  
><strong>**I'm screwed****  
><strong>**Oh well****  
><strong>**It's a blacked out blur****  
><strong>**But I'm pretty sure it ruled****  
><strong>**Damn!**

**Last Friday night****  
><strong>**Yeah, we danced on tabletops****  
><strong>**And we took too many shots****  
><strong>**Think we kissed but I forgot**

**Last Friday night****  
><strong>**Yeah, we maxed our credit cards****  
><strong>**And got kicked out of the bar****  
><strong>**So we hit the boulevard**

**Last Friday night****  
><strong>**We went streaking in the park****  
><strong>**Skinny dipping in the dark****  
><strong>**Then had a menage a trois****  
><strong>**Last Friday night****  
><strong>**Yeah, I think we broke the law****  
><strong>**Always say we're gonna stop-op****  
><strong>**Whoa-oh-oah**

**This Friday night****  
><strong>**Do it all again****  
><strong>**This Friday night****  
><strong>**Do it all again**

**Trying to connect the dots****  
><strong>**Don't know what to tell my boss****  
><strong>**Think the city towed my car****  
><strong>**Chandelier is on the floor****  
><strong>**Ripped my favorite party dress****  
><strong>**Warrants out for my arrest****  
><strong>**Think I need a ginger ale****  
><strong>**That was such an epic fail**

**Pictures of last night****  
><strong>**Ended up online****  
><strong>**I'm screwed****  
><strong>**Oh well****  
><strong>**It's a blacked out blur****  
><strong>**But I'm pretty sure it ruled****  
><strong>**Damn!**

**Last Friday night****  
><strong>**Yeah, we danced on tabletops****  
><strong>**And we took too many shots****  
><strong>**Think we kissed but I forgot**

**Last Friday night****  
><strong>**Yeah, we maxed our credits card****  
><strong>**And got kicked out of the bars****  
><strong>**So we hit the boulevards**

**Last Friday night****  
><strong>**We went streaking in the park****  
><strong>**Skinny dipping int he dark****  
><strong>**Then had a menage a trois****  
><strong>**Yeah, I think we broke the law****  
><strong>**Always say we're gonna stop-op****  
><strong>

**Oh whoa oh**

**This Friday night****  
><strong>**Do it all again****  
><strong>**Do it all again****  
><strong>**This Friday night****  
><strong>**Do it all again****  
><strong>**Do it all again****  
><strong>**This Friday night**

**T.G.I.F.****  
><strong>**T.G.I.F.****  
><strong>**T.G.I.F.****  
><strong>**T.G.I.F.****  
><strong>**T.G.I.F.****  
><strong>**T.G.I.F.**

**Last Friday night****  
><strong>**Yeah, we danced on table tops****  
><strong>**And we took too many shots****  
><strong>**Think we kissed but I forgot**

**Last Friday night****  
><strong>**Yeah, we maxed our credit cards****  
><strong>**And got kicked out of the bar****  
><strong>**So we hit the boulevard**

**Last Friday night****  
><strong>**We went streaking in the park****  
><strong>**Skinny dipping in the dark****  
><strong>**Then had a menage a trois**

**Last Friday night****  
><strong>**Yeah, I think we broke the law****  
><strong>**Always say we're gonna stop**

**Oh-whoa-oh**

**This Friday night****  
><strong>**Do it all again.**

Tu hermano había ido a verte cantar todos habían estado genial aunque querías habar bailado más.

Los alumnos estaba enloquecidos, si había sigo una buena idea cambiar el tipo de canciones. Se reunieron en el centro abrazados y dieron las gracias.

-Eso fue genial- dijo Jane

-Supremo- contesto Jake

-Nunca se habían puesto así- dijo Ted

-Eso es más que obvio no me tenían a mí- dijiste

-Fue totalmente innovador- dijo la profesora Samuel´s

Se tomaron una foto y fuiste rápido a ver a tu hermano.

-Estuvo asombroso, cantas muy bien Santy- te dijo abrazándote con cuidado

-Gracias-

-Vamos a casa- te dijo

-Ok, solo debo ir por mis cosas – dijiste

-Y hacer maletas- completo tu hermano

Te quedaste pensando y mirándolo.

-Iremos este fin de semana a Lima mi papá quiere verte tu brazo y mi mamá ya sabes ella debe verte siempre.-

No sabias si gritar de emoción o correr rápido por tus cosas, mañana estarías tomando un vuelo que te llevaría a los brazos de Brittany.

-tengo que ir por mis cosas regreso enseguida- y saliste lo más rápido posible

Estaban todos allí en el salón del coro.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?- te pregunto Jake

No te habías dado cuenta que sonreías a más no poder.

-Iré el fin de semana a Lima- contestaste casi riendo de felicidad.

No sabias porque pero la cara de ningunos de ellos parecía contenta.

-Oh, iras a ver a tus amigos- te dijo Ted

-Si mi papá quiere supervisar mi brazo, saldré mañana-

Tomaste tus cosas rápido y te despediste. Era tu imaginación o los chicos se habían tomando a mal el que viajaras a Lima no entendías porque.

Al llegar a tu casa te pusiste hacer maletas, tu hermano sonreía de solo verte habías estado tan concentrada en preparar todo para tu viaje que no te diste cuenta no habías llamado a Brittany.

Tomaste rápidamente el teléfono y marcaste.

"¿Cómo te fue en la presentación?"

-Genial aunque no me vi sexy con el yeso-

"Tonterías te ves sexy hasta con una bolsa de basura San"

-Gracias algún día me pondré una-

"San mañana podrías marcarme un poco más tarde saldré con mi mamá a mandado"

Sonaba extraña su voz pero no quisiste cuestionar nada aparte mañana a esta hora estarías en Lima sería una sorpresa para ella.

-Claro te marcó tarde, ¿Qué tal la escuela?- dijiste

"Nada emocionante, hoy volví a ver a Quinn y Rachel muy cerca. Parece novias ¿Qué pesara Finn de eso?"

-¿Finn y Quinn aun están saliendo?-

"Si, solo se disgustaron por el baile pero no han terminado"

No te gustaba nada como sonaba eso.

Te pregunto sobre cómo había estado todo hasta el más mínimo detalle habías notado que cuando mencionabas "Jake", Brittany se ponía algo celosa, te gustaba eso.

Te despediste y colgaste tenias que márcale a Rachel para contarle que irían últimamente se encontraba siempre con Quinn por ende casi no hablaban.

"Hola"

-Berry suenas rara-

"Espera….ya que pasa"

-¿Dónde estás?-

"En mi casa"

-Mientes-

"Te lo juro"

-Si marco ahorita a tu casa me contestaras es más seguro que si marco a casa de Quinn estes allí-

"¿Por qué te gusta hacer eso?"

-No me gusta que me mientas-

"Estoy en casa de Quinn…estudiando"

-Si a mí también me encantaba ir a estudiar a casa de Britt la temporada de exámenes era mi favorita-

"No somos como ustedes"

-Bueno te aviso que iré a Lima en fin de semana espero poder verte-

"Eso es genial podemos salir, Quinn, Britt , tú y yo"

-Claro solo espero que Finn le de permiso a Quinn de salir con nosotros- dijiste soltado el señuelo

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

-Pues de buena fuente sé que ella y él aun no terminan-

"Su relación está más que terminada el que termine frente a frente vendría siendo puro papeleo"

-Pues a veces los papeleos son un dolor de trasero Rach-

"Santana di lo que quieras decir"

-Conozco a Quinn, ella es algo temerosa tienes que pensar bien las cosas no quiero que te rompan el corazón.-

"Santana solo porque tú te fuiste a otro estado por no afrontar tus miedos no quiere decir que la gente sea igual y hasta donde sé Brittany no ha terminado con Artie"

-Eso es porque él no ha querido hablar con ella-

"Excusas"

-Estas pisando terreno peligroso Berry-

"Al igual que tú López"

-Ok, entiendo pero recuerda lo que te dije…Adios-

Colgaste estabas enojada solo querías que las cosas entre Quinn y ella no se volvieran complicadas. Era extraño que Quinn la hubiera besado porque no es que Rachel no fuera bonita solo es que viniendo de una familia súper religiosa y siempre tratando de ser la más popular no veías a Fabray arrojando todo por la ventana así de fácil.

Alguien llamaba en la puerta de tu casa cuando tu hermano atendió se volteo y dijo

-San es para ti-

Fuiste a la puerta y allí estaba Jake.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Solo quería hablar contigo un poco- te dijo

-Es muy tarde debe ser algo importante-

-No es nada tan importante- volvió a decir pero no miraba nada más que el techo

-¿Es sobre mi viaje a Lima?-

Se quedo serio mirando a todos lados menos a tu cara.

-Tiene algo de malo que viaje a mi ciudad natal.-

-No es solo tu ciudad natal es donde están todos tus amigos, donde esta Brittany y es donde perteneces- dijo con dejo de tristeza

Ellos sabían que tan pronto terminara el curso volverías a Lima.

-Regresare no me quedare aun tengo cosas que hacer por aquí, como la clausura donde debemos arrasar-

-¿Estás segura?- te pregunto

-No puedo decirte que estaré el tercer año aquí pero si puedo decirte que terminare el segundo año por todo lo alto con ustedes-

-Sé que no puedes quedarte allá esta tu novia y debe ser difícil no poder comértela a besos- te dijo sonriendo pícaramente

-No es mi novia-

-Pues te estás tardando en preguntarle- te contesto

Te sonrojaste de nuevo, eras un tomate humano siempre estabas sonrojada.

-No me digas que te da pena, Vamos Santana te besaste con ella en frente de mucha gente y le dijiste a gritos que la amabas debes dar el siguiente paso o quieres que otra persona lo haga por ti- te dijo Jake

-Muy bien- dijiste

-Bueno entonces me tengo que ir ya es tarde, mañana te veo en la escuela-

Se fue y te quedaste mirando, pensando en que debías declararte a Brittany sin importa como.

El día en la escuela se te había hecho tan lento que la última clase de Historia pensaste tu reloj se había parado.

-Bueno es todo por hoy- dijo la señorita Samuel´s

Tomaste tus cosas tan rápido que la señorita Samuel´s se te quedo mirando.

-Bueno creo que la señorita López estaba algo desesperada-

Te volteaste nunca te llamaba "Señorita López" había algo raro.

-Por favor usted no- dijiste

Te sonrió

-Se te ira el avión-

Te estaba esperando tu hermano un amigo de él los llevaras no te importaba viajar con tu uniforme. Llegaron a tiempo estabas nerviosa. Cuando anunciaron que había llegado a Lima saltaste.

Tus papas te estaba esperando te recibieron con una gran sonrisa tu mamá te apretaba demasiado hasta que tu papá te la quito de encima solo para abrazarte.

Del aeropuerto al hospital tu papá te reviso cada centímetro de tu yeso y de la cabeza. Te sentías como alguna especie de animal raro siendo analizado por primera vez.

Estabas llegando a tu casa tu hermano subió las maletas.

-¿Alguien me ayuda a cambiarme?- dijiste

Te bañaste y te pusiste lo más guapa que podías bueno era algo vergonzoso que tu madre te arreglara para salir a una cita aunque ella no supiera que era una cita ni la otra persona con la que saldrías.

-Bueno ya estas lista, iremos a cenar – dijo tu mamá

-Mamá, quede de salir con Brittany- dijiste

Se te quedo mirando fijamente como buscando algo en ti.

-Ok, es normal casi no has visto a tus amigos puedes ir-

Sonreíste le diste un beso en la mejilla.

Al salir de tu casa tu hermano estaba en tu carro.

-¿A dónde vas así?- te pregunto

-Iré a ver a Brittany-

-Ya sé que vas a verla pero digo sin flores ni un regalo- te dijo

Lo pensaste estaría bien llevarle algo.

-Ven vamos te llevare a comprar las cosas y luego te dejo en su casa-

Te subiste al carro era extraño recorrer las calles de Lima te sentías fuera de lugar, extrañabas en olor a salitre de Rhode Island.

Su primera parada fue para comprar unas flores al final se decidieron por tulipanes con flores de Fresia el ramo se veían hermoso después tu hermano insistió en ir a buscar un peluche encontraron el perfecto un patito que decía "Love me".

-Eso es todo caerá rendida a tus pies hermana- te dijo

-Estoy nerviosa mejor déjame unas cuadras antes de su casa para caminar y acomodar mis ideas- dijiste

-No te acobardes y salgas corriendo-

-Claro que no hare eso-

Entonces volteaste mirando hacia el semáforo, estaban Rachel y Quinn en el carro de la primera. ¿Saldrían? Te preguntaste.

-¿No es Quinn?- te pregunto tu hermano y toco el claxon

Voltearon inmediatamente, saludaste y ellas a ti pero no te sentías cómoda justo se ponía el verde y avanzaron.

-¿Quién es la chica que estaba con ella?-

-Rachel-

-La famosa Rachel es bonita pero te peleaste con ella verdad-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Han estado hablándose como dementes y riéndose de no sé qué cosas durante todo este tiempo y ahora que la vez un frio saludo-

-Tenemos algunas diferencias-

Después de esa conversación todo se torno silencioso y tus nervios aumentaron.

-Aquí déjame solo falta 2 cuadras para llegar a su casa-

-Ok me hablas cuando quieras que venga por ti o si te quedaras me avisas- lo ultimo te dijo cerrándote el ojo

Te pusiste roja y comenzaste a caminar había sido una mala elección comprar dos cosas porque solo tenias una mano disponible habías usado tu brazo inmóvil como apoyo pero no querías maltratar el ramo.

No sabías que ibas a decirle ni que iba a pasar, esto era peor que cantar frente a un gran público. Tan nerviosa estabas que no podías levantar la cara solo mirabas el pavimento. ¿Qué horas serian? Pensaste, ¿ya estaría ella en casa? Si no podrías esperarla afuera del porche de su casa. Entonces levantaste la cara y te encontraste con un carro justo enfrente de la casa de Brittany, conocías ese carro era el automóvil de Puck. ¿Qué hacia él allí?. Mientras te acercabas más claramente viste a una persona recargada en el auto era Puck. Si él estaba allí había traído a alguien y sabias a que persona llevaría Puck a casa de Brittany. Llegaste justo enfrente de casa de Brittany al mirar esa imagen tu corazón se volvió a romper. Estaba Brittany y Artie muy cerca platicando y riendo parecían novios.

-¿Santana?- dijo Puck

Lo miraste no por mucho tiempo porque lo que más te interesaba era ver a Brittany como te volvía a romper el corazón. Te sentías una completa idiota allí con tus flores y pato.

-Eres tu Santana ¿Por qué no aviaste que vendrías?- te pregunto Puck que ya se encontraba tu lado.

-Era una sorpresa- susurraste no querías hablar.

Fue entonces Brittany los miro entonces lo supiste no parecían novios, eran novios, Rachel tenía razón no había roto por algo ella no te quería a su lado solo eras una amiga a la que ella quería. Se levanto y caminaba hacia ti. Retrocediste tiraste las flores y el peluche.

-Santana- te dijo

No querías escucharla, ni si quiera querías verla. Comenzaste a caminar lejos de la casa de ella, lejos de ella.

Te costaba respirar, recordaste esa ves que haciendo una pirámide caíste mal y te sacaste todo el aire era parecido a lo que sentías ahora solo que no había golpe físico. Eras patética ya estabas llorando comenzaste avanzar más rápido querías regresar a tu casa y no salir hasta que tuvieras que tomar el avión de vuelta a Rhode Island.

-Santana espera- escuchabas su voz detrás de ti

Ibas a comenzar a correr cuando te sujetaron del hombro.

-No debes correr así te hará mal- su voz te estaba acuchillando tu alma.

-Puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana.- contestaste

-En este estado creo que no- te dijo

-Tengo que irme- dijiste sin mirarla no podías hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?- te pregunto

-Perdón no quería interrumpir tu cita – contestaste

-No era una cita Artie vino hablar conmigo sobre tú, el y yo- te dijo

-¿Yo?- dijiste

-Claro después de las nacionales se volvió esto un triangulo-

-No es un triangulo me quedo claro que no somos nada-

-Santana ya no soy nada de él, si me dejas explicarlo todo- dijo Brittany

No querías explicaciones habías visto suficiente si no hubieses llegado no sabías que habría pasado lo peor de todo ella te había mentido, te dijo que marcaras tarde por que estaría con Artie.

-Me mentiste- dijiste de forma fría

-No quería decirte que platicaría con él porque te pondrías muy celosa como ahorita-

-No estoy celosa, me siento lastimada estabas riendo y platicando de lo más lindo con Artie parecía que eran felices yo salía sobrando era solo una sombra en tan hermosa postal.-

-Claro que no eres ninguna sombra ni nada solo vino a terminar conmigo San-

La miraste después, estaba hermosa como siempre sus ojos azules brillaban de una extraña forma como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-No debes explicar nada no soy tu novia o algo tuyo solo soy yo-

-Primero no eres mi novia aún y absolutamente tengo que explicártelo porque eres tú esa es la causa más grande creo que aun no sabes lo que eres para mí- te dijo con un toque de tristeza en las últimas palabras.

Suspiraste.

-Lo siento- te dijo

La miraste de nuevo ahora ella era la que estaba observando la acera.

-Lo siento no debí mentirte solo no quería crear otra barrera entre nosotras- volvió a decir

-Se siente horrible verte con otra persona- dijiste al fin

-Solo quiero estar contigo- dijo abrazándote tiernamente

Tu mano se poso en su espalda tu corazón volvía a sentirse vivo y por fin podías respirar tranquilamente.

-Ven vamos a mi casa- te dijo tomándote de la mano y comenzando a caminar

Su mano se sentía cálida. Al llegar a su casa comprobaste que no estaba ni Artie ni Puck se habían ido. Era lo mejor no querías ver por el momento otra cara que no fuera la de Brittany.

Cuando entraron a casa de ella comprobaste que no estaba sola su familia estaba allí.

-¡Santana! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué te paso en el brazo?- te dijo la mamá de la rubia.

-Nada de qué preocuparse Sra. Pierce- dijiste

-Britt no menciona nada de esto-

-No fue gran cosa aparte mejor decir las cosas buenas que las malas- contéstate

Brittany había desaparecido rumbo a la sala. Caminaste y la encontraste viendo un maratón de películas de Disney. Era inevitable esas películas la hacían entrar en otro mundo.

-La cena estará lista en unos minutos, Santana obviamente te quedaras a cenar- dijo la mamá de la rubia

Cuando llego la cena te encontraste con un gran dilema, no podrías comer bien, tu hermano siempre te ayudaba a cortar tu comida y en la escuela Jake lo hacía.

-San pásame tu plato- dijo Brittany

Corto tu comida el pequeños pedazos y después

-Di "aah"- te dijo

Te sonrojaste pero no querías perder la oportunidad de que Britt te diera de comer.

-Puedo comer sola solo debo tener la comida en pedacitos- mencionaste

-Pero quiero darte de comer- dijo Britt con una cara que no podías decirle que no

-Está bien- contéstate

La cena completa fue así, Britt dándote de comer y ella comiendo en lo que tú masticabas preguntas sobre la nueva escuela y tu vida allá. Cuando termino todo notaste que las flores que habías traído estaban en el centro de la sala en un jarrón.

-Bueno chicas, te quedaras a dormir – dijo señalándote la mamá de Britt

-No he pedido permiso y no quiero molestar-

-Oh Vamos San nunca has sido una molestia y nunca lo serás marca a tu casa-

Marcaste a tu casa y tus papas accedieron en menos de 15 minutos tu hermano te había ido a dejar una pequeña maleta con tu pijama y ropa.

-Hay aceites y cosas así por si las necesitas- te dijo y se fue riendo.

Brittany seguía entretenida viendo las películas te sentaste junto a ella su cabeza estaba en tu hombro y tomo tu mano. Estuvieron así mucho rato eras feliz con solo sostener su mano y tenerla cerca.

Cuando termino la película Britt se volteo y te dio un beso en los labios.

-Ven es hora de prepararse para dormir.- te dijo y te arrastro a su cuarto

Los recuerdos de la última vez que estuvieron allí te inundaron la cabeza ahora no podías estar tranquila.

Llegaste a su cuarto y Britt comenzó a sacar tu ropa de la mochila.

-Bueno aquí está tu pijama y tus cosas- te dijo

Te quedaste mirando la pijama sobre su cama.

-Britt, este no puedo quitarme toda la ropa yo sola- dijiste con una pena horrible.

-Lo sé – te dijo mirándote de una manera muy seductora.

Te sentías vulnerable por que ahora no eras tú la que dominaba era Brittany. Apago la luz y sus manos comenzaron a quitarte la blusa con mucho cuidado cuando termino de quitártela te beso suavemente en los labios y después en el cuello. Sabias a donde iba todo esto pero querías hacer algo antes de que sucediera otra cosa.

Te miraba mientras te bajaba el pantalón de una manera que solo hacía más que desarmarte sus manos deslizando tu pantalón sobre tu piel te hacía perder la razón. Estabas solo el ropa interior y ella aun traía todo puesto.

-¿Me pondrás la pijama?- preguntaste

-Claro solo que no ahorita- te dijo y comenzó a besarte hasta llevarte a su cama

-Espera- dijiste

Ella paro.

-¿Te dolió algo?, ¿Te sientes bien? - te pregunto

-No es eso-

Allí estabas semi-desnuda en la cama de la chica que amabas no era la mejor situación pero tenias que hacerlo.

-Brittany vine dispuesta a preguntarte algo-

-¿Qué es?- te dijo

-Te amo y sé que tú me amas…Britt-Britt ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

Sutilmente te tiro a la cama te comenzó a besarte y sus manos buscaban quitarte el sostén, lo lograron, después sus manos jugaban con tus senos, no podías hablar. Su mano fue deslizándose por todo tu cuello hasta llegar a tu pecho donde comenzó a pasar su lengua por tus pezones ya erectos de placer. Ahora sus manos estaban bajándote el único pedazo de ropa interior que te quedaba. Estabas desnuda a merced de Brittany nunca te habías encontrado así era algo totalmente diferente.

-San…perdón pero tu pregunta me hizo hacer que saltara sobre de ti…claro que quiero ser tu novia- te dijo al oído.

-Muy bien ahora puedes hacerme lo que quieras- dijiste y buscaste sus labios.

Cuando la besaste no supiste como te era posible vivir sin esos besos todos los días. No era vida lo que habías tenido hasta ahorita. Sus manos acariciaban tu entrepierna, tú gemías de puro placer. Su lengua se deslizo hasta tu vientre y espasmos comenzaron invadirte haciendo que movieras involuntariamente tus caderas. Volvió a subir y su mano acariciaba tu sexo sutilmente, te estaba volviendo loca Brittany…

Justo en ese momento, comenzó a sonar tu celular.

-No conteste- dijo Brittany

-N…o- dijiste estabas totalmente excitada como para perder el tiempo contestando

-Santana …estas muy húmeda ¿Así te pongo?- te dijo

Claro que así te ponía, ella sobre de ti jugando con sus dedos en tu sexo y su boca en tu cuello. Mordió tu lóbulo de la oreja y después paso su lengua desde allí hasta tu pecho.

Gemiste…

Volvió a sonar tu celular no paraba de sonar.

Recorrió todo tu cuerpo con su lengua hasta llegar a tu entrepierna donde comenzó a jugar con su lengua.

Comenzó a sonar el celular de Brittany. Te estaba desconcentrado, la lengua de Brittany entro en ti y te arcaste de placer.

Escucharon un ruido en la ventana. Te tensaste.

-¿Qué rayos pasa?- dijo Britt

Volvió a sonar tu celular.

-¿Debe ser la gente tan inoportuna?- dijiste furiosa.

Britt te paso el celular.

-Berry dame una buena razón para no mandarte al diablo-

Escuchaste como lloraba Rachel y apenas audible decia

"Quinn…ella solo me dejo…allí sola Finn estaba y yo…"

-Rachel cálmate… ¿Dónde estás?-

"Afuera" y volvió a llorar

-Espérame- dijiste

-¿Qué pasó?- te pregunto Brittany

-Quinn bateo a Rachel por Finn está llorando afuera de tu casa-

Rápidamente Britt te puso el pijama y bajaron.

Allí estaba Rachel sentada en el pasto llorando amargamente

**NA: Mil perdones me pase de la fecha es que tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios *_***

**Estoy tan enojada y triste por el final de temporada de Glee T_T... Quería un beso...solo un pequeño beso o algo...pero bueno...me dedicare al fiction en cuerpo y alma**

**para curar todo lo que paso en ese ultimo cap.**

**Gracias de nuevo por los comentarios! Antes de que termine la semana subiré otro! Lo prometo! Lo prometo!**

**Saludos!**


	15. Beautiful

NA: SEGUIMOS CON SANTANA

Rachel no había contado exactamente lo que había pasado solo lloraba. Brittany no podía ver a alguien llorar así que se unió, quisieras haber podido calmarlas pero no fuiste tú sino el sueño ahora estabas incomoda pues se había quedado dormidas contigo en medio. Britt te había abrazado por la cintura y al parecer no te soltaría por nada en el mundo. Rachel en cambio estaba recargada en tu brazo no se habían preocupado por la pobre enferma pensaste.

Tus ojos se abrieron y captaron la claridad, estaba tu cuerpo entumido. Te moviste y alguien apretó tu cintura. Recordaste los eventos del día anterior.

-Britt- dijiste en voz baja

-Britt…mi brazo- volviste a decir

-Britt…Berry se olvidan de una pobre enferma..- dijiste

-Mi brazo…chicas –

Entonces el amarre de la cintura se fue y una hermosa rubia te miraba. Se acerco lentamente a ti y sentiste de nuevo sus suaves labios.

-Buenos días San- te dijo

Esos eran los buenos días que querías tener toda tu vida.

-Buenos días Britt-

Sonreíste.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a sacarme a Berry de encima?-

Pero en ese momento la mencionada se estaba moviendo y quedaste libre. Te levantaste para estirar tus músculos.

-Lo siento Santana debes haber pasado una noche incomoda- te dijo la pequeña cantante

-No fue tanto Rach ahora me contaras bien lo que paso- no preguntabas estabas dando casi una orden.

Las tres se sentaron solo tu mirabas a Rachel pero sostenías la mano de Britt.

-Yo fui una completa estúpida- dijo

NA: AQUÍ COMENZAMOS CON RACHEL

Te habías molestado con Santana había hablado de más no tenia por que meterse en tus cosas.

Hoy saldrías con Quinn todos esos días junto a ella había sido fenomenales, nunca te habías sentido tan viva. Pasarías por ella a su casa y allí estabas lista para salir.

Tocaste el timbre dos veces.

-Rachel- te dijo sonriendo

-Quinn- contéstate

Estaba bella, durante todo el tiempo que compartías con ella conociste muchas Quinn, la incómoda, la triste, la valiente, la enojada, la histérica, la feliz, la apisonada, la graciosa, la hiperactiva, la amistosa, la noble…y podrías continuar la lista, sabias que todas ellas formaban al ser humano tan casi perfecto (porque no existe nadie perfecto) que estaba frente de ti.

-Llegaste a tiempo.- te dijo

-Quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo posible contigo- dijiste

-Tengo una mala noticia- dijo

La miraste.

-¿Qué paso?-

-No creo poder salir hoy porque mi mamá está en casa pero podemos quedarnos aquí-

No sonaba descabellada la idea.

-Podríamos comprar de cenar y ver algunas películas- dijiste

Volvió a sonreír.

Entonces la madre de Quinn se acerco.

-Hola chicas- dijo

-A mamá Rachel y yo iremos a comprar para la cena ¿Quieres algo en especial?- dijo la ojiverde

-No yo dormiré temprano- dijo

Iban en el carro hablando sobre cualquier cosa que se les pasara por la cabeza.

-¿Crees que tu mamá sospeche algo?- preguntaste

La reacción de Quinn te dejo algo de intriga, se había volteado hacia la ventana y ahora ella consideraba que lo más interesante del mundo era morderse el cabello te parecía sexy cuando hacia eso pero ahora habías visto que era una reacción de nerviosismo.

Parabas en un semáforo cuando alguien les toco la bocina volteaste y viste a la persona que nunca pensaste encontrarte en una calle de Lima, bueno no en ese momento.

-Santana- dijiste por lo bajo

Eso hizo que reaccionara Quinn y volteara a verlos, el joven que iba manejando el carro de santana que era muy apuesto las saludaba alegremente y les sonreía.

-¿Es su hermano?- preguntaste

-Si- te dijo Quinn

-¿Te peleaste con Santana?- pregunto

Ahora era tu turno de fingir que no habías escuchado nada.

-Eso es un sí- dijo

-No contestare hasta que tú me digas porque te incomoda tanto que te hable sobre tu mamá y nosotras.-

Quinn resoplo y se cruzo de brazos parecía una niña pequeña

Tardaron una hora en hacer las compras de la súper cena cuando bajaron todo del carro se dieron cuenta que habían comprado mucha comida.

Estabas molesta las palabras de Santana te revoloteaban en la cabeza haciéndote sentir insegura.

-No me incomoda- dijo Quinn

Estaban en la cocina sirviendo todo en platos. Te volteaste a verla estaba algo sonrojada.

-Es que solo tengo miedo…Rach no soy tan valiente si ella se entera sería una locura.- dijo

Lo sabías tus padres eran gay así que no había problema de tu parte pero la mamá de Quinn devota religiosa armaría un escándalo seguro querría que la quemaran a ella por haber hechizado su pobre hija. Te acercaste a ella y tomaste delicadamente su mano.

-No te preocupes, nada se sabrá –

La miraste a los ojos y sonreíste querías hacerla sentir segura estaban muy cerca el espacio adecuado para solo moverse un poco y besarla.

Un carraspeo de garganta hizo que brincaras unos dos metros hacia atrás.

-Chicas veo que compraron mucha comida- dijo la mamá de Quinn

-Tenemos mucha hambre- dijo Quinn

Tu no podías hablar estabas muy roja y mirabas a todos partes menos a la mamá de Quinn.

-Baje solo por un vaso de agua, buenas noches- dijo y se marcho.

Solo silencio.

-Rachel la comida se enfriara-

Alzaste la cara y te encontraste con una Quinn muy rara.

Se fueron a la sala y pusieron la película. Todo fue algo frio no se hablaban ni se miraban estaban sentadas en muebles diferentes. No estabas tranquila.

-¿Tú podrías afirma que Santana te conoce bien?- preguntaste

No la mirabas pero al ver que no te respondía giraste buscando su rostro y te encontraste con su hermosa mirada.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- te dijo

-Solo quiero saber.- dijiste

-¿Tiene que ver eso en la discusión que tuviste con Santana?-

-No se centro en eso…lo que pasa es que le dije que Brittany no había dejado a Artie-

-Y el premio a la persona más insensible es….- dijo Quinn girando los ojos.

-No es eso solo que ella me saco de mis casillas- te defendiste

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto

-Que no eras hermosa- dijiste mintiendo.

Quinn se ruborizo rápidamente y bajo la mirada.

-Rachel no deberías pelear por esas tonterías- te dijo

-¡¿Qué alguien cuestione tu belleza es una tontería?- dijiste

Ella se levanto y se puso a tu lado.

-No es eso Santana es tu amiga no deben discutir por eso aparte no me importa si ella no me considera hermosa- te dijo mirándote

Estabas apunto de besarla cuando alguien desde afuera grito "¡Quinn!"

Rápidamente se separaron.

-Finn- dijeron ambas.

Conocías muy bien la voz del cantante principal del club. No te gusto para nada la reacción de ella. Fue rápido abrir la puerta y te dijo con señas que aguardaras allí. Serias muy tonta si te quedaras sentada así que te acercaste lo más que pudiste para escuchar su conversación.

-¿Es muy tarde?- decía Quinn

-Lo sé pero ya no soporto no tenerte a mi lado- dijo Finn

-Finn tu eres el que comenzaste a separarte de mi.- contesto

-Lo sé, pero aun seguimos saliendo verdad aun sigues queriéndome…¿Te hago falta?- dijo Finn

Tu corazón estaba tenso esperando la respuesta, rogaste al cielo que fuera un rotundo no.

-Si- dijo Quinn

Eso basto para que tu cuerpo sintiera un peso horrible machacándolo y tu corazón fuera rompiéndose. Retrocediste no hacía falta escuchar más. Te ibas a ir saldrías por la puerta trasera.

-¿Rachel?- escuchaste la voz de Quinn te estaba buscando.

Abriste la puerta estabas a punto de salir.

-Rachel …tenemos que hablar- te dijo

-No ya escuche lo suficiente perdón, no te preocupes ya me iba-

-Espera no puedes irte así-

-Claro que puedo irme así, no somos nada Quinn solo fui un experimento tuyo pensé….- te dolía seguir hablando.

-Rach- dijo

-Me voy sabes Quinn…Santana si te conoce muy bien.- dijiste

No la mirabas, no querías mirarla.

-Ella tenía razón soy una idiota- dijiste

-Rachel…ella no me conoce-

-Te conoce muy bien tanto como para decirme que podías solo usarme y mira aquí estoy. Puedes regresar con tu novio debe estar ansioso por recuperar el tiempo perdido-

-No era ella la que te dijo que no era hermosa-

-Si…y tiene razón una hermosa persona no puede ser así-

Saliste rápido las últimas palabras las habías dicho con algo de rencor. Corriste hacia tu carro lo arrancaste e huiste de allí.

No sabias a donde te dirigías solo querías alejarte para ver si el dolor también se iba. Habías sido usada por Quinn. Te sentías una estúpida por haber pensando que tenían algo muy especial que entre ella y tú había algo…algo llamado amor.

Buscabas consuelo alguien que estuviera apoyándote en esos momentos pero la única persona que te podía entender estaba enojada contigo. Tenias que disculparte. Manejaste con lagrimas en los ojos hasta casa de Brittany porque sabias que Santana en Lima lo más probable es que estuviera en casa de la bailarina.

Cuando ellas salieron a verte solo comenzaste a llorar más. El dolor comenzó hacerse más fuerte y no parabas de llorar. Así te quedaste dormida apoyada en Santana mientras ella solo te decía que te calmaras.

NA: VOLVIENDO CON SANTANA

Después de escuchar el relato de Rachel sentías una ira inmensa, sabias que Fabray era una persona fría y cobarde pero no podías ver a alguien jugando con los sentimientos de una amiga.

-Muy bien iré a su casa.- sentenciaste

-No- dijo Rachel

-No pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados viéndote así Rachel- dijiste

Entonces Brittany comenzó a reírse no sabias porque, te le quedaste mirando esperando su respuesta.

-Es… que no puedes tú cruzar los brazos- dijo y volvió a comenzarse a reír.

La miraste y entonces sorprendentemente Rachel rio.

-Se ríen de mi incapacidad no puedo creer que algunos se atrevan decirme "perra" a mi- dijiste sonriendo.

El ambiente se tranquilizo. Brittany abrazo a Rachel y le decía que no se sintiera sola que ella la iba a cuidar estos días en la escuela.

-Hoy vamos a tener una noche de chicas- les dijiste

-No…ustedes necesitan tiempo a solas yo solo hago mal tercio- dijo Rachel

-Para nada no podemos dejarte así aparte solo necesitamos minutos no días para hacerlo Rach- dijiste guiñando un ojo

Un abrazo grupal y decidieron alistarse para bajar a desayunar. Los papas de Brittany salían temprano a trabajar así que ya no estaban no importaba que fuera Sábado o Domingo la mamá de Brittany era enfermera y el papá de ella siempre estaba en viajes de negocios.

Desayunaron estuvieron jugando con la comida para animar a Rachel. Terminaron llenas de zumo de naranja.

-Bueno entonces ¿Qué haremos hoy?- dijiste

-Podemos ir a cenar y de allí a donde sea que queramos- dijo Brittany

-Muy bien pero ahora debo ir a mi casa a bañarme- dijo Rachel

Acompañaron a la judía hasta su carro te quedaste viéndola te sentías muy mal por ella. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que llegarías apreciar tanto a esa pequeña Diva?

-Hey Berry…no te preocupes si es tan inteligente como creo que es…regresara- le dijiste por la ventana

Se fue dejándote con Brittany.

-Hey San es hora de bañarnos- te dijo

Tomo tu mano y te arrastro hacia su casa.

Mientras revolvía las cosas que tu hermano había traído buscando tu ropa.

-Britt tendremos que bañarnos juntas.- dijiste

-Lo sé por eso estoy apurándome.- te dijo volteando a verte y guiñando un ojo.

Nunca habías disfrutando tanto el jabón sobre tu cuerpo. Cada toque que te daba Britt con él era magnifico. Siempre eras tú la que controlaba la situación con ella pero estaba cambiando la rubia tenía todo el control ahora.

-Creo que ayer nos interrumpieron en algo.- te susurro al oído.

Britt siguió con lo pendiente mientras solo te dejabas llevar disfrutando la nueva faceta. Terminaron agotadas. Se vistieron solo para caer en la cama y quedarse dormidas. Lo que más te gustaba de hacerlo con Brittany era lo que venía después…el ver su cuerpo tan relajado y pegado al tuyo, escuchando su respiración y sentir su corazón latir cerca.

-Te amo- dijiste

Después de haber dormida casi toda la tarde en la noche estaban eufóricas casi. Rachel paso por ustedes decidieron ir a cenar pizza. Al entrar al restaurante te encontraste con el chico que mas querías en todo el mundo.

-Nerd- dijiste

-Mira pensaba que te habías quedado en Rhode Island- dijo tu hermano

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaste

-Mamá hizo la cena…así que no probé casi nada vine a buscar una pizza-

Te diste cuenta que nunca habías presentado formalmente a Rachel con tu hermano.

-Mira Marco te presento a mi amiga Rachel- dijiste

Tu hermano la saludo y dijo

-Después de Brittany eras la segunda mejor persona que conozco nadie puede soportar tanto a esta chica.- dijo señalándote.

Comenzaron a reír.

-Entonces es noche de chicas- dijo de nuevo tu hermano

-Algo así hoy Rachel debe sentirse especial- dijo Brittany y Rachel se sonrojo

-Bueno yo me retiro entonces.-

-Puedes quedarte con la condición de que no hables sobre mis fotos de la infancia- dijiste

Allí estaban los cuatro conversando y riéndose de cómo tu hermano te ponía en vergüenza recordando tu niñez. Entonces viste a Finn entrando al restauran seguido de Kurt, Blaine y Quinn querías que no se dieran cuenta de ustedes que los ignoraran pero justo la única mesa desocupada estaba muy cerca fue inevitable el encuentro.

-¿Chicas?- dijo Kurt

-Oh Santana no sabía de tu visita- dijo Kurt

Saludaron a todos, el momento incomodo fue cuando Rachel saludo a Quinn pero no fue más que un simple hola de lejos no se miraban.

-Bueno no les quitamos tiempo deben probar la pizza esta deliciosa.- dijo tu hermano

Rachel casi esta hiperventilado y su cara había sido cubierta con la máscara de la tristeza.

-¿Cuál de los cuatro te gusta Rachel?- dijo tu hermano

La aludida dio un respingo que casi tira al mesero que iba pasando. Ahora la judía tenía una cara diferente de vergüenza y sorpresa como cuando te descubre haciendo cosas indebidas en el baño con otra chica…

-Yo...no es que…solo- balbuceaba.

-Rach… no dirá nada. Por cierto Marco…ahora oficialmente puedes decir que Britt es mi novia- dijiste

-Genial, felicidades ahora podre molestarlas a gusto- dijo riendo

-Es…la chica- dijo por fin Rachel.

-Valla tienen gustos muy buenos tú y Santana…entonces por el momento incomodo en lo saludos ella sabe que le gustas-

Rachel solo movió la cabeza.

Tu hermano se acerco mucho a Rachel y puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros abrazándola.

-Un poco de celos solo para ver su reacción.- dijo tu hermano con la cara tan común de los López cuando hacen algo malo.

Mirabas la mesa donde estaba Quinn y viste su reacción casi se parte el cuello al voltear y ver a tu hermano abrazando a Rachel.

Disimulando muy bien le hiciste la seña de perfecto con el pulgar a tu hermano. Terminaron de cenar. Nunca te habías divertido tanto, tu hermano "coqueteando" con Rachel y mimándola. Brittany diciendo sus comentarios tan de ella y tomándote la mano aparte las reacciones de Quinn cada vez que tu hermano se acercaba a la judía no tenían precio.

Al marcharse se despidieron de ellos y tu hermano le tomo la mano a Rachel salieron así del establecimiento.

-Muy bien…Rachel mi mejor consejo cométela a besos enfrente de toda su familia y se nota que esta tan enamorada de ti como tú de ella – dijo tu hermano al despedirse

-Bueno hemos cenado ahora conquistemos Lima- dijiste.

NA: COMENZAMOS CON RACHEL

Toda la cena había sido algo rara primero te habías sentido muy incómoda con el hermano de Santana abrazándote pero después se te hizo normal era como tener una versión masculina de la latina solo que mas amistosa. Ibas manejando pero el rostro de Quinn no se te borraba de la mente. Te mataba haberle dicho que no era hermosa…claro que era hermosa.

-Rachel…no llores- dijo Brittany

Lagrimas silenciosas resbalaban por tus mejillas. Sabias que ella te había lastimado pero no podías vivir con esa mentira.

-Debo decirle que de verdad es hermosa- dijiste

-Vamos Berry no empieces- dijo Santana

-Tengo que hacerlo, vamos yo te apoye en todo lo que pude- le dijiste a Santana

La latina se te quedo viendo analizando tu rostro y luego asintió.

-¿Qué vas hacer?- dijo Britt

-Lo mejor que sé hacer…cantare-

-Oh no por Dios Rachel eso esta tan tonto- te dijo Santana

-¿Qué canción será?- te pregunto la rubia

Tenías una en mente pero necesitabas alguien que tocara la guitarra cuando externaste tú pedido las tres se quedaron calladas. Ninguna sabia hacerlo.

-Podemos preguntarle a Puck- dijo Britt

-Debe tener una cita hoy- dijo Santana

-Le hablare – dijiste

Te estacionaste, Santana y Brittany aprovecharon para pasar un tiempo a solas se bajaron del auto algo que agradeciste no querías tener ese tipo de recuerdos de ellas.

-Noah-

"Rachel estoy ocupado"

-Necesito tu ayuda es de vida o muerte-

"Estoy ocupado"

-Por favor…si vienes podrás ver como Santana y Brittany se besan-

"Es una gran tentación"

-Le cantare a Quinn necesito que toques la guitarra-

"Oh Dios será un cuarteto debo ir"

-Noah..Espera te veo en casa de Quinn dentro de treinta minutos-

Colgó.

-Hey chicas vámonos- gritaste

Podías llegar a casa de Quinn casi con los ojos cerrados. No te estacionaste justo en frente de casa de la rubia.

-¿Podemos esperarte aquí?- pregunto Santana

Te le quedaste viendo con cara de "Muy graciosa".

-Ok…iremos pero si me echan agua en mi brazo te golpeare hasta que se deshaga el yeso en tu cabello-

La inseguridad te abordaba acechando esperando que corrieras a la seguridad de tu auto pero seguías caminando. Entonces viste a Noah sentando en la acera con su guitarra.

-Noah- le hablaste

Al verlas comenzó a caminar hacia ustedes con esa sonrisa suya.

-Hey chicas ¿Hoy habrá noche salvaje?- les dijo

-Cállate Puckerman.- dijo Santana

-Debo hacerlo Noah por favor…yo hice algo que no debí hacer-

-Perdóname Rachel pero la que debería cantarte es ella, te cambio por Finn solo te uso- dijo de nuevo Santana

-La quiero de muchas formas debo solo cantar y prometo que me apartare de ella- dijiste

-Tú y Quinn era evidente tanto odio era por algo- dijo Noah

-Rachel no creo que Quinn tenga el cabello tan largo no podrás subir a su cuarto- menciono Brittany

Santana comenzó a reír.

-Bueno Noah tu tocaras la guitarra…chicas ustedes será los coros…aquí vamos-

-¿Qué canción es?- preguntó Santana

-You ´re beautiful de James Blunt – dijiste

Rodaron los ojos todos pero no dijeron nada. Comenzaste a cantar

**My life is brilliant.****  
><strong>**My life is brilliant.****  
><strong>**My love is pure.****  
><strong>**I saw an angel.****  
><strong>**Of that I'm sure.****  
><strong>**She smiled at me on the subway.****  
><strong>**She was with another man.****  
><strong>**But I won't lose no sleep on that,****  
><strong>**'Cause I've got a plan.**

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.****  
><strong>**Your're beautiful, it's true.****  
><strong>**I saw your face in a crowded place,****  
><strong>**And I don't know what to do,****  
><strong>**Cause I will never be with you.**

**Yes, she caught my eye,****  
><strong>**As I walked on by.****  
><strong>**She could see from my face that I was,****  
><strong>**fucking high,****  
><strong>**And I don't think that I'll see her again,****  
><strong>**But we shared a moment that will last till the end.**

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.****  
><strong>**You're beautiful, it's true.****  
><strong>**I saw your face in a crowded place,****  
><strong>**And I don't know what to do,****  
><strong>**CauseI will never be with you.**

**la la la la, la la la la, la la la la la aaaaa.**

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.****  
><strong>**You're beautiful, it's true.****  
><strong>**There must be an angel with a smile on her face,****  
><strong>**When she thought up that I should be with you.**

**But it's time to face the truth,****  
><strong>**I will never be with you.**

Durante la canción tu vista estuvo atenta a cualquier movimiento esperando que ella saliera a escucharte pero no paso nada. Ni una luz prendida, ni una sombra por la ventana, no había nada. Un nudo se formo en tu garganta no querías voltear y mirar las caras de tristeza de los demás dirigidas hacia ti.

Suspiraste y te giraste. Allí estaban…Pero no era solo Santana, Brittany y Noah. Se le habían sumando Finn, Kurt , Blaine y Quinn. Te quedaste con la boca abierta no podías decir nada. Quinn estaba sonrojada y miraba a todos lados.

-Muy bonita canción Rachel pero no era para mi verdad- dijo una voz proveniente de atrás de ti al voltearte rápido viste a la mamá de Quinn cubierta con una bata en la puerta estaba sonriendo.

Querías que te tragara en ese momento la tierra y te escupiera lo más lejos de Lima.

**NA: Todavía no se termina la semana jejeje perdón por tardarme tanto es que la escuela me distrae mucho ya estamos casi a finales de semestre. Sé lo que es esperar que alguien**

**actualice una historia ahorita mismo estoy esperando muchos capítulos Y_Y**

**Ahora no diré que día actualizare pera no fallar pero sera pronto. **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!**

**Buen inicio de semana =D**


	16. Friends

No tenías ningún lugar a donde huir ni alguna salida fácil visible. Miraste suplicante a Santana pidiéndole que hiciera algo por ti. Y pudiste ver un "Lo siento" en su boca.

-Buenas noches Lima, Ohio acaban de escuchar a Rachel Berry…la Diva..Ahora…nosotros.- dijo Noah

Todos voltearon a verlo era ahora o nunca. Comenzaste a correr rumbo a tu auto.

Pasaste rápido entre Santana y Brittany. Noah corrió hacia su camioneta. Cuando llegaste a tu auto te metiste inmediatamente justo detrás de ti llegaron las dos ex – porristas.

-Genial Berry – dijo Santana

-Aun no comprendo pensé que a Rachel le gustaba Quinn no su mamá- dijo Brittany

-Error de hora.- dijiste

Comenzaste a manejar directo a casa de la latina. No podías hablar acababas de cantarle a la novia de tu ex – novio enfrente de él.

-Fue una locura ahora todos sabrán que yo y ella- hablaste.

-No fue una locura, fue romántico- dijo la rubia

Llegaste a casa de Santana.

-Puedes quedarte hoy aquí Rachel- te dijo

-No gracias San he estado quitándoles tiempo solamente-

-No eres ninguna molestia solo estoy siendo buena amiga- te dijo

-Ya que Quinn te dejo podemos hacer un trió- sugirió Britt

Santana y tú voltearon tan rápido que te mareaste.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Santana

-Britt…la verdad no creo que eso nunca…nunca pase- dijiste

-Pero hay muchos trios graciosos…los tres chiflados pensé que seriamos algo asi como los cuatro fantásticos pero nos falta alguien. –dijo de nuevo la rubia

Ahora entendías no se refería a sexo y eso te alguna forma te aliviaba.

-Bueno debemos bajarnos Britt no quiero que Rachel maneje tan tarde…Nos vemos chica me avisas cuando llegues a tu casa mañana vienes – te dijo San

-Nos vemos Rach hoy fue una noche genial- dijo Britt

Te quedaste allí hasta que entraron a la casa de Santana…verlas tomadas de la mano e irse juntas te hizo sentir celos no de ellas si no de toda su relación…estaban juntas y tu tenias el corazón roto.

NA: AQUÍ COMEZAMOS CON SATANA!

Cuando estuviste deprimida porque Brittany no te correspondía tu cuarto era una tortura te recordaba muchas cosas de ella pero ahora era diferente querías volver a crear recuerdos sobre ella.

-San…no encuentro mi pijama- te dijo

-Es que me la lleve conmigo.- dijiste

Ella camino hacia ti sonriendo…te beso. Sus manos comenzaron a rondar por tu cuerpo pero…No querías hacerlo así el yeso te hacía sentirte cero sexy aparte que tu también querías divertirte.

-Britt..Es..pera..- dijiste apenas el cómo besaba tu cuello te hacía dudar.

-mmm- te dijo

-Para por favor- articulaste

Ella abruptamente se separo. Se te quedo mirando algo raro.

-Santana ¿Qué pasa?...¿Hice algo mal?-

-No es eso..Brittany S. Pierce yo...no me siento sexy así – dijiste con su mismo tono autoritario

-Santy para mi eres sexy en todo momento- dijo con un tono más suave

-Pero es que no me gusta solo…quiero hacerte sentir bien Britt y ahorita no puedo. Cuando me quiten el yeso no saldremos durante unas semanas de este cuarto- dijiste firmemente.

-Mañana te vas solo quiero aprovecharte- dijo mirando al piso

-No solo así me puedes aprovechar preciosa- dijiste y te acercaste a ella levantando su rostro con tu mano la miraste directamente a sus ojos

-Sexo no es salir así que hagamos otras cosas Britt, me tienes aquí justo a tus pies amándote desesperadamente –

Sus ojos azules se pusieron acuosos y te abrazo.

-San…te amo tanto.- te dijo

-Bailemos Britt- dijiste

Y comenzaste mover tu cuerpo como si hubiera una orquesta tocando algún vals ella te siguió bailaban siguiendo un ritmo que habían creado en su cabeza sincronizándose perfectamente en ese momento mientras girabas dulcemente con ella te diste cuenta que Brittany no era solo tu primer amor era tu alma gemela.

-Quiero estar siempre contigo- dijiste

-Yo también.- te contesto

Buscaste su rostro y ella te beso suavemente. Cada vez que besabas a Brittany descubrías algo nuevo nunca era igual.

-Hoy sabes a fresas- dijiste en los labios de Britt

Ella comenzó a reír…amabas su risa también.

-Vamos metamos rápido a la cama quiero sentir el calor de tu cuerpo de nuevo- dijiste

-¿Qué me pongo?- te pregunto

Buscaste alguna de tus pijamas y se las pasaste. Verla desvestirse era uno de tus gustos sucios te tiro su sostén riéndose.

-Ahora es tu turno-

Estaban mentidas en tu cama abrazadas mirándose.

-Te extrañare tanto- te dijo

-Yo también pero regresare antes de que tu termines este ciclo y me tendrás todo el verano para ti al igual que el siguiente año en la escuela…tu y yo- dijiste

-Solo eso hace que no te secuestre y te encierre en mi cuarto.-

Reiste.

-Me encanta escuchar tu sonrisa- te dijo

Y te sonrojaste.

-Más cuando te sonrojas eres tan hermosa San tengo suerte de que seas mi novia- volvió a decirte

-Estas equivocada la que tiene suerte soy yo Britt eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- dijiste

Comenzó a vibrar tu celular…Era Rachel diciendo que ya había llegado y que estaba bien.

Justo dejabas el celular en su lugar cuando sonó pero era una llamada.

-Jake-

"San…¿Qué haciendo?"

-¿Estás bien?-

"Perfectamente ya le dijiste a la rubia"

-A Britt ya perdón por no avisar-

"Aa..ok" Sonaba decepcionado.

-Jake debo irme…estoy en medio de algo-

"Eres rápida mujer"

Ibas a contestar pero Brittany te quito el celular

-Deja a mi novia en paz- dijo

-Entendido… no me importa…así que no pienses acercarte mucho a ella…es mía y no la comparto.- dijo y te paso el celular

-Jake-

"Es una…mujer…tan.."

-Cállate Jake…defiende lo que es suyo-

"Peroo"

-Buenas noches Jake…tengo a mi novia en mi cama..-

Colgaste y viste la mirada de Brittany de molesta pero…esa mirada molesta que se le ve tan adorable.

-Entonces eres una egoísta Señorita Pierce- dijiste con tono dulce

-Eres mia Santy..-

-Claro que soy tuya-

-Ese Jake me cae mal…¿Por qué te habla a esta hora?-

-No se tal vez se sentía solo y yo a veces salgo con él-

-¿Sales con él?-

-Si salir de ir al cine como amigos o a cenar pero él sabe que solo es como amigos nunca…nunca pasara nada solo te amo a ti.- y besaste sus mejillas

Te paso su mano por tu cintura abrazándote y atrayéndote a ella. Te acomodaste para no tener el cuerpo acalambrado de nuevo. Jugaste con su cabello mientras te contaba sobre cómo les iba en el glee club. Bostezo.

-Tengo sueño Santy..-

-Duerme aquí estaré- dijiste

-Te amo- y se acurruco junto a ti.

La observaste hasta que tus ojos se cerraron querías admirarla más pero el sueño te venció.

Siempre había algo que te despertaba últimamente esta vez alguien llamaba a tu puerta muy despacio. Te enojaste rápidamente querías disfrutar más estar acostada con Brittany.

-Santana…¿estás?- dijo la voz de tu hermano

Te moviste quedamente para no despertar a la rubia que estaba a tu lado. De nuevo te atrajo más hacia ella.

-Regreso enseguida hermosa- susurraste

Y mágicamente te soltó.

Las 7:30 de la mañana debía haber una especie de ley que castigara despertar a alguien tan temprano en domingo. Abriste la puerta de tu cuarto y te encontraste a tu hermano aun en pijama.

-Alguien te busca- te dijo

-¿Cuándo me convertí en la persona más solicitada de Lima?- dijiste

-Es Quinn Fabray parece que no está muy bien- dijo

Al escuchar el nombre de la persona que te buscaba tus reacciones se fueron minimizando…Algo había cambiado en ti, hubieras mandado a freír espárragos a tu hermano y a Quinn igual pero en este preciso momento lo único que hiciste fue.

-Dile que bajo enseguida solo voy a lavarme la cara- dijiste

Tu hermano asintió y entraste rápido a tu cuarto miraste a Britt en tu cama se veía perfecta tomaste una almohada para ponerla a lado de ella. Entraste a tu baño te pusiste lo más presentable. No sabía que te iba decir Quinn tal vez estaba enojada por lo de ayer o solo quería preguntarte algunas cosas.

Besaste rápido la frente de Britt y bajaste las escaleras. Al entrar a la sala de tu casa estaba Quinn sentada su rostro denotaba algo de cansancio y nerviosismo.

-Buenos días Q- dijiste

Ella volteo rápidamente

-Buenos días S- te dijo usando el viejo sobrenombre al igual que tu.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- preguntaste

-No gracias-

-Espérame entonces unos minutos- te dirigiste rápidamente a la cocina a tomar algo de jugo volviste con dos vasos.

-Toma de soya como te gusta- dijiste

-Gracias no debiste molestarte- te contesto

Tomaban el jugo en silencio, no sabias como empezar esa conversación, te habías distanciado mucho de Quinn durante todo el año era incomodo pero si ella había recurrido a ti debía ser porque de verdad te necesitaba.

-¿Rachel sale con tu hermano?- te pregunto

Casi escupes el jugo comenzaste a toser pero negabas enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Para nada mi hermano fue agradable con ella- contéstate después de haberte recuperado

-Muy agradable – dijo

No sabias si reírte…Quinn Fabray estaba celosa muy celosa.

-No debes estar celosa…creo que ayer te diste cuenta de que ella te quiere a ti- dijiste

Ella te miro y solo suspiro.

Sabias que Quinn no te diría nada directamente si no estaba segura que nadie escuchaba, así que tomaste su mano y la guiaste al patio directo al columpio enorme que había comprado tiene tiempo tu papá.

-¿Q de verdad no quieres a Rachel?- preguntaste

Se mordió el labio y bajo la mirada nunca habías visto a Quinn Fabray tan vulnerable.

-De verdad la quiero- dijo casi susurrando

-Ok..esta bien no hay nada malo - dijiste tomando su mano y apretándola

-claro que hay algo malo…Rachel es una chica…bese a una chica…quiero a una chica…deseo a una chica.- dijo en su voz se denotaba enojo y tristeza mezclándose. Te apretaba tan fuerte la mano que te lastimaba y comenzó a sollozar.

Estas nerviosa no sabías que hacer muy dentro de ti tenias las mismas dudas pero el solo ver a Brittany sonreír o decirte "Te amo" te hacía sentir que estas en lo correcto que todo está bien.

-No sé qué decirte Quinn porque tengo las mismas dudas a veces pero sabes…cuando veo a Britt y la beso o cuando me dice que me ama o simplemente cuando me abraza siento que está bien todo, que es correcto amarla…Q no te puedo explicar lo que siento porque no sabría resumir con simples palabras mi amor hacia ella pero solo te puedo decir que tomes el riesgo…mereces ser feliz- dijiste

Te sentiste orgullosa de ti habías dicho en pocas palabras lo que te pasaba por tu mente solo esperabas que ayudara todo eso a Quinn.

La presión de su mano se dejo de sentir y la miraste gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. La abrazaste.

-Te conozco Quinn Fabray eres valiente sé que podrás lidiar con todo esto, vamos dime que no quisieras tener a Rachel a tu lado en este momento-

-No sé si soy valiente pero estoy muy segura de que quiero a Rachel en este momento…ayer cuando la vi cantar quería solo correr y besarla. Sostenerla en mis brazos, decirle cuanto la necesito en mi vida y pedirle miles de disculpas pero me quede allí paralizada sin decirle nada solo la deje ir no la merezco- dijo Quinn

-Solo debes pedir disculpas…mírame a mi…la abandone pero aun ella me acepto- dijiste

-Es completamente diferente…tu y Britt estaban destinadas, yo moleste a Rachel siempre la humille…- su voz se corto

-Ella es una buena persona olvido todo y ahora está allí esperándote…Vamos Quinn tu consigues todo lo que quieres... ¡Ve por ella! Demuestra que todo el mundo está equivocado sobre ti- dijiste

-¿Crees que ella me perdone?-

-Vamos…no me hice yo mejor amiga de ella a ti te perdonara todo.- contéstate

-Aun no sé muy bien que hare pero tengo una idea- te dijo

-Eso suena más que perfecto-

Comenzó a secarse las lagrimas y tu mirabas hacia tu cuarto buscando señales de Brittany.

-Se quedo a dormir- dijiste respondiendo a la mirada de interrogativa de Quinn

-Oh, creo que interrumpir algo importante- te dijo sonriéndote

-Solo estábamos dormidas-

-¿Tus papas saben?- te cuestiono la rubia

-No…solo sabe mi hermano cuando regrese a Lima les diré- dijiste firmemente aunque tenias miedo pero no querías demostrarlo

-Ok entonces regresaras- te dijo

-Si no puedo vivir tan lejos de Brittany-

Te sonrió entonces

-Quinn!...Santy!- gritaba Brittany desde arriba había abierto las cortinas y la ventana, las saludaba.

-Creo que es hora de irme…gracias Santana- te dijo

Se pararon y ella te abrazo fuerte devolviste el abrazo.

-Cuidate mucho Q, te hablare por teléfono, saldremos en Verano- dijiste

-Claro tú también cuídate- te dijo

-¡No la dejes huir!- dijiste cuando se alejaba.

Sabias que había sonreído…corriste hacia tu cuarto para encontrarte con Brittany. Justo cuando corrías sentiste un pequeño dolor en tu cabeza debía ser por no dormir bien.

-Santy- te dijo cuando entraste estaba poniéndose sus zapatos

-Britt- contestaste.

-Me dejaste sola- te dijo haciendo un puchero

-Lo siento..aun es temprano podemos acostarnos un rato más- dijiste cerrando la puerta

Ella como respuesta salto hacia la cama y te hizo un lado.

-Ven Saaan- señalándote la parte de la cama vacía.

No pensaste dos veces y te acostaste inmediatamente. Te abrazo por la cintura.

-¿Q está bien?- te pregunto

-Sí pero como quiera debes cuidarla y ayudarla- le dijiste

-Entendido- te dijo besándote tu estomago

Besaste tu cabeza respirando su aroma tan delicioso.

-Te amo más que nada en el mundo Brittany quiero estar siempre así contigo…juntas- dijiste sonrojándote

-Yo igual Santy quiero estar por siempre contigo.-

Era perfecto estar con ella abrazándote, besándola sentirla tan cerca. No se iría a ninguna parte y tu tampoco. Quinn tenía razón estaban destinadas. Britt y tu tendría su cuento de hadas tu lo construirías aunque viéndola en ese momento riéndose porque traía los zapatos puesto te hizo ver que tal vez ya estabas en el cuento.

Sonreíste pensaste "Entonces a esto le llaman felicidad"

**NA: Tarde algo y escribí poco lo siento tanto alguien puso de malas a mi maestro de matemacias y ahora tengo tarea por montones**

**Pero prometo que escribiré el siguiente a mediados de la siguiente semana trabajare entre clases en el capitulo!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios son mis vitaminas para escribir ;)**

**Saludos!**


	17. Fights

**Mil disculpas por tardar tanto pero es que el fin de semestre y ciertos inconvenientes personales me hicieron no poder escribir. Pero bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente. Disfrútenlo.**

NA: Seguimos con Santana

Odiabas levantarte de la cama y más si una hermosa rubia de ojos azules dueña de tu corazón se encontraba en ella. Pero tu mamá te seguía llamando debía ser hora de preparar todo para la comida que harían.

-Britt…debemos levantarnos.- dijiste perezosamente

La rubia solo se enrollo más en las sabanas.

-Vamos antes de que la mi señora madre tire la puerta y creerme lo lamentaras en un futuro cercano-

Eso basto Brittany estaba afuera de la cama estirándose y buscando la ropa con su mirada.

En menos de 20 minutos ya bajaban limpias y frescas.

La tarde pasaba algo rápida Tus padres estaban organizando una comida familiar en el patio como despedida, se sentía bien ver a las personas más importantes en tu vida conviviendo. Rachel había llegado hace 2 horas.

-¡Rachel de este lado está la comida vegetariana!.- gritaste

La judía te miro y asintió estaba rara pero tenias que hablar con tu papá sobre una cosa importante sentías miedo pero debías hacerlo.

Caminaste hasta donde estaba tu papá, todo el mundo decía que te parecías mucho a tu papá pero nunca encontrabas ese parecido, no te veías en la mirada tan concentrada que tenia tu padre al hablar o realizar alguna tarea ni su forma de ser tan recta y madura, la gente debía estar equivocada tal vez te parecías en los ojos porque tu madre siempre te decía "No me mires con esos ojos que pienso que tu padre me está viendo atreves de ellos" .

-Pa- dijiste

-¿Qué paso San?- te dijo sin dejar de picar unos vegetales. Te daba miedo hablar con tu papá siempre le tuviste respeto que rayaba en el miedo y más si tiene un cuchillo en la mano aunque estabas segura que no te iba hacer nada pero no dejaba de intimidarte después de todo era un gran cirujano que sabía muy bien dónde cortar.

-Yo…quería pedirte algo- tenias la boca seca no sabias muy bien cómo iba a reaccionar tu papá

-¿Qué es?- te dijo

-No tienes que contestarme ahorita solo quiero que lo tengas en mente…es que yo quiero…bueno extraño Lima…¿Podría regresar para poder terminar aquí el ultimo año? Sé que hiciste mucho para poder cambiarme de escuela pero extraño a mis amigos de aquí, extraño mi casa y … -

(Buscaste con la mirada a Brittany.) "_Extraño a ella" _pensaste.

-¿Y qué Santana? – te dijo tu papá con voz pausada

Lo miraste.

-Hice mal irme de Lima debí afrontar las cosas y no huir. Quiero hacer las cosas correctamente pa-

Tu papá te miro.

-No tienes que responder aún- dijiste con un hilo de voz su mirada te hacía sentirte pequeña y algo asustada.

Decidiste que era mejor huir así que retrocediste y caminaste hacia Brittany.

-La mirada de mi papá da miedo- dijiste

Brittany se volteo y te miro…sonrió. Rachel y tu hermano que estaba cerca también sonrieron.

-¿Qué?- dijiste

-Me pregunto si te miras tanto al espejo ¿Por qué no te das cuenta que tienes la misma mirada?- dijo tu hermano

-No es cierto- dijiste casi gruñendo

-Claro-

-No-

-De verdad-

-Britt..Verdad que no tengo la mirada de mi papá- la miraste y hiciste intento de un puchero.

-El color de ojos es diferente y obviamente no eres tu papá pero tu mirada da miedo cuando esta enojada- te dijo

-¿Te doy miedo?- preguntaste algo dolida

-Los primeros días cuando te conocí claro que me daba miedo tu mirada pero luego vi tu sonrisa y pensé "Alguien que sonríe tan hermoso no puede mirar tan fríamente" así que pensé que tu mirada era una algo aprendido y luego descubrí que tu padre miraba igual, ¿recuerdas esa vez que inundamos el sótano? Nos miro de esa forma tu papá si no hubieras estado sosteniendo mi mano hubiera comenzado a llorar y pedir por mi vida. No me das miedo Santy-

Te había dejado sin palabras Brittany.

-¿Por qué yo no miro así de frio Brittany?- pregunto tu hermano.

-Tal vez nunca has necesitado mirar a alguien así- dijo

Sonreí, amabas a esa chica más que a nada.

-Yo pienso que Santana mira así porque es una persona muy apasionada por dentro y le gusta hacer todo un drama.- dijo Berry

-Cállate Rachel- dijiste

Te acercaste y le diste un beso en la mejilla. Esperabas que tus papas te aceptara de vuelta porque no aguantarías más tiempo estar lejos de tu novia.

-¿Qué quería Quinn?- te pregunto tu hermano

Rachel se tenso inmediatamente.

-Ella se vino a despedir- dijiste

-¡¿Se va de Lima?- dijo Britt

-¡¿Cómo?- dijo Rachel

-No, ella vino a desearme buen viaje…Quinn se queda en Lima tiene cosas importantes aquí- dijiste mirando directamente a la judía que estaba algo alterada.

-No creo que existan cosas importantes para ella- dijo

-Claro que si- dijo Brittany

-Cambiemos de tema- dijo Rachel

-Pero este tema esta interesante- comentaste

-No para mí- dijo la judía

-Ok solo porque no quiero discutir- dijiste

La comida siguió igual de tranquila, de vez en cuando rozabas tu mano con Brittany o le dabas pequeños besos mientras tus papas estaban distraídos. Te sentías mal por no poder ser completamente sincera pero debías esperar el momento correcto.

El domingo paso tan rápido ya era casi hora de salir, cada minuto reunías el valor necesario y la fuerza para dejar a tu novia pero solo encontrabas mas necesidad de tenerla cerca. Subiste a empacar. Rachel y Britt te acompañaron.

-Entonces regresaras para el último curso- pregunto tímidamente Britt

-Claro, me estoy esforzando en la escuela sacare las mejores notas de la clase hare lo posible para que la oferta de regresar a Lima sea irrechazable.- dijiste querías hacer sentir segura a Brittany.

-Sabes que tendrás que hacer una audición para el Glee Club- te dijo Rachel.

-Si losé pienso quitarle todos los solos a su estrella dicen que es alguien muy irritante- dijiste sonriendo

Recibiste un almohadazo como respuesta.

-¡Hey! Rachel se cuidadosa- dijo Britt

Te gustaba cuando Britt se volvía sobreprotectora contigo. Prácticamente no hiciste nada todo lo empacaron ellas. Estaba todo listo menos tú, no querías alejarte de Brittany odiabas tener que regresar.

-Voy a bajar tus maletas San.- dijo tu hermano

-Yo te ayudo.- dijo Rachel

Querían darte un pequeño espacio para despedirte correctamente de Britt. Antes de girarte para verla sentiste unas manos alrededor de tu cintura y su cuerpo contra tu espalda.

-No quiero dejarte ir- te dijo

-No me quiero ir- dijiste

Sentiste humedad en tu espalda y escuchaste un sollozo. Amablemente rompiste el abrazo y te giraste para verla. _Odiabas_ verla llorar. Besaste sus mejillas, secando las lágrimas.

-Ya te dije tendremos todo el verano para hacer todo lo que tú quieras-

-Pero San yo te quiero aquí quiero estar siempre junto a ti- te dijo

Reíste.

-Mira tiene tiempo que tengo algo y quiero dártelo- dijiste

Te dirigiste hasta tu bolsa de mano allí estaba en una pequeña bolsa dos cadenas. Las sacaste y se las mostraste a la bella rubia.

-la "S" es para ti y la "B" es para mí, en la parte atrás sobre el contorno está escrito "Por Siempre"-

Brittany se te quedo viendo y sonrió.

-¿Cuándo las compraste?- te dijo

-Tiene mucho tiempo justo antes de que me rechazaras- dijiste tristemente por recordar ese momento.

Entonces de la nada Britt tomo tu cara y te beso lentamente como diciendo "Perdón" de un momento el beso ya no era de perdón era pura pasión, los besos de ella tenía cierto poder sobre de ti te atraían más y más. Tus pulmones gritaban por oxigeno pero cuando hiciste el amago para separarte Britt te atrajo mas a ella ese movimiento te hizo encenderte. Ahora solo te separaste un poco respiraste, asaltaste sus labios mordiéndolos.

-S..a..n.. aire- te dijo

Ahora ella se había quedado sin aire era divertido verla aspirando profundamente.

-¿Soy graciosa?-

-Totalmente graciosa, hermosa, sexy, amable, inteligente, preciosa, bella-

-Bella y preciosa es lo mismo San-

-No es cierto- dijiste sonriendo

-Ponme la cadena- te dijo

En pocos minutos ambas tenían sus cadenas puestas había sido muy difícil para ti teniendo en cuenta que solo podías mover libremente un brazo. La hora de ir al aeropuerto se acercaba bajaron a la sala. Tu hermano y Rachel se encontraban charlando sobre la vida universitaria no veías a tus papas por ningún lado.

-Valla debe ser difícil con una sola mano – dijo tu hermano mirándote

Te sonrojaste y para después lanzarle un cojín.

-Eres un tonto- dijiste

Justo cuando ibas a preguntar por tus papas escuchaste las bocinas de un carro. Y sentiste como se revolvió tu estomago. Britt te tomo rápidamente de la mano y se la apretaste.

-Bueno creo que eso significa que ya debemos ir saliendo- dijo tu hermano

No soltaste la mano de Britt en ningún momento todo el camino al aeropuerto cuando esperabas el avión.

-Britt recuerda siempre te marcare todos los días y te mandare mensajes te acosare tanto que pensaras que estoy a tu lado regresare lo más pronto posible para quedarme contigo, Te amo no lo olvides…es para siempre- dijiste apresuradamente en susurros

Habías aprovechado la "pantalla" que hicieron tu hermano y Rachel. Besaste rápidamente a Britt.

-Nunca me cansare de ti San…nunca…Regresa por favor- te dijo conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Claro siempre- dijiste sonriendo

Te abrazo, aspiraste fuertemente querías retener su olor tanto como pudieras.

Aun tenias tu chaqueta colgada no habías permitido que la lavaran. Estabas haciendo tus deberes de Historia, esa mujer lo que tenia de sexy lo tenia de malvada estabas llena de tareas no querías sacar malas notas para salir rápidamente de esa escuela. Desde que volviste Jake estaba raro y siempre hacia comentarios sobre novias celosas.

-Brittany al teléfono- grito tu hermano.

Te paraste rápidamente y contéstate en menos de un minuto

-Yo aquí, ¿Quién allá?- dijiste

-Britt-Britt- dijo riendo

-¿Qué tal tu día?- dijiste

-Como siempre nunca entiendo el calendario hoy sude mucho lleve una chaqueta muy gruesa- te dijo

-Entonces tendré que vestirte todos los días antes de que salgas a la escuela-dijiste

-Pero tendrías que levantarte más temprano todos los días- te dijo

-Todo sea por que sepas que debes ponerte-

-No es que quieras tocarme verdad- te dijo seductoramente

-No claro que no es solo que quiero que te veas bien- dijiste fingiendo inocencia

-Pues tendrás que ponerme toda la ropa…toda – te dijo

-Claro te pondré toda la ropa soy buena quitándola- dijiste

-SANTANA- grito tu hermano

Risas de ambos lados del teléfono.

-¿tus papas no escuchan?- preguntaste

-Mi mamá está preparando la cena yo estoy arriba vine a ver si mi diario estaba en su lugar- te dijo

-No quiero que ese gato entrometido lea las cosas que escribes sobre mi- dijiste sonando molesta

-Claro que no por eso lo escondo muy bien, de hecho no lo encuentro- te dijo

-¿Qué dice los niños glee?- preguntaste

-Nada todos han estado tranquilos aunque Rachel anda de un humor raro- te dijo

-¿Todos?- preguntaste querías saber si esos todos incluían a Artie no dejabas sentir celos.

-Si San, todos, tu sabes que no puedo solo ignorarlo sigue siendo mi amigo- te dijo

Sentiste una llamarada y de repente te sentiste malhumorada.

-Ok- dijiste

-¿Estas molesta?- te pregunto

-No, solo recordé que tengo montón de tarea-

-Gracias por esforzarte sé que lo haces por mí, por nosotros- su voz sonaba tan suave y dulce

-Quiero estar contigo me enoja saber que estoy lejos de ti y ….tu ex tan cerca-dijiste sincerándote al momento.

-Santana yo estoy enamorada de ti…no hay nadie mas- te dijo

-lo sé pero tengo sangre latina tu sabes somos apasionados- dijiste queriendo cambiar el tema porque te estabas enojando.

-Tú eres tan apasionada- te dijo riendo

-¿Quejas?- preguntaste

-Ninguna…Cierto mañana estudiare con …Tina para un examen– te dijo

-Ok…te hablo a tu celular –

-Okidoki madre está hablando para que baje a cenar sigue con tus tareas te veo por msn- te dijo

-Te amo- dijiste

-Yo también te amo-

-Nos vemos, San…-

-Mande- dijiste

-Te extraño y te amo nos vemos nena- te dijo

-Bye nena te amo-

Colgaste estabas enojada sabias que Brittany no iba a estudiar con Tina iba hacer otra cosa pero tenias que confiar en ella. Bufaste.

-¿Y ese humor no terminaste con el sexo telefónico?- te dijo tu hermano

-Cállate- te encerraste en tu cuarto a terminar la tarea

NA: VOLVEMOS CON RACHEL

Kurt te había estado acosando todos los días desde que le cantaste a Quinn. Ahora tenias que esconderte de Finn , Quinn y Kurt era algo desquiciante.

Nunca te habías sentido tan mal. No podías cantar, ni bailar, ni escribir canciones eras un ser que se movía por inercia. Rogabas porque las vacaciones llegaran más rápido, el verano te serviría para poder olvidarla. Quinn Fabray te había robado el corazón y no te lo había devuelto. Estabas a punto de terminar el día de escuela, no irías al Club Glee no tenias el humor necesario.

Cerraste el locker y al girar viste no muy lejos de ti la ex – capitana de las porristas parecía que caminaba hacia ti entonces comenzaste alejarte lo más rápido posible. Tus pies te llevaron hasta el auditorio el único lugar en la escuela donde te sentías segura. Bajaste de dos en dos los escalones ibas llegando al final cuando una voz muy conocida grito tu nombre.

-¡Rachel Berry!- dijo Quinn

Te quedaste estática en tu lugar.

-Rachel, te estoy hablando voltea por favor- te dijo

Ella estaba algo lejos de ti pero su voz sonaba tan potente.

-Rachel voltea- te dijo de nuevo

No querías verla.

-¿No merezco que me mires?- te pregunto algo dolida.

Eso te enfureció ahora ella se sentía herida, no pensaba acaso en ti.

-Fabray no mereces ni si quiera que te hable- dijiste

-Ahora soy Fabray- te dijo

-No…no eres Fabray eres la chica que me uso y solo me dejo a un lado, la persona que jugó con mis sentimientos, me hiciste pensar que teníamos algo…que éramos tu y yo pero nunca existió fueron solo mis estúpidas fantasías.-

-Rachel déjame explicarlo- te dijo Quinn su voz sonaba triste y cada vez más cerca.

-No existe nada que explicar porque todo está claro, Quinn Fabray nació para ser una ama de casa dedicada a su esposo e hijos también a que sus eventos más grandes sean preparar la cena y el ir comprar la despensa. Así que está claro ve y cásate con Finn, sé la ama de casa perfecta, has sentir orgullosos a tus padres para eso te criaron- Cada palabra que salía de tu boca estaba cargada de un veneno horrible que el solo hecho de escucharte te hacían ganas de vomitar.

Volteaste y allí estaba ella pero no había sonrisa ni ojos alegres parecía que un manto había cubierto todas sus facciones oscureciéndolas y haciéndolas duras. No lloraba pero había algo en su mirada que transmitía una infinita tristeza justo en ese momento pensaste…que tal vez…ella estaba sufriendo igual que tú.

-Solo jugaste conmigo…fui solo tu experimento ¿Querías sentirte la niña mala Quinn?- dijiste

Ella estaba callada y bajo su rostro solo veías su cabello rubio.

-Mentiste…cada vez que me decías una palabra hermosa ahora cada vez que recuerdo eso se convierten en dardos venenosos- tu voz se quebró no querías seguir allí.

Caminaste buscando la salida pero de un momento a otro unas manos frías te tomaron de los hombros y el rostro de Quinn estaba muy cerca del tuyo. La miraste sus ojos estaba rojos y había lagrimas en ellos.

-Puedes decirme todo lo que quieras Rachel …insultarme sobre mi forma de ser pero no puedes decir que te mentí cuando te dije que te quería y que eras hermosa…no tienes derecho para decir eso- te dijo su voz estaba cargada de furia pero a la vez sonaba firme y segura.

Te miro directamente a los ojos no pudiste sostener la mirada te apartaste de ella como si te quemara.

-No creo nada que venga de ti Quinn, nada- dijiste

-Rachel…solo por un momento…por favor- te rogo su voz sonaba tan suplicante.

Pero no querías volver a sufrir.

-No…Quinn lo siento pero todo esto termino-

Caminaste despacio y segura hacia fuera del auditorio dejando a Quinn allí sola con sus explicaciones en su boca. No querías escucharla. Llegaste a tu carro lo más rápido posible pero no pudiste ni si quiera arrancarlo, las lágrimas te cegaban. Estuviste llorando querías que todo el dolor saliera de una sola vez pero no podías te sentías asfixiada.

Alguien tocaba en tu ventana del auto. No querías alzar la cara. De nuevo volvieron a tocar.

Era Kurt tenía una sonrisa triste. Abriste la puerta y el entro.

-Rachel…muévete te llevare a tu casa- te dijo

Casi él te tiro hacia el otro lado del auto. No te dijo nada en todo el camino.

-Muy bien Berry sé que no es el momento pero debes decirme todo, no sé porque le huyes a tu único amigo gay que tienes- dijo

-No quiero hablar-

-Rachel vi como huías de Quinn después como ambas entraban al auditorio y salías tú casi corriendo. Ella salió llorando parecía como si le hubieran dicho que su mamá había muerto o algo así solo me dijo "Rachel…ella te necesita"-

Volviste a llorar. Sentiste un abrazo cálido.

-Es una historia larga Kurt…muy larga.- dijiste por fin.

-No importa Rachel las historias largas son mis favoritas- te dijo sonriendo

Se bajaron y caminaron juntos a tu casa.

NA: Volvemos con Santana.

Tu día comenzado mal y estaba por terminar peor. Te habías quedado dormida, se te había olvidado que hoy tenías que entrar una hora antes para ensayar con el coro y después un examen sorpresa. Para colmo el pensar que hoy no sabías que era lo que te ocultaba Brittany te hacia hervir la sangre.

-¿Por qué no llegaste al ensayo?- te dijo Ted

-Me dormí lo siento- dijiste

-Debes poner más entusiasmo Santana- dijo Jane

No contéstate estabas algo enojada con ellos con su actitud de "respaldamos todo lo que diga Jake".

-Yo creo lo mismo está bien que vayas a dejar el club pero no es para que te desintereses totalmente.- dijo Jake

Pusiste los ojos en blanco.

-Tal vez no te dan permiso de levantarte más temprano te tienen controlada desde Lima- dijo sonriendo

Habías aguantado todo sus comentarios pero ya era suficiente.

-No me controlan desde Lima…me levante tarde estaba haciendo el proyecto de Historia si eres algo considerado dejaras de decir tanta estupidez- dijiste

-¿Estupidez?- dijo

-Si…es una estupidez todo lo que dices-

-Vamos San…tu y yo sabes que desde allá te tienen bien controlada-

-Santana deberías hablar con tu novio bien no es bueno tanto control que tiene sobre ti- dijo Jane

Te llevaste tu mano a la cara haciendo una mueca de desesperación.

-Creo que Jake y tú harían bonita pareja, no es para nada celoso- soltó Ted guiñándole el ojo a Jake

-Yo secundo eso – dijo Jane sonriendo

Estabas harta y fuera de si.

-Primero nunca andaría con Jake por dos razones…Me gustan las mujeres y Tengo una novia que amo con toda mi alma- dijiste seriamente.

La reacción de ambos fue de sorpresa. Te quedaste mirándolos.

-Y Jake deja de meterles ideas a ellos sabes perfectamente de Brittany- dijiste

-Brittany- dijo Ted

-Si Brittany ella es mi novia – dijiste

Comenzaste a caminar hacia la última clase de la jornada escolar. Estabas muy enojada. Tropezaste con alguien.

-Fíjate por dónde vas invasora- te dijo

Te volteaste inmediatamente.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

La chica se volteo y te miro riéndose.

-Nada…solo que deberías no haber cruzado la frontera- dijo

Te quedaste callada mirándola.

-¿No entiendes nuestro idioma?- te pregunto

Había otras chicas con ella y también se reían. Tu celular comenzó a vibrar te llevaste la mano al bolsillo al sacarlo era un mensaje de Brittany.

-Mira…tus papas debieron haber quedado sin comer un buen tiempo para comprarte eso- te dijo

-Y tus papas debieron haberte sacado el cerebro de pequeña- dijiste

De repente mientras veías el mensaje te empujo y te arrebato el celular de la mano.

-Dame eso no creo que sepas usar un aparato de estos- te dijo

-Regrésamelo- dijiste tu voz estaba cargada de una furia contenida, no querías meterte en problemas.

-No- dijo riéndose.

-Miren tiene una foto…¿Quién es?- te dijo burlonamente.

Tenías una foto de Brittany riéndose como fondo en tu celular. Apretaste el único puño que tenias en condiciones.

-Dámelo en este instante- siseaste.

-No me digas que ella te gusta…! Tenemos otra lesbiana en la escuela!- dijo gritando la ultima parte muchos voltearon entre ellos Ted, Jane y Jake.

-Esta es la última vez…! Dámelo!- dijiste

-Y te digo que no…la cara de esta chica es de una completa tonta ….su risa es tan..- no termino de decir todo.

Con todo el peso de tu cuerpo la empujaste contra los lockers y con tu brazo libre le apretaste su cuello.

-Puedes decirme a mi todo lo quieras pero…NUNCA…NUNCA EN TU VIDA INSULTES A ELLA FRENTE DE MI - gritaste.

Estabas furiosa…tu sangre ardía y no escuchabas nada.

-AHOR A DAME DE UNA VEZ MI CELULAR.-

La chica tenía su rostro rojo y podías ver algo de miedo en sus ojos…soltó el celular lentamente…ibas a tomarlo cuando otra mano lo tomo. Jake lo había tomado y te miraba de una forma rara. Soltaste a la chica y te sacudiste.

Jake te dio el celular.

Todo el pasillo se había quedado en silencio, ibas a comenzar a caminar cuando.

-Debe ser una cualquiera para andar contigo- dijo la misma chica.

Respiraste y un solo golpe con tu puño directo a su nariz.

Un prefecto llego inmediatamente.

-¡Hey! …párate- te grito

Lo miraste.

-¡Tu nombre!- te exigió.

-Santana "Jodete" López- dijiste

Comenzaste a caminar a tu clase sabiendo que habías cometido un gran error. Estabas temblando de la ira. Te dolía la mano.

Llegaste a la aula de Historia pero no pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando la profesora llego y te miro con el ceño fruncido.

-A la dirección- te dijo

"Bravo" pensaste. Estuviste allí hasta que llego tu hermano.

-¿Qué paso?- te pregunto

-Una chica insulto a Brittany…le rompí la nariz- dijiste secamente.

El paso sus manos por el cabello.

-Santana ¿Qué estabas pensando?- te dijo

-Ella dijo que Britt era una cualquiera y que era una estúpida…aparte me insulto diciéndome que no debí haber cruzado la frontera.-

La cara de tu hermano cambio pero aun estaba enojado.

-Sabes que no puedes golpear a cualquiera que te diga eso- te dijo

-No pero ella se lo gano a pulso…me quito mi celular…me llamo Lesbiana enfrente de todo el pasillo- dijiste

Tu hermano se sentó junto a ti pasaron unos 5 minutos.

-¿Cómo puedes golpear a alguien con un brazo enyesado?- dijo

-Se lo merecía no me arrepiento- dijiste

-Señor López, pueden pasar- dijo la secretaria

Entraron a la oficina del director.

-Buenas tardes- dijo

El director le explico a tu hermano toda la situación…no habías golpeado a cualquier chica…era la hija de uno de los principales benefactores de la escuela. Menciono que habías insultado a un prefecto.

-Así me apodan en Lima…no insulte a nadie- dijiste en tu defensa

-Bueno el hecho es que el comportamiento de su hermano no fue correcto- dijo el director.

-Discúlpeme pero el de la señorita tampoco fue el correcto insulto a mi hermana- dijo tu hermano.

En ese momento un hombre alto con traje entro en la oficina de manera algo inapropiada.

-¿Dónde está la bestia que lastimo a mi hija?- dijo

Instintivamente retrocediste.

Cuando los ojos del señor se pusieron sobre ti, temblaste pero no bajaste la mirada. Camino hacia dónde estabas y te señalo.

-Esta expulsada de esta escuela- te dijo

-Claro que no- dijo tu hermano

-Claro que esta expulsada, una persona si es que puedo llamarla persona tan salvaje y con un comportamiento tan inapropiado no tiene cavidad en ninguna escuela- dijo

-Su hija tampoco se comporto de manera apropiada- dijiste-

-No tienes permiso de hablar sobre mi hija.- dijo y su mano se poso en tu hombro lo iba apretar cuando tu hermano puso su mano sobre su muñeca.

-Si toca a mi hermana Señor usted estará en graves problemas.- dijo tu hermano muy seriamente.

El señor retiro la mano de tu hombro y tu hermano se puso delante de ti.

-Usted está en graves problemas los demandaremos.- dijo

-No pueden demandar a mi hermana porque se encontraba en las instalaciones de la escuela se rigen por el reglamento de la escuela y en cambio a usted si porque no es un alumno de esta escuela, no tiene poder para expulsar a mi hermana, su hija insulto a mi hermana. ¿Se imagina lo que tuvo que decirle para que mi hermana que tiene un brazo enyesado la golpeara?- La voz de tu hermano no sonaba normal…parecía la de alguien mayor…sonaba como todo un abogado.

cálmese por favor- dijo el director.

Había pasado unas 3 horas después del "juicio" que se trato de llamar a todos los alumnos testigos y que ellos platicaran lo que vieron, se dicto que estarías expulsada una semana y no cualquiera semana…la de evaluaciones. Era injusto que la otra chica estuviera solo expulsada un día.

Llegaste amargada a la casa. Aunque estabas agradecida con tu hermano te había defendido, te sentías segura.

-Perdón y Gracias – dijiste antes de bajarte del auto.

-No te disculpes creo que reaccionaste como cualquier persona aunque siento que perdí mi primer caso- te dijo

-Para nada el jurado estaba comprado- dijiste

Se bajaron. Pero te diste cuenta de que había otro carro estacionado. Era Jake

Tu hermano camino hacia la casa y te dijo.

-Te espero adentro.-

-Claro.

Jake se acerco y te miro.

-¿Una semana?- te dijo

-Si la de exámenes estoy jodida- dijiste

Te extendió una hoja. Cuando la leías eran tareas de todos los maestros que te daban clases.

-Hablamos con ellos te calificaran con eso debes entregarlos el día que regreses la única que se negó fue la Srita. Samuels pero no te preocupes- te dijo

Te volviste a sentir agradecida ibas a decirle que gracias cuando.

-No debiste hacer eso…te arriesgaste mucho por ella ahora todo el mundo sabe tu condición.- dijo

-No me importa- dijiste

-¿Ella haría lo mismo por ti?...¿Golpearía a alguien solo porque te llamo estúpida aunque tú no estuvieras presente? – te cuestiono de una forma que consideraste grosera.

-Jake te agradezco lo de los exámenes pero no te entrometas- dijiste de forma ruda

-Solo digo…¿Ella te ama tanto como tú la amas? Estas tan lejos ella puede estar haciendo cualquier cosa y tu estas aquí sufriendo por su culpa- dijo rudamente

-No es tu asunto Jake…Me voy- dijiste.

-Tú y yo podríamos funcionar- dijo con un hilo de voz

Te paralizaste.

-San piénsalo…haríamos una buena pareja seriamos algo natural no tendrías que ocultarte nada a nadie.- te dijo

De repente la ira salió a relucir de nuevo.

-Nunca Jake…no soy natural no me importa y ya me canse de ocultar lo que soy…le diré a todo el mundo…Jake yo la amo de una forma que nunca comprenderás- y caminaste hasta tu casa dejándolo solo.

Cuando entraste viste a tu hermano hablando por teléfono.

-Mamá…ella no quiso hacerlo la niña insulto a San- decía tu hermano

Le pediste el teléfono te miro y después le insististe. Y de mala gana de lo entrego.

-Ma- dijiste

"SANTANA ¿QUÉ RAYOS PENSABAS?"

-Mamá ella nos insulto no pude controlarme-

"NO PUEDES CONTROLARTE Y AUN ASI QUIERES REGRESAR A LIMA"

-No volverá a pasar lo juro-

"CLARO QUE NO PASARA TE MANDAREMOS A UNA ESCUELA CON REGIMEN"

-No mamá no comiences yo regresare a Lima voy bien solo por ese pequeño tropiezo.-

"SANTANA HARAS LO QUE TE DECIMOS"

-Quiero hablar con papá tu me dejaras sorda-

"TU PAPÁ TIENE MEJORES COSAS QUE ATENDER"

-Quiero regresar a Lima-

"SI NO PUEDES CONTROLARTE SOLO PORQUE TE INSULTAN"

-insulto a Britt también-

"Y QUE RAYOS SANTANA…ERA BRITTANY NADA ESPECIAL PODIAS HABERTE AGUANTADO"

-Claro que era algo especial…mamá- dijiste

"¿QUÉ TIENE DE ESPECIAL?"

-Yo la quiero mamá…la quiero pero no de la forma de amigas- dijiste con voz cansada

No hubo gritos ni nada solo un silencio, tu hermano se quedo mirándote totalmente impactado.

"¿Qué CARAJOS ME DICES SANTANA LOPEZ?, ¿ERES UNA ASQUEROSA LESBIANA O QUE?"

-Si mamá soy una asquerosa lesbiana- respondiste soportando las lágrimas.

No entendiste que paso después tu mamá comenzó a gritar y maldecir. Te encerraste en tu cuarto comenzaste a llorar nunca pensaste escuchar a tu mamá decir tanta cosas malas sobre ti. Sentías miedo lo único que habías captado era "Mandarte lejos", "Mañana iré y me escucharas" y un "¿Dónde está la hija que yo crie?". Estabas muy herida solo querías escuchar la voz de Britt. Tomaste el celular y marcaste.

"Bueno ¿Quién habla?" te quedaste muda no era la voz de tu novia la que contestaba era de otra persona totalmente diferente.

"Artie porque contestas mi celular" escuchaste

Unos segundos después te habías quedado sin habla

"San" .

No podías hablar solo querías llorar. Lanzaste el celular contra la pared. Todas las palabras que te habían dicho tu mamá y Jake. Se revolvían y parecías no poder respirar después de mucho tiempo volviste a sentir ese viejo dolor en tu corazón. No querías saber de nadie…menos de Brittany.

**¿Que les pareció? **

**Bueno ahora me extenderé un poco muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran el día de una manera muy genial**

**Quisiera poner todos sus nombres pero tengo miedo de olvidar a alguien y que se sienta no apreciado así que **

**Muchas gracias a tods por sus comentarios.**

**Bueno acabo de abrir mi twitter así que si tiene twitter póngalo en su comentario para que ls agregue :P claro si gustan. **

**El mio es: _Drass_ **

**Tengo una noticia mala. No podre actualizar hasta como dentro una semana o más son las ultimas semanas de clase y los maestros están de pesados.**

**No es bueno pensar sobre ¿Que escribir en el fiction? a media clase de Matemáticas tengo una unidad reprobada u.u Aparte se acerca mi cumpleaños y debo organizar una fiesta xDDD**

**Creo que eso es todo.**

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien. De nuevo muchas gracias por sus comentarios n.n**

**Prometo después de final de semestre actualizar mas seguido. Por cierto no es ninguna molestia que me digan para cuando el siguiente jeje me recuerdan que debo seguir escribiendo. :P**


	18. I Run to you

El sueño te abandono toda la noche, tu celular seguía tirado en el mismo lugar estabas evitando todo contacto con el mundo, con las personas, con todo. Te mantenías en tu propio mundo hasta que tu hermano llego a interrumpirte.

-San…llamaron tengo que ir por ellos a medio día- te dijo

Sentías miedo y unos nervios horribles solo te encogiste más querías desaparecer.

-Recuerdas la vez que decidí estudiar para abogado en vez medicina- dijo

Moviste la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Mamá también entro en crisis y me saco de la casa…mientras me gritaba tantas cosas tú estabas allí San sosteniendo mi mano. Hice mis maletas para irme y te vi a lado de mi puerta con tus cosas listas: "Si tú te vas de la casa yo me voy contigo" tus ojos mostraban una determinación tan grande que no pude decirte nada. Vivimos algunas semanas en casas de nuestros amigos, recuerdas que trabajamos casi todo el verano nunca te quejaste de nada ni regresaste a casa, "No deben obligarte a estudiar medicina, serás un magnifico abogado hermano", San significó tanto para mí. Después regresamos a casa, papá entro en razón. –

Recordabas ese verano, la pelea con tus papas fue enorme. Trabajaste con tu hermano en muchas cosas y viviste en casa de Brittany. Los señores Pierce les dieron mucho respaldo, cenaban y lavaban su ropa allí.

-San no dejare que te mande lejos ni que te obliguen a nada. Ya soy mayor de edad puedo conseguir un trabajo tengo algo de ahorros podemos vivir en otro lugar. No te dejare sola – dijo

Tomaste su mano para sentirte segura.

Cuando esperaban a tus padres en el aeropuerto nunca habías sentido tantos nervios tenias ganas de vomitar y tus manos estaban sudorosas.

Mirabas a todos lados.

-Allí está papá- dijo tu hermano

Tu padre siempre había sido imponente reflejaba una seriedad y un poder que dejaba a la gente aturdida.

Agitó la mano en forma de saludo. Comenzó a caminar hacia ustedes. Había algo extraño no veías a tu papá esperando a nadie. ¿Dónde estaba tu mamá?

-Marc, San tiene poco tiempo que no los veo y ya parecen más grandes- dijo tu papá en forma de saludo

Te dio un beso en la frente y un abrazo. Después abrazo a tu hermano.

El camino de regreso del aeropuerto fue algo que no recordabas desde el beso de tu padre y su abrazo te habías quedado sin saber que hacer o decir esperabas regaños o una mirada fría pero todo había sido diferente.

-San…me escuchas ¿Dónde cenamos hoy?- te decía tu papá

-Peerdon …Marco debe saber un buen lugar para cenar- contéstate

Llegaron a la casa, tal vez tu padre no quiso hacer un alboroto en la calle. Pero de nuevo tu padre comenzó a preguntar sobre el clima, las clases…cualquier tema.

Fueron a cenar y mantuviste casi toda la cena calmada sin expresar mucho todo lo que sentías.

-¿Qué harás con los exámenes? – te pregunto tu papá

-Me dejaron trabajos que debo presentar regresando de la suspensión- dijiste

-Me parece perfecto- contesto

-Solo Historia no me dejo nada de trabajo-

-Eres buena en Historia así que no debería preocuparme- dijo tu papá

Lo miraste y estaba sonriente.

No sabías que había pasado, no preguntaron por la ausencia de mamá bueno tal vez tu hermano si pregunto pero no frente de ti. Pensabas que no había venido por tu culpa. Tu padre parecía que estuviera de vacaciones con ustedes. Sentías que ignoraba todo lo relacionado con el asunto de "Me gusta Brittany". Al parecer seria la nueva política ignorar lo que no es correcto.

Estaban acomodando el sofá cama en la sala, tu hermano había ofrecido su cuarto pero tu papá lo rechazo dijo que prefería ver la tele hasta tarde.

-Bueno hora de dormir- dijo tu hermano

Ambos se dirigieron a tu cuarto y comenzaron la rutina de todas las noches que era: Ponerte la pijama, desmaquillarte, ayudarte a cepillarte los dientes, lavarte la cara, ponerte las cremas para el rostro, acomodar tu cama lo mejor posible para que estuvieras cómoda.

-Buenas noches San- te dijo tu hermano

Lo miraste buscando respuestas sobre el comportamiento de tu papá pero el solo sonrió.

Necesitabas pensar claramente pero en ese momento recordaste la voz de Artie contestando el celular de Brittany y una llamarada de pensamientos inconexos te invadió.

-San..hija- escuchaste a tu padre

Estaba allí parado junto a la puerta de tu cuarto.

-Mande pa-

-Buenas noches…Mañana iremos con el doctor que te atendió, quiero ver el reporte que hizo sobre tus heridas…Ya sabes quiero saber bien todo sobre tu brazo- dijo tu papá

-Ok..Buenas noches pa- dijiste

Dejo la puerta abierta y apago la luz, pensaste que el sueño te invadiría pero no podías dormir tus viejos hábitos habían regresado. Ya era muy tarde no escuchabas el ruido de la televisión estaba todo el silencio. Suspiraste. Te paraste y buscaste tu celular en tu cajón. Habías roto el celular era mejor para ti, no querías saber de nadie de Lima en estos momentos.

Fuiste por agua a la cocina.

-Puedes con el agua- dijo tu papá desde el sofá.

Te asusto.

-No sabía que estaba despierto-

Camino hacia ti y te sirvió el agua. Lo miraste a los ojos por primera vez desde que lo viste en el aeropuerto. ¿Esa era la forma en que mirabas? Te preguntaste.

-Papá…puedo ser sincera contigo- dijiste

-Claro San-

-¿Por qué ignoras el asunto?-preguntaste

-Ven vamos a sentarnos en la sala- te dijo

Te sentaste algo retirada de él.

-No lo ignoro Santana es solo que…es vergonzoso decirlo pero no sé cómo reaccionar o que decir no quiero lastimarte o decir alguna tontería, Solo quiero convivir esta semana contigo y antes de irme hablaremos bien, siento que perdí mucho contacto con ustedes, veo a tu hermano como un adulto y tu ya casi saldrás rumbo a la universidad me pregunto en estos momentos ¿Dónde están mis pequeños a los que llevaba a la playa a jugar o a los que engañaba en navidad para que se fueran a la cama temprano? Crecieron tan rápido, Nunca fui a ninguno de tus concursos del coro pero siempre escuchaba a la Sra. Pierce hablar de lo hermoso que cantas. No puedo decirte nada porque en estos momentos no me siento un buen padre- te dijo

Estabas callada, casi nunca veías a tu padre siempre estaba trabajando o tenía algún congreso sobre cirugías o cualquier cosa relacionada con doctores. Tu madre se encargaba de todo lo relacionado contigo pero nunca asistió a los concursos del coro te sentías sola en tu casa por eso siempre huías a casa de Brittany y cuando ella te rechazo la soledad te había invadido en muchas formas. Eras una persona solitaria. Pero tu papá siempre procuraba estar contigo cuando llegaba del hospital o de algún otro lado. Él no te enseño a conducir pero te dio la confianza de tomar su auto para aprender también te apoyo cuando renunciaste a las porristas incluso un día trajo helado y toco a tu puerta para poder compartirlo contigo era muy tarde pero dijo "Ayer en la mañana lucias muy triste así que pase por helado"

-No eres un mal padre haces todo lo posible por estar con nosotros…no eres un mal padre- dijiste con voz ronca

-Te adoro mi pequeña- te dijo

Buscaste su abrazo, su apoyo.

Y comenzaste a llorar te sentías protegida bajo sus brazos no tenias miedo.

-Tenia…miedo…de que y..a no…me quisieras…ma..má ya n..o me qui…ere- dijiste con voz entrecortada

El abrazo se hizo más fuerte.

-Santana nunca…nunca dejare de quererte hija…nada ni nadie cambiara eso y ya sabes cómo es mamá pero estoy seguro que no ha dejado de quererte- su voz sonaba firme

-No vino por que ella me odia- dijiste

-No vino porque yo se lo impedí- te dijo

-¿Por qué?- dijiste sorprendida

-Le prohibí venir si te iba a comenzar a gritar o a decirte que te iba a mandar a otro lugar le dije que platicaríamos contigo tranquilamente y luego tomaríamos una decisión aparte estoy aun molesto por el escándalo que hizo en el hospital-

-¿Escándalo?- preguntaste

-Lo de la Sra. Pierce..Gracias a dios le grito casi todo en español así mi vergüenza no fue tan grande cuando fui a disculparme con ella-

-¿Le grito a la mamá de Britt?- dijiste totalmente alarmada

-Si..¿Brittany no te ha contado?-

-No he platicado con ella- dijiste

-Oh…bueno pues tu madre fue a gritarle enfrente de todo el hospital…creo… y te pido perdón pero todo mundo en Lima sabe que te gusta Brittany después fui a disculparme a casa de los Pierce son estupendas personas no lo tomaron mal, de hecho allí me surgió la idea de venir a verte. Cuando vi a Brittany sentada en medio de sus papas y ambos tomándole las manos vi que ella se sentía tan segura y aceptada que sentí la necesidad de salir corriendo a buscarte-

Entonces todo mundo sabía que eras una lesbiana en Lima y los papas de Britt sabia de tu relación con ella. Todo…definitivamente todo había cambiado en tu vida.

-Gracias por venir papá- dijiste

-¿Discutiste con ella?- te pregunto tu papá

Te sonrojaste no era muy común que hablaras sobre tus relaciones con tu papá.

-Algo así.- dijste

-¿No fue por tu madre verdad?-

-No fue…por que… me mintió sobre que iba a estudiar y realmente ella estaba con su ex – novio no le di la oportunidad de explicar nada pero era más que obvia su mentira- dijiste con enojo

-Siempre debemos escuchar San, tal vez ella no te dijo nada porque sabe que te ibas a molestar si mencionada al chico- te dijo

-No debió mentir- dijiste

-Y tú debiste haberla escuchado- te dijo

-¿De parte de quien estas?-

-Solo quiero que estés feliz- te dijo

"Feliz" …no importaba si era con Britt tu papá te quería feliz…

-Me siento mal…la extraño y odio estar lejos de ella.- dijiste y las lagrimas volvieron a invadir tus a ojos

Tu papá comenzó a tararear una canción para dormirte. Era extraño ser arrullada por tu papá.

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien- dijo

Le creíste…los papas no miente.

El olor a panqueques te despertó, te levantaste a buscar el origen de ese magnífico olor no necesitaste buscar mucho. Tu papá estaba cocinando no recordabas cuando había sido la última vez que tu papá había cocinado.

-Huele delicioso- dijiste

-Y saben mejor- te contesto tu papá riendo

Escuchaste unos pasos rápidos y un golpe.

-¡Digan que no es un sueño!- les dijo tu hermano llegando hasta la cocina.

Comenzaron a reír.

-No es un sueño me levante y pensé en hacer el desayuno- dijo tu papá

Desayunaron los tres juntos, habías comido mucho, demasiado pero los panqueques de tu papá eran una leyenda decían que así había conquistado a tu madre.

-Entonces…el plan del día es…San debe comenzar hacer sus tareas yo dormiré luego iremos al doctor y después podemos salir juntos- dijo

-Ok pa me parece bien yo tengo clases solo en la mañana- dijo tu hermano

-¿Debo empezar hoy hacer la tarea?- dijiste

-Si- afirmaron los dos hombres López.

Antes de irse tu hermano ayudo asearte era algo vergonzoso pero te habías acostumbrado te había molestaba constantemente tener un brazo no disponible pero gracias a eso la relación con tu hermano se había hecho más fuerte. Estabas lista para comenzar hacer todos esos pesados trabajos.

Tu papá se durmió en la sala el silencio te ayudo a pensar mejor. No sabias nada de Britt aparte de lo que te había contado tu papá. Habías bloqueado el número de ella para que no entraran llamadas al teléfono de tu casa. Pero por más que te doliera querías escuchar su voz.

Sacudiste tu cabeza y comenzaste a hacer tus deberes.

NA: Rachel

Después de hablar con Kurt te sentías mejor pero aun seguía una pequeña espina clavada recordándote a Quinn constantemente.

Entonces te encontraste cara a cara con Finn.

-Rachel necesito hablar contigo-

-No ahorita por favor- dijiste

-Debe ser ahorita-

-Finn por favor no necesito más discusiones- dijiste

-No discutiré contigo-

Lo miraste el no parecía molesto más bien desconcertado.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo..bueno…Quinn ella..me dejo porque…está enamorada de otra persona…al parecer es alguien algo pequeña y que esta frente de mi pero bueno yo digo eso, ella no lo confirmo-

-Finn…yo- pero no te dejo continuar

-Espera no estoy molesto…bueno un poco pero lo que más me preocupa es que …¿Yo las volví gay?- te pregunto ruborizándose.

Lo miraste y no podías controlar la risa.

-No te rías es en serio Rachel- te decía el chico avergonzado.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste a esa conclusión?- preguntaste aun riéndote

-Bueno…es que creo que a todas las chicas que beso o tengo algo con ellas las vuelvo gay..Santana, tú y Quinn.- dijo contando con sus dedos.

Te sorprendió su razonamiento.

-No…Finn no creo que seas tú- dijiste

-Entonces…no soy yo…¿estás segura?- dijiste

-Si estoy segura creo que tal vez no conviertas a la gente en gay solo las liberas- y comenzaste a reírte

Finn siempre tenía algunas ideas raras que te hacían reír mucho. El chico comenzó a reírse nerviosamente.

-¡Rachel!-

Buscaste a la persona que te llamaba y viste a Brittany corriendo hacia ti.

-¿Qué pasa Britt?- dijiste

-Rachel por favor márcale a Santana …discutimos y ella no me contesta ya tiene 3 dias-

-¿Qué paso?- preguntaste sacando tu celular y marcándole.

Pero nadie contesto el celular estaba apagado o fuera del área de servicio.

-Está apagado su celular.-

-Rayos…marca a su casa- te dijo

-Primero dime ¿Por qué discutieron?- preguntaste

Miraste a la chica inquisidora mente.

-No me mires así que tú también has hecho cosas malas…Quinn está destrozada- dijo

-Es completamente diferente- contéstate

-Solo marca por favor- te dijo

Accediste de mala gana.

"Bueno ¿Quién habla?" No conocías esa voz.

-Hola…disculpe habla Rachel amiga de Santana ¿Esta ella?- dijiste

"Espera un momento"

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que una voz familiar contesto

"No quiero hablar Berry solo vine porque mi papá me obligo"

-Santana espera ¿Qué hace tu papá allá?- dijiste

-¿Ella está bien?- te pregunto Brittany

"Berry no tengo ganas de hablar"

Ibas a contestar pero Brittany te quito el celular.

-Perdóname San…por favor…quiero hablar contigo-

La cara de Britt se ensombreció y te paso el celular.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntaste

-Ella colgó.- te dijo

Britt comenzó a llorar.

-Bueno…yo me voy nos vemos chicas- dijo Finn torpemente.

-¿Qué pasa Britt?- dijiste dulcemente.

-Soy una estúpida…Artie contesto mi celular cuando fuimos a estudiar a casa de Tina. Santana piensa que le mentí bueno no le dije que él iría. Debe estar muy triste sus papas se enteraron de que yo le gusto fue una locura su mamá le dijo cosas a la mía. Su papá fue a mi casa y pidió disculpas pero se veía algo mal-

-Espera…Britt ¿Todo eso paso en 3 días?- dijiste

-Si- te contesto

-Santana debe estar muy mal.- dijiste bajando la voz en las últimas palabras.

-A veces quisiera ser más inteligente, Debo hablar con ella- dijo Britt

-Eres inteligente Britt todo el mundo comete errores- dijiste

-Quinn también dijo que eso- te comento

Bajaste la mirada, todo el mundo cometía errores y enamorarte de Quinn Fabray había sido el peor error de tu vida.

NA: Volvemos con Santana

Nunca habías compartido tanto tiempo con tu papá. Habían ido con el doctor que te atendió cuando te rompiste el brazo. En menos de 3 semanas estarías libre de ese horrible yeso. Salor de compras con tu papá fue el suceso de la semana pensabas. Tenías montones de ropa nueva y un nuevo celular. La rutina de la semana había sido: Desayunar, trabajar en tus proyectos, salir con tu papá y cenar en algún restaurant. También fueron a visitar algunos lugares turísticos parecía que tu papá solo había ido a ser una visita normal pero muy escondido se encontraba el problema tratabas de no prestar atención.

-Santana ¿Terminaste todos tus trabajos?- te preguntaba tu papá mientras caminaban de regreso a casa.

-Creo que sí- dijiste

-¿Crees?-

-Tengo algunas dudas pero no creo que sean tan importantes-

-Cualquier duda es importante- te dijo

-Eso pensé cuando me comenzaron a gustar mas los besos de Britt que los de cualquier otro- dijiste sin pensar.

Cuando proceso tu cerebro lo que habías dicho te sonrojaste demasiado. Miraste a tu papá y miraba hacia enfrente pero se notaba raro. Un silencio se instalo entre ustedes.

-Entonces Brittany y tú son novias- dijo tu papá

No te preguntaba estaba afirmando.

-Si- dijiste

-¿Hace cuanto que son novias?- te pregunto

-La última vez que fui a Lima-

-¿La quieres?- dijo

Te quedaste pensando era algo tonta la pregunta.

-Si- dijiste con voz firme.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no solucionas las cosas con ella?- te pregunto

-Me choca siempre ser yo la que corre hacia ella- dijiste algo molesta

-Santana has estado evadiendo todo contacto con Brittany ¿Cómo se disculpara contigo?- te dijo

Solo moviste los hombros y seguiste caminando mirando el piso todo el camino a casa.

-No quiero salir hoy estoy cansada- dijiste

-Compremos pizza- dijo tu hermano

-¿Pizza?- dijo tu papá

-¡Sí!- dijeron tu hermano y tú al unisonó.

-Yo iré por la pizza – dijo tu hermano

-Pero podemos pedirla Marco.- dijiste

-Quiero ir por la pizza, te toca poner la mesa San- te dijo y guiño un ojo

Tu hermano salió rápido de la casa, era Viernes por la noche debía tener algún encuentro y allí estaba la urgencia de salir.

-Santana quiero decirte algo- dijo tu papá

-Mande señor-

-Siempre debes escuchar el final de cualquier historia- te dijo

Te quedaste pensando y seguiste poniendo la mesa lo cual era un trabajo lento para ti. Tu hermano ya había tardado. Entraste a tu cuarto y buscaste tu viejo celular. Debías hablar con Brittany. Te sentías incompleta sin escuchar su voz todos los días, su risa te hacía falta. La vista de tu papá había servido como distracción pero todos esos sentimientos estaban saliendo ya a flote. Alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Abre la puerta San estoy ocupado.-dijo tu papá

-Voy- dijiste con algo de fastidio

Abriste la puerta y ….

-Alguien ordeno una pizza- dijo una suave voz.

Brittany estaba parada con una pizza en su mano…Ella estaba allí en tu puerta sonriéndote de una forma nerviosa.

NA: Empezamos con Rachel.

Estabas toda nerviosa Brittany había insistido en ir a ver a Santana no sabias si era buena idea pero ya estaba hecho. Pensabas en Quinn ¿Ella haría algo así por ti?

No podías sacarte de tu mente a esa chica en tan poco tiempo ella se convirtió en parte indispensable de tu vida.

"Probando 1,2,3…Probando 1,2,3"

Esa voz.

"El sonido está bien"

No podía ser.

"Buenas noches Lima"

Te quedaste parada en tu habitación con tu corazón latiendo al máximo.

"¡Rachel Berry¡"

Era Quinn

"¡Rachel Berry sé que estas allí podrías salir un momento¡"

Tu celular comenzó a sonar.

-Hola- dijiste tímidamente

-Rachel debes salir estamos todos afuera- dijo Kurt

-¿Todos?- preguntaste

-Todos, Quinn reunió a todo el club glee para venir a … tu solo sal- dijo desesperado

Respiraste profundamente y saliste.

Allí en tu patio había un pequeño escenario improvisado con las camioneta de Puck y Finn en medio del escenario estaba una rubia algo nerviosa pero sonriendo. Había pequeñas luces de series navideñas adornando y los chicos del club estaban listos para dar un concierto.

-Rachel…- dijo Quinn

**NA: Pude actualizar! jajaja Hoy tengo un día pesado pero me di un tiempo para mi. **

**No corregí nada :P**

**Pronto saldré del semestre si todo sale bien esta semana termino. **

**Hoy es mi cumpleaños! 21!**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por los follow en twitter. **

**Siempre me hacen sonreir!.**

**Saludos!**

**xoxox**


	19. Songs

Te quedaste impresionada no esperabas nada así no de Quinn.

-Buenas noches de nuevo- dijo la rubia.

No podías moverte, tus vecinos salían de sus casas movidos por la curiosidad. Tu corazón quería salirse de tu pecho.

-Primero quiero pedir perdón a los esplendidos vecinos de la familia Berry, No podía soportar seguir así- dijo y te miro

-Yo estoy aquí porque no puedo soportar estar lejos de Rachel Berry, fui una cobarde y tonta. Lo siento mucho Rach de verdad lo siento mucho. Estoy sobria, pueden hacerme un test para buscar alguna droga no encontraran nada…estoy en mis cabales. ¡TE AMO RACHEL BERRY¡…Sé que tal vez no puedas perdonarme y que muchos de los que están aquí no tenían idea de lo nuestro hasta hace pocas horas pero estoy enamorada de ti, lo puedo sentir y no me daré por vencida.- Su voz sonaba tranquila pero tenía un dejo de nervios.

Entonces comenzó a sonar música y Quinn se acerco a ti. Te miraba de una forma que te desarmaba totalmente.

**You've been on my mind****  
><strong>**I grow fonder every day,****  
><strong>**lose myself in time just thinking of your face****  
><strong>**God only knows why it's taking me so long****  
><strong>**to let my doubts go****  
><strong>**You're the only one that I want**

**I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before****  
><strong>**Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,****  
><strong>**You never know if you never try to forget your past****  
><strong>**And simply be mine**

**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only****  
><strong>**Promise I'm worth it to hold in your arms****  
><strong>**So come on and give me the chance****  
><strong>**To prove that I'm the one who can****  
><strong>**Walk that mile****  
><strong>**Until the end starts**

**Have I been on your mind?****  
><strong>**You hang on every word I say, lose yourself in time****  
><strong>**At the mention of my name, will I ever know****  
><strong>**How it feels to hold you close****  
><strong>**And have you tell me which ever road I chose you'll go**

**I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before****  
><strong>**Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all,****  
><strong>**You never know if you never tried to forgive your past****  
><strong>**And simply be mine**

**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only****  
><strong>**I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms****  
><strong>**So come on and give me the chance****  
><strong>**To prove that I'm the one who can****  
><strong>**Walk that mile****  
><strong>**Until the end starts**

**I know it ain't easy****  
><strong>**Giving up your heart****  
><strong>**I know it ain't easy****  
><strong>**Giving up your heart**

**(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've earned it)****  
><strong>**I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart****  
><strong>**(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've earned it)****  
><strong>**I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart**

**I know it ain't easy****  
><strong>**Giving up your heart**

**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only****  
><strong>**I promise I'm worth it to hold in your arms****  
><strong>**So come on and give me the chance****  
><strong>**To prove I'm the one who can****  
><strong>**Walk that mile until the end starts****  
><strong>**Come and give me the chance****  
><strong>**To prove that I'm the one who can****  
><strong>**Walk that mile until the end starts.**

Ella estuvo allí frente de ti cantándote, los chicos solo haciendo coro. Nunca habías sentido tantas emociones. Te extendió su mano buscando la tuya, sabias lo que significaba eso, arriesgarte otra vez, entregarle tu corazón de nuevo. Tenías miedo de volver a salir lastimada pero la sonrisa de Quinn, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello medio desordenado, esa mirada de seguridad y amor.

-Toma el riesgo conmigo Rach no te defraudare nunca lo prometo- dijo solo para ti.

Su piel seguía siendo suave y cálida pero no te conformabas con solo tomar su mano, la jalaste. Ella puso sus manos en tu cintura y te beso. Sus labios tenían un leve sabor a fresas y ella olía a una combinación exquisita de flores, tus manos fueron hacia su rostro. Te querías perder en ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No tenías idea hasta que unos silbidos y gritos te sacaron de tu mundo donde solo se encontraba Quinn Fabray besándote.

-¿Entonces me perdonas y ahora somos oficialmente pareja?- dice

Solo puedes sonreír. No esperabas nunca nada así.

-No se – dices sonriendo

-Tal vez si te doy otro beso – dijo Quinn

-Puede ser-

Y volviste a saborear sus labios.

-Si- dices

Se separan abruptamente y …

-¡Me ha dicho que si!- dijo Quinn por el micrófono y se escuchan más aplausos.

Son aplastadas por una horda de abrazos de parte de sus compañeros de coro, la única persona que no las abraza es Finn que esta atrás mirando con una sonrisa algo triste pero el simple hecho de estar allí es más que suficiente.

-Podremos salir en citas dobles- dice Kurt emocionado.

Todos parecían compartir su felicidad, querías enterarte de todos los detalles .Siguieron cantando durante un tiempo. Después y por temor a que la policía llegara se despidieron para ir cada quien a su casa solo Quinn se quedo con ella no te había soltado la mano en ningún momento.

-Por fin solas- te dijo

Y te pusiste nerviosa no sabias porque

-¿Todo esto por mi?- preguntaste.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti…incluso golpear en la cara a la entrenadora Sue- te dijo

-Me haces sentir especial- tu voz parecía un susurro

-Rachel tu eres la persona más especial del mundo, no podría..no puedo (dijo corrigiéndose) vivir sin ti-

La declaración de Quinn te dejo perpleja. Querías llorar.

-Hable con Britt ella me dio la idea y el valor para hacer esto así que hable con el Sr. Schuester después me dirigía casa de Kurt hable con él y pronto todos estaban en casa de él…dije un discurso de que lo que sentía por ti y de lo que había hecho…estaba arrepentida y quería corregir mi error…y que no tenía a nadie más que a ellos para apoyarme…-

Estabas en silencio no podías imaginarte por todo lo que había pasado Quinn hace unas horas.

-¿De verdad merezco todo este riesgo?-

-Vamos Rachel…a veces no me siento digna de ti- dijo sonriendo

-Pues despertar a una cuadra completa no parece una buena impresión para los padres de la novia- dijo una voz que provenía de atrás de ustedes.

Ambas saltaron y miraron a los dos hombres que estaban atrás de ustedes. Quinn rápidamente quito la mano de la tuya y se paro.

-Yo lo siento…_deverdadfueuna _idea tonta o lo _sientono debímolestarlos_ – todas las palabras salieron tan rápido de la boca de Quinn que estabas segura que tus papas no habían entendido ni la mitad.

-Creo que no les presente a Quinn.- dijiste

-No te preocupes creo que ya todos sabemos quién es Quinn- dijo tu papá

Te habrías puesto nerviosa si no fuera porque ambos estaban riendo solo querían molestarlas un poco.

-Ella es mi novia- dijiste tomando su mano para darle cierta tranquilidad.

Era divertido ver a la poderosa Quinn Fabray nerviosa e intimidada.

-Señores Berry- dijo ella

Podías ver como tus papas controlaban sus emociones pero de un momento a otro las abrazarían.

-Déjame decirte Quinn…que nunca había visto algo tan romántico como esto- dijo tu papá Hiram

-Cuando escuchamos que era para Rach…el corazón se me paro no quisimos entrometernos pero fue fantástico- dijo Leroy

De un momento a otro tus papas las abrazaron.

-Nos alegra que salgas con nuestra hija-

Sonreías te dolían los músculos del rostro pero no podías dejar de hacerlo.

NA: Santana

No podías cerrar la boca allí en tu puerta a miles de kilómetros de Lima estaba Brittany sonriéndote.

-Britt dame la pizza…creo que tardara en recuperar el cerebro y yo tengo hambre- dijo Marco

Tu papá salió y saludo a Brittany.

-¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?- pregunto

-Tranquilo…la gente no dejaba de mirarme- dijo Britt

-Pásame tu maleta…Creo que tendrá que hablar- dijo de nuevo tu papá

Se quedaron solas en el porche mirándose.

-Britt…-dijiste pero ella puso su mano en tu boca.

-Déjame hablar primero a mi San por favor.- te dijo

Asentiste con la cabeza, caminaron hasta sentarse en los escalones de la entrada a tu casa.

-Lo siento San…te mentí bueno no del todo…yo si iba a estudiar con Tina pero también con Artie y Mike ellos me están ayudando para no tener que hacer ninguna clase de verano…dijiste que pasaríamos el verano juntas y no quiero estropearlo…estoy molesta con Artie no debió contestar mi celular de verdad lo siento, sé que no me ibas a contestar ningún mensaje o llamada…tenía que venir a verte. – te dijo mirándote con ojos cristalinos

-Estos días no han sido los mejores- dijiste

Tomo tu mano.

-Lo sé…no estuve, lo siento….debí haberte defendido San…tu siempre me defiendes…¿Me perdonas? Prometo siempre estar cuando me necesites Santy…siempre estaré, no te abandonare nunca-

Tal vez era el cómo te miraba o el calor de sus manos que hacía que todo tu cuerpo se sintiera a gusto, en paz. La tranquilidad que te regalaba Brittany con su presencia era lo mejor que te podía pasar en estos días. Su promesa de estar siempre para ti mando una descarga eléctrica a tu sistema haciendo que tu corazón se acelerara.

-No podría vivir sin perdonarte Britt- dijiste

Se abalanzo sobre de ti, su cuerpo, el olor tan dulce de ella, su voz…todo era tan necesario.

-Gracias San…- te dijo al oído te recorrió un escalofrió por todo tu cuerpo.

Los gritos de tu mamá, las palabras hirientes de Jake, el repudio de la chica de tu escuela, el temor de ser rechazada por tu papá, todo se borro, se alejo de ti. Brittany era el perfecto antídoto para todo mal que te rodeara.

-¿Puedo darte un beso?- te dijo

No respondiste solo la besaste.

-Entonces si vino- dijo una voz

Se separaron y viste a Jake frente de ustedes

-¿Es jake?- dijo Britt

-Si- respondiste

Brittany se paro rápidamente y se puso algo defensiva.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- dijo

-Vengo a ver la guapa latina que está detrás de ti- dijo Jake sonaba algo pretencioso

-La guapa latina no quiere hablar contigo está muy ocupada con su novia- le contesto Britt remarcando la palabra "Novia"

Te levantaste querías dejar en su lugar a Jake pero la mano de Britt te detuvo.

-Entonces…¿No compartes?- dijo de nuevo Jake riendo

Britt se acerco a él…Se veía tan alta y agresiva nunca la habías visto así.

-Te diré solo tres cosas numero uno: No comparto a mi novia con nadie, numero dos: Aléjate de mi novia o te ira muy mal creo que ya te lo había dicho, numero tres: Ella por el momento es mi novia pero será mi esposa- dijo sonaba todo como un ultimátum.

Las últimas palabras te detuvieron el corazón de la sorpresa

-Vamos estamos muy jóvenes para eso- dijo

-Tú eres muy estúpido para comprenderlo- contesto

No podías hablar querías detener el enfrentamiento pero estabas congelada en tu lugar.

-¿Yo estúpido?, ¿Quien rechazo a Santana solo para estar con un tipo que no valía la pena?, ¿Quién la hizo sufrir tanto que decidió marcharse de Lima?...¿No sabes?...!TÚ!- grito Jake señalando a Britt.

Todo esto pintaba muy mal, Brittany se quedo con la mirada hacia el suelo y Jake tenía una sonrisa triunfante pero a ti no te importaba nada de lo que él había dicho, te importaba el hecho de que Britt se veía mal y de que el estúpido de Jake la estaba haciendo sentir triste.

-Todo mundo comete errores ahora ella es mía y no la dejare por nada del mundo. Por favor cierra la boca de una vez- dijo se acerco más a Jake y de un puñetazo que lo tiro al piso

Eso si era impresionante, Britt nunca había sido violenta, nunca había golpeado a nadie. Y en estos momentos había hecho que Jake no se estuviera tirado en el piso maldiciendo, estabas segura que le había roto la boca.

Jake se paro e iba hacia Britt cuando un borrón pasó justo al lado de ti y se abalanzo sobre él. Tu hermano había salido de la nada prácticamente.

-Los caballeros no tocan a las damas- dijo

Como sospechabas Jake tenía rota la boca escupió sangre.

-Ella no es ninguna dama…es solo una salvaje estupida- dijo con un resentimiento.

Habías tenido suficiente.

-¡Ya basta!...Jake puedes lárgate de este lugar ahora no necesito saber de ti nunca, no te permito insultar a mi novia. Te golpearía pero creo que no sería lo correcto siendo que un niño malcriado como tú no sabe defenderse. –

Caminaste y tomaste la mano de Britt. Ella tenía algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Hey nena, ¿No tienes hambre?- preguntaste

Sonreíste querías transmitirle que no te importaba nada lo que había dicho Jake, todo estaba perdonado.

-Escuchaste a mi hermana – dijo Marco

Britt se volteo y le dijo

-Así lo hacemos en Lima- y sonrió

Caminaron hacia tu casa y comenzaron a reír te estabas convirtiendo en una mala influencia para Britt.

Tu papá estaba viendo desde la puerta se hizo a un lado para que pasaran.

-Me gusta la gente con actitud Brittany.- dijo tu papá haciendo un "Ok" con la mano.

Entraron y caminaron hacia la sala donde se tiraron en el sofá.

-No debes sentirte mal por nada Britt- dijiste

-Pero…de verdad yo tuve algo de culpa- dijo

-No me interesa, te amo en este mismo instante solo me importa el presente y el futuro contigo-

Te acercas a su rostro cuando escuchas como se cierra la puerta. Y se separan.

-No me gustan mucho tus amigos del Colegio San.- dice tu papá

-A mi tampoco- dice Britt

-Extraño a mis compañeros de Lima- dices

Volteas a ver a Britt y notas que tiene pedazos de papel pegados en toda su ropa, todos ellos decían direcciones, números de teléfonos y el nombre de los papas de Brittany al igual que el de tu papá y tu hermano incluso el tuyo.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntas señalando un pedazo de papel

-Mi mamá los pego para que no me perdiera- dice

Se levanta y te muestra su abdomen donde tiene más notas.

-Eso va a costar mucho quitarlo- dices

-Yo le quite una que tenía en la frente.- dice tu hermano.

-Mi mamá no quería que me perdiera…Debo hablarle dijo que le hablara cuando llegara- dice con algo de terror en su mirada.

-Yo hable le dije que le marcarias tan pronto te instalaras- dice tu papá.

-Gracias Dr. Lo – dice Britt

-Pero primero deben cenar-

Rápidamente fueron a calentar la pizza, Britt te ayudo con los platos y se ofreció a darte de comer aunque solo era pizza ella insistió. Escuchabas las risas sofocadas de tu hermano pero como quiera accediste a que te alimentara Britt.

Mientras Brittany hablaba con su mamá, tratabas de ver la televisión pero no podías porque querías escuchar lo que Britt decía para darte una idea de la conversación aun no creías que le hubieran dado permiso de ir a verte solo para solucionar las cosas.

-San, mamá quiere hablar contigo- dijo Britt

Saltaste del sofá y cogiste el teléfono muy nerviosa.

-Bueno- dijiste tímidamente

"Santana , ¿Cómo estás? , ¿Todo mejor?"

De todas las cosas que pensaste que te podía decir ella solo quería saber si estabas bien y un nudo apareció en tu garganta.

-Si..Muchas gracias estoy mejor- dijiste con dificultad.

"Me alegra, cuando tu mamá comenzó a gritar en el Hospital así me imagine todo lo que te había dicho"

-Miles de disculpas por eso mi mamá a veces pierde la cabeza.-

"No debes disculparte, no fue tu culpa nada de esto es culpa tuya Santana"

-Pero si yo hubiera soportado todo esto…no hubiera problemas-

"Tarde o temprano se iba a saber, Santana sabes que nosotros te adoramos y te queremos"

Un sollozo.

"Querida no llores, todo está bien…Esta bien ser como eres no hay nada malo pequeña, todo esta bien"

Otro sollozo.

"Vamos San…estoy feliz solo prométeme que no lastimaras a mi niña"

Hiciste un esfuerzo y hablaste

-Nunca, nunca la lastimare –

"Perfecto, salúdame a tu papá, buenas noches "

-Gracias Sra. Pierce, buenas noches saludos-

"Me haces sentir vieja Santana…deberías decirme suegra"

Y comenzó a reír para después colgar.

-¿Estás bien?-

Sentiste como te abrazaba Britt de la cintura y asentiste.

-Estoy bien solo tengo algo de sueño-

-Muy bien es hora de dormir-

Terminaste durmiendo con Britt, "Como si no hubieran dormido juntas nunca" dijo tu papá, el doble significado de eso te hizo sonrojar.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraron con un problema tu papá quería desayunar en un restaurante famoso pero tu hermano no podía llevarlos, no podías manejar y tu papá no llevaba su licencia.

-Yo podía manejar- dijo Britt

-¿Britt tienes licencia?- dice Marco

-Si-

-Bueno, rápido muero de hambre – dice tu papá

Tu hermano parecía algo contrariado pero le entrego las llaves a Britt, tu papá entro en el asiento de atrás, ella rápidamente corrió para abrirte la puerta.

-Con cuidado Santy- dijo

El desayuno fue tranquilo, Britt no dejaba de darte de comer en la boca.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a conducir Brittany?- pregunto tu papá

-Santana me enseño-

-De verdad- dijo tu papá sorprendido

Todo mundo sabía que tenias muy poco paciencia, ellos habían sido testigos de que como perdiste los estribos cuando intentabas enseñarles a usar la el control universal.

-Es una estupenda maestra, ella me ayuda con clases de refuerzo en todas mis clases aunque en algunas no vamos juntas-

-Estoy sorprendido.- dijo tu papá

Estabas algo sonrojada.

-Vamos Santy abre la boca – dijo Britt sonriéndote y no podías negarle nada a esa cara.

Después se dirigieron a un centro comercial era "necesario" comprar unas faldas para el verano, caminabas de la mano de Brittany, a tu papá no parecía molestarle. Visitaron varias tiendas y al fin tenias algo de ropa decente. A media plaza había una banda recolectado dinero para un hogar de niños.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Britt

Corrió hacia ellos estuvo platicando durante unos minutos con uno de los integrantes después te señalo.

Pocos segundos después escuchaste la voz de Britt atreves de un micrófono.

-Hola a todos espero que esta canción sea de su agrado se la dedico especialmente a mi novia, te adoro –

Ardían tus mejillas de lo roja que estabas. Britt te había señalado todo el mundo que escucho giro para verte.

-Debemos acércanos no crees- dijo tu papá

Caminaste hasta llegar más cerca y entonces comenzó a sonar una melodía que conocías.

**When the rain****  
><strong>**Is blowing in your face****  
><strong>**And the whole world****  
><strong>**Is on your case****  
><strong>**I could offer you****  
><strong>**A warm embrace****  
><strong>**To make you feel my love**

**When the evening shadows****  
><strong>**And the stars appear****  
><strong>**And there is no one there****  
><strong>**To dry your tears****  
><strong>**I could hold you****  
><strong>**For a million years****  
><strong>**To make you feel my love**

**I know you****  
><strong>**Haven't made****  
><strong>**Your mind up yet****  
><strong>**But I would never****  
><strong>**Do you wrong****  
><strong>**I've known it****  
><strong>**From the moment****  
><strong>**That we met****  
><strong>**No doubt in my mind****  
><strong>**Where you belong****  
><strong>

Estabas feliz no importaba que la gente las miraba o que tu papá estuviera a lado tuyo caminaste hacia Brittany y comenzaste a cantar con ella, solo la mirabas, te perdías en sus hermosos orbes azules.

**I'd go hungry****  
><strong>**I'd go black and blue****  
><strong>**I'd go crawling****  
><strong>**Down the avenue****  
><strong>**No, there's nothing****  
><strong>**That I wouldn't do****  
><strong>**To make you feel my love**

**The storms are raging****  
><strong>**On the rolling sea****  
><strong>**And on the highway of regret****  
><strong>**Though winds of change****  
><strong>**Are throwing wild and free****  
><strong>**You ain't seen nothing****  
><strong>**Like me yet**

**I could make you happy****  
><strong>**Make your dreams come true****  
><strong>**Nothing that I wouldn't do****  
><strong>**Go to the ends****  
><strong>**Of the Earth for you****  
><strong>**To make you feel my love**

Cuando terminaron de cantar se escucharon muchos aplausos pero tú solo pudiste llevar una mano a la mejilla de Britt y le diste un corto beso.

-Siempre quiero estar contigo no me importa ya nada- dijiste

-Siempre- dijo ella y te beso la mejilla

Caminaron hacia donde estaba tu papá.

-Fue muy hermoso – dijo y siguieron su camino.

La cena fue casi idéntica que el desayuno solo que estuvo tu hermano molestando.

-No puedo creer que Santana sea capaz de enseñarle algo a alguien, la última que le pregunte sobre que me enseñara a tocar el piano que fue hace 7 años me dijo cosas no muy gentiles-

-Tú solo querías molestar-

-No es cierto-

-Si-

-No.-

-Basta- dijo tu papá

-Mucha gente dice que Santana es una mala persona pero yo siempre digo que no lo es, ella me defiende en la escuela y me apoya en mis clases incluso para entrar a las porristas dijo que si no entraba yo ella tampoco entraría-

Los hombres López se quedaron callados pensando.

-Gracias Britt- dijiste en la noche mientras te ayudaba a cambiarte.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por hacerme sentir mejor persona-

-Tú eres una buena persona –

Nunca había parecido tan cómoda tu cama pero tenias que levantarte tenias mucha sed. Te separaste de Britt con un gran esfuerzo y es que la rubia te abrazaba como si fueras a desaparecer.

Entraste a la cocina y viste que tu papá no estaba en el sofá. Buscaste con la mirada y no lo encontraste. Entonces viste la puerta del frente abierto. Te asomaste y allí estaba sentado.

-Papá – dijiste

El volteo y sonrió.

-San- te dijo

-¿Paso algo malo?-

-No es solo que estaba pensando-

-¿Hice algo malo?-

-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser malo?- te pregunta riendo

-Últimamente solo hago eso-

-Claro que no, estaba pensando sabes…tu y Britt se ven tan felices, tienen ese algo, pareciera que tu giras alrededor de ella y viceversa se atraen por una causa natural, se protegen sin pensarlo, se miran y sus ojos brillan de una forma tan especial que a veces me hacen sentir un intruso. Cuando platican se pierden en un mundo donde solo existen ustedes dos. –

-Yo…la amo de una forma que me da miedo siento que si la pierdo moriré- dijiste

-A mi me da miedo lo que pasaría si la perdieras, con ella eres otra persona conocí cosas que no sabía de ti. ¿Es por eso que exigiste asegurar el carro con la cobertura más costosa?-

-Sí, no sabía que podía pasar mientras le enseñara a manejar a Britt-

-¿El día que entraste a la biblioteca pública por la noche solo por un libro?-

-Ella tenía que entregar un reporte sobre ese libro-

-¿por eso siempre tienes libros en tu mochila y notas?

-Sí, no caben los libros de todas mis clases y las de ella en mi casillero-

-¿Por qué haces todo eso?- te pregunto

Lo pensaste no había una razón inmediata para hacerlo solo lo hacías.

-Solo lo hago porque…Es lo mejor para ella, me gusta verla sonreír y feliz. Todas esas cosas la hacen feliz así que lo hago-

-¿No te enojas con ella?-

-Claro pero cuando ella me mira no se qué pasa todo cambia, mi enojo disminuye-

-¿Cuándo ella te dejo por su ex –novio?

-Casi muero, solo creo que el glee club me mantuvo viva y cuerda-

-Santana estas muy enamorada y yo tengo miedo de que mi pequeña sufra-

- Es el riesgo de amar a alguien y correré ese riesgo por Brittany- dijiste muy segura.

-Lo sé pero habrá una nueva regla de puertas abiertas en la casa y tendrán que cenar conmigo un dia a la semana, el lunes que regreses a la escuela le diré a tu hermano que hable sobre tu traslado terminando el año, no creo que se opongan, yo me encargo de tu mamá-

-Gracias pa-

-De nada siempre te respaldare-

-papá no es solo pasajero me planteo un futuro con ella.- dijiste

-Gracias a Dios no te dejaría estar con otra persona que no sea Brittany- te dijo sonriendo.

Regresaste a la cama y besaste a Brittany.

-San- dijo

-Mande-

-Ya quiero que te quiten ese yeso-

-Yo también-

-Hey Britt-Britt…me casare contigo- dijiste

-Ya lo sabía Quinn y Rachel querrán ganarnos pero no lo lograran- dijo

-¿Ellas regresaron?- pregunto

-Quinn planeo cantarle en su patio-

-Tengo que hablarle a Frodo- dijiste y corriste por tu celular

No te importaba si era tarde pero querías hablar con Rachel.

-Berry-

"Si no tienes una buena razón te golpeare"

-Interrumpo el sexo con Quinn-

"Claro que no"

"Rachel porque gritas"

-Oh Berry eso suena como a Q-

"No es ella"

-Si es ella-

"No"

-Entonces estas en problemas porque le dire que la engañas- dijiste

"Santana"

-Solo dime: Es Quinn e interrumpes nuestro sexo de reconciliación-

"No diré eso"

-Le diré-

Escuchas unos golpes y después

"Santana es tarde tú debes estar teniendo tu propio sexo de reconciliación con Brittany" esa era la voz de Quinn.

-Entonces si estaban haciendo eso- dijiste sonriendo

"Cállate"

-Fabray-

"López…si tengo a mi novia en la cama no pienso hablar contigo hasta mañana muy tarde nos vemos"

NA: Rachel

-¿Le colgaste?- preguntaste

-Si- te contesto Quinn

-Bueno ¿dónde nos quedamos?- dijiste con voz seductora.

**NA: Tarde~**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y las felicitaciones. !Estoy de Vacaciones! pero como soy una matada haré veranos :P**

**Espero que les guste, estoy trabajando en una nueva historia que muy pronto comenzare a subir.**

**Gracias por los comentarios me hacen feliz muy feliz.**

**Me iba sin decirles: ¿Que tal el beso Brittana en el cierre del Glee Tour? casi muero cuando vi un "tuit" que comentaba que se habían besado.**

**Espero que eso signifique que nos esperan muchos más en la tercera temporada.**

**Cuídense****! Saludos!**

**Gracias por leer y espero leer sus comentarios :P**

**Se me olvido poner de quienes eran las canciones XDD son de Adele la primera es "One and Only" y la segunda es "Make you feel my love"**


	20. Two

**NA: Perdón ~ Ahora si tarde mucho en actualizar u.u**

-Sabes que solo dije eso para que nos dejara en paz, aparte esta la puerta abierta y tus padres en la sala - dijo Quinn algo nerviosa

-Fabray pensé que eras valiente-

-Valiente, no estúpida- dijo Quinn

-Creo que fui algo cortante con Santana, ella debe estar algo afectada- dijiste

-Ella estaba con Britt y por su humor debe estar muy bien no te preocupes- la voz de Quinn sonaba llena de dulzura.

-Bueno solo ven a recostarte conmigo prometo no hacer nada- dijiste

Siempre habías tenido en tu mente todo lo que querías alcanzar, el llegar a Broadway, ser una estrella importante, ganar muchos Tony´s pero si te pusieran elegir entre eso y el seguir acostada abrazada con Quinn lo cambiarias sin pensarlo. Su dulce aroma, las manos suaves acariciándote, sus ojos llenos de amor, los tibios besos que te deposita en tu mejilla, el calor que emana su cuerpo, todo se siente reconfortante.

-Quiero estar siempre contigo.- dijiste en voz baja

-Ese es el plan Rach…ese es el plan- te dijo Quinn

Sonreíste y te dieron ganas de cantar usando todos tus pulmones pero en cambio buscaste su rostro para poder besarla con toda la pasión que sentías en ese momento. ¿Alguna vez habías amado a alguien tanto como a ella?

-Sabes estaba pensando que si mis papas ya lo saben…¿Cuándo se lo dirás a tu mamá?-

-Ella ya se imagina pero no lo sabe oficialmente-

Quinn te abrazo más fuerte y supiste que pasaba algo malo.

-¿Tienes miedo?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo estaré contigo no te dejare sola-

-La mamá de Santana…la rechazo y se veían mas unidas que yo y mi mamá- te dijo

-Tu mamá cambio todo va a salir bien entendido no estás sola. Quinn mírame a los ojos- dijiste

Te encontraste con los ojos verdes acuosos.

- Nunca estarás sola-

Lagrimas silenciosas corrían por su rostro no querías verla triste, era algo horrible.

-No llores, todo va a estar bien-

Quinn se quedo contigo abrazada durante toda la noche, nunca te habías enfrentado al rechazo de tus padres, siempre te había apoyado. ¿Qué se sentirá que tus padres te vean de esa manera? Pobre Santana.

Al llegar la mañana estabas esperando que Quinn despertara, te pusiste de impaciente y bajaste a ver que ibas hacer de desayuno. Pero al llegar te diste cuenta que tus papas ya estaban haciéndolo.

-Buenos días Rachel- dijeron

-Buenos días-

Te quedaste observándolos, parecían normales no había nada extraño en ellos.

-¿Por qué los papas de otras personas rechazan a sus hijos?-

Ambos se quedaron viéndote.

-Muchas personas se dejan llevar por sus miedos y dejan a un lado el amor hija, recuerda los padres también somos humanos-

-Pero…Quinn tiene tanto miedo a lo que pueda decir su mamá-

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien Rachel, si llegara a suceder algo nosotros las apoyaremos no dudes de eso-

Sonreíste y entonces subiste corriendo las escaleras para despertar a Quinn.

-Hey bella durmiente hora de despertarse-

Quinn se movía en la cama.

-Vamos levántate- y saltaste sobre de ella comenzaste hacerle cosquillas y las carcajadas de Quinn se escuchaban por toda la casa.

-O..k me …levanto—decía

Estabas roja y agitada pero satisfecha habías hecho que Quinn Fabray se rindiera. Justo cuando comenzabas a levantarte para caminar hacia la puerta unos brazos te tumbaron de nuevo a la cama.

-No admito la derrota tan fácil Berry-

Pero en vez de hacerte cosquillas…se acerco a tu rostro y te beso, fue lento sus labios se rosaban, se saboreaban poco a poco pero el ritmo fue subiendo, profundizaron el beso, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer tu cuerpo, las tuyas la atrajeron más hacia ti, ahora sus manos estaban debajo de tu blusa tocándote…la suavidad de sus manos hacia que unos nervios te recorrieran el cuerpo, no te querías quedar atrás y alzaste su camisa tus manos acariciaban la suavidad de su espalda, los besos ya no eran en los labios se repartían en tu cuello…la ropa comenzaba a estorbar. Las manos de Quinn llegaron hasta tu pecho…entonces gemiste. Se detuvieron abruptamente. La miraste a los ojos estaban oscuros llenos de deseo.

-Mis…papas-

-Lo…Sé-

Se levantaron y esperaron a que sus respiraciones fueran normales.

-Creo…Que debemos bajar- te dijo

-Si-

Desayunaron con tus papas lo cuales no dejaban de adular a Quinn y ella sonría complacida, te sentías completa.

Entonces llego la tarde…tenían que ir a ver a la mamá de Quinn…y los nervios comenzaron a traicionarte.

-¿Estas lista?- preguntaste

-Creo- te dijo Quinn

Tomaste su mano y comenzaron a caminar a la casa de Quinn, podías sentir las manos frías de ella y como ligeramente temblaba. Era tu momento de ser fuerte.

Al entrar a casa de Quinn te sentiste fuera de tu ambiente. La mamá de Quinn estaba en la sala revisando unos papeles.

-Mamá- dijo Quinn su voz sonaba débil

-Cariño estoy ocupada-

-Es algo…importante mamá- dijo de nuevo Quinn

-Quinnie estoy algo ocupada- volvió a decir

Parecía que la rubia iba a desistir pero entonces el agarre de las manos se volvió más fuerte.

-Rachel y yo estamos saliendo- dijo

Hubo un silencio que pareció durar siglos. Judy Fabray estaba inmóvil después de unos minutos se llevo la mano a la frente.

-Me lo temía- dijo

Desde que llegaron Judy puso la mirada en ustedes.

-No…se que pensar Quinn…tu sabes perfectamente que todo esto está mal.- dijo

-Mamá…yo.-

-Quinn no lo digo yo…lo dicen las reglas que rigen la vida, ¿No recuerdas las enseñanzas en la iglesia?, deben pensar que esta incorrecto lo que hacen, hija no quiero juzgarte ni abrir una brecha mas entre nosotras pero no debes querer a Rachel el sacerdote y la iglesia lo dicen-

-No quiero saber lo que dice la iglesia o el sacerdote…Yo quiero saber lo que dices tú mamá-

-El amor entre dos mujeres no debe existir…serán castigadas lo hago por las dos, deberían replantear las cosas mejor tal vez es solo confundieron su amistad-

-Mamá…no veías esto mal-

-Quinn hable con el sacerdote de nuestra iglesia…-

-¿!Es por eso que dices todas esas tonterías¡?- dijo Quinn

-No me levantes la voz, solo digo la verdad…si hubieran nacido para enamorarse una de las dos hubiera sigo varón-

-¡Son tonterías!, yo amo a Rachel por ser Rachel –

-¡Eres aun muy joven para hablar de amor Quinn!- dijo Judy

-¿Por qué siempre tratas de rechazarme?- dijo Quinn su voz sonaba melancólica y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

Habías estado callada no querías entrometerte te habías mordido la lengua un par de veces para no hablar. Apretaste la mano de Quinn para hacerle saber que allí estabas.

-No te rechazo…hija…solo quiero lo mejor para ti…y esta relación no lo es…ella no lo comprende ya que viene de un lugar lleno de libertinaje…su crianza es casi una blasfemia - dijo señalando a Rachel.

Entonces Quinn te soltó y sentiste miedo. Lo que había dicho la mamá de Quinn te había lastimado mucho.

-NUNCA…NUNCA INSULTES A RACHEL FRENTE DE MI, ELLA VIENE DE UN HOGAR LLENO DE AMOR SUS PADRES NO LA JUZGAN SOLO SABEN AMARLA Y ENSEÑARLE DE LA MEJOR MANERA POSIBLE, DESEARIA MIL VECES TENER DOS PADRES COMO ELLOS QUE A TI COMO MADRE-

La Sra. Fabray se levanto y abofeteo a Quinn.

-NO ME GRITES ERES MI HIJA HACES LO QUE YO DIGA-

Quinn levanto la cara tenía una marca roja donde había recibido el golpe.

-Usted no debe golpear a sus hijos…los hijos no responde con golpes- dijiste

-Discúlpame Rachel yo sé como criar a mis hijos-

-Claramente usted no sabe nada de eso…solo aleja a Quinn…no ve a la magnífica persona que tiene como hija, solo trata de juzgarla, recalca sus errores , la abandona , no la protege…no es fácil decir lo que ella vino a decir…solo busca apoyo y encontró a usted diciendo tonterías…Estoy orgullosa de mi familia…estoy orgullosa de Quinn…Amo su hija y no me importa que miles de personas digan que esta incorrecto…cuando estoy con ella todo es perfecto, lo que siento por ella no puede estar mal…porque es Amor-

-Rachel…vámonos de aquí por favor- dijo Quinn tomando su mano.

-¡No!, tú te quedas- dijo Judy.

-No…yo me voy lejos…tú no eres una madre para mí-

Se dieron la vuelta para salir entonces sentiste como algo las retenía, la Señora Fabray tomaba fuertemente del brazo a Quinn.

-Le va hacer daño- dijiste mirando a Judy Fabray

-No dejare que te vayas –

Quinn forcejaba con su mamá, trataste de desprender el amarre entonces Judy lanzo su otra mano hacia ti…el golpe no fue fuerte pero perdiste el equilibrio y caíste.

-¡Rachel!- grito Quinn

Estabas desconcertada nunca ningún adulto te había golpeado, menos un papá de algún conocido mientras estabas en tu lapsus, Quinn se desprendió de su mamá y te levanto.

-¿Está bien golpear a las personas?, ¿Está bien retenerme a la fuerza?...Yo solo quería sentirme amada y protegida mamá…solo quería que cumplieras tu deber como madre…de nuevo me has fallado-

No supiste como saliste casa de los Fabray ni como llegaste a tu casa. Tus papas allí estaban abrazándote.

-Lo siento tanto…fue mi culpa…Rachel debió quedarse aquí- decía Quinn

-Claro que no Quinn, no tienes la culpa de tener los padres que tienes…no cargues nunca las culpas de nadie- dijo Leroy

Entonces viste a Quinn llorar de nuevo…rota…eso basto para sacarte de tu estupor. La abrazaste.

-Yo debí defenderte más- susurraste en su oído.

-Me defendiste - te dijo

Querías reparar en tus brazos a Quinn pero sabias que solo el tiempo y mucho amor lo harían…agradeciste tener el tiempo y el amor necesario para hacerlo.

Unos pocos segundos después, los brazos de tus padres la cubrieron y Quinn comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-Sé que es muy pronto para decirlo Quinn pero: Bienvenida a la Familia Berry estamos agradecidos de tenerte con nosotros- dijo Hiram.

**NA: Gracias por Leer! Me encanta leer sus comentarios! Me dan animo para continuar la historia! Mil disculpas por tardar tanto el actualizar pero una seria de eventos me dejo sin poder hacerlo. Disculpas de nuevo! **

**Espero que les agrade este cap! El siguiente estará más pronto.**

**Por cierto dense una vuelta por mi nuevo fic! Es algo que nació de las cosas que mas me gustan "Brittana y Cocinar" xD**

**Cuídense****! **

**Que tengan Buen Día, Noche, Tarde, Madrugada!**

**Sus comentarios me hacen inmensamente feliz! **


	21. Valiente

**NA: He vuelto!**

NA: Santana

Estabas despierta desde muy temprano, sentada en silencio mirabas la nada, muchas preguntas te inundaban. Con una mano acariciabas el brazo de Britt. Querías estar con ella así siempre pero en unas horas ella tomaría un vuelo hacia Lima con tu papá. La sensación de nostalgia te estaba estrangulando.

Suspiraste.

-Me gusta cuando tienes la cara de pensar- dijo Britt

Volteaste a verla y esos ojos azules tan perfectos te miraban.

-¿Qué piensas San?-

-En que te extrañare tanto pequeña.-

-Yo también te extrañare- te dijo

-¡Hora de desayunar!- dijo tu padre desde la puerta.

-Hora de levantarnos- dijiste

Se levantaron y fueron a desayunar en el comedor.

-Esta delicioso, cocina muy bien- dijo Britt dirigiéndose a tu papá

-Es algo que se nos da a los López- dijo tu hermano

-Lo sé, San me ayuda a preparar la cena cuando mis papas no están-

Sonreíste y recordaste esas tardes tan magnificas en casa de Brittany muchas veces terminaban haciendo otras cosas en la cocina y sabias que la comida sabia mejor sobre la piel de ella.

-Chicas ¿Qué harán hoy?- pregunto tu hermano

-Aun no sabemos- dijiste

-¿A qué horas sale el vuelo?- pregunto Brittany

-10 de la noche- dijo tu papá

-Bueno Britt debemos apurarnos para aprovechar el día-

Estaban en tu cuarto cuando sonó el timbre de tu casa.

-¿Cómo me veo?- te pregunto Britt

-Hermosa- dijiste sin pensarlo

Se te acerco y te dio un pequeño beso en los labios

-Tú también luces hermosa-

Salieron de la casa, Britt puso su brazo en tu cintura posesivamente y eso te encanto.

-No tengo idea a donde ir Britt.- confesaste

-Caminemos yo solo quiero estar contigo- te dijo sonriendo

-Ok, caminemos juntas-

No supiste cuanto caminaron juntas, te gustaba pasar tiempo con Britt no encontrabas otra cosa que fuera mejor que estar con ella.

Caminaron buscando un parque cercano, compraron helado, rieron de cualquier cosa, buscaron patos (orden expresa de Brittany), sus labios se buscaban arduamente, no te importaba la gente que los podía ver.

-San, ¿Regresaras pronto a Lima?-

-Claro, 2 Semanas más –

-¿Cuándo te quitan el yeso?-

-Iba hacer la próxima semana pero mi papá quiere quitarlo así que será hasta regresando a Lima-

Britt tenía una mirada rara.

-Quieres decir que te veré sin yeso-

-Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta Britt?-

-Alguien me prometió estar montones de sexo- dijo mirándote

-Creo que deberías confiar 100% en ese alguien- contéstate

-No sé no firmo nada – dijo Britt fingiendo tristeza.

-Bueno tal vez pueda firma ahora- dijiste

-Suena interesante pero no tengo papel ni pluma- te dijo

-Creo que no será necesario-

Entonces llevaste tu boca al hombre de Brittany, comenzaste a succionar y morder…su piel dejando una agradable marca…

-Firmado sobre tu piel cariño… ¿Algo más?- dijiste seductoramente

Brittany estaba sonrojada…ella solo negó con la cabeza y tu sonreíste. Te sentías libre podrías besarla en cualquier momento y lugar no te importaba lo que la gente pensara. Nunca te habías sentido tan normal, tan igual. Comenzaste a reírte.

-¿Qué es gracioso?- te pregunto

-Estoy feliz de poder besarte sin tener que esconderme-

-Te amo-

Y tu corazón revoloteo más rápido, no solo fue en el parque también cuando le ayudaste a empacar, cuando llegaron de caminar juntas, en el aeropuerto antes de que se fuera (esta vez nadie las escondió, la besaste todo el tiempo que estuvieron esperando que anunciaran el vuelo). No dejabas de sentir tan libre y jodidamente feliz.

-¡Santana!-

Giraste y viste a Jane corriendo para alcanzarte.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto

-Muy bien todos los maestros aceptaron mis trabajos…solo Historia…-

-No te preocupes todos debemos presentar de nuevo el examen nadie pudo pasarlo-

Asentiste con la cabeza y seguías caminando.

-¿Almorzaras con nosotros?- te pregunto

-No lose yo debo ver unas cosas por mi traslado-

Jane se quedo mirándote lucia algo triste.

-Entonces siempre te regresaras-

-Yo debo regresar…ella está allí- dijiste tratando de hacer comprender lo mucho que necesitabas regresar porque no podías estar alejada de Britt

-Creo que lo entiendo… ¿Estudiamos todos juntos para el examen?-

-Me parece perfecto-

Había mucho pápelo que hacer para el traslado nadie se opuso ni pusieron obstáculos parecía que tu pequeña pelea había sido suficientemente motivarte para que estuvieras en menos de dos semanas en Lima.

Jake no asistió a los ensayos ni a estudiar Historia.

-Entonces San… ¿Lima es hermoso?-

-Lo único hermoso de Lima es una rubia de ojos azules que es mi novia- dijiste

Todos comenzaron a reír.

-Nunca pensé que Santana fuera tan apasionada-

Tu celular sonó.

-Hay linda-

"Como sabias que era yo"

-Siempre sé cuando eres tú-

"¿Qué haciendo?"

-Estudio para el tonto examen de Historia-

"Lo vas a pasar no es nada que imposible para ti"

-lo sé...Muero por regresarme a Lima-

"¿Qué tanto te atrae de Lima?"

-aaah creo que todo-

"¿Qué es todo?"

-Britt…estoy estudiando con los chicos del coro-

"¿Esta el estúpido?"

Reíste

-No-

"ok, entonces todo está perfecto… ¿Podemos tener platica sucia hoy?"

-aaa..Si-

"Te escucho después linda"

-Nos vemos hermosa-

Todos tus compañeros tenia risas sofocadas tal vez era el hecho que sentías ardiendo tu rostro. No les hiciste caso y seguiste haciendo tus cosas. Trabajaste duro todos los días para poder pasar el último examen, para poder irte a Lima, todas la noches hablabas con Brittany te contaba lo que acontecía en su vida sabias que ahora Quinn vivía con Rachel porque su madre no aprobaba su relación, rápidamente te identificaste con Quinn habías hablado con ella también era como tu apoyo extra podía compartir cosas que no les decían a sus respectivas novias porque tal vez no comprendían.

No habías visto a Jake te lo encontraste saliendo de presentar el examen. Parecía estar esperando a alguien. Pasabas justo al lado de él.

-Lo siento fui un estúpido- dijo

Me seguí de largo no quería escucharlo.

-Santana de verdad lo siento- seguía diciéndote venía detrás de ti

-Vamos detente por favor….hablemos…te irás a Lima y tal vez nunca volveré a saber de ti no quiero…que me recuerdes así- te dijo suplicándote

Te habías vuelto blanda pensaste.

-¿Qué lamentas haberme dicho todo lo que pensabas?- dijiste duramente

-No es eso lamento haber dicho esas cosas…yo fui un completo estúpido- te dijo

-Fuiste más que eso- contéstate

-Lo sé más que un estúpido- te contesto

-Ok-dijiste

Se te quedo viendo como si no comprendiera del todo.

-Está bien, tengo que irme quiero aprovechar a mi hermano antes de irme a Lima-

-¿Cuándo te vas?-

-si apruebo el examen dentro de dos días-

-¿Estamos bien?- te pregunto

-Estamos- dijiste y corriste al carro de tu hermano

Estabas molesta con él pero no podías dejar las cosas así, habías tenido una fiesta de "despedida" con los demás chicos del coro todos querían que se solucionaran las cosas que volvieran hacer amigos pero cuando alguien grita cosas como esas dejan una huella…igual que tu madre. Debías admitir que lo más atemorizante de volver a Lima era tu mamá, sabias perfectamente que ella te despreciaba que no quería estar cerca de ti pero podías soportar todo eso porque la recompensa era tener a Brittany a tu lado.

-¿Lista?- dijo tu hermano

-Claro-

Lo que más extrañarías seria la compañía de tu hermano, te dolía dejarlo pero no podías quedarte siempre en el lugar seguro.

-¿Mañana solo vienes por resultados?- pregunto

-Si-

-Estaba preparando una fiesta de despedida…pero creo que te lo dejare a tu elección- la voz de tu hermano sonaba dudosa

-Solo quiero estar contigo una noche de hermanos- dijiste

-Bueno, pero pasemos por comida para llevar ¿Qué te apetece?- sonrió aliviado

-Nose algo de todo-

-¡Busquemos algo de todo!- te dijo

Una hora y cuarto después tenía un pequeño festín había comida china, japonesa, mexicana, italiana de todo lo que pudieron encontrar camino a casa.

-Mucha comida, lo bueno es que tengo mucha hambre-

-¡Muy bien a comer!- dijo tu hermano

Te habías vuelto hábil con solo una mano, podías semi-comer.

-¿No te esperaras para la clausura del curso para cantar en el coro?-

La boca la tenías llena de tres diferentes tipo de comidas así que solo negaste con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?-

Hiciste la mirada de "No es obvio".

-Por Brittany-

Asentiste

-A veces tengo celos de ti y de Britt - te dijo

Tu expresión debió ser de un asombro notable porque tu hermano rápido dijo.

-De su relación, es tan no se…profunda, me siento abrumado de que alguien pueda amar tanto como ustedes-

Te tragaste todo.

-Soy afortunada- dijiste con la voz rasposa por atragantarte

-Lo eres encontraste a tu pareja perfecta –

-¿Tu crees?- preguntaste con inocencia

-Si- te dijo con firmeza

Suspiraste estar con Brittany era tan diferente no era un simple enamoramiento. Ella era perfecta y de un momento a otro sentiste la necesidad de escuchar su voz.

-Tengo que hablarle rápido-

Al segundo tono contesto.

"Holou"

-Estas viendo de nuevo megamente- no era una pregunta

Una risa fue su respuesta.

"Me has atrapado, ¿Qué paso San?"

-Solo quería escuchar tu voz…estoy en medio de un festín de comida para llevar- confesaste

"Eres tan adorable San"

-Lo sé-

"Oh Dios ya no te dejare hablar con Rachel cada día te pones más egocéntrica" dijo bromeando

-Te veré el próximo Lunes…muero por verte-

"Yo también"

Tu hermano se acercaba peligrosamente así que decidiste cortar rápido

-Debo terminar de comer, no se te olviden los deberes te marco en una hora…te amo-

"Okidoki San, las chicas vendrán ayudarme con una tarea de Ingles"

-Nos vemos-

-¿Por qué le mentiste?-

-Es una sorpresa iré por ella a la escuela- contéstate

-Ok…bueno López prepárate…te reto, a ver quien termina de comerse más platillos-

-¿Qué gano?-

-Orgullo- contesto tu hermano.

Dos horas después.

-Si, Britt aun sigue en el baño-

-No, es que ella comió demasiado creo que su sistema solo colapso y esta vomitando-

-Claro ya le llame a papá-

Escuchabas la conversación desde el baño dónde estabas apoyada en el piso, te sentías cansada y con la garganta adolorida, "Estúpida competencia" pensabas.

-Espera creo que ya puede contestar no escucho ruidos-

Lentamente tu hermano entro al baño y te tendió el teléfono.

"San" la voz de Britt sonaba preocupada

-Mande-

"Estoy enojada"

-Britt…perdón fue una estúpida apuesta-

"San ya no debes jugar apuestas"

-Lo sé…¿Me perdonas?-

"mmmm lo pensare"

-Britt- suplicaste

"Bueno ya estuve enojada un minuto contigo creo que fue suficiente"

-Siento que vomitare de nuevo- dijiste

"Ok, prométeme que te cuidaras"

-lo prometo-

"Nos vemos debo contarles a las chicas lo que paso"

-No Britt…ellas se burlaran-

"Y tu aprenderás una lección"

-Te dejo…yo..Voy…Te amo-

Tiraste el teléfono lejos y volviste a vomitar, te comenzó a doler la cabeza de nuevo era horrible vomitar y con dolor de cabeza. Sentías que tu cerebro saldría por tu nariz. 15 minutos después salios del baño.

-¿Dónde están las aspirinas?-

-¿No están en el baño?- dijo tu hermano

-No- contéstate cansadamente el dolor de cabeza te ponía de mal humor

Caminaste a tu cuarto y cerraste la puerta…solo querías dormir para que el dolor desapareciera. Te pones la almohada en la cara como si entre más te cubrieras el dolor se esfumaría.

-San…encontré unas en mi cajón- dice tu hermano

Te levantas abruptamente eso aumento el dolor. Dos pastillas y un poco de agua.

-Estoy seguro que teníamos un frasco enorme- dijo tu hermano

Volviste a la cama. Abriste los ojos solo pare ver la mirada de preocupación de tu hermano.

-Solo es estrés-

-Ok-

Al otro día el dolor había desaparecido solo queda un sentimiento de adormecimiento en tu cuerpo.

-¿Cómo sigues?-

-Mejor solo que no tengo nada de apetito- dijiste

-Debes comer algo-

-Entendido, Señor-

Tomaste un poco de café y un pan tostado.

Debías hablar con la profesora para saber tu resultado pero tenias miedo no sabias como iba a reaccionar desde que dijiste que ibas a dejar el club ella simplemente dijo "está bien" pero sonaba como un "jodete".

Pero "todo por Brittany" pensaste antes de ingresar al cubículo de la maestra.

-Disculpe, venia haber los resultados del examen- dijiste

La profesora estaba escribiendo algo, ella alzo su mirada.

-Siéntate en unos momentos te atiendo-

Te sentías pequeña sentada allí, después de unos minutos que a ti parecieron siglos. Ella te miro.

-López, tengo tus resultados…creo que has liberado todas tus materias- te dijo

El alivio que sentiste casi te marea. "Libre" pensaste puedo mañana tomar mis maletas e irme. Sonreíste.

-Pero antes puedo hablar contigo-

Rayos pensaste.

-Claro –

-Santana, sé que piensas que tal vez fui muy dura contigo respecto al asunto de la niña que golpeaste-

-Ella me insulto- dijiste cortando lo que estaba diciendo al maestra.

-Ok, lo entiendo pero te diré algo muy importante Santana…la gente te seguirá insultando siempre, seas actriz, policía, madre, entrenadora, atleta, cantante, directora, maestra, doctora seas lo que seas siempre habrá alguien que te odie, te dirán palabras peores e insultaran a las personas que te rodean pero no por eso debes dejar que te afecte porque cuando te afecta ellos ganan-

Cada palabra que decía la profesora Samuels se te iba grabando en la cabeza porque parecía que le costaba decirlo como cuando tus papás te revelan que Santa no existe. Parpadeaste porque no podías comprender del todo.

-Santana mucha gente será más terrible que esa niña caprichosa, algunas te quitaran el derecho de que tu relación sea tan legal como la de cualquier persona, algunas te perseguirán, otras te maldecirán y condenaran, habrá golpes físicos y golpes al espíritu.-

-Profesora- dijiste

Pero ella continúo.

-No te quería decir esto, pero me sentí con la responsabilidad de decírtelo pero Santana tenemos que ser fuertes, tienes que ser valiente, firme. Te pondrá negar ir algunas iglesias o decir que eres una blasfemia pero la fe no te la pueden quitar, podrán negarte el que sea leal tu matrimonia pero no deja de ser real no deja de existir el amor solo porque ellos dicen que no está bien. Podrán insultarte pero no deben corromper lo que tú piensas acerca de ti, te negaran empleos pero eso no te detendrá de ser un grandioso profesionista. – La voz de la profesora sonaba pastosa

-Yo no entiendo está diciendo que no debo defenderme-

-No…claro que debes defenderte solo digo no dejes que te afecte a tal punto de golpear gente, entiendo que a veces solo dan ganas de romper caras pero con eso no resolveremos nada, mantente siempre fuerte, no corras a golpear a la gente-

Todo estaba revuelto en tu cabeza pero entendías.

-Seré valiente- dijiste

Ella sonrió.

-Lo sé –

-Solo tengo miedo…mi mamá…ella no me – dijiste pero las palabras no salían de nuevo.

-Es algo costoso pero entenderá con el tiempo se darán cuenta que el amor trae aceptación, muchos padres aman a sus hijos pero desligan el amor de la aceptación-

-¿Ella lo hará?- preguntaste

-Tenlo por seguro, ahora nada de caras triste mañana veras a tu súper novia- y te sonrió

No soportaste más y la abrazaste.

-Gracias por todo-

-No te preocupes pero debes en cuando visítanos-

-Lo hare-

Despedirse de todo mundo no fue fácil pero tú debías seguir a tu corazón. Abrazaste a todos tus compañeros del coro, prometiste mantener contacto y patearles los traseros si se encontraban en las nacionales el año próximo. Pasaste la noche cantando con tu hermano, riendo de cosas que recordaban cuando eran niños, platicando sobre cualquier cosa.

-¿Estas lista?- te pregunto

-Siento horrible dejarte atrás- confesaste

-No me dejaras atrás iré en vacaciones o puedes venir a verme unas semanas, Brittany puede acompañarte, te hablare todos los días, puedes regresar cuando quieras- te dijo

-Gracias…por ser mi hermano no sé que habría ello si no lo fueras-

-San eres la mejor hermana que me pudo haber tocado, todo saldrá bien- te animo

-Te amo hermano-

-Yo también te amo hermana prometo no volverte hacer comer tanto- dijo riendo

Tomaste tu bolso y caminaste al avión que te regresaría a casa.

**NA: Mi cara se cae de la vergüenza, ¿Cuanto tiempo si actualizar?**

**No tiene mucho que salí de clases de verano y regrese de un pequeño viaje con mis padres, lo siento!**

**La única forma de agradecerles sus comentarios sera actualizar más seguido! Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los mensajes directos, las alertas y el agregar esta historia a sus favoritos! Estoy emocionada de que casi llego a los 200 comentarios ;_; gracias, me hacen sentir feliz! y de que realmente vale la pena seguir escribiendo.**

**Espero que tods esten muy bien!**

**de nuevo Gracias!**

**Pronto actualizare la otra historia, estoy dando los toques finales!.**


	22. Bienvenida

**NA: Hola a todo el mundo! Ahora si me tarde pero culpo a la uni, me mantiene muy ocupada juro que no vuelvo a tomar 8 materias en un semestre. Levante la mano quien no murió con esas lineas de Santana en el cap anterior, yo estaba dando brincos el martes...aun con gripe. Me encanto el capitulo, estoy triste porque la audiencia de Glee esta bajando ): **

**Bueno les dejo este cap, lo hice mientras estaba bajo la influencia de medicamentos (aun sigo) estoy enferma y confinada en la casa de mis padres, llevo 3 días sin ir a la escuela. En unos momentos me dedico a escribir otro car de Food&Love. ¿Lo han leído?.**

El aire de Lima te lleno los pulmones, sentías algo de nervios pero el ver a Brittany solucionaba todas las cosas.

-¡Hija, por aquí!- dijo una voz que reconociste al instante

Tu papá te esperaba, rápidamente corriste hacia él.

-Con calma, bienvenida a Casa- te dijo

-Estoy en casa- sonreíste

La primera parada fue el Hospital, querías tu brazo libre.

-Muy bien cariño, no va a doler solo iré cortando el yeso- dijo tu papá calmadamente

La mirada concentrada de tu padre te hacía sentir un inmenso respeto por él y su trabajo, te quedaste tranquila, observando el procedimiento.

Entonces viste la piel de tu brazo saludándote. Había tres pequeñas líneas en tu brazo.

-¿Son para siempre?- preguntaste

-Se borraran con el tiempo, no se ven tanto San-

-No me molestan, solo quiero que me hagan recordar- dijiste en voz baja.

Que te hicieran recordar que habías viajado fuera de tu hogar queriendo huir de la vida, queriendo no enfrentar los problemas y que todo te había dejado con un horrible yeso por meses.

-Muy bien, estira el brazo y trata de hacer movimientos-

Seguiste las instrucciones de tu padre, era algo raro mover tu brazo, pero poco a poco adquiriste más flexibilidad.

-¿Y bien?-

-Se siente bien y extraño-

-Bueno, debo hacer otros estudios para ver si estas totalmente bien- dijo tu papá

-Vamos pa, ya estoy bien quiero ir solo a casa- dijiste

La ceja de tu padre se levanto analíticamente ese "quiero ir a casa" era un "me muero por ver a Brittany".

-Ok-

Sonreíste querías darle una sorpresa a Brittany.

-Pero primero debemos ir a dejar tus cosas a casa- dijo tu padre mirándote fijamente.

-Solo déjame conducir a mí- rogaste

-No sé si estés lista para manejar-

-Vamos pa solo debo recuperar la practica.-

Pusiste la cara de "Papi por favor" y la lucha termino.

El volante se sentía raro en tus dos manos, la ultima que vez habías estado tan cerca de uno te habías roto un brazo. Respiraste profundo. "Vamos" dijiste en tu mente.

Cuando escuchaste el motor enciendo se y sentiste el acelerador bajo tu pie sentiste un gran alivio, te encanta conducir, era como andar en bici nunca se olvida.

-No tan rápido, tus reflejos- dijo tu papá

Te sentías como si hubieran pasado años desde tu última visita, veías tu vecindario y querías gritar a todo mundo que habías vuelto. Diste un giro repentino para dejar espacio en la cochera y poder sacar tu auto.

-Santana… ¿en qué momento te deje tener tu propio auto?- dijo tu papá su voz sonaba entre nerviosa y preocupada.

-Cuando te enseñe mi licencia y la carta del inspector que decía "Aprobada"- dijiste sonriendo

Corriste a la puerta y justo antes de abrirla….

-Veo que ya llegaron- dijo tu madre que acaba de abrir la puerta.

Su cara no parecía alegre, no te miraba.

-Si, San tiene bien el brazo- dijo tu padre bajando unas maletas

Moviste tu brazo para que viera pero aun así no te miro.

-Creo que no será necesario que bajes las maletas- dijo tu madre

La miraste con desconcierto.

-¿Por qué?- dijiste

Sus ojos se posaron en ti pero deseaste mejor que nunca lo hubieran hecho porque había algo en ellos que te hacía sentir rechazada, no soportaste y bajaste la mirada.

-Debido que dentro de una hora tomas un vuelo a Montana te inscribí en un campamento de desintoxicación- dijo

-¿Qué rayos?- dijiste

Búscate a tu padre pidiendo respuestas pero el parecía igual de desconcertado que tu.

-Vocabulario- dijo tu madre

-¿Desintoxicación?- preguntaste.

-¿Crees que está bien querer a Brittany?- la voz de ella sonaba ponzoñosa.

-¿Campamento?, ¿Estas hablando enserio?- dijo tu papá

-No está bien Santos, ella puede volver a ser normal, hable con el director del campamento y dijo que entre más rápido mejor-

No podías creer hasta qué extremos había llegado tu mamá, te dolía tanto.

-¡Ella está perfectamente bien y no irá a ningún estúpido campamento!- dijo tu padre

-¡Pues yo pienso que ella debe ir a rehabilitación! –

-¡No mandaras a mi hija a lugar donde le laven el cerebro!-

-¡Ella también es mi hija y lo hago por su bien!-

Habías escuchado a tus padres pelear, no muchas veces era como cualquier familia normal pero nunca habías estado viendo una pelea, tu padre estaba muy enojado la vena de su cuello estaba remarcándose y tu madre estaba roja. Ellos estaban allí gritándose e hiriéndose por tu culpa. La mano de tu madre te sorprendió jalándote y guiándote hacia su auto.

-Si das un paso más pediré el divorcio- la voz de tu padre sonaba tan fría que pensaste que era otra persona.

Tu madre giro y lo miro por un par de minutos y tú hiciste lo mismo. Los ojos de tu padre estaban rojos como si estuviera a punto de soltar algunas lágrimas pero su rostro completo transmitía frialdad y enojo. Era suficiente no soportabas ver esto…

-Lo siento- dijiste con un nudo en la garganta.

-Una disculpa no soluciona nada Santana- dijo tu madre aflojando el amarre de su mano en tu brazo.

-No debes disculparte de nada Santana- y tu padre camino hacia ti.

Tomo tu mano y la sostuvo. Estaba cálida.

-San podrías dejar un momento a tu mamá y a mí, solos .Tenemos que hablar. Por favor cariño-

Asentiste y caminaste hacia el estacionamiento de tu casa, entraste a garaje y viste a tu auto, encontraste las llaves justo donde las habías dejado la ultima vez y en menos de 5 minutos estabas dirigiéndote hacia McKinley

Querías dejar todo atrás, olvidar las palabras de tu madre, los ojos tristes de tu padre, el dolor que sentías en tu pecho. Toda la confianza que habías construido se había esfumado. Si tu madre no te aceptaba, ¿Por qué otras personas debían hacerlo?

Cerraste los ojos y trataste de calmarte justo en ese momento sonó tu celular.

Era Quinn.

_-¿Dónde estas?- te dijo_

_-En el estacionamiento necesito un momento- dijiste_

_-Ok, quería solo avisar que ya está todo listo- _

_-Muy bien, te veo en unos minutos Q-_

_-¿Está todo bien?- pregunto_

_-Si, está todo bien, nos vemos-_

_-Bye S-_

Tenías una sorpresa para Britt y no querías arruinarla por tu estado de ánimo, lo único precioso que tenias en este mundo era ella. Te miraste al espejo

-Es por Brittany- dijiste

Y solo su nombre te dio el valor para caminar hacia esa jaula llena de animales que llamaban escuela.

Caminar por los pasillos y ver las reacciones de la gente te creaba cierta satisfacción. Tus pies te llevaron al auditorio. Todo estaba perfecto el dúo Fabray-Berry era alguien de confianza.

-Santana- dijo Rachel

La saludaste y la pequeña diva corrió para abrazarte.

-Te ves diferente, Fabray te ha cambiado- dijiste.

-El amor San- dice Quinn que estaba justo detrás de ellas dos.

-Bueno lo creo- dices asintiendo e invitando a Q para que se una al abrazo.

-Quedo estupendo, el piano, las luces todo se ve genial-

-No sé si sentirme ofendida porque luces asombrada, ¿Qué esperabas de la gran Rachel Berry?-

Rodaste los ojos y miraste a Quinn.

-Debes amarla mucho-

-Lo hago aunque a veces la tengo que callar a besos- dijo la rubia.

-¿Es por eso que me besaste ayer cuando comencé hablar sobre los premios Tony?, Pensé que te había excitado el verme hablar de algo que me apasiona-

-Rachel obviamente estaba excitada-

-Por favor no hablen de su vida sexual delante de mí-

-Yo escuche muchas veces como tú y Britt se la pasaban en nuestras fiestas de pijamas- dijo Quinn ofendida.

-Para empezar se supone que tu no debías escuchar eso aparte Brittany y yo juntas somos "Hot"- aclaraste.

Antes que Quinn o Rachel añadieran algo más.

-Rachel, Quinn ¿Por qué tenemos que venir aquí?- dijo Kurt detrás de ellas.

Giraste y estabas sorprendida, El club Glee completo estaba en la puerta del auditorio. Después miraste a la pareja que estaba junto a ti.

-Vamos necesitabas mas publico- dijo Rachel

-Hey chicos- dijiste sonriendo a medias.

-Santana- dijo Kurt

-Hola…estoy de vuelta en Lima-no querías sonar tonta pero era lo único que se te ocurrió.

No sabias como iba a reaccionar, ya que a la mayoría no los habías visto después de que besaras apasionadamente a Brittany. Pero te conmovió el corazón cuando todos se lanzaron abrazarte. El cómo se alegraban de que ya estabas de vuelta, las sonrisas que te dirigían cuando le contabas que tu brazo estaba perfectamente, la palabras de "Te extrañamos", "Tendrás que audicionar el siguiente año para el club", "Hoy definitivamente debe haber fiesta", "Luces increíble".

-Entonces… ¿Qué es todo esto?- dijo Finn mirando el escenario.

-Una sorpresa pueden sentarse y ver – dijiste sonrojándote

-Ella estará aquí en….menos de 5 minutos, así que todos a sus lugares- dijo Quinn

-¿Ella?- dijo Puck

-Brittany- dijo Tina como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta

Corriste al escenario y te pusiste en el piano…suspiraste habías planeado esto en tu cabeza y habías imaginado como iba suceder todo pero ahora los nervios te carcomían.

-¿Lista?- dijo Rachel desde abajo.

Asentiste.

La puerta del auditorio se abrió y miraste…una hermosa rubia de piernas largas y ojos hermosos azules estaba allí.

Y comenzaste con la melodía del piano.

**It's a little bit funny this feeling inside,  
>I'm not one of those who can easily hide.<br>I don't have much money,  
>But girl if I did,<br>I'd buy a big house where we both could live.  
>So excuse me forgetting,<br>But these things I do,  
>See, I've forgotten if that green or that blue.<br>Anyway the thing is what I really mean,  
>Your eyes are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.<strong>

Veías su sonrisa y como corrió hacia el escenario sin dejar de mirarte. No podías parar…

**And you can tell everybody,  
>This is your song,<br>It may be quite simple, but now that is done  
>I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind<br>That I put down in words  
>How wonderful life is now you're in the world.<strong>

Amabas tanto a Brittany, no te importaba nada más que ella.

**If I was a sculptor,  
>But then you can't know,<br>Or a girl who makes potions or a traveling show.  
>I know is not much but is the best<strong> **I can do,  
>My gift is my…<br>****This one is for you.**

**And you can tell everybody,  
>This is your song,<br>It may be quite simple, but now that is done  
>I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind<br>That I put down in words  
>How wonderful life is now you're in the world<strong>

Terminaste las últimas notas y Brittany ya estaba junto a ti.

-Hola- dijiste tímidamente.

Y Ella se abalanzo sobre ti, besándote. La abrazaste con todos tus fuerzas, que bien se sentía poder hacerlo.

Unos silbidos hicieron que dejaran de besarse.

-Hola- te contesto ella después de separarse

-Ahora sé porque Kurt me quito mi celular.- dijo Puck algo molesto

Tomaste la mano de Britt y bajaste.

-Pensé que aun no estarías de vuelta en Lima- te dijo

-Termine antes de lo planeado y quería darte una sorpresa- dijiste sonriendo

-¡Te quitaron ya el yeso!- dijo Brittany emocionada.

-Si- dijiste sonriendo al recordar lo que habías prometido.

Salieron todos del auditorio riendo por las caras de Puck , pero aunque esas caras merecían una sesión de fotos, la mano cálida de Britt te obliga a mirarla a ella y sonreírle bobamente. Están paradas en el estacionamiento, mirándose.

-Te extrañe- dijo ella mirándote

-Yo igual- dijiste.

-Aun tengo una clase, ¿Me esperas o te alcanzo en tu casa?-

Al mencionar la última palabra te quedas quieta y un escalofrió recorre tu espalda.

-¿Paso algo malo?- te pregunta

No quieres mentirle pero tampoco quieres preocuparla.

-Te cuento cuando salgas de clases, te estaré esperando- dices

-Ok, solo 55 minutos más y seré todo tuya- y te sonríe de esa forma que hace que tu corazón de tres volteretas

Le das un pequeño beso y ella corre de nuevo a las entrañas de la escuela. Te recargas de tu auto y miras a los estudiantes marcharse y convivir. A veces te gustaría que todo fuera tan sencillo en la vida, te gustaría que ser como eres no fuera juzgado o castigado. Pero si la muerte fuera la sentencia por amar a Brittany la cumplirías con mucho gusto porque no podías dejar de amarla.

Perdida en tus pensamientos no viste como un grupo de jugadores del equipo de futbol americano se te acercaron.

-Entonces es cierto, la lesbiana numero uno de Lima ha regresado- dijo uno de ellos.

Los miraste con "Tan rápido y ya molestan". No dijiste nada.

-¿Esperas a tu chica?- preguntaron y comenzaron a reírse.

Solo suspiraste y seguiste soportando sus estupideces.

-¿Se te quedo atrapada la lengua en algún lugar López?- dijo Azimio

Y las carcajadas de todos no se hicieron esperar.

Te asombraba tu autocontrol, irías adentro de tu carro y darías unas vueltas a la manzana para "matar" tiempo en lo que Britt salía. Pero justo cuando ibas hacia la puerta, Karofsky te detuvo.

-Si nos estamos divirtiendo López- dijo el riéndose.

-Lo sé chicos pero tengo cosas que hacer- dijiste

-Oh ella habla- dijo Azimio

Te siguieron molestando pero te controlaste, mientras ellos no te tocaran todo estaba bien. Faltaba poco 5 minutos más y Brittany saldría y te irías.

-Sabes no entiendo, pensé que tu madre no te quería cerca de ella – dijo Karofsky

Golpe bajo, solo apretaste la mandíbula.

-Así que regresaste a Lima solo por la rubia, podríamos haberla cuidado bien nosotros, sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo Azimio

Otro golpe bajo.

-Pero aun así escuche a mis papas diciendo como tu madre ha pedido consejos a muchos lugares para curarte, ella estaba devastada, López ¿Qué se siente que tu madre te odie?- dijo Karofsky riéndose

Muy bien, tu amabilidad tenia limite.

-¿Que sentirán tus padres de soportar un hijo tan estúpido?- dijiste

-¿Qué dijiste?- te pregunto

-Creo que me escuchaste bien David- dijiste amenazadoramente.

-Sabes López, yo respeto a las damas pero bueno…tú no eres ninguna dama así que te daremos la bienvenida a Lima-

-David sabias que muchos de los acosadores son gays reprimidos, no me sorprendería que tu y Azimio tengan sus citas-

Karofsky parecía pálido, dio un paso hacia atrás, de repente tiro su brazo hacia atrás y te lanzo un golpe. Dabas gracias a tus reflejos porque si no tendrías un feo moretón en tu ojo.

-Qué gran hombre intentando golpear a las mujeres- dijiste alejándote creando espacio entre él y tú.

-López, considérate muerta- te dijo y se lanzo contra ti.

No era valiente lo que hacías pero preferiste hacer eso que ser molida a golpes así que comenzaste a correr, eras delgada y más ágil que los jugadores torpes del equipo así que no fue tan difícil escapar de ellos. Escuchabas los pasos de ellos tras de ti, no dejabas de correr por el estacionamiento debías entrar a la escuela y ellos no te golpearían dentro de la escuela.

Dabas la quinta vuelta al estacionamiento entrarías directamente por el pasillo principal cuando viste a Brittany salir de la escuela y entonces sabias que estabas en grandes problemas.

Fuiste parándote poco a poco debías encararlos si querías que Britt saliera ilesa de todo esto.

Mala idea.

Estabas tirada en el asfalto del estacionamiento y David Karofsky lucia contento.

-No luces muy bien López- te dijo riendo

-Cállate- dijiste

Y entonces un golpe te saco el aire. Comenzaste a toser y a querer respirar profundamente. Las risas de todos ellos llegaban quedamente a tus oídos.

Cuando tomaste otro poco de aire un nuevo golpe llego. Ahora te comenzó arder la nariz y la tos se hizo más frecuente…Otro golpe más pensabas y ellos se irán…pero hoy no era tu día de suerte.

-ALEJENSE DE ELLA, ESTUPIDOS- la voz de Brittany inundo tus oídos.

"No" pensaste….Debía alejarse…querías hablar pero no podías..

-A….le..- no pudiste terminar

La presión de las manos del tipo que te mantenía en el piso desaparecieron…solo viste un rayo de cabello dorado.

Brittany estaba en peligro, pensaste debías levantarte y patear traseros.

Estabas de pie y miraste a Karofsky estaba en el piso sorprendido y con la nariz sangrando. Brittany estaba enfrente de él con una mirada de asesina.

-si vueles a tocarla…juro que arrastrare todo tu podrido cuerpo por Lima hasta que pidas perdón- dijo tu novia.

Justo en ese momento Azimio iba a empujar a Brittany pero fuiste más rápida, una patada en su entrepierna y un golpe en su cara.

-Ni…te …a..trevas- dijiste respirando con dificultad.

Brittany camino hacia ti y te ayudo a mantenerte de pie…rodeada de estúpidos homofóbicos violentos no parecía nada alentador.

-IDIOTAS- la voz de Puck se escucho por todo el estacionamiento

Te sentiste aliviada, tal vez los golpes se iba a repartir mejor y a Brittany no le tocarían pero no solo era Puck atrás de él venían Mike, Finn, Sam, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Rachel, Artie, la entrenadora Beiste y el señor Schuester

Suspiraste, estaban a salvo.

-¡Todos los jugadores al campo inmediatamente!- dijo la entrenadora

-¿Están bien chicas?- dijo el profesor se notaba la preocupación.

Pero nunca te esperaste que David se parara rápidamente y te diera un golpe en la cara, tirada de nuevo en el piso solo veías borroso, escuchabas ruido solamente, poco a poco comenzó a llegar la nitidez y sentiste una mano cálida sostenía tu mano.

-San, ¿estas bien?...aprieta mi mano por favor para saberlo- decía la voz de Brittany

Apretaste su mano.

Te levantaste despacio.

-Oh rayos…un ojo morado…genial….mi papá va a matarme. – dijiste.

Al levantarte Brittany y Quinn te sostenían, estaba algo borroso todo.

-Creo que será mejor si te llevamos a que te revisen ese ojo- dijo Quinn

-¿Acoso estas loco David? Pudiste haber lastimado seriamente a alguien, chico estas enfermo.- decía el Señor Schuester.

-Rachel…ven por favor, debemos llevar a San al médico no me gusta como se ve su ojo y le acaban de quitar el yeso-

-No…mi papá me va a matar- dijiste

-No me importa debes checarte – dijo Brittany

Veías ahora todo más claro, los chicos sostenían a David el cual lucia un ojo morado y la nariz el sangraba mucho, todos estaban allí tratando de protegerte.

-Gracias- murmuraste.

Estabas en la sala del hospital mientras te aplicaban una pomada en el ojo.

-Todo va estar bien Britt, solo tengo el ojo morado.- decías

-Pero ellos te golpearon en el suelo, no necesitan ver tus huesos- decía su voz sonaba llorosa, después del subido de adrenalina que había tenido ahora se encontraba con lagrimas silenciosas recorriendo su hermosa cara.

-Estoy bien, mi sangre latina me hace fuerte- dijiste sonriendo

-SANTANA-

-Oh rayos- dijiste

Tu papá entro como un huracán y levanto el pabellón.

-Unas horas en Lima y ya tuviste una pelea- dijo enojado

-No fue mi culpa- te excusaste

-Oh dios tu ojo. – dijo

Quito a la enfermera que estaba atendiéndote y el comenzó aplicar la pomada.

-¿Qué chicas fueron?- te pregunto

-No fueron ningunas chicas, el equipo de futbol acorralo a Santana y ella solo se defendió.- dijo Brittany

-¡Fueron chicos!- dijo tu padre sorprendido

Solo asentiste.

-Necesito tomarte unas radiografías de tu brazo de nuevo- dijo

-Y de su espalda- añadió Brittany

Tu padre miro desconcentrado a Brittany pero no dijo nada y solo añadió.

-Y de tu espalda.-

Tres horas después estabas en el estacionamiento del hospital esperando a tu papá junto a Brittany.

-Ya viene tu papá Santana, la tercera visita al hospital es la vencida señorita- dijo la mamá de Brittany bromeando.

-Mamá- dijo Brittany

-Lo sé este año he visitado mas hospitales que tiendas de diseñador- opinaste

-¿Los chicos que las atacaron serán expulsados?-

-No sabemos, pero aun no estoy en esa escuela y Brittany no resulto herida- lo último lo dijiste con mucho orgullo.

-Me alegra que Britt no esté lastimada pero me preocupa que ella este conviviendo con ese tipo de personas-

En ese momento llego tu papá, la señora Pierce tomo a Brittany la llevo cerca de su auto.

-Papá lo siento de verdad me controle pero ellos comenzaron a decir que mi madre me odiaba y que estuvo buscando ayuda para mí y no pude soportar más-

-Santana, tome una decisión hace unas horas y no me siento contento con eso- dijo

Te mandarían al campamento…pensaste.

-Puedo cambiar, lo juro lo volveré a meterme el problemas- suplicaste.

-Espero que eso sea verdad porque los señores Pierce no creo que se sientan a gusto si solo estas metida en problemas mientras vivas con ellos-

Te quedaste desconcertada.

-¿Qué?- preguntaste

-Hija, tu madre esta algo enojada y estresada tal vez necesitamos darle espacio para que ella se acostumbre a la idea, pensé en alquilar un departamento y que vivieras allí por el momento pero Susan insistió y ofreció su casa para que te quedes-

-La mamá de Britt dijo eso-

-No se verá bien que vivas con tu novia pero es mejor así que estar sola, perdóname hija por favor pero sé que tu madre entrara en razón solo dale tiempo-

Te sentías derrotada y algo abandonada.

Tu papá te abrazo, debía sentirse terrible así que no complicaste las cosas.

-Está bien, por un momento pensé que me mandarías a ese campamento-

-Nunca te mandaría a esa tontería, nada de lo que eres está mal- dijo

Caminaron abrazados hasta donde se encontraba Brittany y su mamá.

-San, viviremos juntas- grito emocionada Brittany

Querías estar igual de feliz que ella de verdad lo ansiabas pero el saber que no podías estar en tu propia casa porque tu madre te rechazaba consumía toda la felicidad que podías tener.

Dos semanas viviendo con los Pierce y seguías sintiéndote extraña.

-Es hora de levantarse- dijo una sonriente Brittany

-Debo ponerle seguro a mi cuarto- dijiste tapándote con la colcha.

-Entonces no podría colarme en la noche y venir a pasar el rato-

-Britt…-

-Saan, vamos debes llevarme es la última semana de clases-

-Lo sé solo cinco minutos más-

Sentiste los labios suaves de Brittany sobre tu cuello y tus sentidos se despertaron de un golpe. Diste vuelta y la abrazaste, tus manos vagaron por todo su cuerpo mientras ella te besaba.

-¡Chicas!-

-Ya vamos Ma- dijo Britt

Tardaste menos de 5 minutos en vestirte pero para eso tuviste que decirle a Britt que saliera del cuarto porque no podías controlarte viéndola a ella mirándote desnudarte.

Los Pierce era una familia muy diferente a la tuya, no recordabas cuando había sido la ultima vez que habías desayunado antes de ir a la escuela con toda tu familia pero para los Pierce era parte fundamental del comienzo de un día el desayunar con toda la familia.

-Santana, Buenos días- dijo el Sr. Pierce en forma de saludo

-Buenos días- respondiste y corriste a tomar café.

El sabor del café inundando tu paladar y el olor entrando por tu nariz hacia que tu cuerpo dijera, "estoy listo para otro día".

-Hoy tengo que hacer papeleo extra porque se acerca el fin de mes así que llegare un poco atrasado pero listo para la cena- dijo el jefe de la casa.

-Yo tengo una cirugía hoy, pensé que tú irías por los víveres- dijo la mamá de Brittany

-Lo siento cariño- respondió

-Puedo ir yo, no tengo nada que hacer después de dejar a Britt en la escuela-

-¿Segura?-preguntaron

-Claro solo deme una lista de las cosas que quiere que traiga y con gusto lo hare-

-Me parece perfecto- dijo el señor Pierce.

Sonreíste pero de la manera que solo tus músculos de la cara se ejercitaban porque de verdad no sentías nada.

Desde que habías llegado a Lima parecía que todas esas inseguridades que tenias había quedado guardadas en la ciudad y a tu regreso explotaron en la cara. No salías mucho con Britt te gustaba más estar encerrada en su cuarto, viendo películas, escuchando música, un día hasta intentaron cocinar un pastel. No querías exponer a los ojos críticos de la gente lo único especial que tenias que era la relación con Brittany.

-San…has estado muy callada- dijo Britt mientras conducías hacia la escuela.

-Perdón solo estaba pensando- contéstate.

-¿Crees que soy estúpida?- dijo de repente

-¡¿Qué?-

-Crees que soy estúpida porque piensas que no me he dado cuenta que estas triste, que buscas esconderte de la gente, ¿No te gusta que te vean conmigo?-

-Claro que no Britt-

-San- ella suplico.

-Eres especial para mi Britt, yo….cuando veo a mi madre actuando de esa forma, cuando pensé por un momento que esos tipos te harían daño, cuando pienso en toda la gente que nos juzga…yo solo quiero protegerte y mantenerte alejada de todo eso. Solo tú y yo-

-San, cuando vi que estabas en el suelo siendo acosada por esos tipos…no pensé en nada más que en "debo protegerla", me sentí feliz porque viviríamos juntas y podría estar contigo casi todo el día, sé que tu mamá aun nos rechaza pero creo que debemos ver hacia el futuro, como lo dicen en la película de Disney "Camina hacia el futuro". Muy pronto seremos tú y yo-

A veces te sorprendía la inteligencia de Brittany, ella era especial podía leerte como si tuviera un manual sobre ti.

-Lo sé pero solo…me duele mucho lo de mi mamá, me duele que ella no me quiera, que ella me odie- y la voz se te corto al terminar esa oración.

Te orillaste justo a lado de la gasolinera y lloraste sobre el volante. Brittany te abrazo.

-San…se supone que somos una pareja, debemos compartir este tipo de cosas, sé perfectamente que tu mamá no te odia, sabes ¿Por qué no pasamos unos días solo nosotras?- te dijo

No sabias si ella tenía cierto poder para hacerte sentir mejor solo con hablar pero después de sus últimas palabras, comenzaste a sentir euforia.

-Podríamos tomar esta ruta y ver que encontramos- te dijo

-¿Hoy?- preguntaste

-Si, hoy…llenemos el tanque del auto y vaguemos divirtiéndonos juntas…aparte ya no tengo exámenes-

-Pero y si tus padres se enojan-

-Ellos no se molestaran, solo antes hagamos las compras y listo.-

Te encantaba conducir, más si Brittany iba recargada de tu hombro cantándote al oído. No tenían un mapa o un lugar específico al cual llegar pero algo de ropa, dinero y el tanque de gasolina lleno eran más que suficiente para predecir un viaje genial.

-Te amo, Santana- te dijo

Es mágico encontrar a alguien que con solo estar contigo y decir esas simples palabras hagan cambiar tu universo tan inesperadamente y no para mal. Es increíble tener a la persona indicada que solo con su calor borra todo mal de tu vida.

-Te amo- contéstate.

Cuando los Pierce llegaran a la casa esa noche encontraría una nota como esta:

"_Mamá y Papá_

_Santana y Yo decidimos salir unos días de viaje, no serán muchos días solo el fin de semana y hoy._

_No se preocupen llevamos nuestros teléfonos celulares para comunicarnos con ustedes, estaremos bien, solo necesitábamos un tiempo para nosotras._

_Perdón por no avisar antes._

_Susan, Mark cuidare de ella y perdón por ocasionar problemas, volveremos pronto._

_p.d Hicimos las compras antes de irnos"._

**NA: Gracias por los comentarios, me encanta ver mi bandeja de entrada llena de sus comentarios 3**

**Me hacen sentir genial!**

**Si no comentas y lees como quiera gracias me hace sentir bien.**

**Por cierto el final esta muy cerca~**

**Spoiler: La historia se llama Sin ti por una gran razón ~ **


	23. Contigo

**Hola!**

-Me gusta como se ve el sol- dijo Brittany

-Lo sé parece una naranja gigante, verdad- dijiste sonriendo.

Habían viajado unas 6 horas, tres paradas en alguna tienda de autoservicio y otra para tomar una foto y mandárselas a las Berry´s con un mensaje. (Sabias que Quinn se molestaría muchísimo "¡No soy Quinn Berry!" Casi la escuchabas gritar)

_Desde un lugar donde no están nos vemos el lunes._

_Con amor Santana y Brittany_

_Las queremos Berry´s!_

-Tengo hambre San-

-Según el navegador estaremos llegando a Columbus dentro de treinta minutos nena, juro que te llevare a comer a un súper restaurante cuando lleguemos-

-Ok, pero debe ser un enorme restaurante - dijo riendo y se acerco a ti dándote un beso en la mejilla.

-Me esperaría mil horas solo con saber que tú estarás a mi lado-

Te sonrojaste.

-Eres tan linda cuando te sonrojas San-

Ahora tus mejillas deberían estar más rojas.

-Me gusta que solo pueda ver yo esa parte de ti, mi Santana-

-Britt- dijiste

-¿Te hago sonrojar?- te pregunto

Seguías mirando la carretera pero estabas sonriendo.

-Saaaan, ¿Te hago sonrojar?- volvió a preguntarte pero ahora estaba más cerca de ti.

-Claro…que lo haces de muchas formas- dijiste despacio y cada palabra que salía de tu boca aumento tu rubor.

De un momento a otro comenzó a sonar una canción en la radio, sonreíste y subiste rápidamente el volumen.

Brittany comenzó a cantar

**You think I'm pretty  
>Without any make-up on<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the puch line wrong<br>I know you get me  
>So I'll let my walls come down, down<strong>

Sonriendo comenzaste a cantar

**Before you met  
>I was a wreck<br>But things were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my valentine, valentine<strong>

En la siguiente parte Britt se unió a ti para cantarla.

**Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I<br>We'll be young forever**

Puso su mano en tu muslo y se giro para cantarte directamente.

**You make me  
>Feel like<br>I'm living a Teenage Dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's runaway<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<strong>

Sonreíste y continuaste cantando lo que seguía.

**My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<strong>

A partir de allí comenzaron a cantar juntas amabas sentir la mano suave de Britt sobre tu piel y escucharla cantar contigo te gustaría dejar de cantar para poder escucharla pero ella respondería con un "San canta conmigo"

I might get your heart racing  
>In my skin-tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me  
>In my skin-tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me  
>Feel like<br>I'm living a Teenage Dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's runaway<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

Te dio un beso en la mejilla cuando dejaron de cantar.

-Realmente cantas muy bien – te dijo

-No cantaría tan genial si no estuvieras tú a mi lado- contestaste

-¿Has pensando seguir con la música saliendo de la escuela?- te pregunto

Sinceramente nunca habías pensado mucho en la música como una "carrera" y si le decías a tu familia que querías estudiar "música" lo más probable es que ahora si te corrieran de la casa, sonreíste solo de pensar en sus caras al darle ese tipo de noticia.

-No sé B creo que a mis papas no les gustaría-

-Pero si cantas tan genial San-

-Yo canto genial al igual que mucha gente en el mundo aparte nunca pensé como una carrera la música-

-Cuando seas una cantante famosa, yo saldré en tus videos- dijo ella

-¿Piensas estudiar danza?- preguntaste

-Si, es lo único en lo que soy buena- dijo

-Claro que no Britt-Britt eres buena para muchas cosas que para bailar seas una diosa y se te haga muy fácil aprender nuevos movimientos es muy diferente-

-¿Crees que pueda estudiar eso?-

-Claro, las universidades estarán peleándose porque ti.-

-Pero iremos juntas, no me alejare de ti nunca San-

Tenías sueños donde tú y Britt estaban juntas, Vivian juntas, comían juntas, dormían juntas, iba de compras juntas y todas esas cosas que hacen una pareja que se acaba de mudar a su propio hogar pero no dejabas que todo eso se invadiera porque tenías miedo de perderlo.

-¿Hice algo mal?- pregunto

-Mande- dijiste

-Perdón por decir esas cosas- te dijo

Ella se mordió el labio y miro hacia otro lado ocultado su rostro.

-Britt-

-Britt-

-Espero que estemos cerca tengo mucha hambre.- dijo y con eso sabias que no debías preguntar nada más.

El silencio se instalo entre ellas, no te gustaba pero no querías presionar las cosas.

Entonces la ciudad de Columbus les dio la bienvenida, era enorme.

-Es enorme- dijo Britt

-Si, nos detendremos para buscar donde quedarnos, dame 5 minutos- dijiste

En la primera gasolinera te detuviste sacaste tu celular y rápidamente buscaste en tu navegador "Hoteles Columbus" miles de resultados salieron escogiste el que tenia mas estrellas.

-¿Te parece bien el Crowne Plaza Hotel?-

-¿Esta cerca?- pregunto

-No sé muy bien pero llegaremos rápido pondré la dirección en el navegador del carro para que nos dirija.- dijiste

-Suena como una idea genial- dijo ella

Columbus era una ciudad hermosa y con mucha gente, era el centro de Ohio por así decirlo. Te sentías libre estando lejos de casa, claro solo porque estaba Brittany a tu lado.

-¿Sabias que le dicen "la ciudad Arco?- dijo Brittany

-No sabía eso, ¿Por qué?- preguntaste.

-Mira hacia esa calle- te dijo

Y En toda la avenida había algunos arcos de metal cruzando de extremo a extremo se veía muy bien, como si estuvieran protegiendo la avenida.

-Se ve hermoso.-

-No mires mucho, tienes carro atrás de nosotros- te dijo

-Gracias copiloto-

-De nada, yo te resguardo el trasero- dijo riendo.

Llegaron a hotel, era enorme como lo habías previsto.

-No es muy caro- dijo Brittany

-Tengo mi tarjeta y la adicional de mi papá no será un problema.- contéstate.

-¿No se enojara?-

-No creo-

¿Por qué en los hoteles siempre tiene que brillar todo? Pensaste.

Dos llamadas telefónicas algunas palabras altisonantes y 15 minutos habían sido necesarios para tener una de las mejores habitaciones que podía ofrecer el hotel. Estabas recostada sobre la enorme cama esperando que Britt saliera del baño.

Suspiraste

-El baño esta libre- dijo Brittany

-Gracias – respondiste pero no te moviste de la cama hasta que sentiste un peso extra sobre ella que hizo que tu cuerpo rodara hacia él. Y unos ojos azules enormes te encontraste al mirar arriba.

-Hola- dijiste

-Hola- te respondió.

-¿Vamos a cenar?-

-Muero de hambre- te contesto.

-Entonces a cenar- dijiste sonriendo.

Saliendo del elevador a media recepción tomaste pasaste tu mano por la cintura de Brittany haciendo que su cuerpo estuviera más cerca del tuyo, no sabias porque lo habías hecho, bueno si lo sabías pero no querías pensar eso porque entonces te molestaría más que los tipos que venían con ustedes en el elevador seguían mirándole el trasero a tu novia.

Preguntaste rápidamente al botones donde podías encontrar un asombroso restaurante que estuviera cerca y con posibilidades de poder entrar sin reservación.

Siguieron las indicaciones y llegaron al restaurante.

-Me puede dar una mesa para dos- pediste a la hostess

-¿Tiene alguna reservación?- pregunto

-No-

-Ok, le prepare una mesa, espéreme unos minutos por favor- dijo sonriendo

-Podemos ir a otro lugar- dijo Brittany.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaste

-Debido a que no me gusto como te miro esa mujer-

Te quedaste sorprendida debido a que no habías notado nada raro.

-Yo…no me di cuenta- dijiste

Miraste a Brittany pidiendo disculpas.

-¿De verdad quieres irte? No hay problema por mi pero no quiero que estés muriendo de hambre aparte solo tengo ojos para ti-

-Pensándolo bien te besare enfrente de ella- dijo Brittany sonriendo

Justo cuando les anunciaban que tenían la mesa lista, Brittany te dio un sonoro beso y te tomo la mano.

-¡Eres lo máximo cariño!- dijo sonriendo

La comida era deliciosa y tenias la mejor compañía pero recordaste la conversación que se había cortad abruptamente en el carro.

-Brittany.- dijiste

-Si- te contesto

-Te amo-

Un brillo especial invadió sus ojos y sonreíste. Tomaste su mano y la miraste directamente a los ojos.

-Gracias por estar conmigo aquí y soportarme Britt-

-No debes decir eso- te contesto.

-Debo y lo seguiré diciendo porque siempre de alguna manera algo mal-

-Todos hacemos cosas mal-

-Y debemos disculparnos por eso- argumentaste.

Aprestaste más su mano y sonreíste. Ella se mordió el labio evitando así decir algo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaste

-Nada- dijo

-Britt- dijiste haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron volviéndose un azul crudo y pétreo.

-Tengo ganas de hacer el amor contigo- dijo y su voz sonaba tan suave y sexy al mismo tiempo

Tus mejillas se enrojecieron y tus ojos se agrandaron no de la declaración si no de la manera en que solo con decir esas palabras Brittany te llenaba el alma de deseo.

-Al parecer tenemos ganas de lo mismo Britt- dijiste sonriendo

-Ya me llene, no tengo espacio para nada más- dijo Brittany teatralmente.

-¡oh!, ¿Entonces ya quieres irte cariño?- contéstate siguiéndole el juego y de la misma manera que ella había hablado.

-Si, quiero regresar al hotel- dijo

-Pediré la cuenta lo más rápido posible-

Existen ese tipo de situaciones donde uno supera sus habilidades físicas, como cuando esta alguien en peligro o cuando tienes que vestirte rápidamente porque los papas de tu novia están subiendo las escaleras y ahora puedes agregar a esas situaciones, cuando tienes que llegar al hotel para hacer el amor con tu hermosa novia.

La recepción, el elevador, el pasillo había sido un borrón para ti, estabas deslizando la tarjeta para entrar a la habitación y cuando la puerta se abrió admiraste de nuevo todo el cuarto, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose hizo eco.

-Britt- dijiste

-San-

Tus pies dejaron de sentir el piso y unos fuertes brazos te cargaban.

-¡Brittany!-

-Quiero llevarte a la cama- te dijo

Pusiste tus brazos atrás de su cuello.

-Llévame a la cama-

Cuando tu espalda sintió la suavidad del colchón de la cama y el cuerpo de Brittany sobre tu pecho, el corazón comenzó a latirte muy rápidamente.

-Alguien está emocionada- dijo Britt

-El solo tenerte aquí a mi lado me vuelve loca- confesaste

Con tu mano retiraste algunos mechones rubios de su cara y acercaste su rostro al tuyo.

-Te amo- susurraste antes de que sus labios se tocaran.

Querías todo despacio y suave, así fue su beso.

Sus labios se tocaban tímidamente como si fuera la primera vez, sus manos recorrían tus brazos. Poco a poco exploraron más sus bocas y las manos estaban ávidas por tocar cada vez más piel.

-Quítame la ropa- pediste

Y tu petición fue respondida las manos de Britt te quitaron la ropa lentamente, cuando tu piel sentía completamente las sabanas de la cama, te sentaste.

-Quiero quitarte la ropa-

-Adelante-

Tus manos temblaban un poco pero poco a poco fuiste quitándole las prendas a Brittany era como desenvolver un regalo y no quieres que el papel se rompa. Cuando estaban en iguales condiciones sentadas frente a frente, tu mano toco su mejilla para volverte a sorprender la suavidad de ellas.

-Eres hermosa-

Su sonrisa te deslumbro.

-Tu eres realmente hermosa San, siempre me sorprende lo bella que eres y más que eres mía-

"Eres mía" esas palabras te gustaban, tus labios buscaron a los de ellas, para después mudarse a su hombro.

Lentamente recostaste a Brittany para poder estar sobre ella, besaste su cuello y bajaste hacia sus pechos, adorándola y repitiendo "Te amo".

Conocías a Brittany de muchas formas al igual que ella a ti, ambas sabían donde tocar, donde besar, como controlar sus ritmos. Cuando ella te lo pidió, entraste marcando un ritmo lento y sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

-Te amo- te dijo mientras su cabeza caía sobre la almohada y se dejaba llevar por ti.

Sabias que a Brittany le encantaba escucharte como suspirabas y gemías así que no reprimas nada, no estaba en ninguna casa donde alguno de sus padres podría escuchar, solo eran ustedes dos, eran una pareja amándose como si fuera la última vez que podrían hacerlo.

La respiración de Brittany en tu oído, su mano dentro de ti, su cuerpo sobre el tuyo, era más de lo que podías pedir pero querías ver sus ojos, querías ese azul.

-Mi..- dijiste

Cuando ella te miro no necesitaste nada más.

Sus piernas enredadas y las sabanas sobre ustedes.

-Hola-

Enterraste más tu cabeza en el cuello de Brittany.

-Espera…oh Santana...me haces cosquillas- decía riendo.

Alzaste tu cara para encontrarte con la mirada brillante de tu novia.

Su brazo te apretó más hacia su cuerpo. Sus cuerpos desnudos, el olor de ella inundándote, sus cabellos mezclados.

-Quiero despertar todos los días de mi vida así-

-Yo igual- dijo

Y tu corazón casi de detiene de emoción.

-Britt…perdón-

-¿Por qué?-

-Yo…yo hui y te deje pero prometo nunca huir y jamás…jamás te dejare quiero pasar toda mi vida junto a ti, amándote y estando contigo en las buenas y las malas, te amare incluso cuando mi corazón deje de latir-

-¿Estas pidiéndome matrimonio Santana López?-

Te mordiste el labio.

-Si hipotéticamente fuera un sí-

-Pues hipotéticamente respondería sí me casaría contigo Santana-

La abrazaste más fuerte tenias miedo que de repente todo se desvaneciera porque estabas muy feliz y pensabas que era un sueño.

-Cásate conmigo- dijiste

-¿Ahora?- pregunto

-Ahora…no pero prométeme que te casaras conmigo, trabajare duro para poder ir a una gran universidad después nos mudaremos juntos, comenzaremos la universidad y conseguiré un trabajo de medio tiempo para poder tener una entrada de dinero en caso de que a nuestros papas no les guste, me graduare rápidamente para poder trabajar a tiempo completo, trabajare duro para poder darte todo lo que mereces Britt-Britt y nunca dejare que alguien o algo te haga daño-

Todo había salido tan rápido de tu boca que no pensaste que podías asustar a Brittany.

-¿Nos casaremos durante, antes o después de la universidad?- pregunto

-Quiero darte una boda de cuento de hadas así que creo después de la universidad-

-Tendremos un departamento pequeño y en una zona media, te esperare siempre cuando llegues tarde de tus clases en nuestro sofá – dijo

-Prepare el desayuno siempre- añadiste

-Yo puedo aprender a cocinar, le diré a mi mamá que me enseñe, pondré mucho empeño para poder hacer la cena- ella dijo

-Te esperare afuera de tus ensayos.-

-Quiero tener tres hijos- dijo sonriendo.

-Tres- murmuraste-

-¿No quieres hijos?- te pregunto

-Contigo quiero miles, miles de hijos- dijiste sinceramente.

Entonces te levantaste rápidamente y comenzaste a buscar algo…para poder usar como anillo abriste tu maleta y revoloteaste las cosas hasta que encontraste un listo para el cabello de color de color lila. Regresaste a la cama, Brittany no te había dejado de mirar y sonreíste.

Te hincaste enfrente de la rubia.

-Brittany Susan Pierce te casarías conmigo-

Ella sonrió.

-las veces que quieras- contesto

Rápidamente tomaste el listón y lo enredaste en su dedo anular el anillo, no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente para que no se fuera a caer.

-Cuando tenga dinero prometo remplazarlo por algo más bonito-

-Eres toda una romántica Santana-

-Solo por ti Britt-Britt-

Seguían en la cama riéndose y abrazándose soñando con su futuro, no querían moverse para nada o vestirse pero tuviste que ponerte una toalla para recibir el servicio a la habitación.

-¿No es tu celular el que suena?- pregunto Brittany

-Creo- contéstate vagamente

-¿No contestaras?-

-Pero estoy contigo-

-Puede ser algo importante- te dijo

A regañadientes contéstate sin ver quién era.

_"Santana"_

-¡Rachel!-

"_Santana, ¿Dónde estás?, bueno eso no importa el domingo mis papas, Quinn y yo iremos al orgullo en Columbus estaba planeando ese viaje pero tu arruinaste mis planes"_

-Espera-

"_Puedes alcanzarlos si quieres, ¿Estas pasándola bien?"_

-Rachel porque nunca te esperas, cuando te digo que esperes, Britt y yo estamos bien por si te preocupa y si la estamos pasando bien y para que sepas estamos en Columbus así que…espera un minuto-

-Britt…Rachel nos invita al orgullo el domingo aquí en Columbus vendrá ella, Quinn y los señores Berry-

-Suena perfecto- te contesto

-Estamos dentro Berry-

_-Fabuloso, entonces ¿Dónde nos vemos?-_

**Muchas gracias por las alertas y los comentarios de verdad cada vez que veo un correo sobre una alerta o comentario me alegran mi día.**

**El próximo capitulo veremos a nuestras parejas consentidas en su primer orgullo O:**

**Gracias!**


	24. If I Die Young

**Cuanto tiempo sin escribir. Llenaría muchas hojas si les contara que me mantiene sin poder escribir. Pero todo a su debido tiempo**

**nota: La cursiva son en el pasado.**

**" " - Pensamientos**

* * *

><p><strong>If I die young, bury me in satin<br>Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
>Sink me in the river, at dawn<br>Send me away with the words of a love song**

-Debemos operar inmediatamente-

-No sabemos qué tan grave puede ser-

-Si no hacemos nada va a morir-

-Santana-

-Muévanse-

Todas esas voces se escuchaban a tu alrededor, no podías poner un rostro a ellas. Prácticamente sentías como si estuvieras nadando o flotando. Sentiste algo frió en tu pecho y sentiste la necesidad de moverte. Figuras, se comenzaban a mostrar pero no podías ver más claro, todo a tu alrededor eran borrones. Pero el olor, los ruidos, la claridad que te hacia cerrar mas los ojos.

"Estoy en un hospital" pensaste

"Grandioso"

No recordabas mucho como habías llegado allí, lo último que recordabas era el día caluroso, la mano de Brittany sobre la tuya, Rachel, Quinn. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba tu habitación del hotel? ¿Donde estaban todos?

"Todo fue un sueño" pensaste pero se sentía tan real. El cabello de Brittany brillando bajo el sol, las risas.

-Despierta-

Brittany.

Entonces, todo poco a poco comenzó a volver a ti.

* * *

><p><em>El sol estaba siendo muy fuerte, el calor parecía incrementarse cada minuto, la gente se amontonaba tanto que parecía no dejar espacio para poder moverse cómodamente, estabas toda pegajosa por el sudor pero nunca en tu vida te habías sentido tan bien como te sentías en este momento.<em>

_Hace unas horas te habías encontrado con "Los Berry's" todos lucían ropa cómoda de verano, gafas y sombreros. Los saludos efusivos por parte de los papás de Rachel fueron algo que te hizo sonreír._

_Sentiste un apretón en tu mano, volteaste a mirar a Brittany. Desde que había comenzado el paseo cada vez que veían algo que les llamaba la atención apretaban la mano de la otra para que lo viera. Seguiste su mirada. Dos niños estaban riendo junto a sus madres posando para una foto. Algo dulce y cálido te lleno tu pecho._

_-Son lindos- dijiste_

_-Si- contesto Brittany._

_Ella miro rápidamente su listón que adornando uno de sus dedos._

_-¡Chicas! Vamos a tomar el picnic aquí- gritaba Rachel_

_Rachel estaba haciendo unos gestos exagerados apuntando hacia un lugar donde estaban sus padres y Quinn. Era muy divertido ver las interacciones de Quinn con los Berry´s. Estabas guardando eso para después. Querías búrlate un poco de ella._

_-Nosotros regresaremos pronto a Lima, pero ustedes pueden quedarse más tiempo- anuncio uno de los ._

_-Me encantaría, escuche que habrá un concurso de música- dijo Rachel_

_El picnic fue grandioso, escuchar las historias de los papás de Rachel, eran grandiosas más porque una trataba de cómo descubrieron a Rachel muy intima con Quinn._

_Levantaron todo y caminaron hacia una pequeña feria donde se tenía un ambiente familiar. Nunca pensaste que sería de esta manera, había familias pasándola bien aunque también había una que otra persona muy…extravagante._

_-Santana-_

_-Mande Britt-_

_-Debemos apurarnos si queremos llegar a tiempo para el concurso-_

_-Cierto, Rachel Berry no se detendrá de recriminarnos si llegamos tarde y no se puede inscribir.-_

* * *

><p>Realmente querías ver a Brittany pero enfocar y abrir más tus ojos era una batalla titánica. ¿Desde cuándo tus parpados eran cortinas de acero?<p>

-No me dejes-

"NO" quisiste gritar. La voz de Brittany sonaba tan triste, te lastimaba escucharla, dolía más que…Entonces lo sentiste y después de ese segundo quisiste nunca haberte dando cuenta. Durante estos meses has estado en sufriendo golpes que te han provocado dolor, has sentido diferentes clases de dolores pero nada se comparaba con esta clase nueva de dolor. Sentías que tu cabeza se estaba abriendo, cada nervio de tu cuerpo parecía estar ardiendo, tu cabello parecía estar enterrándose en tu cráneo y provocaba un dolor incesante. Ahora sabias porque no podías ver bien, el dolor no te lo permitía. Tus ojos dolían, tu nariz, tu boca, tus labios, tus dientes, tu barbilla, tu cuello, tus hombros, todo tu rostro dolía.

Aventaste tu cuerpo hacia atrás, querías alejarte del dolor. Pero, ¿Como alejarte si tu cuerpo es donde sientes dolor?

**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well<br>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-¿Quién se va inscribir?- pregunto Rachel en voz alta, bueno no podías distinguir su voz alta de su voz normal.<em>

_-¿Por qué no cantas?- te pregunto Brittany._

_Miraste el escenario, era al aire libre, mucha gente estaba sentada sobre el pasto, la parte de "mucha gente" era la que te hacía pensarlo. Pero miraste a Brittany, sus ojos._

_-¿Quieres que lo intente?-_

_-Solo si tú quieres-_

_Eso sonaba aun "Quiero escucharte cantar", bueno no eras lo suficientemente fuerte para negarle algo._

_-Rachel, anótame-_

_-¿Cuál canción?- te pregunto_

_No sabías que canción podrías cantar pero durante los días donde no sabias como decirle a tus padres habías escuchado mucho una canción._

_Soltaste a Brittany y escribiste el nombre de la canción._

_Rachel te dedico una dulce sonrisa._

_-Creo que yo no cantare- te dijo_

_-¿Por qué?- preguntaste sorprendida._

_-Solo quedaba un lugar y me gustaría escucharte cantar-_

**The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<strong>

* * *

><p>"Por favor que se detenga"<p>

-Santana-

-Ayúdenla-

-No podemos esperar-

-Preparen para cirugía-

Todos los músculos de tu cuerpo parecían contraídos. Querías solo desaparecer.

No tenías voz, por alguna extraña razón sentías muy seca tu garganta, como si hubieras estado gritando mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>Se sentaron después de despedirse de los papás de Rachel. Brittany se puso detrás de ti, sus brazos envolvían todo tu cuerpo, tiraste tu cabeza hacia atrás para ver su rostro y descubriste que ella te estaba mirando, sonriendo…esa sonrisa que solo te reserva a ti.<em>

_-¿Qué?- preguntas_

_-Nada- te dice sonriendo más ampliamente._

_-Britt- dices haciendo un puchero._

_Ella solo sonríe y te besa._

_1…2…3…10…15…20….60…70… La verdad no sabes cuánto tiempo se besaron, siempre se detiene todo y solo están ustedes. Te gusta ese sentimiento._

_-Chicas es suficiente, hay niños presentes- dice Rachel._

_-Solo porque Fabray no esta besándote dices eso Rachel- dijiste_

_-Todos se nos quedan viendo- contesto_

_-Por favor Quinn bésala para que se detenga-_

_Quinn se acerco a Rachel y la beso tiernamente._

_-Lo hago solo porque la adoro- dijo Quinn_

_Sonreíste._

_-Seguro Q-_

* * *

><p><strong>theres a, girl here in town<br>says he'll, love me forever  
>who would've thought forever could be severed by<br>the sharp knife, of a short life oh  
>well, i've had, just enough time<strong>

-Ninguna de las personas que la trajeron tiene la edad suficiente ni el poder de dar el permiso para operar-

-¡Esta sufriendo!-

Quinn

Era la voz de Quinn.

-Ella está sufriendo, por favor solo ayúdenla-

-Necesitamos la autorización del alguna persona mayor y con parentesco-

Escuchabas a medias las conversaciones porque el dolor provocaba un zumbido en tus oídos. El dolor te traía en lapsos de estar inconsciente y consciente. Había momentos de paz donde no dolía tanto, donde pensabas que todo iba a pasar pero de repente una ola de dolor te arrastraba a la oscuridad. Y allí estaba.

_-Nuestra siguiente participante es Santana López-Pierce-_

_Tus orejas estaban calientes estabas muy sonrojada. Volteaste directamente hacia Rachel que estaba riendo junto con Quinn._

_-¡Rachel!-dijiste_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-No es como si fuera algo que no te gusta- dijo Quinn_

_-Santana López-Pierce- volvieron a repetir desde el pequeño estrado._

_-Patéales el trasero esposa mía- dijo Brittany, empujándote para que te levantaras._

_Sonreíste y le diste un rápido beso en los labios._

_Estabas nerviosa, no sabias si era el lugar, las personas o la canción. Pero al tomar el micrófono temblaste un poco._

_-Hola- dijiste tímidamente._

_Algunas personas alzaron sus manos y otras solo sonrieron. Pero había tres personas de pie que gritaron_

_-¡HOLA SANTANA!-_

_-¡TE AMO!- grito Brittany rápidamente._

_Eso te dio un poco mas de seguridad._

_-¿Estas lista Santana?- te preguntaron_

_-Sí, claro. Esta canción rodó por mi cabeza cuando estaba preparándome para decirles a mis padres que era gay-_

_Todos aplaudieron._

_**You and I have come this far  
>I guess it's time I tell the truth<br>'Cause I have known for a while, but I never wanted to bring shame on this family  
>'Cause you asked me not to<br>But if this God to whom you pray  
>Is the same God I was raised to believe in<br>You'd better take it up with him**_

_Las primeras notas salieron algo inseguras._

_Volteaste hacia donde estaban tres de las personas más importantes para ti. Rachel y Quinn estaban tomadas de las manos mientras que Brittany tenía las manos cerca de su pecho y no dejaba de sonreír._

_**This is me, here we are  
>I know I may not be everything you wanted<br>But this is all I've got  
>This is me, talk to God<br>He's the one you really ought to ask these questions  
>'Cause I am all his fault<br>This is me**_

_Querías que estuvieran tus padres allí a lado de ellas escuchando atentamente._

_**Why, you ask, would I ever put you and Dad through this  
>When it's only just a phase<br>Well, who's to say what's to come  
>And who are you to judge my love? Yes, I am different, but my heart works just the same<br>And I could lie to your face  
>But you taught me that's no way to live my life<br>So I'm taking your advice**_

_Cerraste los ojos porque querías imaginártelos, escuchando atentamente._

**_This is me, here we are  
>I know I may not be everything you wanted<br>But this is all I've got  
>This is me, talk to God<br>He's the one you really ought to ask these questions  
>'Cause I am all his fault<br>This is me_**

_Podrías pasar con los ojos cerrados toda la canción pero no lo hiciste, querías volver a ver la cara de Brittany. Tal vez tus padres no estaban, tal vez tu madre no escucharía esa canción y reflexionaría, tal vez tu padre no sonreiría amablemente. Habían salido las cosas de otra manera pero no te arrepentías de haberles dicho._

**_This is me  
>Talk to God<br>You said he speaks to us when we listen  
>So listen<br>This is me  
>I'm nobody's fault<br>Listen to your heart  
>Talk to God<br>This is me..._**

* * *

><p><strong>So put on your best boys<br>and i'll wear my pearls  
>what I never did is done<strong>

-Santana te amo-

Escuchar la voz de Brittany suprimió algo de dolor que sentías. Querías sentir su mano. Tenias la esperanza que si sentías la mano de ella, si el calor que ella tenía llegaba lo suficientemente cerca, suprimiría todo el dolor que sentías.

No podías moverte así que hiciste moviste tus labios…tratando de hablarle.

-B..it-

-San- dijo suavemente.

-u…ma o-

No hubo ninguna reacción inmediatamente de su parte pero después de un tiempo, sentiste la suavidad de su mano. Y a decir verdad algo del dolor que sentías desapareció.

-Estoy aquí, no te dejare nunca. Se fuerte.-

Querías responderle, pero en vez de palabras un quejido fuerte salió de tu boca. Sentiste como su mano se retiro inmediatamente y el dolor te hundió de nuevo.

* * *

><p><em>-Fue fantástico- dijo Brittany envolviéndote<em>

_-Santana fue muy hermoso- dijo Quinn secándose unas lagrimas._

_-No malgastaste mi lugar- dijo Rachel_

_Sonreías porque no te quedaba nada más que hacer. No querías abandonar o mejor dicho no querías que te abandonara esa sensación._

_-Bueno creo que deberíamos ir por sus maletas al hotel para regresar a Lima- sugirió Quinn_

_Se encaminaron al hotel, tomaste la mano de Brittany, acariciabas su mano suavemente. Querias no solo acariciar su mano, tus manos deseaban recorrer todo su cuerpo y volver a explorarlo._

_-Santana ¿Cómo pagaste esto?- pregunto Quinn_

_-Dinero, Quinn-_

_-Brittany tienes algo amarrado a tu dedo- observo Rachel_

_Diste un pequeño salto que no querías que nadie notara._

_-Gracias Rachel- contesto_

_-Si no te lo quitas podrá causar problemas- dijo de nuevo Rachel_

_-No te preocupes ya tiene un tiempo que lo tengo-_

_Hubo una pausa que te pareció muy larga._

_-Es un dedo muy peculiar- dijo Quinn_

_Otro silencio._

_-¿Alguien tiene algo que decirnos?- pregunto Quinn_

_-Tiene muy buen servicio el hotel-_

_Otro silencio._

_-Brittany- dijo Rachel_

_Tenías la mirada fija en tu maleta._

_-Chicas podemos estar aquí toda la tarde-_

_Alzaste la mirada valientemente y dijiste toda muy rápido._

_-¿En qué idioma hablaste?- pregunto Rachel._

_-Santana y yo nos casaremos- dijo Brittany._

_-Supongo que esperaran un tiempo- por fin dijo Quinn_

_-Sí, estamos muy jóvenes-_

_-Y Santana encontró por fin la manera de hablar-_

_-Cállate Rachel-_

_-Entonces se podría decir que están comprometidas- dijo Rachel ignorando a Santana._

_Caminaste hacia Brittany, tomaste su mano._

_-Sí- dijeron al unisonó._

**a penny for my thoughts  
>oh no, i'll sell 'em for a dollar<br>their worth so much more, after i'm a goner  
>and maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing<br>funny when your dead how people start listening**

* * *

><p>Era como sumergirte en el agua y volver a salir. Pero no de la manera pacífica era estar luchando por no ahogarte y que algo te jalara hacia el fondo.<p>

-¿Qué están diciendo?-

-El papá de Santana quiere otra opinión sobre la cirugía y su mamá quiere que sea inmediatamente-

-Ella está sufriendo-

-Lo sé B-

-Quinn ella está sufriendo mucho, aun dormida puedo ver como sufre. –

-B, lo sabemos pero deben tomar la mejor decisión-

Escuchaste como Brittany comenzó a sollozar.

-No puedo sacarme de la mente sus gritos ni sus palabras-

-Lo sé yo tampoco pero sabes que el dolor la estaba haciendo decir eso-

-¿Qué sentirías si la persona que más amas en el mundo grita que quiere morir?-

Y tu corazón al escuchar eso sintió un dolor tremendo.

* * *

><p><em>-Digan adiós a Columbus-<em>

_Iban saliendo ya de la ciudad, Quinn iba manejando. Querías estar abrazada de Brittany._

_-Debemos regresar para el próximo año-dijo Brittany_

_-Totalmente- dijiste estando de acuerdo_

_Tal vez era la felicidad que había abrumado todo tu ser o simplemente que no le diste importancia pero el dolor de cabeza había estado todo el día._

_Ahora estaba un poco más intenso así que hundiste tu cara en el cuello de Brittany._

_-Me haces cosquillas- dijo Brittany riendo._

_Sonreíste un poco._

_Descansaste por un momento. Entonces el dolor se volvió más fuerte. Te tensaste un poco._

_-¿Estás bien S?- pregunto Brittany._

_No querías moverte porque temías que el dolor se volviera mas fuerte._

_-San-dijo_

_-Solo me duele la cabeza- contéstate de no queriendo mover mucho la boca._

_Puso su mano en tu cabeza y comenzó a masajearla. Quinn tomo una curva y se movieron un poco, otro automóvil las baño con su luz._

_-Idiota- dijo Quinn_

_Entonces sentiste un tirón horrible en tu cabeza. Gemiste_

_-Santana- dijo Brittany y notaste preocupación en su voz._

_Mas dolor y apretaste fuerte tu rostro contra su cuello. El dolor era fuerte y sentiste ganas de vomitar._

_-Necesito... vomitar-_

_-Q, podrías detenerte Santana no se siente bien-_

_-Creo que hay una estación de gasolina, espera- dijo ella_

_Volviste a gemir más fuerte porque el dolor parecía incrementarse a cada momento. Llevaste tus manos a tus sienes y apretaste._

_-Hey S, tranquila ahorita llegamos-_

_-Duele-_

_-¿Qué tiene?- escuchaste a Rachel_

_-Dijo que le dolía la cabeza, aunque se siente muy fría-_

_Brittany pasaba su mano por tu espalda para reconfortarte._

_-Tengo que vomitar- dijiste_

_-Ya llegamos- dijo Quinn sentiste como el auto paro._

_Brittany se movió pero tú no querías moverte sentías que todo se iba a poner peor._

_-Hey San, abriré la puerta e iremos al baño. ¿Rachel podrías conseguir algo para el dolor?-_

_Sentiste como se movió. Respiraste y mantuviste el aire. Abriste los ojos. El dolor aumento. No solo aumento parecía consumirte. La urgencia de vomitar te invadió._

_Querías ir al baño pero solo llegaste a unos pasos mas allá de la puerta y vomitaste. Respiraste y volviste a vomitar. Las energías de tu cuerpo se estaban yendo. El dolor no se iba se quedaba allí. De nuevo vomitaste._

_-No luce bien- escuchaste la voz de Quinn detrás de ustedes._

_-Podrías ir por agua y decirle a Rachel que se dé prisa.- dijo Brittany sonaba muy nerviosa._

_-San te tengo- escuchaste cerca de tu oído._

_Brittany te estaba sosteniendo esa era la única razón de porque no caías directo al suelo._

_-Aquí está el agua y las pastillas- dijo Rachel._

_No podías moverte, Brittany te sentó en el auto ella se arrodillo delante de ti y te ofreció agua. Tomaste dos tragos enormes de agua para quitarte el amargo saber del vomito. Quinn le paso papel y ella te limpio tiernamente la cara._

_-¿Te duele tu estomago también?- pregunto amablemente_

_-Solo la cabeza- dijiste._

_-Te daremos unas aspirinas para el dolor e iremos directo con tu papá llegando a Lima-_

_Asentiste con la cabeza, mal plan. El dolor se incremento mucho. Te cubriste el rostro y querías que todo desapareciera. Querías se detuviera._

_-Santana.- dijo Brittany_

_Y gritaste._

_Las manos de Brittany estaban en tus hombros. La atmósfera se sentía tensa. Sentiste algo caliente en tu rostro escurriendo por tu nariz. Quitaste tus manos de tu cara._

_-Estas sangrando.-_

_-Debemos ir al hospital – dijo Rachel._

_-Realmente me duele mucho-_

_Te inclinaste y volviste a vomitar._

_No sabias muy bien que pasaba pero el dolor volvió atacarte como un jugador de fútbol americano derribándote._

_Volviste a gritar._

_-¿Estás bien señoritas?- escuchaste una voz extraña._

_-Mi amiga no se siente bien creo que debemos ir al hospital- dijo rápidamente Rachel._

_-¿Han estado ingiriendo bebidas alcohólicas o tomando drogas?-_

_-¿Por qué clase de personas nos toma?-_

_Brittany te limpiaba mientras escuchabas a Rachel estar hablando rápidamente con lo que al parecer era un policía._

_-Iremos al hospital, no te preocupes-_

_-No me sueltes- dijiste_

_Cuando leíste los libros de Harry Potter siempre tenias una duda que surgió también cuando viste las películas. ¿Qué realmente se sentía al recibir una maldición cruciatus?, claro veías como se retorcían los actores, claro decían que se sentía dolor pero nunca en tu vida habías sentido tanto dolor como para revolcarte en querer desaparecer. Tal vez la primera vez que llego tu periodo. Pero nada, ningún dolor se asemejaba a este._

_Todo se volvió borroso, las luces de los carros, el sonido del carro policía, los rostros de Rachel, Quinn y más importante Brittany. Solo su mano firmemente en tu mano._

_- San no falta mucho -_

_El dolor era insoportable querías encontrar algún botón de apagado para detener todo, querías solo dejar todo, ya no soportabas más._

_-No aguanto-_

_-Sé fuerte San-_

_-Entiende Britt, no soporto de verdad.-_

_-Quinn podrías acelerar más- dijo Brittany impacientemente._

_-Hago lo que puedo-_

_-Ya casi San, solo unos cuantos minutos- su voz era dulce_

_Querías hacerla sonreír porque aunque su rostro era una nube de tonos dorados y puntos azules sabias que estaba triste. Su voz tenía suave y dulce escondía tristeza, miedo y desesperación. De verdad querías decir que podrías aguantar. Querías decirle que soportarías hasta llegar al hospital. Pero sabias que no podrías._

_Comenzaron a salir nuevas lágrimas de tus ojos._

_-Solo quiero que pare-_

_-Llegaremos y te darán algo que te sentirás mejor-_

_No sabías que se sentía un batazo en la cabeza pero esto parecía asemejarse después de unos instantes cambio ahora sentías que alguien te estaba sacando tu cerebro. Apretaste fuertemente la mano de Brittany._

_-Por favor…Britt solo quiero que todo se detenga…solo quiero morir si eso lo detiene por favor-_

_Ella atrajo todo tu cuerpo hacia el suyo. Te abrazo tan fuerte queriendo absorber tu dolor. Gritaste en sus oídos, gemiste de dolor contra su cuello, apretaste su mano hasta que no podías más, lloraste hasta que humedeciste todo su hombro._

_-Que se detenga-_

**if I die young, bury me in satin  
>lay me down, on a, bed of roses<br>sink me in the river, at dawn  
>send me away with the words of a love song<strong>

* * *

><p>Estabas sola, el dolor ya no era tan insoportable. Aprovechaste el momento y abriste los ojos. El cuarto de hospital lucia oscuro y silencioso.<p>

Unas voces provenían de afuera, tu papá hablaba con alguien.

-Ok, solo queda esa opción, lo entiendo.-

-¿Quiere observar la cirugía?-

-Claro-

Cirugía, iban a operarte de nuevo. La puerta se abrió y tu padre se sorprendió de verte despierta.

-Santana- dijo

Querías hablar pero tu boca estaba muy seca. Te dio agua rápidamente.

-Papá-

-Debí ser más cuidadoso contigo, verdad. –

No sabias a que se refería pero se veía triste y parecía muy cansado.

-Papá, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Hija van a operarte, tienes una complicación en tu cerebro, todo saldrá bien- dijo pero su voz se quebró.

-Ya no duele- dijiste

-Es porque tienes mucha medicina para el dolor en tu sistema- el sonrió tristemente

-¿Va a volver?- preguntaste tímidamente

-Sí- te contesto

-Ok, entonces vamos por la cirugía- dijiste tratando de animarlo.

Sabias que no todo estaba bien.

-Muy bien, Brittany fue hablar por teléfono con su mamá volverá en unos segundos-

Como por arte de magia ella apareció en la puerta.

-Santana estas despierta- dijo

Brittany tenía la misma cara de cansancio, sus ojos rojos y sus parpados hinchados. Debió de estar llorando mucho tiempo.

-Britt-

Ella comenzó a llorar. Te querías levantar para abrazarla pero no podías.

-Britt estoy bien, no duele. Por favor acércate- suplicaste

Se acerco y te beso. Todo parecía perfecto.

Un golpe en la puerta y segundos después entraron un equipo de enfermeras. Miraste a tu papá cuestionando.

-No puede esperar a cirugía.- dijo

-Al parecer este año el quirófano me requiere mucho- dijiste bromeando

-Podemos esperar unos momentos más- dijo una enfermera.

-¡Claro que no, mi hija se está muriendo ella necesita ser operada ahora!- la voz de tu madre lleno la habitación.

Todos miraron a tu madre.

-Muriendo- dijiste

Miedo, eso era lo que describía lo que sentías. Tenías miedo. Porque las enfermeras alejaron a tu papá y a Brittany de ti. Empezaron a moverte, te alzaron y te pasaron otra camilla.

-¡Papá!-

-Santana no te preocupes saldrá bien-

Moviste tu cabeza buscando a Brittany.

-¡Britt!-

-¡Hey hermosa!- te contesto

Te comenzaron a mover hacia la puerta. Al salir al pasillo pasaste a tu mamá que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, te miro por unos instantes y viste como apretó sus labios.

-Hija- apenas llego a decir

Luego Quinn y Rachel que portaban el mismo rostro de cansancio. Se acercaron a ti.

-Santana- dijo Rachel

-¡S!-

-Chicas- dijiste

De un momento a otro, lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de ambas. Querías reconfortarlas pero estabas asustada, todo el panorama de la cirugía había cambiado para ti.

Te comenzaron alejar de ellas siguiendo el camino hacia tu operación.

-¡Vamos a estar aquí esperando!- grito Rachel

Entonces te golpeo todo.

-Q cuida a Britt, por favor- dijiste

Querías ver a tu papá o a Brittany pero no estaba allí. Cerraste los ojos. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido.

-Unos momentos por favor-

-¡Papá!-

-Escúchame rápidamente, es una operación peligrosa pero no imposible, tienes que ser valiente. Me encargare que no cometan ningún error, Te amo hija. Voy a estar aquí.-

Se inclino y te beso la frente.

Detrás de él estaba Brittany.

-San-

Miraste sus ojos y elle sonrió. Te beso, no era un beso normal, no se sentía como un beso normal. Tenía muchas cosas involucradas. Querías que todo se detuviera ahora.

Separarse les costó trabajo.

-San, te amo.-

-Britt yo también te amo-

Viste esos ojos azules que tanto amas, brillaban porque estaba saliendo lágrimas de ellos.

-Eres el amor de mi vida Santana, estaré aquí esperándote-

-Britt tal vez-

Ella no dejo que terminaras

-No existe un tal vez en mi mundo, te espero aquí. –

Sonreíste.

-Ok, no debo preocuparme siempre regreso a ti de todas formas, Te amo Brittany-

Viste su rostro, sonreía mientras lloraba. En algún momento despertare pensaste. Pero sabias que solo estabas ilusionándote. Tus seres queridos estaban allí diciéndote que te esperaban para volver a sus vidas normales contigo pero ahora estabas sola.

-Estamos listos- escuchaste.

-Estoy lista- dijiste

El estar lista para enfrentarte a una cirugía de la que no sabias casi nada no siempre es del todo cierto pero solo te quedaba ser valiente. Cerraste los ojos y te sumergiste en los mejores momentos de tu vida solo así podrías afrontar lo que venía.

Sentías el beso de Brittany en tus labios como recordatorio que debías volver por más.

**the sharp knife, of a short life  
>well, i've had, just enough time<br>so put on your best boys  
>and i'll wear my pearls<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno gracias por los comentarios, esos comentarios que me llegaban a mi bandeja de entrada y me recordaba que debía escribir y a los mensajes directos.<strong>

**Sé que para el fandom no es un buen momento. Yo ya he dejado de ver Glee. Me pone triste eso pero entre nosotr s nos animamos. (:**

**Todos los errores son míos.**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
